


Persona 5: Out of time

by 19silver95



Series: Persona 5: Out of Time [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I'm bad at writing, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 131,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19silver95/pseuds/19silver95
Summary: What happens when things don't quite go how they should?will things end the way we expect them to?who can sayA little personal take on the Persona 5 story





	1. a new, NEW beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make things easy, shall we?
> 
> 1\. this story is completely based off of the top of my head, though i say that this has taken months for me to come up with since i only do it when i have down time at work.  
B. though it isn't my first rodeo, using this site is. so bear with me while i get used to it  
III. this series is more for my own personal archiving since I don't tend to keep written record of past stories (self insert fantasies if you will)  
Four. Understanding the structure and flow of this story requires you to have an understanding of the base canon story 
> 
> and lastly all and any jojo references are purely coincidental (except for when they are not)

**4/9**

**???**

A sudden jerk wakes him up, his groggy gaze looking around him; where was he? it was too dark to see. As the young boy tries to trace his steps he notices something, his clothes seem different in some way; the black blazer seems...off. The plaid pants, somehow don't feel like his

  
"Ah finally awake are you?" the boy looks around but the darkness around him prevent him from making out anything

  
"Don't worry, your eyes will get used to it soon, I'm just glad to have someone else in this godforsaken prison" the boy freezes a bit, he musters up the courage to speak

  
"prison? I thought i was supposed to be on probation?" the man in the other cell scoffs

  
"yeah you are, you got lucky; me on the other hand? well it seems my days are numbered"a chill runs down the boy's spine as the darkness around the him finally seems to dissipate somewhat; and he finally takes a good look at himself; black and white stripes adorn his clothes and in front of him a set of thick iron bars

  
"what the hell?..." the boy rises from where he was slumped and walks towards the front of the cell

  
"Surprised?...don't be, unlike me your cell is open, so you are free to go" The boy test this claim by pushing the cell door, to his surprise it opens with a small squeak

  
"see? you're set...good luck with that probation of yours kid, but before you go...what is your name?..." there is the sound of chains as the boy begins to speak

  
"Akira Kurusu..." the boy replies as he prepares to leave, the other man speaks just as he walks out and his mind begins to blur to white

  
"well Akira, I hope you make the most out of this chance you have... and please, don't forget to come visit sometime"

**4/9**

**Shibuya**

As Akira jerks awake from the train stopping he feels his head swim a bit, what was with that strange dream?...He was left wondering as his stop was announced; Akira shakes his head and prepares himself for what is to come; he was grateful that he was given the chance to stay out of prison, so the last thing he wanted was to miss his stop.   
Once the train had stopped completely Akira made his way out and into the somewhat busy station; he could see people coming and going from the different gates and towards their next destination, though he wished he could stop for a snack time was of the essence for his first day; after all, he had no idea what kind of person his new caretaker would be

  
"ah hello, my apologies for disturbing you señor, would you happen to have the time?" Akira's gaze fell upon a guy a bit taller than him medium long silvery hair and bright yellow almost golden eyes, Akira noted he was wearing a black blazer and plaid pants like his, though he couldn't quite tell if it meant what he thought it meant, and his accent...he couldn't quite place it, but it seemed foreign; Italian? but he was speaking Spanish... a quick look at his phone's screen provided the current time

  
"quarter till four" Akira replied as the man approached him

  
"thank you mio amico...say i hope you don't mind me asking but..would you happen to be a student at Shujin as well?" Akira felt both a wave of relief and and anxiety wash over him, he wasn't quite expecting to run into anyone from his new school just yet, were the other students already talking about him? did they know he had a record? Akira felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead; better start off on the right foot

  
"y-yeah, I'm new though; n-nice to meet you, my name is Akira Kurusu, i'll be attending the same school s-so let's get along" Akira bowed towards his new classmate

  
"nice to meet you, name's Arthur Lupin, I'm a foreign exchange student as you might guess, though im not quite used to the culture I know I'm supposed to use your last name but is it OK if I just call you Akira? in exchange you can just call me Arthur" Akira didn't knew there was another transfer student in his new school, maybe things where going to be better than he expected

  
"Hey sorry to run on you like this but im running late, see you at school?" Arthur turns to leave as Akira nods

  
"Sure see you then Arthur" suddenly, time seems to stop as the voice from his dream echoes in his head

I am thou, Thou art I

Thou have discovered the path of The World

it shall be the key to the future

and a catalyst for thy soul

May thou follow the wake of ruin and destruction

and uncover its true purpose

Time resumes as Arthur disappears into the crowd, Akira is left a bit perplexed as to what happens; was he hallucinating? maybe the nerves were finally catching up to him; never the less he had to keep himself moving or he was definitely going to be late


	2. Revelation unforseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving things along just a bit

**4/11**

**Shujin academy**

Akira was at a loss for words, his mind was still trying to process what had just happened as he and Ryuji; blonde haired boy now with him, approached the school's gate

"I'm sure we came the same way...What's going on here?" Ryuji looked around looking for the strange apparition that was once before them; but now gone, only presented them with the regular old school building

"that's what I wanted to ask you" the school counselor appears from within the building, his arms crossed, and a less than approving look on his face

Ryuji kicks at the ground exasperatedly "that damn cop snitched on us after all"

"do you really want to be expelled?" the councilor seems to start getting more annoyed by the second, Akira was beginning to feel worried about things

Akira was about to speak up when a familiar voice rang up from behind him "Ah, I see I'm not the only one to be running late am I, signore Akira?" Akira turns towards the voice to see the white haired boy he met a few days ago

"Lupin-san, I was begging to wonder if you were going to show up at all today as well" The counselor eases up a bit as Arthur walks up behind Ryuji

"Sorry about that...I got caught up in a meeting you see? I'm sure you'll be getting a call about that soon, my deepest apologies; oh you are here late signore Ryuji? mon dieu, how many times is this already?" Arthur rest a hand on Ryuji's shoulder and shakes him a bit

"yeah yeah yeah, can it already Lupin" Ryuji shakes Arthur's hand off his shoulder, he then gets closer to Arthur

"hey, did you happen to see a castle on your way here?" Arthur takes a step back with the strange question

"Ryuji, do you feel OK? did you get enough sleep? what talk is this about a castle?" The blonde sighs in defeat

The blonde sighs in defeat, "nothing never mind"

The counselor; who seemed more relaxed now, finally speaks back up "well at any rate, you two..." the older man points a finger towards both Akira and Ryuji, "need to come with me to my office"

"damn it...here it comes again" Ryuji goes up the stairs as Akira starts to follow behind

"you know; its not good to be late on your first day Signore Akira, it devolves into bad habits, make sure it does not happen again mon ami" Akira turns towards Arthur; what was that supposed to mean?

**4/12**

  
**Shujin castle**

  
Akira now joined by both Ryuji and Morgana make their way out of the castle underground and into the main entrance hall, though they seemed to have been caught by Kamoshida; the school P.E teacher and volleyball coach, Akira and Morgana had somehow managed to get themselves in a bind. Though lucky for them Ryuji had finally awakened to his own Persona; a pirate skeleton riding a ship like a skateboard, though Akira and Morgan wouldn't admit it it was actually pretty cool. With his help they managed to beat back the castle's guards as Kamoshida; or according to Morgana "Shadow" Kamoshida, ran back into the depths of the castle.

though now there was another problem, a rather big one at that; more shadows were coming, and these seemed to be much much stronger than the previous ones, while also looking wildly different; from where did they come from? Did Kamoshida send them out? Though they tried their best the trio were not able to hold up against the onslaught of shadows

The feline creature suggested a tactical retreat, but to their dismay even the exit they had used previously was overrun

"what the hell do we do now?" Ryuji asks as he beats back a shadow with his makeshift pipe weapon

Morgana finishes off a shadow with a hit of his wind skills "well, I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions, and make them quick too, we are running out of options fast" Akira suddenly had an idea

"why don't we go back down to that safe room we found in the catacombs? you said Shadows won't follow us there" Akira rips his mask off and unleashes his Persona Arsene at the shadow in front of him

The feline turns to leave towards that direction "yeah, that could work, come on lets go!"

to the trio's dismay their way was blocked by the coming shadows, truly out of options they put their backs to each other.

"damn it, what the hell is going on?!" Ryuji takes a couple of shadows out before getting hit back "Agh!" Ryuji retaliates with a quick shot from his firearm

"Morgana!" Akira dodges to the side a nasty looking swipe from the shadow to his left. "What are we going to do?" Akira turns to return the attack but is knocked off balance by the shadow to his right

*Klick-Klack*

As all hope seemed to be lost; the sound was enough to draw the trio's attention away from the shadows and into the darkness above them.

As a hail of bullets descended around them the shadows dissipate in defeat as the barrage of shots keeps ringing down from above them.

Once the dust settles, only a few shadows remain; and badly hurt at that it seems, as they start to retreat.

"up there!" Ryuji points towards the chandelier in the center of the hall, there stands a figure, surrounded by the blue flames; a man clad in a black leather duster and boots; a dark grey vest and pants, a Cocked hat with the back flap seemingly ripped off rest upon his head and a set of crimson red glasses on his eyes, though his mouth and lower face were covered in a crimson bandanna the three of them could see a devilish smile on the figure's face

Morgana squints his eyes trying to make out more of the figure above, "is that a persona? wait,. where's it's user?"

His question soon answered as from higher above the chandelier a figure clad in a similar hat and duster coat under which he wore a noble's crimson red suit with silver accents, heavy looking combat boots with bolts in the ankles, and a long flowing red scarf; fell down and landed on his feet.

from there the three of them could see he was brandishing a shortened lever action rifle which he expertly flipped around the mare's leg, the emerald rings on his fingers sliding around effortlessly

the man before them finally spoke up, without turning to face the trio; his focus solely on the remaining shadows before him "Let's make this a _magnifique introduction_, shall we?" the persona on the chandelier follows suit and stands behind his user with his hands above the pistol holsters on his side

"Van Hellsing! Gunslinger!" the Persona expertly pulls his guns out in a flourish and opens fire at the shadows before him as his user holsters his rifle, and from the depths of the duster he pulls a scythe with a small skull at the back of the blade; a heavily worn cloth grip, and a black thorn like engraving along the blade

Akira is the first to speak up "wait is that?..." before he can finish his sentence Ryuji snaps back to the situation at hand

"Arthur Lupin?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPBHmpNKMDw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itTXN0Wrcio


	3. A thief, inside and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those who actually speak French/Italian, I'm only a Spanish speaker myself

**4/12**

**Shujin Castle**

"wait..." the humanoid feline creature turns its gaze towards the two humans beside it "you know the guy?" Akira and Ryuji look at each other before the latter answers

"I met him rather briefly when I got to Shibuya, other than that we haven't really talked at all" Akira turns to Ryuji "it seemed however that you knew each other though, Ryuji"

The blonde boy scratches the back of his head in thought before answering, "well it's not that I know him, it's more that he's in my class and people talk about him a lot, after all no one really know's him well..."

Ryuji points at the persona before them "but there's no way in HELL that anyone could of guessed that!"

With a quick flourish the persona holsters his guns; at the same time it's user dashes ahead scythe in hand and with a spin and a slice of the blade the shadow's still standing burst into dust. Putting the tip of the scythe into the ground Arthur finally turns around facing the three of them

"_Ciao a tutti, amici miei_; allow me to introduce myself properly, but not here, you see...I have the sneaking suspicion that these shadows were not sent by Monsieur Kamoshida, and he'll want to know what the commotion was about" With a snap of his finger the gun-wielding persona turns back to a mask; a black bandanna covering Arthur's left eye, though the bandanna had what seemed to be an eye piece over it.

the black haired teen is the first to answer, "What makes you say that, I mean...I know you just saved us and all, but I have to say; it seems awfully convenient for you to show up like this"

"I know how it looks like Signore, but please believe me when I say; I'm entirely on your side" Arthur answered as he made a small bow motioning towards the Castle side exit, "now please, I will explain everything once we are safely outside"

Akira turns to Ryuji "hey, you think we can trust him?" Ryuji halfheartedly shrugs

"He did just save our asses, the least we could do is hear him out; why are you so defensive anyways?" Akira looks away dejectedly

"nothing, it's just something he said yesterday; didn't quite sit right with me..." Ryuji pats Akira's back as he begins to walk towards were Arthur stands "well, you can ask him about it, yeah?"

"Hmmm, I'm curious to see what he knows about the Metaverse itself, there's something about him..." Morgana follows after Ryuji "oh yeah! could I talk to you two once we get to the entrance?" With a heavy sigh Akira follows after the other two, something weighing heavy on his mind

**Shujin Roof**

**4/12**

After exiting the Metaverse and making their way up to the school's roof the two teens begin the onslaught of questions before Arthur silences them with a hand

"before I answer any questions there is one thing I want to get out of the way, This is not my first time inside the 'Metaverse' as I heard the cat....Where is he by the way?" the other two just shrug their shoulders somewhat embarrassed  
"at any rate, like I said before; my time in this 'Metaverse' has been quite extensive, so much so that I would consider my abilities there at the top of their potential." Ryuji raises an eyebrow before interrupting

"So what? you're crazy strong?" Arthur nods before continuing

"_Precisamente_, Precisely; Try as I might I do not believe I will get any stronger than what you just saw" Arthur looks towards Akira who averts his gaze

"Though I say that, it does not however; mean I can take all of the shadows on by myself, I can more than hold my own, though even I could get overwhelmed; which is why I take a different take on all...this." Arthur clears his throat before gesturing in the general area

"what does that mean?" Akira asks before leaning forward on his chair

Arthur leans back and crosses his left leg over his right, "Well, it means I stick to he shadows and avoid combat as much as I can; after all, I am only one person...though I imagine that is going to change soon."

Ryuji crosses his arms "what? you want to join in? I thought you just said you go by yourself." Arthur sighs

"yes, that was the usual plan, but seeing as there are now others with similar powers..." Arthur gestures towards the both teens

"I don't have to hold back so much anymore, right? So that is why I'm hoping to go along and help with Monsieur Kamoshida." Akira sits back up before answering

"How do we know we can trust you?..." Arthur chuckles

"I see then...well I'm not really giving you much choice, since whether or not you like it I can also go into the castle, so it's a matter of we do this as a group or we see who can get it done faster; remember though, i have quite a lot more time under my belt than you." Akira sighs heavily

"fine, you can come along; that aside, who exactly are you?" Akira turns his gaze towards Arthur; who in turn meets his own

"Aha, _la domanda da un milione di yen_; the million yen question: Just who is Arthur Lupin?...well let me start out with this, Arthur Lupin is not my real name, I'm sure that seemed obvious out the gate right?" Ryuji and Akira both nod

"A little too fake if you ask me" Akira answers with a small smile on his lips

"Well, that's because it is in fact fake, now the reasons behind this is...complicated, to make things easy on all I will say this; I am stuck on a similar boat to yours Akira." The black haired teen sits up on his chair

"you have a record too?" Arthur nods

"well, yes and no... due to the nature of my case, I'm not under liberty to speak further of it, though rules be damned, honestly..." Akira and Ryuji tense up "I am not quite under probation, but more of a combination of witness protection and probation"

"what does that mean man?" Ryuji asks as sweat begins to form on his forehead; Akira for his part gets more interested

"Well..." Arthur continues a bit more uncomfortably "I cannot say, though rest assured it wasn't murder or anything of the sort."

"Well that doesn't help at all..." Akira sighs as his head droops a bit

"Listen, you ever heard of the story of Robin Hood? the outlaw thief who took from the rich and gave to the less fortunate?..." Ryuji scoffs

"so what? are you a modern day 'Robin Hood' then?" Ryuji places his hands on his pockets

"so a thief then? is that it? you stole from people and just....what? gave all the money away?" Akira for his part crosses his arms

"Well, it was less about the money and more about information...You would be surprised at how much information _m__afiosos_ have on them." A small chill runs trough Ryuji's and Akira's back

"wait, you went up and stole from the mafia? holy shit dude!" Ryuji places his hand on top of his head

"Yes, yes; relax, that is why I was sent out of my country; I had information on many bad people; so the police and I made a deal, I could go somewhat free, and i'd give them the mafia. a rather good deal if I do say so myself." Ryuji lets out a whistle

"so you have that kind of information? the kind that can bring down the mafia in a whole country?..." Arthur puts up a finger "countries..." he corrects

"WHAT? just what the hell did you do?" Ryuji takes a step back in surprise

"well...I've said too much now...I will have to continue this at a later date, but for now, it is good to be part of a team. I look forward to working with you two, may our future endeavors be successful" Akira and Ryuji both ease up somewhat if not entirely

"So..." Akira continues, "what's our next step?..." he turns to look at Ryuji

"well..." Ryuji scratches the back of his head, "we're going to need dirt on Kamoshida..."

Arthur stands cracking his fingers "_Va bene_, time to show what i can do then"

"whoa whoa, calm down man, we have some leads already!" Ryuji raises his hands to stop Arthur

"Oh... you do?" Arthur stops in his tracks

"y-yeah! we saw those guys in the castle being tortured so I figured we could ask them about it!" Ryuji explains as Arthur raises an eyebrow

"really?...those guys? your master plan is to go up to them and ask them to turn in Kamoshida?..." Ryuji lowers his hands a little

"Y-Yeah! I-I mean...it seems like a good idea! R-Right Akira?" Ryuji turns to his friend who only shrugs

Arthur crosses his arms "... Huh... well... I suppose it is a start of some sort... If you don't mind, may I also conduct my own investigation?" Akira nods

"if what you said about being good at getting information is true then it wouldn't hurt having you going around asking..." Akira stands and places his hands on his pockets

"Very well then, I'll gather information and we shall compare notes tomorrow after school, how does that sound?" Arthur crosses his arms

"Fine by me" Akira gathers his things as he prepares to leave

"_Magnifico_, I'll see you both tomorrow then" Arthur walks to the door and leaves as he waves at the other two

Akira sighs deeply, "so much for answering our questions"

"yeah..." Ryuji stands opposite Akira "Guess we'll have to see where this goes, huh?"

"...yeah, we'll have to get ready for tomorrow" Akira stands and heads back down stairs with Ryuji in tow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvUU8joBb1Q
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-PshWKDYVM&t=326s


	4. Mysteries afoot

**4/13**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


During the volleyball rally, Akira and Ryuji began to investigate, though they seemed to run into problems almost immediately; no one was willing to speak a word to them, let alone about what Kamoshida was up to; though that didn't deter them from asking who ever they knew about it, but just like before there was no answer to their questions; as the two of them begin to make their way to their last lead a certain silver haired teen intercepts them

  
  


“so...how comes the investigation, _mes amis_?” Arthur asks as he leans against a wall with his arms crossed “I'd hope well, because if not...then I am afraid we are not going anywhere with this matter”

  
  


Akira fiddles about with his front bangs, “yeah...well, what did you find? Because no one has said a word to us at all”

  
  


Arthur shrugs lifting his palms “though they tried to deny anything happens...I'm afraid our biggest concern is going to find someone who will actually be willing to testify against the man”

  
  


Ryuji scratches the back of his head exasperatedly “oh great, you shittin' me? How the hell are we going to manage that!?”

  
  


Arthur sighs shaking his head “Like I said, we are going to get nowhere...I'll see you two on the courtyard, I have a couple more people i can speak to, but if I where you...I would not hold my breath...”

  
  


Arthur pushes himself off the wall and heads down stairs to his next quarry; Akira and Ryuji for their part split up to cover more ground. Tough just as before, their luck ran dry as the bell rang and the loudspeaker came on announcing that the volleyball matches had all finished and the students were free to go for the day

  
  


~pi pi pi~

  
  


-R: Dammit, we're outta time. How'd it go?

  
  


-A: Take a wild guess

  
  


-R: So you didn't have any luck either

  
  


-R: Let's go to the courtyard, see if Arthur found anything

  
  


Akira stuffs his phone back on his pocket and begins to make his way towards the meeting spot

  
  


**4/13**

  
  


**Shujin Academy Courtyard**

  
  


As Akira and Ryuji had finished their meeting with Takamaki, Arthur appears from his hiding spot behind the red vending machine; Both Akira and Ryuji recoil in surprise

  
  


“GAH! Where did you come from?!” Ryuji screams clearly annoyed at being taken by surprise

“_Perdóname_, Ryuji, I didn't mean to startle you, though I must say, that was quite an interesting conversation” Arthur takes a seat in the bench nearby

  
  


“you were eavesdropping too?” Akira asks placing his hands on his pockets

  
  


“Ah, yes I forgot that is considered disrespectful in this country, my apologies once again” Arthur lowers his head placing his hand on his forehead

  
  


Ryuji shakes his head “whatever man, did you find anything? A name? Anything?”

  
  


Akira holds his chin “I was told something about Mishima...”

  
  


Arthur sighs and shakes his head as he crosses his arms “I've been to him already...but like I said before it is not about even getting them to confess, but to take this to the authorities themselves...after all who will testify against the 'great and mighty' Suguru Kamoshida? It will certainly not be them, they are too afraid of the repercussions”

  
  


Ryuji grits his teeth and slams the machine nearby “Dammit! We can let him keep getting away with this! Akira, lets go talk to Mishima, maybe we'll get something outta him!”

  
  


Akira nods and follows Ryuji as he begins to leave

  
  


Arthur stands and raises his voice, “You will not get anything from him Ryuji, just leave the guy be!”

  
  


Ryuji Ignores him as he makes a beeline towards Mishima; who is heading out already

  
  


“hard headed as always...” Arthur leaves as he spots Kamoshida rounding the corner

  
  


**4/13**

  
  


**???**

  
  


Akira awakens, though his eyes have not yet adjusted he can feel the same weird clothes on his body; the black and white striped shirt and pants, though it is not the usual cell, it is one he had already seen once before; from his left he hears the sound of chains dragging on the hard concrete floor

  
  


“hey kid...you're back...how's the probation going?” Akira drags himself to his feet

  
  


“Where are we? This isn't the usual Velvet room...where are the twins?...and Igor?” the man besides him scoffs

  
  


“Oh, they're here, don't worry about them though; but you didn't answer my question kid, how's it going...its been a few weeks almost...maybe even a month, it's hard to keep track of time in this damn prison” Akira squints as he tries to focus his eyes on the bars

  
  


“Wait really?...it's been a few days for me...do they not tell you what day it is?”

  
  


The man laughs loudly...maybe too loudly... “Oh kid, you're funny; I see you made a few friends...uh, Sakamoto? Is it? And that Lupin kid! That's great, that must mean that the probation is going great!”

  
  


Akira shields his eyes from the sudden film projector coming to life to his left, on the far wall he could see small snippets from his few days on his new school; meeting Ryuji on his first day, going to the ramen shop with him; meeting Arthur when he got off the train, then to seeing him and his Persona in Kamoshida's castle.

  
  


“Y-yeah...where did you find these?...” Akira stands and makes his way to the iron bars

  
  


“That's not important, what IS important...is the road you're about to go down in...” The man beside's him falls silent as the projector sputters out of life momentarily; before coming back to life, this time the film showing him in his metaverse outfit next to Ryuji, Morgana and a third figure hidden just out of frame, though the few details he could see showed him a slender feminine figure clad in red latex

  
  


Akira grips the bars tightly as the scene changes, he can see four figures hiding behind wooden crates, the camera zooms in just enough to see himself and Ryuji just behind him; then rather abruptly the camera pans out, towards a castle tower; there he sees Arthur in his attire, his rifle at the ready aiming down towards the crates

  
  


A chill runs down Akira's spine “what is this?... is Arthur...trying to kill us?...”

  
  


The film cuts out again as the sound of distant heavy doors opening echo into the cell block

  
  


“oops...” the man says jokingly. “looks like we're out of time for now kid...”

  
  


“wait! What does this mean! Do you know who Arthur is? Can I really trust him?” Akira tries to look into the cell to his left but is unable due to the bars being just a bit too deep in the cell leaving a small space of wall between his cell and the prisoner next to him

  
  


“who knows, that's up to you to decide...” the door leading out of the cell block flies open flooding the room with light, Akira hears the sound of footsteps coming towards his left until they stop in front what he assumes is the cell next to his

  
  


“Get up you son of a bitch!” The guard screams with a vulgar tone as he slams his baton on the cell's bars

  
  


“Hello to you too officer, what is the matter?” The Prisoner answers in a sly tone

  
  


“Shut up and get up! You have a visitor! Tch, Damn bastard...” The guard opens the cell abruptly trowing the door open

  
  


“It's that time again is it? Well... Wouldn't want to keep her waiting then eh?” The Prisoner grunts as he is dragged to his feet

  
  


“Come on move!” Akira's mind begins to blur as the Prisoner is taken out of his cell

  
  


“Do come back to visit sometime kid, I'd love to know what else goes on with you..._he he he_” And with that Akira feels himself falling backwards, as his back hits the floor he sits up abruptly from his bed in a cold sweat

  
  


“what the hell is with that?!...” Akira gets up and heads down stairs for a glass of water; after finishing his drink, cleaning the glass and heading back to bed he begins to reflect on his dream; Just who was the Prisoner? How did he know him so well? Could he see his future?...and what was that about Arthur trying to kill them, just as he thought things couldn't get any worse they just seemed to take an even bigger turn; though now he knew one thing for sure...

Arthur Lupin could not be trusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pm_KoguqPM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZQf-KAmmhM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU2wBKoDOzg


	5. Rising suspicion

**4/14**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


After unsuccessfully gathering evidence Akira and Ryuji gather in the courtyard though they had no leads Ryuji had hopes Arthur had something up his sleeve they could trow at Kamoshida; though thanks to last night's dream Akira had some concerns he had to share with his friend

  
  


“Ryuji...can we truly trust Arthur?” Ryuji looks at Akira puzzled

  
  


“what do you mean? He's been helpin' us out” Ryuji crosses his arms as he leans against a vending machine

  
  


Akira fiddles with his hair as he responds. “well...I have this feeling that something's just not going to go right with him around you know...”

  
  


Ryuji perks up a bit. “what do you mean?...could he be working with Kamoshida? Is that it?

  
  


Akira shakes his head and shrugs, “no clue, but I have this feeling that... well... things with him are not quite as clear as they seem”

  
  


Ryuji tilts his head confused, “huh... well, I guess he is a real criminal after all...”

  
  


Akira cringes a little; should he really be making these assumptions? After all others had him pegged as a criminal too, despite the fact he was innocent; while from what little whispers he could hear they considered Arthur an exemplary student despite him admitting himself to be a true criminal... could that vision be nothing more than his twisted idea of the guy? Akira couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with the way the situation was at the moment.

  
  


“Ryuji, if he is working with Kamoshida then can we really trust anything he says or does?” Ryuji scratches the back of his head before answering

  
  


“well... I mean... I guess not?... Gah, why don't we ask him directly then? Maybe that way we can get a straight answer” Akira shakes his head before holding his chin

  
  


“We should probably keep this to ourselves and find out what Arthur's true motives are...” Ryuji nods as the two of them begin to device a plan to figure out Arthur's true motives; though unfortunately for them their plans seem to be cut short as the man himself approaches the secluded spot

“_Buonasera signori_, how goes the investigation?... Poorly I assume?” Akira sighs as he nods

“we have nothing..._Niente” _Arthur nods impressed

  
  


“I'm sorry to say, but I have also turned up with nothing at all...though if there are other suggestions?...” Arthur takes a seat on the bench being careful to put his schoolbag to the side

  
  


Ryuji leans against a pillar as he places his hands on his pockets “Why don't we go up to Kamoshida?”

  
  


Arthur and Akira share a look before looking back at Ryuji; the black haired teen being the first to answer “There's no point, you know that right?”

  
  


Ryuji sighs in defeat “I know, but what else can we do?!”

  
  


Arthur chuckles a little menacingly

  
  


“well, then you'd be pleased to know I have a lead!” Akira and Ryuji perk up at the news

  
  


Ryuji leans on the table; his knuckles turning white from the pressure, “well then? Don't keep us waiting!”

  
  


Arthur pulls his school bag to the side, which from he produces a mass of black and white fur; though at first they don't notice the furry creature begins to resist

  
  


“HEY! Careful with me!” The two teens taken off guard, trip over their own words as they talk almost at once

  
  


“a talking cat?!?!” the cat before them adjusts itself before replying

  
  


“there you two are! What the hell was that you two leaving me behind like that the other day! And I'm not a cat!”

  
  


Ryuji jumps back from the table from the creature in front of him, as he takes a good look at the creature he finally responds “that voice...is that you, Morgana?!”

  
  


The feline shakes it's head before continuing “Don't think you can just get away with not paying back my gratitude to you!”

  
  


Ryuji clearly not listening replies dryly “yup..that condescending tone....this cat has got to be Morgana...”

  
  


Morgana hisses back at Ryuji “I AM NOT A CAT!”

  
  


Before Morgana can continue Akira scratches Morgana's ear which instantly melts him into a purring puddle of fur

  
  


Ryuji scratches the back of his head before turning to Arthur, who for his part seems to be trying to hold back his laughter as he records the exchange with his phone

  
  


“where the hell did you find him?” Arthur puts his phone down before answering

  
  


“_Oh,__ Mon dieu, je ne peux pa, _he's a cat...” Arthur pulls himself together before properly answering

  
  


“During my work as a thief, I developed a danger sense of sorts, I can tell when someone stares at me for just too long to be coincidence; so I had a feeling some one was keeping an eye on me, that was until I heard that there was a cat on the loose; which explained two things: one was who was watching me, and the other was who that someone was” Ryuji droops his head as he tries to make sense of what he heard

  
  


“so... uhh...?” Arthur sighs before responding

  
  


“Someone was following me; could not figure who. Then I heard that a cat was loose in the school. Morgana was a cat in the Metaverse, so then I thought that maybe Morgana followed us here; imagine my surprise when I find a talking cat sitting on the top of the lockers looking rather smug” Arthur show's Ryuji a photo of the lockers on the first floor, on top of which a black and white cat sits

  
  


“Oh! I see now, but...why is he here?...” Ryuji looks back at the cat which begins to regain some composure as Akira begins to pet him more

  
  


“Frizzy hair! Stop! I have to say something!” Akira reluctantly stops as he goes back to standing

  
  


“I know of a way to stop this Kamoshida person you speak of!” Morgana adjust his fur before continuing

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait, hold on...I feel like we're skipping something here, HOW is it that you're talking! You two are hearing this too right?” Ryuji shakes his head as he tries to understand the situation

  
  


“Meow?” Akira responds with a sly smile on his lips much to Ryuji's annoyance

  
  


“That's not important, what IS important is that I know what we can do about your problem...” Arthur crosses his arms before finishing for Morgana

  
  


“....the Metaverse... Though I suggest we do not speak of it here; let us go up to the rooftop, then we can continue” Arthur stands as he opens his bag, which Morgana reluctantly jumps into

  
  


**4/14**

  
  


**Shujin Academy Rooftop**

  
  


Arthur gently places his bag down letting Morgana out, though it took most of his will power Akira abstained from making cat related jokes, though it was hardly the time for jokes he noticed as Morgana went right into topic

  
  


“If we use the Metaverse we should be able to bring Kamoshida down” Morgana states proudly as he sits

  
  


“OK...but how?” Akira asks as he places his hands into his pockets once again

  
  


“Well, it is somewhat... special way of taking care of criminals whom the law seems to not be able to touch...” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“So this method... could it be considered illegal?” Arthur chuckles and gestures with a hand

  
  


“It's more complicated than that, after all; how does one explain the circumstances about the Metaverse without sounding completely insane? Think about it... you are going inside a world made of perception and cognition based around one single person, how does one go about investigating that? Let alone... getting in, for the longest time I believed to be the only one with such a skill, though now it seems there are not only two, but three other such people” Arthur leans against the wall as he continues

  
  


“Besides, that's not what is important right now, we have a way to deal with Kamoshida once and for all” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“Well what is this method of yours then?” Arthur extends a hand to Morgana to continue

  
  


“We go into the palace and steal his treasure!” Akira and Ryuji share a look before looking back at Arthur

  
  


Arthur sits down on the floor with his back against the wall before continuing, “there are these cores...which Morgana calls Treasures, that once removed from the Palace destroy the place, once destroyed the owner of the palace has a...how to say?... Realization within themselves?... Epiphany, there it is... about their actions and behavior” Akira and Ryuji sit on the discarded chairs on the roof as Arthur continues

  
  


“As you may expect there are... Risks; this heist are to be made while meeting one single requirement, that is that the shadow of the owner be not destroyed, as getting rid of it may lead to....uh, death” Akira and Ryuji both shocked stand suddenly

  
  


Morgana turns to Arthur, “Wow...you do sure know a lot about this, how long have you been doing this?”

  
  


Arthur sighs as he looks up at the darkening sky “it has been about 5 years now, of course I have plenty of experience...”

  
  


Akira feels a cold sweat forming as he braces himself for his next question, “How did you figure out you had to meet that requirement?”

  
  


Arthur sighs as he strokes his silver hair back “A lot of trial and error _mio amico_; a lot of it”

  
  


Ryuji clenches his fist “What the hell man! Are you also a murderer then?”

  
  


Arthur looks angrily straight at Ryuji “Listen, there are some people in this world that we are all better off without, sure it might not be the nicest thing ever but it is the truth, now I am not asking you to agree with me; I am merely providing something that I didn't have back when I first started all of this!”

  
  


Ryuji eases his hands a little “Oh yeah? And what is that?”

  
  


“Guidance, some sort of insight into the inner workings of the Metaverse; now as I have said before, the Person will be fine, just as long as the shadow is not killed” Arthur's gaze spits fire as he continues

  
  


“It might not be what you want, but it is the only other option besides giving it all up, now whether you come with or not, is up to you; but know that one way or another Kamoshida is coming down” And with that Arthur gets up, and picks up his bag all with one swift motion

  
  


“If you change your mind... When you change your mind... I'll be waiting for you at the castle's entrance, until then, _arrivederci” _

  
  


And with those final words Arthur heads down the stairs, leaving Akira, Ryuji and Morgana on the rooftop as the last trace of the sun fell under the skyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdwgTnWflgA&list=PLOjg1uqS4bqKA6kl2o6fC7XSibWLZ8yKi&index=6
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VlCx8EwEFM&list=PLOjg1uqS4bqKA6kl2o6fC7XSibWLZ8yKi&index=7
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om0qoHK8alI&list=PLOjg1uqS4bqKA6kl2o6fC7XSibWLZ8yKi&index=16


	6. Shades of grey

**4/15**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


Akira wakes up feeling more tired than usual; though he went to sleep early after talking to Takamaki in the Big Bang Burger, his eyelids felt heavy with sleep. Ann's talk... Arthur's proposition... Everything felt like it was slowly getting out of hand, he just wanted to pass the year quietly for his probation, but things rarely seem to go his way these days

  
  


**pi pi pi**

  
  


Akira looks at his phone, noting Ryuji has sent him a message just now

  
  


R: Hey, what are we going to do about this?... After what Arthur said last night I can't help but feel like you may be right

  
  


**A: **Gee, thanks for doubting me

  
  


**R:** I mean... I guess you might've been right, but its not like he isn't either, I couldn't think of any other way to deal with Kamoshida,l plus the cat seems to be in on it too

  
  


**A:** he did say he was going to be waiting at the castle's entrance didn't he?...

  
  


**R: **Yeah... should we meet him after all?...

  
  


**A: **I don't know just yet... but its also not like we can let him run around doing what he wants

  
  


**R:** Right, well I'll see you at school then

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


**4/15**

  
  


Akira's mind is far more busy about Kamoshida and Palaces than the lesson currently going on, though he can hardly deny that the investigation with just Ryuji and himself have been less than successful; he can't really accept the fact Arthur might be right either, that coupled with the vision shown to him in that strange prison, left Akira highly distrustful of the silver haired teen.

  
  


“Hey, have you made up your mind yet?” Akira's train of though is derailed as he looks just under his elbows to stare at the black cat with blue eyes called Morgana

  
  


“w-what are you doing there! Be quiet!” Akira hisses under his breath as he looks around quickly making sure that no one else had seen the feline

  
  


“M-meow?” Mr. Ushimaru suddenly stops to look around for the source of the sound

  
  


“Could that cat be around?... Any way, as I was saying before...” Mr. Ushimaru continues the lecture, as Morgana continues

  
  


“Listen, no matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option; so you better listen to me and come to meet with Arthur!” There it was again, Akira could feel his blood pressure rising at the mention of the guy's name

  
  


“What is it with you people and Arthur? Cant you see how shady he is?” Morgana flattens his ears before answering

  
  


“I-i mean... I guess I could see it... but he's also right; I mean... I didn't truly know what would happen if you get rid of someone's shadow... But now we know not to do that” Akira wasn't fully convinced, though he wanted to reply his attention was suddenly taken to a classmate nearby

  
  


“Hey... What's that?...” The boy suddenly stands as his gaze is fixed on something outside

  
  


“Wait... She's going to jump...!”

  
  


As panic began to erupt Akira saw Ann Takamaki sitting in front of him suddenly get up

  
  


“Shiho?...” with a hurry Ann takes off towards the door

  
  


Suzui Shiho, a member of the female volleyball team, and by association a possible victim of Kamoshida; though Akira had only talked to her briefly yesterday she struck him as a nice person, though the scandals of his record had already made the rounds when he approached her she seemed more worried with his feelings about the matter than what people where saying; and now the girl was on the edge of the roof with a look that spoke of ill intentions.

  
  


It was too late and before they all knew it Shiho's body began to tilt forward

  
  


“Wait! Who's that?” Akira's eyes widen as none other than Arthur Lupin dives just in time to catch Shiho's wrist

  
  


“Oh my God, some one help them!” Before Akira knew it himself he was full tilt sprint towards the roof, though he didn't know why or what he would do once there, though unknown to him Ann was right behind him with every corner he turned, once near the top he burst trough the door to the roof

  
  


“Arthur!” Akira rushed towards the silver haired teen who was on his stomach with one hand holding onto Shiho, and the other holding tightly to the fence near the roof's edge

  
  


“Get out of here Akira! You do not want to be here when the police get here!” Akira carefully climbs around the fence and to Arthur's other side

  
  


“screw that! Is she OK?” Arthur strains as he begins to pull up Shiho who seems to have passed out

  
  


“just fine, but there is a bit of a problem; you see, I think I may have popped out my shoulder bone-... and I'm starting to lose grip on her...GAH! ...So if you could help me pull her up it'd be great.... Grrr.... non sta succedendo questa volta ragazza” Arthur grits his teeth as he once again starts to pull up Shiho; now assisted by Akira the two of them manage to bring the girl up to the ledge and into the rooftop, all the while Ann holding her hands to her chest as she holds her breath, the two teens rest the unconscious girl against one of the cooling units on the roof

  
  


“Shiho! Oh God what happened?” Arthur holds his dislocated arm before answering

  
  


“She's OK, just passed out due to the shock i think...” With a grit of his teeth the silver haired teen re-locates his shoulder with a pop

  
  


“Are you OK Akira?” Akira looks back at Arthur after getting his breath back

  
  


“Y-yeah, what about you? Are you OK?” Arthur moves his arm around making sure his shoulder is seated properly

  
  


“Indeed, though it still hurts like a Figlio di puttana” Once he was sure his shoulder was fine Arthur takes off his school blazer and wraps it around Shiho, who seems to be regaining consciousness, Ann turns to Arthur before trowing herself at him in a big hug

  
  


“Thank you so much, I-i don't even know your name, but thank you so much for saving her” Arthur is taken by surprise at first, but then slowly returns the gesture

  
  


“It is fine, I just happened to spot her going up to the roof, she had this look about her so I decided to follow her up” Arthur turns to Akira as he slowly peels himself away from Ann

  
  


“You better get out of here before things get worse for you mon amie” Akira nods before quickly making his way down the stairs and into a side room as the medics and police run up and into the roof

  
  


Though he had just witnessed it, Akira's mind was suddenly sent into a spin; If Arthur truly couldn't be trusted, then why did he just risk his life for Shiho?, though he soon arrived at the thought that maybe, just maybe, it was the Prisoner who was lying to him about Arthur, maybe he was a good person after all?... Akira had to find out just who the Prisoner was, though he had a feeling that it would be a lot harder than it might seem. The black haired teen waited until the emergency workers were gone before going back to class, though given the situation he believed the day would be cut short

  
  


**Shujin Academy **

  
  


**4/15**

  
  


Though things were looking worse by the minute as they recovered from Kamoshida's expulsion threat after Ryuji abruptly confronted him after Mishima finally managed to spill the beans about the abuse, Akira and Ryuji held a small sense of hope about the Metaverse as they headed towards the passage where they entered the Palace the last few times, though closely behind Ann Takamaki kept an eye on them unbeknownst to them.  
  
  


“We have to do this now huh? And as quickly as possible...” Ryuji sighs in annoyance as he taps his finger on his bag's strap

  
  


“Well, it could've gone worse right? He could of expelled us right then and there... I suppose we should thank him for at least giving us some time to go trough with this” Akira places his hands on his pockets as he walks beside Ryuji

  
  


“Yeah... but... I mean... whatever man” The two teens finally arrive at the alley where they first entered

  
  


“Hey... you sure about this?...” Ryuji asks as Akira pulls out his phone

  
  


“well, like you said, we have no more options, so we better make this right” Ryuji nods as a feline emerges from behind the bend

  
  


“good, you're both here, so... Ready to head in?” Morgana asks as he jumps onto a box

  
  


“As ready as we'll ever be I suppose” Akira pulls out his phone and opens the app

  
  


“The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other as phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready” Ryuji turns to face Morgana

  
  


“phantom thieves? What's that?” Morgana puffs his chest proudly

  
  


“those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure; that is what we become!” Akira chuckles before replying

  
  


“sounds interesting; alright, are we ready?” the two others nod as Akira finishes with the app

  
  


Their surroundings melt as the world of Kamoshida's Palace becomes apparent; before them where the school once stood now is the castle where Kamoshida's inner most twisted desires are hidden. three thieves come to a wall near the draw bridge, Akira is the first to speak up

  
  


“Where's Arthur? he said he was going to be waiting for us here” Akira looks around but besides his two other companions there seemed to be no one else

  
  


“No idea, I was waiting there for a long while and I didn't see anyone go near” Morgana stretches his arms as he replies

  
  


“_Benvenuti, signori_; I see you have chosen to accompany me, then get ready” The three thieves look around trying to spot Arthur, but they fail to see him standing atop the outer wall; with a jump and a back flip Arthur lands crouching on the draw bridge

  
  


“whoa! That was cool!” Morgana exclaims as he jumps up and down

  
  


“gotta admit, that was quite impressive” Ryuji crosses his arms as he talks

  
  


“Yes, well it is one of the perks of this place my friend, for something to happen, you have but to think it so; of course this is will be harder for you since you are not quite accustomed to the rules of the Metaverse; but who knows, maybe with time you might be even able to fly” Arthur smiles slyly

  
  


“...no way, really?” Akira asks as a devilish smirk runs across his lips

  
  


“for me to know and for you to find out _amici” _Arthur stands and pulls from his coat a set of 4 earpieces

  
  


“you will want to put these on, after all; successful infiltration require communication among the team” Akira and the others place the earpieces and test them out for a bit before Arthur continues

  
  


“Now, here's how we will do things, I shall go ahead and act as a scout; I'll call out their positions and numbers as well as inform you of any roadblocks, Akira you and the others follow behind and deal with the shadows as you see fit, either fighting them or just going around them I leave up to you” Morgana nods as he turns to Akira

  
  


“we'll be counting on you 'Joker'!” Ryuji turns to Morgana

  
  


“'Joker'? What is that a nickname?” Morgana facepalms

  
  


“they are code names! Don't go around calling it something lame like that! Besides, we don't know what kind of impact yelling our names in the Palace can cause, so lets use these to keep ourselves incognito” Arthur chuckles before continuing for Morgana

  
  


“Plus what kind of thieves would we be if we did not use code names? It is pretty much a requirement for operations of this caliber” Akira and Ryuji both shrug before the blonde speaks up

  
  


“oh! Then what about me? It definitely has to do with this mask!” Ryuji tugs at the corner of his mask as to emphasize his point

  
  


“'Skull' it is then, now what about Morgana?” the three humans look at the feline

  
  


“how 'bout 'Mona'?” Ryuji asks as he crosses his arms

  
  


“if it makes it easier then fine, I'll allow it; Now you Arthur” the three with their code names turn to Arthur, The teen for his part just shrugs

  
  


“I already had a code name, but uhh... I believe there is going to be some confusion as my old code name was 'Arsene'” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“It is a long story okay? I just thought that out of respect I would forego my old code name, after all I also have a new name, so I might as well get a new code name” Could this man really be about to betray and try to kill him? Akira chuckles before answering

  
  


“How considerate of you then, but that still means you need a code name” Arthur sighs and scratches the back of his head

  
  


“How about 'Bishop', I think Van Hellsing was a priest right?” Akira and Ryuji both shrug

  
  


“I don't think that's quite it chief” Akira half giggles as he speaks

  
  


“Fine, then 'Bishop' it is; let us move on then” Arthur turns on his heel to go head into the castle, but before the others can follow him there's a voice behind them

  
  


“W-What is this place? Where am I?” the newly established phantom thieves turn in surprise to see the young Ann Takamaki half hiding behind one of the barriers on the front of the castle

“_ah merda, eccoci di nuovo qui_”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA0PwXNJxCQ&t=575s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-PshWKDYVM&t=165s (can you tell i'm hyped for Royal?)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NexuASaKHbY (For real, check these guys out, they're great)


	7. Veteran wildcard

**4/15**

  


**Kamoshida's Palace**

  


As the four phantom thieves look at Ann and back at each other; the question in everyone's mind is: How did she get here? Akira looks at Ryuji who just shrugs and points at Arthur who shakes his head and nods at Morgana; who for a minute is in a sort of trance staring at Ann, but quickly recovers and points back at Akira. Ann for her part begins to make her way towards the group slowly making sure not to be noticed again, it isn't before long that Arthur breaks the thieves pointing at each other by speaking up

“_Signorina _Ann, there is no use hiding again, we are aware of your presence now; come on out” Ann slightly shocked but defiantly creeps her way over slowly

  


“I know that weird accent, you're the one that saved Shiho, but.. what's with the clothes?” Arthur looks over his costume briefly

  


“I know it looks strange, but it is not the time for that, I am afraid that I will now have to ask you to go back from where you came Ann” Akira places his hands in his pockets as Ryuji crosses his arms; as Arthur finishes the black haired thief continues

  


“How did you even get here?” Ann takes a small step back in further shock

  


“Wait... is that? Kurusu-kun? And that yellow hair... Don't tell me that's you Ryuji!... What is going on here?!” Ryuji scratches the back of his head exasperatedly

  


“Look, it's dangerous here, so you need to get out now” Ann stomps her foot forward in defiance

  


“No! I heard you guys talking back there! You are going to do something about Kamoshida, and I want in!” Arthur shakes his head before replying

  


“I am afraid this plan is far too much for you to come along with us, But as Ryuji has said; it is far to dangerous for you” Ann looks at Arthur as she places a finger on her chin

  


“While I thank you for what you did...um?...” Arthur bows while extending his left arm back

  


“Arthur; Arthur Lupin, _Signorina..._” Ann tilts her head before continuing

  


“R-right, Lupin-san?...While I'm grateful, Shiho told me it was Kamoshida's fault before she was taken to the hospital, So I will not sit around letting that scumbag go on as he pleases while poor Shiho almost did something horrible!” Akira and Ryuji share a pained look before turning back to Ann

  


“So if you're going to do something then I'll go with!” Ann emphasizes placing her hands on her hips

  


“quiet! The shadows are going to notice if we are too loud!” Morgana takes a look at the front of the castle scanning for movement of the shadows inside

  


“Wait it talked? Is that some sort of monster cat?!” Morgana freezes up in shock

  


“M-m-monster?” he droops his head sadly as the words pierce his very being

  


“oh, so NOW you're not fighting the cat thing...” Akira mutters under his breath before turning his attention back to Arthur

  


“I don't think she's going to go back by herself...” Arthur nods before taking a step forward

“_En effet mon ami_, You three go on ahead... I... will see to her...” Akira and Ryuji both look as Arthur gets closer to Ann before she speaks up

  


“I-I'm not going a-anywhere! There's absolutely no w-AAY!” Ann's sentence is cut short as Arthur effortlessly picks her up in a princess carry

  


“_au contraire, mademoiselle_; you will come with me back to the other side, Akira I'll let you know I'm back trough the radio” Arthur starts to make his way back to the entrance with Ann in his arms as she struggles against him

  


“I'm not letting you keep me out of this Lupin! You hear me?!” As Arthur gets farther away so does Ann's yelling until they are both gone from sight

  


“well, shall we go in?” Akira asks as he adjust his red gloves, the other two nod as they head to the side entrance

  


**4/15**

  


**Shujin Academy front gate**

  


As Arthur and Ann exit the Metaverse, Arthur's clothes return to normal and the scenery around them melts back into their usual form, though subtle at first once they turn the corner in the alley Ann notices the school is back to where it was

  


“wh-where is the castle?...just what is that place? ALSO! Put me down already! This is embarrassing!” Arthur gently places her down on her feet before replying

  


“_Perdoname por mis acciones_, but we cannot have you around that place” Ann turns angrily to Arthur

  


“But I want to help! Don't you see how bad things got with Shiho?...” Arthur gently places his hand on her shoulder

  


“...And with you as well, don't try to deny it, but during my digging around Kamoshida; your name came up quite frequently” Ann freezes in place

  


“I am not fully aware of your relation with him, but I can tell that whatever it is you are not very happy with it” Ann looks away before Arthur continues

  


“I am not saying you are unable to help, but rather, the time is not right...” Arthur lets go and turns back towards the alley before continuing in a lower volume

  


“though if you were to follow me back in I would not know...” Ann's face lights up slightly

  


“Really? You mean it?” Arthur shrugs as he turns the bend

  


“just make sure absolutely no one else sees you, For I might not be around to save you next time...” With those words Arthur disappears around the corner before Ann quickly follows him back trough the Metaverse

  


**4/15**

  


**Kamoshida's Palace**

  


Once back inside the Palace Ann tugs on Arthur's coat sleeve

  


“thank you for letting me come...I promise I'll stay hidden; I-I know I keep thanking you, but soon I'll have you thanking me” Arthur simply nods before taking a few steps forward

  


“Remember what I said... now...” Arthur reaches for his slanted bandanna before slipping it off his face as a persona is summoned, Ann shields her eyes from the rushing winds and light, before long the wind and light subside and Ann lowers her arms; before her Arthur is now gone having left no trace as to where he went

  


“Alright, lets get to work!” Ann says as she clenches her fists; though in the distance, the sounds of armored shadows grows closer to where she is

  


**4/15**

  


**Kamoshida's Palace West Building **

  


As Joker and the others emerge from the central hall the radio Arthur provided comes to life

  


*BZZT*-”_probando,probando, _Can you hear me?” Joker puts his finger to the earpiece pushing the button to transmit

  


“I hear you, you're back already? That was quick, I thought Takamaki would argue and scream a bit more” a smile running across Joker's lips as he talked

  


“Yes, well... we came to an agreement of sorts; at any rate what's your position?” Joker looks around making sure they are not being followed

  


“we just came trough a door, and are now on a long hallway, there's bars blocking the way left, but I can see a door further ahead..” Joker walks to the bars and tugs on them a little...yup solid iron, no way of just pulling these off

  


“oh, so am I ahead of you?” Joker tilts his head before replying

  


“what? How? We should of seen you go past us” Bishop chuckles before answering

  


“relax, I'm just coming in, I just happened to explore ahead; that door should lead to a storage area, Ah, I see  
_Monsieur _Kamoshida has rallied the troops, expect shadows to appear up ahead” Skull scoffs before joining in

  


*Bzzt*-”yeah? A bit late there Bishop, we already had to fight three shadows” Bishop sighs

  


“Well, I suppose we can forget the element of surprise now then” Skull walks to the other door

  


“That's not important now, guess what Joker just found out?” the line is silent before Bishop answers

  


“enlighten me Skull” Skull grins wide before answering

  


“He can have multiple personas, what'd you think of that?” the line goes silent again before Bishop gets back on it

  


“...huh...is that surprising? I thought that was something everyone else had” the three thieves look at each other dumbfounded; Mona now hops on the line

  


*Bzzt*-”what do you mean by that? Can you also have more than one persona?!” The door opens behind them as Bishop emerges from the a room earlier

  


“Hello Mona, and yes I have more than one” The three look at Bishop; before he looks back at them concerned

  


“what? Is that a bad thing? I honestly thought everyone could have more than one!” Bishop holds his hands up in defense, Skull runs up to Bishop

  


“Just how many more tricks do you have up your sleeve man!” Bishop shrugs

  


“I don't know what you are talking about” Bishop takes a small step back

  


“J-JUST HOW MANY OTHER PERSONAS DO YOU HAVE?!” Skull stomps at the floor angrily

  


“uh...about six?” Bishop says as he steps further back away

  


“SIX?! Come on!” Skull turns back around angrily

  


“This is so not fair! You and Joker get the good stuff always!” Skull angrily kicks at the iron bars

  


“hey, relax, we don't want any unwanted attention right now, we have barely made any progress” Bishop says as he walks up to Joker and Mona

  


“Well, shall we proceed then? Before Skull attracts all of the shadows on the other room?” Mona nods as he turns to the door ahead

  


“Lead the way then Bishop, we're right behind” Bishop nods as he reaches for his bandanna once again, pulling it off as the same gust of wind and shine of light erupt from his body

  


“Quetzalcoatl!” A cloud forms above Bishop from which a flying feathered serpent descends from above and coils itself around bishop in an almost defensive manner

  


“Whoa! That's amazing! Look at the size of that!” Mona exclaims as he jumps up and down

  


“watch this!” Bishop says as a sly smile creeps up from his lips

  


“don't do it...c'mon man don't do me like this” Skull looks at the display annoyed

  


“Serpent's flight!” The persona roars as it coils around once more and finally erupts in a gust of wind as a pair of black wings appear on Bishop's back

  


“OH COME ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pm_KoguqPM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP4eytwktOM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA0PwXNJxCQ&t=594s
> 
> A little reference on Quetzalcoatl:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/bzPJdbgkgj3115tw7
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga90D9RTeF4


	8. Princess in peril

**4/15**

  
  


**Kamoshida's Palace**

  
  


Bishop chuckles as he spreads the wings on his back

  
  


“I know you don't like it Skull, but remember; I've spent years training and forming bonds with these Personas... Given time maybe even yours will let you do something like this” Arthur adjusts his hat and the scarf before Skull replies

  
  


“I-I mean, I know but... That's just too cool man, do you even really need us?” Skull slumps his shoulders in defeat

  
  


“_pero por supuesto, _of course i do, besides, this is much more your fight than it is mine, I am here merely as a guide; and to provide support if the enemies do get a bit out of hand, but other than that; _mi vedrai a malapena_, you will not even notice me” Skull looks up slightly, though still looking disheartened

  
  


“that's cool and all, but I want to fly too...” Joker sighs as he shakes his head

  
  


“Can we get moving please? I don't think we should stand around here for much longer...specially after that display, the shadows probably noticed that” Mona turns starts to head towards the door

  
  


“Joker is right, if we stay here any longer we may be spotted, lets move out” As Skull finally settles down Bishop turns towards the group and past them

  
  


“I'll stick to the dark, you do what you need to do, I'll meet you further ahead” and with that Bishop slips trough the door closing it behind

  
  


without missing a second the three thieves go trough the door, to their surprise though, Bishop was no where to be seen, in his place instead where shadows roaming about patrolling the room, though they seemed to be aware of the commotion going on outside they appeared to be distracted by something they were discussing among themselves, Joker took the first opportunity and hid behind a nearby wooden crate; the other two followed suit and hid behind nearby objects, as the shadows continued their conversation Joker led the thieves back and around the shadows. Though their stealth wasn't bad he noticed Skull tripping over himself and Mona nearly bumped into a shadow he almost could've sworn the shadow saw him; whether the shadow noticed or not that blunder alone got Joker thinking: just what are these shadows talking about that they aren't even paying attention to the novice thieves?

  
  


Joker turned towards Mona and signaled with his hand that he was going to try to get closer to see what they were talking about, Mona simply responded with an OK sign; as carefully and as quietly as he could he slid around the box and dashed towards the nearby barrels, now he was close enough to hear their conversation

  
  


“Hey, did you hear about how they caught that intruder?”

  
  


“yeah, just what was that about?”

  
  


“no idea yet, the others seem to believe that this intruder is related to the ones from the other day, though I heard they're...different in some way”

  
  


“what do you mean?”

  
  


“no clue, that was just the initial report”

  
  


Joker quickly returned to his original position and tried his radio

  
  


*BZZT*-”Bishop? Bishop you there?”....No response

  
  


*BZZT*-”Come in, Bishop?”... Still no response

  
  


Joker shook his head, did he get caught? No, that couldn't be... wasn't he a master thief or something?... something was off...

  
  


The three thieves continued onward, as they got closer to the exit, Jokers worries began to resurface... What if he was getting ready to ambush them?... Perhaps he was waiting further ahead with a trap...no, that couldn't be right, could it? The door was within reach now, once trough he'd have to bring up Bishop's absence. As Mona quietly closed the door behind them as they exited the room, Skull spoke

  
  


“Hey, look, its one of those doors...whachu call them?...safe doors?” Mona sighs annoyed

  
  


“those are safe 'ROOMS', and good thing too, I have a feeling Joker has some new info” Joker nods as he holds the door open for the other thieves, once inside he takes off the ear piece

  
  


“I think something's up with Bishop, I tried calling him but no answer” Skull takes a seat and lifts his feet unto the table

  
  


“huh...didn't he say something about good communication?” Mona shrugs

  
  


“we don't know whats happening on his end, maybe he was near shadows and couldn't respond...” that thought didn't cross Joker's mind... there was also that other possibility...

  
  


“maybe he got captured...I heard the shadows talking about an intruder that got captured...and all signs seem to point to him” The other two look at each other but nod in agreement

  
  


“maybe he messed up wh”- Mona stops as gunshots are heard from outside

  
  


*BANG*

  
  


*KLICK-KLACK*

  
  


they have heard that sound before, it was Bishop's gun; the three exit the safe room to see bishop standing over a shadow pointing his rifle at its head

  
  


“Now, tell me, who was captured? And don't lie to me again _figlio di puttana_” the shadow cowers in fear as it responds

  
  


“We thought it was the princess! We brought her to king Kamoshida!” as the shadow finishes, Bishop pulls the trigger using the recoil to flip the lever

  
  


*KLICK-KLACK*

  
  


“what was that about? Some one else got in?” Joker's question is ignored as Bishop walks past them and towards the door to the room they had just left

  
  


“_si ... pensavo di averle detto di stare attenta... la seule chose, la seule chose que je lui ai dit... no importa, se suponía que iba a suceder” _Bishop pulls his bandanna off angrily as he finishes

  
  


“Van Hellsing!” The monster hunting, gun wielding persona appears in a burst of red flame as the three thieves look at each other before Skull speaks

  
  


“Japanese please? Bishop looks at them then back at the door, back to them

  
  


“uh...yes.... Don't worry...it is just, that _Signorina _Ann was captured” Bishop kicks open the door with his rifle ready

  
  


“Gunslinger!” the room is filled with the sounds of Bishop's rifle being shot as well as his persona's pistols

  
  


“Wait what?!” the three thieves run after Bishop as he finishes dispatching the shadows inside; even from where they stood they could see that the silver haired teen wasn't lying about his abilities, his shots found their mark without fail, not a single bullet wasted, the way he used the recoil of the large caliber to his advantage to load the next round in was performed flawlessly; Joker began to wonder what he had to have gone trough to hone these skills; However he quickly rushed to Bishop stropping him.

  
  


“Hey! Relax, slow down, what do we know?” Bishop looks at Joker, then at his gun; he then exhales

  
  


“Well, I went on ahead, but I ran into a couple of patrols, but they seemed to be way too out of it, like they were distracted, talking to each other...” Joker nods as Bishops puts his rifle back on his back holster

  
  


“So I get closer to see if I can listen in...” Joker nods again, after all he did something similar, Bishop continues

  
  


“But then when they did not say what had happened I shot one to death and I dragged the other one back on the hallway...that us when you found me” Joker raises an eyebrow

  
  


“that...seems a bit violent, but we did find out it was Ann right?... how did she even get in? I thought you took her back?” Bishop chuckles nervously before replying

  
  


“yes...I uh...I did carry her out, I do not know how, _c'est la vie_, and what not...” something was fishy...but Joker didn't dwell too much on it as he turned to Skull an Mona

  
  


“we need to help Ann out, and the faster the better” Mona nods as he gets a serious look on his face

  
  


“agreed, Bishop, do we know here Lady Ann is?” Bishop points at the door leading back to the hallway from before

  
  


“do you remember those iron bars? There seems to be a room of some sort past that, the shadows have taken her there” Joker adjust his red gloves and begins to go towards the door motioning the others to follow him, but as they close in to the door, the metal clanging of more shadows approaching is heard

  
  


“_Cazzo, non ora_, you go ahead, I'll keep these guys busy while you rescue Ann” Bishop pulls his rifle out once again, Joker nods as he exits trough the door and into the hallway closing the door once the other two were trough; once past the barred hallway the sounds of gunshots began to ring out from the room Bishop was in

  
  


surely he could handle it right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA0PwXNJxCQ&t=694s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NexuASaKHbY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ltWnPKFJ-o


	9. Honor Among Thieves

**4/20**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


Akira wakes up at his usual time, goes about his routine and heads out for another day of school, it would be a normal day, but to him those days seemed like a far cry now; not only was he under threat of expulsion, the way he was trying to fix it was by seemingly supernatural means, though both Morgana and Arthur assured him it was fine and not to dwell on it too much, it all seemed like more fantasy than reality

  
  


as he heads to his next train transfer his mind goes back to the day Ann awoke to her Persona, he truly thought they where done for. Kamoshida's shadow had sent those shadows at them, they would've been trough if Ann didn't come to their rescue, and even worse was when the shadows that even Kamoshida didn't recognize; thanks to Arthur though they had escaped.

  
  


The black haired teen went over the event on his head once again, Arthur had burst trough the door into the room with Kamoshida in it, his back towards them as he and his Persona Van Hellsing unleashed a hail of bullets at the Shadows in front; Akira couldn't help but smile at how Arthur nonchalantly he turned, bowed, and introduced himself as his persona was still fighting, Kamoshida's jaw was agape; though he later found out about why Ann was back in, once he saw her the silver haired teen's poor acting gave him away almost immediately.

  
  


Though once Ann showed up in her skin tight red outfit Akira's mind went back to the Prisoner... he had recognized her outfit as soon as he saw it, and thanks to that his doubts came back once again. The man had been right, Ann was a Persona user, and one that they had welcomed into their guild; though he had come to terms that maybe Arthur wasn't really trying to kill them, he couldn't confirm it as he seemed to be unable to contact the Prisoner. He was perfectly able to come and go willingly to his own prison where he met with Igor and the twins, the Prisoner's prison was another matter entirely, he had even asked the people in the Velvet room, but they seemed to be unaware of such a thing, even though... he noticed the twins say something about a slight shift in the essence of....something? He didn't really notice what it was since they seemed to be talking mostly to themselves.

  
  


As his train comes to a stop in the Shujin station, he gets out and into the street; Akira could feel the eyes of the other student's on him, though he had expected this to happen at some point, he was not expecting it to be less than a week into his probation, he had Kamoshida to thank for that of course; forcing Mishima to leak his details under threat of a beating, he felt sorry for the kid... though there was someone else who had a peculiar reaction to this all.

  
  


The silver haired trouble made himself known as he merged from the little side alley where the vending machines where

  
  


“Akira! _mio buon amico, buongiorno; _Good morning to you, and to you as well Morgana” Arthur tapped the book bag Akira was carrying; from inside the feline within opened the zipper and popped his head out

  
  


“oh man, can you not be so loud this early in the morning?” The cat propped himself up on Akira's shoulder as he yawned

  
  


“My apologies, but I must admit; I am feeling quite elated today” Akira raises an eyebrow as he turns his attention to the teen, Arthur for his part rolls up the sleeves on his black blazer

  
  


From what he had heard from around school and from what few people talked to him, Arthur Lupin was quite a good student, though his grades weren't top of the class he seemed to comfortably sit somewhere near the top, and from what he was able to tell he was adept physically as well, it seemed Kamoshida wanted him to try out for the volleyball team, but according to rumors he and Kamoshida had a certain friction; Kamoshida really wanted Arthur in the team, as he believed he would be an asset to the team; the corrupt coach had gone as far as to offer him a letter of recommendation signed by him personally in addition to whatever other letters he would get from the principal, but Arthur had shot him down at every turn; Akira wasn't surprised, as he was sure Arthur was well aware of what really went on in the teams

  
  


“why is that? Found something good?” Morgana asks as he rubs his paw on his ear

  
  


“oh yes, though I have nothing concrete just yet...” As Arthur began to trail off about bits of information about Kamoshida's past, he couldn't help but feel eyes burning holes on the back of his head.

  
  


Akira had his worries, not for himself; but rather for Arthur. While Akira was aware of Arthur's real reason for being a foreign exchange student, the rest of the school wasn't; after the day that Ann joined Arthur had begun to wait for him by the vending machines and walking with him to school, Arthur didn't seem to be bothered by the rumors of him being corrupted by the 'dangerous criminal' that Akira was, the black haired teen couldn't help but be concerned for him; after all, what would happen if Arthur's record got out?

  
  


“Hey... Arthur?” Akira stops as Arthur turns to him

  
  


“yes, what is it?” Arthur adjusts his hair as the wind picks up a little

  
  


“maybe you shouldn't ta-” Arthur stops him by raising a finger

  
  


“I know what you will say next: that I should avoid being seen with you so that my social standing within the school may not turn bad, am I right?” Akira looks away as he nods

  
  


“well, let me reply with this: _fanculo, _I do not care what these societal norms dictate, I better than them understand what it is that you're going trough, why should you be submitted to this treatment? Why not them? I may not know where you come from... Yet...” Akira turns back to Arthur as he raises an eye brow

  
  


“... But rest assured, I still believe there is honor among thieves” Akira and Morgana stay silent for a little to long, a red hue can be seen rising on Arthur's face before he turns away from them

  
  


“Arthur...what was that about not knowing where I come from yet?... are you digging around my personal information?...” Arthur clears his throat loudly

  
  


“_je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as dit, _you must be hearing things” Arthur rushes ahead as Akira gives chase

  
  


it should probably be fine then right? Not only was Arthur uninterested at what people had to say, Akira began to feel as if he could rely on Arthur more than he thought at first; Akira was glad that he could begin to trust Arthur a bit more

  
  


  
  


**4/20**

  
  


**Kamoshida's Castle**

  
  


as the Phantom Thieves emerge into the drawbridge they gather around Akira

  
  


“so, what's the plan Joker?” Panther asks as she flips her hair back

  
  


“well, we haven't been able to get too far in, we are however near to where the map we found ends” Joker brings out the worn paper map, he had marked where the safe rooms they had found as of far; though according to Bishop they had no idea what was inside the tower

  
  


“So how about we get into the tower and then we see what we find?” Joker rolls up the map and puts it away, Skull for his part cracks his knuckles

  
  


“sounds good to me, the treasure has got to be inside the tower” Mona nods as he turn to the Thieves

  
  


“lets go then, we don't want to keep the king waiting for much longer; Bishop we'll be counting on you for reconnaissance” Bishop nods as he summons his black wings

  
  


“I'll see you all up ahead then” And with a jump and a flap, he vanishes into the dark sky above

  
  


“I still can't believe we will be able to fly eventually” Panther squints her eyes and shields her eyes from the light as she tries to make out where Bishop disappeared to

  
  


“Eventually, but not yet, according to him it would take years to accomplish” Mona says as he begins to head towards the side entrance

  
  


“yeah, but could you see it? We could just skip all this and call it a day, fly straight to the treasure” Skull makes his hand and fingers into a plane and 'flies' it to the tower ahead

  
  


Joker rolls his eyes as he motions the others into the castle, once inside they navigate their way to the tower, though according to the map they still had one large area left to go trough, though Bishop had gone ahead and scouted it out beforehand, he said he had a slight suspicion that there could be a trap laying there for them, Joker had his doubts before; but today, he had decided to take his warning to heart and began his preparations accordingly; he had gotten a new knife, a new shotgun for Skull, and he tried to get some protection for Panther, though he was unsure how a pin with a shield printed on it would help, Mona said it just would but he wasn't sure why; never the less they where ready for whatever trap there might be, plus Bishop said he'd keep an eye out for if things got out of hand.

  
  


The four thieves where ready, the entrance to the church right in front, there as no other way to go forward but trough it, Bishop had made sure; scanning the terrain, looking for a window perhaps, but he found none; it was now up to Joker to lead them trough the church

  
  


*BZZT*- “Joker, you ready? I have taken position on top of the statue, though there are no signs of any shadows around be prepared to be attacked” Joker pushes the transmit button on his earpiece

  
  


“Roger, we are going in now, wish us luck” as he finished he scurried his way behind the back pews, though he was informed of it, Joker couldn't help but still feel on edge about the turn of events, they were willingly walking into a trap, but they were ready for it; Joker looks around and moves along the back of the pew and to the center, once there he moves to the other side and towards the statue.

  
  


The shadow that popped up was taken by surprise as the thieves slipped into their battle stances unfazed by the sudden appearance of it, once the shock subsided it too, got into it's battle stance; the thieves quickly began their attack as Skull summoned his Persona to bring down lightning upon it, soon Panther joined in with her intense flames, though comical Mona's aim with his slingshot proved deadly as the ammunition peppered it relentlessly, Joker sealed the deal as Arsene unleashed his curse skill on it; soon the shadow was knocked down and left defenseless

  
  


“come on everyone! All out attack!” Mona exclaimed as the others began the assault, coming to and fro slashing and hitting the shadow as it was disoriented as they prepared to deal the final blow the radio came to life

  
  


“Allow me to send this fiend back to hell” Bishop emerges from his hiding spot as he jumps and flips trough the air and into the ground in front of the shadow; he produces his scythe from the confines of his coat as he digs the tip of it into the marble floor, he then points at the still disoriented shadow

  
  


“_sto venendo per te_” Bishop then grabs the middle grip of his weapon as the tip is dragged behind him sending up sparks as it does so; as the others do their final strikes on the shadow, Bishop lifts the blade diagonally as he brings the the blade up to level; with a swift motion Bishop dashes past as he swings his scythe past and in front effectively cutting the shadow in half. 

  
  


“what a wonderful night for a bloody stream” Bishop proclaims as he adjusts his hat and his scarf; the shadow bursts into a fountain of blood as it dissipates

  
  


“not bad Bishop” Mona says as they all reconvene, everyone turns their attention to Bishop once again

  
  


“what now then? I have seen the door going forward up top, however, I am afraid there is no easy way up, you will more than likely have to use the pillars to get there” Bishop points at the architecture that could provide a way forward, Joker follows along and notices a crate placed by the wall; perhaps this could be the way up then? Joker turns to Bishop again

  
  


“we got this, go ahead and scout the tower” Bishop nods as he summons his black wings once again and flies off towards the door, soon he is gone as the other four begin their way up; Joker was still amazed at how he was able to move in the Metaverse, flipping, dashing, and even jumping from place to place felt so much easier, let alone impossible.

  
  


Once at the door the radio comes to life

  
  


“I have climbed the tower, though a lot of powerful shadows have appeared, I recommend you try to avoid fighting, but in case you do need to fight I'll provide you with sniper support” Joker felt a cold sweat to form

  
  


“Y-yeah, okay, we'll be there shortly” was this the vision coming true?

  
  


As they opened the door they where greeted with seemingly very strong shadows paroling the balcony ahead, a quick glance up and felt a chill down his spine

  
  


*Klick --– Klack*

  
  


“I've got you in my sights now _maldito bastardo”_

  
  


He could trust Bishop...right?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY&t=1s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WoXY3gVh7w


	10. Deepening trust

**4/20**

  
  


**Kamoshida's Castle**

  
  


Joker's visit to the Prisoner's prison were rather confusing, he wasn't sure if it was some sort of velvet room or just truly a dream of some sort, though he had a feeling they meant something, he began to wonder this as he carefully opened the door to the balcony; though he was sure that Bishop wouldn't betray them, the vision he saw there was still rather present in the back of his mind, though now that he was living trough it it felt more real than just a vision

  
  


“joker, you good buddy? Are we going?” Skull startles the black haired teen slightly as his mind races back to the present

  
  


“yeah...let's go” Joker quickly pushes the thought back were it was as he pushes the transmit button on his earpiece

  
  


*BZZT*- “Bishop is there any way trough these shadows that doesn't involve fighting them?” it takes a bit but eventually the line picks up

  
  


*BZZT*- “Not really... _aunque sin embargo_... give me a minute and I will call you back, in the meantime, i recommend you stay out of sight” Joker nods mostly to himself and puts his back to a wall; the others follow suit as Panther speaks up

  
  


“what is it Joker?” Joker peeks around the corner trying to find a way trough

  
  


“We have some very strong shadows up ahead, and Bishop is trying to find a way for us to go trough... However it seems that things are going to get hairy one way or another...” Joker noted the patrolling patters of the shadows, but found no openings... though, perhaps?...

  
  


*BZZT*- “Joker, come in; I think I may have something” Joker pulls back from the corner deeper back into the hallway

  
  


“I may be able to cause a distraction, however I am afraid that it will only help you get halfway trough the balcony... _je suis désolé_, but it is the best i could come up with” the other thieves gather around Joker who turns his head back towards the door

  
  


“It's OK, I think I may have found a way to get us trough that other half” Joker turns back to the other thieves

  
  


“OK, Bishop found a way for us to go trough, but only half way, we have to go the other half by ourselves, you guys ready? Here's the plan...” the other thieves gather closer as Joker continues

  
  


“Bishop, is there a way for you to do your half after I send a signal?” after a little while Bishop responds

  
  


“Indeed, however be warned that if you are in the balcony once I start you WILL be noticed” a smile crept up Joker's lips

  
  


“if we are already half way, the other half would just be for flare then” Bishop replies with a hint of smugness

  
  


“_molto bene allora, _you crazy bastard; you're the boss after all” Joker turns his attention back to the other thieves

  
  


“we are going to split up in groups of two; Skull, you and Mona are one group, and Panther and I will be the other...” Skull sighs annoyed before speaking

  
  


“Why am I stuck with the fur ball?” Mona crosses his arms angrily

  
  


“Oh yeah? You think I like being paired up with a monkey?” Skull turns to Mona

  
  


“What was that? You want to start something?” the two ball up their fists before Panther interrupts

  
  


“Shut up you two! Do you WANT the shadows to find us?” Skull and Mona eye each other up before abruptly turning their backs to one another

  
  


“_forza ragazzi, _we are a team, we are supposed to work together” Bishop's voice rings on their earpieces with a hint of defeat; Joker continues as things calm down a little

  
  


“Anyway...one group is going to go trough the left side, the other trough the right, wait for my signal then get to the middle, we'll meet there...” the thieves nod as Joker turns back to the door

  
  


“once we are there I'll signal for you Bishop; so keep your eyes on me” Joker presses his back against the frame of the door waiting for an opening for Mona and Skull to slip past

  
  


“before that, I must let you know that the door is locked, but there is a way up the wall using the crate there” Joker takes note of it as he turns his attention back on the roof

  
  


“_faisons cela, _and good luck to you” The line goes silent as Joker signals the first team to go right; Mona and Skull slip behind the nearby shadow as it turns to the left, the two take cover behind the row of crates on the far end; Joker turns his attention to the left side and slips past that first shadow and into the crates leading to the right side of the roof, Panther closely behind.

  
  


Quickly moving behind the far end of a row of crates going further into the roof, Joker grabs a handful of pebbles as he goes; Joker signals for Panther to stay back as he then gets closer to the nearby shadow patrolling a narrow stretch between the row Panther is hiding behind and the adjacent row Joker is in now; the leader of the phantom thieves then waits for the shadow to turn back as he signals for Panther to move up next to him... Now the tricky part

  
  


Joker waited until he saw the shadow reach the furthest point of its route before tossing the pebbles past the shadow and just behind the row of crates. Once the shadow is distracted Joker and Panther quickly slide behind it and into the crates to the right where Skull and Mona are waiting

  
  


“Guys get ready, cause here it comes!” Joker lifts his hand and waves at Bishop

  
  


*klick-Klack*

  
  


*BZZT*-“I recommend you keep your heads down” Joker and the other thieves follow Bishop's suggestion as they cover their heads; Bishop then begins to shoot, not at the shadows, but at the wall on the far right, the shadows first take note of the bullets landing

  
  


“W-what's happening? Are we being attacked?!” The shadows then look around. Only to for Bishop to whistle loudly

  
  


“I wish to direct your attention over here _gentiluomini” _The shadows turn to face Bishop, Joker and the others take the opportunity to run past them and to the crate; this however is enough commotion for the shadows to notice

  
  


“There they are! Get them!” Joker can see the shadows coming towards him and changing into their true forms, he gets ready to fight as Panther is helped up the wall by Mona and Skull

  
  


“come on Joker, give me your hand!” Panther turns and extends her hand but the shadows are very close now

  
  


*Klick – Klack*

  
  


a bullet flies straight between the eyes of the nearest shadow

  
  


“_vai avanti, _Joker; it is not polite to keep the lady waiting” Bishop's smug tone is heard trough the radio as his rifle loads another round; the next nearest shadow's head is pierced by another bullet, Joker can't help but chuckle

  
  


“Alright then, thanks for the assist Bishop” Joker turns to Panther and takes her hand as he is helped up to the wall

  
  


“anytime Joker”

  
  


*Klick- Klack*

  
  


**4/21**

  
  


**Shujin Academy Rooftop**

  
  


It was after school now and the Phantom Thieves had gathered on the rooftop to discuss their next move, though Morgana and Arthur had gone trough what would happen now that they had found the treasure they still had things to talk about; Morgana is the first to speak

  
  


“The calling card is next then, as you know we only have a small window of opportunity to get this right” Akira nods as he turns to Arthur

  
  


“We still have time however, eleven days to be precise” the silver haired teen adjust the rolled up sleeves on his blazer as he continues

  
  


“though there is no rush, I must say that the sooner we do this the better, as there is some time between the destruction of a Palace and the change of heart itself” Arthur turns to Akira

  
  


“It is still up to you Akira, you are the leader after all” Akira crosses his arms before continuing

  
  


“Remind me again why aren't you the leader? You are more experienced at this after all” Arthur shrugs as he replies

  
  


“I am done being leader; besides, this is your team, you are the one that has assembled all of us” Arthur turns to Akira

  
  


“so by rights this is your operation, I just happen to know what we are doing” Akira nods before Arthur continues

  
  


“At any rate, if we are not sending the calling card yet there is something I would like to do before we go in to steal Kamoshida's treasure

  
  


“Oh, and what is that?” Ann asks as she sips her drink

  
  


“...I believe it is time you met them... my personas I mean...” The group goes silent in anticipation

  
  


“h-how are you going to do that here?” Ryuji asks as he looks around

  
  


“well.. not here per se, but there is a place that I know of where we can go to, I believe it can also serve as a training ground of sorts” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“training ground?...” Arthur sighs

  
  


“it is a sort of...failed? Palace; a place that started to form...but due to some reason or another it was never completed and was left abandoned... would be easier to see than it would be to explain...” Ryuji scratches the back of his head confused

  
  


“sooo... how do we get there then?... the MetaNav?...” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“oh do not worry, leave that to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MtOpB5LlUA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WoXY3gVh7w
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8FLoNSCUbs (if you know this one, props)


	11. A palace like no other

**4/22**

  
  


****Protein Lovers Gym** front**

  
  


Arthur had asked the team to meet him in front of the gym on the Shibuya's alley, though Akira himself had passed the place on accident a few times already without truly going inside, he could already tell something was off here.

  
  


“Hey...” Ann directed the teams attention over to the sore thumb in the passage

  
  


“Has that weird phone booth always been there?...” Akira had to admit that not only was it strange that there was a phone booth there, but that they still existed at all, not to mention the windows were all tinted and distorted, which made figuring out what was inside harder still; Akira can't help but smile a little at the sight

  
  


“should we expect a man with a screwdriver to come out of it or something?...” Ann looks back at the others; from inside the phone booth there was suddenly movement, soon the door opened and Arthur steps out

  
  


“Ah, you're finally here! Please allow me to explain” Arthur steps towards them and then he extends his arms apart as to present the booth

  
  


“this is... or rather WAS my entry into the Metaverse” the other teens share a look as they let Arthur continue

  
  


“Before I revived the Metaverse app, I had to use this phone booth here as my portal between the real world and the world of cognition, the way this works is... differently, and quite frankly I'm afraid it can only serve one purpose now that we all have the Metaverse app” Arthur motions for the group to get closer as he opens the door and points at the contents inside, a red rotary phone and a leather bound book

  
  


“the phone book there show you the names of the people who have Palaces to infiltrate; though they do not just appear by themselves, there is a certain procedure that is required to follow to get the name and phone number to appear...” Arthur points at the phone next

  
  


“Once the phone is acquired and it appears on the book, you use the phone to call it; after that the rest is history, you are transported to the Palace and then you go about the usual business” Arthur takes a step back and spreads his arms

  
  


“that is how I used to go into the Metaverse, but just like real life; this booth is now obsolete, except for one aspect...” Arthur quickly steps inside and opens the phone book showing it to the others; inside the book, all the pages are blank except for the first page which shows a single phone number

  
  


“this booth is the only way to access the failed Palace, I have tried to do so with the app, but to no success; there is no subject, place, or even a distortion to put into it, therefore...” Arthur tosses the book back next to the phone

  
  


“so... what do you think?...” The others look at each other for a while before answering; Ann breaks the silence at last

  
  


“its...uhh, its something alright... but... a phone booth? Really? No offense but weren't these already way beyond outdated?” Arthur shrugs before replying

  
  


“I did what I could with what I had, how would I ever think that I could ever open an app and just get transported to the Metaverse?” Morgana chimes in

  
  


“I think its neat, this goes to show that there are other ways of going into palaces! Who knows, maybe even we aren't the only ones changing hearts in the planet” Arthur nods as he continues for Morgana

  
  


“Perhaps there are even other planes of existence? I've found reports of... similar... instances?” The other's interest seems to rise, Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“you think there could be more people like us?” Arthur shrugs shaking his head

  
  


“these reports are a few years old already... two-thousand eleven, two-thousand nine, there's even some reports from the late nineties..” Arthur leans against the phone booth, Akira holds his chin

  
  


“so we are the only ones active now then?... you'd think there would be more people talking about these sorts of things...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“not really, they seemed to be fairly self contained... though I have a feeling there's something else at play here...” Akira stopped for a second, could he know? About the Velvet room? He would have to ask Arthur about it sometime; Ann sighs as she leans against the nearby wall

  
  


“well... Anyway, why don't we go to this failed Palace or whatever, I want to see it now” the others agree as Arthur goes back inside the booth

  
  


“I have never tried getting multiple people trough at once... so lets do this safely and go one by one; just close the door behind you, pick the phone up and dial the number, once you do the booth will do the rest; you will know when you are in, trust me...” Arthur gets of the booth as me presents the entrance to the team

  
  


“Akira, why don't you do the honors?” Akira shrugs and gets inside

  
  


“here goes then...”

  
  


**4/22**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


The failed Palace was strange was an understatement, there was nothing, truly nothing other than the old phone booth the Thieves had used to get there, just a gray and white checkered tile floor, tiles as far as the eyes could see, there were no shadows here either, no movement at all, not even the wind seemed to move in here, it really felt like an empty husk; as if something was being built but it was suddenly and abruptly abandoned; the thieves slowly and carefully stepped away from the phone booth as they explored the empty landscape

  
  


“wow, this feels...creepy” Morgana says as he steps around, it took them a little but they noticed something peculiar

  
  


“Hey, why are we in our regular clothes?... aren't we supposed to have our costumes on?” Ann inspected her clothing, the others soon followed suit

  
  


“what the hell, then how come Morgana isn't a cat” Ryuji looks around some more, Arthur emerges from the booth at last

  
  


“_va bene ragazzi__ , _let me tell you about these failed Palaces then” The others gather around Arthur as he continues

  
  


“These are places that where meant to house the distortion of someone, but as I said yesterday; the people that where meant to rule over these Palaces had a change of heart before the Palace was able to truly form, thus leaving these pockets of unused space; do not be fooled by it's appearance however, this place is not as immense as it appears, you could run in one direction only to reappear on the other side of the horizon” Arthur extends his arms

  
  


“As an added bonus, this Palaces still full fledged realms of cognition; this means that they are able to be adapted and changed by ones cognition... Observe” Arthur walks past the thieves as he closes his eyes.

  
  


The tiles in front of Arthur split and re-arrange themselves, moving and sliding against each other, soon the tiles begin to take shape, and a rather familiar one as the tiles soon take the shape of Shujin academy itself

  
  


“what the hell?!” Ryuji takes a step back in surprise  
  
  


“whoa! That's amazing! Just how much can we make in this place!” Morgana yells in amazement as Ann pumps her fist in the air

  
  


“No way! That's crazy!” Ann jumps up and down laughing excitedly; Akira holds his chin as he begins to process the inner workings of the failed Palace

  
  


“this really is something else, but how much bigger, or smaller can you go?...” Arthur turns back to Akira as he begins to answer

  
  


“I am not really sure myself actually, though it does require a certain control over one's cognition; the same control that allows one to do this” Arthur summons the black wings, which he spreads to full length; Ryuji slumps his shoulders

  
  


“Really? This again? Come on isn't there anything we can do?” Arthur's wings dissolve into the wind as he confidently begins to lower his body, the tiles respond by arranging themselves into a white leather sofa

  
  


“good thing you ask that _mon amie,_ the other reason I wanted to bring you here was to teach you about controlling your cognition within the Palaces” Ryuji perks up straight away

  
  


“wait.. really? You're going to teach us how to fly and shit?” Arthur crosses his arms and holds his chin

  
  


“not precisely, I am going to teach you how to use your specific attributes to your advantage” The thieves look at Arthur puzzled

  
  


“OK, then let me explain, I noticed you all have a certain... lets say, element; associated to your Persona, Ryuji is lightning, Ann is Fire, Morgana is Wind, and Akira is....” Arthur looks at Akira with a look of uncertainty

  
  


“Well Akira is special, he is like me in a way that he does not have a single element tied to him due to his nature of having multiple personas...” Akira crosses his arms as he interjects

  
  


“A wildcard if you will, I am the Joker after all” a small creeps up Arthur's lips

  
  


“of course, Wildcard; lets go with that then; Akira and I are both Wildcards, so the things work with him are similar to mine, for instance; as you may know my persona Van Hellsing is rather good with guns... However” The tiles behind the couch re arrange themselves into a statue of Van Hellsing

  
  


“ Just like Ann and Carmen, he is able to use fire skills...” the tiles next to Van Hellsing shift into the shape of the serpent known as Quetzalcoatl

  
  


“Lucoa here has control over winds and energy...” Arthur stands as the sofa returns to being tiles on the floor, four pillars emerge to the side of Quetzalcoatl

  
  


“that leaves us with the other four...” Arthur points at the cylinders behind him with his thumb

  
  


“...now...” The teens tense up as Arthur continues

  
  


“are you ready to see the others?...” Ryuji clenches his fist in anticipation; Ann holds her hands tightly close to her chest; Morgana crosses his arms and cocks his head sideways; and Akira pushes his glasses up as a sly smile spreads across his face

  
  


“Here they come then...” Arthur reaches up to where his bandanna would be

  
  


“Come... Dracula...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHn5Q7hCjxw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doEwWzMz99A


	12. So a vampire, a monster, a scholar, and a knight walk into a bar...

**4/22**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Come... Dracula...” the silver haired teen slips his bandanna off as his shadow expands and elongates along the floor, from within a set of red eyes glow as a figure emerges from within; in a burst of bats, a man begins to form, his skin so pale its almost translucent, long flowing jet black hair and carefully kept goatee, though he wears a black cape he dons a noble's crimson red suit with silver accents and long cuffed fancy black boots.

  
  


Though it was gradual, the temperature felt like it dropped almost instantly as the Persona completely materialized next to Arthur; a few shards of ice began to form at Arthur's feet

  
  


“whoa... that's cool... literally, I can feel the power oozing out of that persona!” Morgana hugs himself as he shivers a bit, Dracula noticed and flashed a fanged grin

  
  


“_**îngheţa**_” With a snap of his fingers the temperature rapidly decreased as the icicles began to grow in size and number

  
  


“OK, this is getting out of hand now” Ryuji shields his face from the sharp ice particles being emitted from the vampire persona

  
  


“_un po 'di più, _Dracula, Bat mist!” Dracula extends his left hand as a red fog emanates from him and into Arthur; soon, Dracula's and Arthur's eyes both shine blood red for an instant

  
  


“_Bene_, let me make a small demonstration for you; Dracula, diamond dust” Arthur lifts a finger above his head

  
  


“keep an close eye at what will happen now _ragazzi_“ the teens look up at to where Arthur is pointing, a mass of ice begins to form above

  
  


“W-wait... what are you doing?... Arthur?” Morgana takes a couple of tentative steps forward, before he gets too close Arthur brings his hand down abruptly; the ice follows down

  
  


“What the hell! Arthur!” the thieves shield their eyes from the exploding ice

  
  


“That crazy son of a bitch! What the hell? Is he OK?!” Ryuji quickly moves towards where the ice fell, to his dismay he finds the ice settling into the ground before him

  
  


“shit, Akira! Come help me get the ice off of him!” Ryuji begins to dig up the ice with his bare hands

  
  


“uhhh... Ryuji?... “ Akira's voice is drowned out by Ryuji screaming back at him

  
  


“Come on man! We have to get him out!” Ryuji feels a hand on his shoulder

  
  


“what the h-” As Ryuji turns his head back he sees a mass of bats behind him, slowly but surely the bats begin to take shape; and just like Dracula, Arthur emerges from the cloud of bats

  
  


“WHAT?! How?! I thought... but you where...” Arthur replies with a hearty chuckle

  
  


“do not worry Ryuji, this was merely a demonstration, please come here, I will explain” Ryuji grits his teeth as he stands angrily

  
  


“You... come here!” Ryuji winds up his right arm as he clenches his fist as he unleashes a punch, though he failed to hit as Arthur burst into the same cloud of bats, this cloud moved a distance away before Arthur materialized again

  
  


“Stop that and come here! Don't pull that shit again!” Ryuji runs towards Arthur determined to teach him a lesson

  
  


“_j'ai compris_, Slow down Ryuji! Calm down!” Arthur burst into bats again and again as Ryuji tries to hit him, eventually the blonde tires out and finally stops trying to hit Arthur; Akira for his part places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“...So it's like a defense mechanism?...” Arthur who seems to be short on breath turns to Akira

  
  


“Yes!... sort of... it has to be triggered manually, it was better to show you rather than explain it, sorry if I worried you... moving on then...” Dracula returns to Arthur's shadow as the teen reaches up to where the bandanna should be

  
  


“Frankenstein!” There's a rumble from beneath, soon the tiled floor begins to crack as a humanoid creature bursts from the floor in front of Arthur; sparks of electricity fly as more of the creature appear, once completely out the thieves got a good look at it.

  
  


The persona was a bit gnarly to look at, it's skin seemed to be grafted and patched together with various stitches and staples, as far as clothes where concerned it seemed to be wearing a tattered leather jacket with various spiked studs on the sleeves, there where various bandages on it's appendages, on it's legs it wore torn jeans, a chain belt adorned it's waist, and at it's feet heavy looking black combat boots with bolts in the ankles, though the most defining trait were the two conductor coils sticking out of it's back, there where also bolts on its neck, along it's arms, back, and legs that seemed to shoot electricity between them

  
  


“OK, what can this one do?” Akira asks casually, surely things were bound to slow down at some point; The Persona however seemed to take an interest in Ryuji, the massive brute approached him as he looked him over slightly

  
  


“hmph... puny monkey... Frank strong!” Frankenstein proclaims in a loud booming voice, the persona flexed his arms tauntingly at Ryuji

  
  


“What was that?... Hey is this thing seriously talking to me like that?” Arthur sighs

  
  


“My apologies... It seems he has taken a liking to you” Frankenstein turns sharply towards Arthur

  
  


“NO! FRANK NO LIKE! Monkey man weak, me crush like twig!” the electrical components on the creature's back come to life as a current begins to jump from point to point along it's body; Ryuji stands abruptly as it gets closer to the creature

  
  


“that's it Lupin, I'm kicking it's ass now!” Ryuji reaches instinctively at his mask, to his surprise his own persona appears before he touches his face

  
  


“Matey, this be a mighty fine scallywag to use as a training dummy” the captain on his ship follows Ryuji as he approaches Frankenstein

  
  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy you three! Should we really be doing this now?” Morgana rushes to stand in between Frankenstein and Ryuji; Frankenstein crouches to look at Morgana closer

  
  


“cute kitty go away, Frank no want hurt kitty” Morgana begins to get more visibly annoyed

  
  


“I'm not a cat! I'm a human!” the feline begins to jump up and down annoyed; Arthur shrugs as he approaches his persona

  
  


“Easy Frank, leave the guy alone; you're here to meet the team” Frankenstein looks at Arthur and back to Morgana

  
  


“but cute kitty...” Arthur pats the creature's back as Morgana begins to protest

  
  


“it is fine big guy, I'll see you later...” Frankenstein dissolves into a ball of electricity as Ryuji stops short of Arthur, Captain Kidd still at his back

  
  


“Bring him out! I'm going to kick his ass!” Arthur gently places his hands on Ryuji's shoulders

  
  


“Relax, he did not mean that, like I said before he likes you, he was just playing around; won't you forgive him this time?” Ryuji eases his fists as Kidd dissolves into the air

  
  


“fine, but next time I might not be so willin'... what's next?” Arthur turns back to the others as he continues

  
  


“Like the others, Frank's special skill is called 'skin graft' it... provides me with improved defenses at the cost of my agility and movement, plus... I believe this skill may be able to be shared with others and provide some one else with this boost; though be warned, do not look into a mirror as your skin will change to look like his” The others shudder as the mental image of their skin looking like a corpse floods their brains

  
  


“very well then, Alighieri” A ray of light shines to the right of Arthur as the scholar emerges from behind, walking aided by his staff and his tome floating gently on his left hand, the old man had a long white beard that reached down to his stomach and curled slightly up, A pristine white robe adorned his body and a long flowing red scarf trailing behind, though his feet where hidden the man seemed to float off the ground slightly as he gently bobbed up and down ever so slowly, on his head he had a red hat that drooped slightly back and on the sides a a golden olive branch above each ear; the old man gently bows at the thieves

  
  


“_saluti, signore e signori” _the others return the gesture as they introduce themselves, Arthur translates for them

  
  


“this is Alighieri, he is in charge of healing skills and providing with boosts, his special skill is Paradiso, not only does it provide healing but it increases power, defense and accuracy” The old man opens his tome and begins to read to himself, soon a glow surrounds Ryuji

  
  


“oh... oh! That feels nice! Yeah, I can definitely feel myself getting less tired, Alright!” Ryuji stretches his arms as the fatigue he felt earlier is all but gone; the old man bows again and leaves the same way he came, a ray of light swallows him out of existence

  
  


“and last but not least... Come forth... Lancelot!” a black mist begins to form directly behind Arthur, soon the mist takes shape; black gauntlets, greaves, a chest plate, plate boots, vambraces, pauldrons, and lastly a helmet; as the ethereal knight stands as he reaches out with his hand, a faint glow emerges from the palm as it grows bigger; from the glow, a straight-bladed, long-bladed, double-edged sword with a golden crossguard appears on his hand, soon the dark mist subsides as it forms the knight's right shoulder cape, once the knight is fully materialized he kneels on one knee before the group, presenting the blade to Arthur

  
  


“This here, is Lancelot, unlike the others he is a lot more quiet” Arthur orders the knight to stand, who does so slowly, as he sheathes the sword on his side, Morgana takes a closer look at the sword, while Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“wait a minute... so this is Lancelot... as in.. THE Lancelot?” Arthur turns to Ann, then back to the knight, then he sighs

  
  


“yes, I am Arthur, and he is Lancelot, that was the reason he wanted me to take the sword...” Akira can't help but smile a little, this was too much

  
  


“So you're saying that not only is that THE Lancelot, but the sword he offered to you is none other than Excalibur? The sword of ultimate power?... and you're not going to take it?” Arthur opens his mouth to reply, but shrugs instead

  
  


“It is not like it is the real sword to begin with, but I can see where you are going with this” Akira points at the sword

  
  


“can I try it?” Arthur shrugs but calls the knight over to him anyway, Lancelot makes his way towards Akira, each step disturbing the mist within that formed it's body; once in front of the teen, he pulls the sword out, kneels, and presents the sword to him; Akira grabs the hilt

  
  


“whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is... “ Akira dramatically takes the sword and raises it above his head high

  
  


“... rightwise ruler born of England!” Lancelot raises up with his fists on the air

  
  


“EXCALIBUR!!” the persona's voice rings trough his armor and out into the emptiness of the Palace

  
  


…

  
  


“Huh, I didn't know you liked English literature”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjzQXrUXuHk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j05hzwQf8pA 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOabQZHT4qY


	13. A gentleman thief is made

**4/22**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


It takes him a while but Akira slowly puts down the sword embarrassed, the others can't seem to help it but let out a few errand giggles as Akira's face begins to redden

  
  


“Y-yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I really liked that one movie as a kid, I never thought I would ever get the chance to hold Excalibur...” Arthur takes the sword from Akira and rests it on his shoulder'

  
  


“it is quite alright, though I never imagined you to be so passionate about something like this” Akira turns away putting his hands on his pockets

  
  


“Whatever 'Arsene Lupin'” Arthur holds his chest pretending to be wounded

  
  


“My good sir! Where is this coming from?” Ann composes herself enough to speak

  
  


“that's not very 'knightly' of you Akira, what would your king here think” After speaking Ann begins to burst laughing again, Akira's face though hidden gets redder

  
  


“Anyway, is this it? That's six personas already yeah? Is there any other surprises Mr. Gentleman thief?” Arthur returns the sword to Lancelot, who takes the sword and holds it flat on his chest before turning back into the black mist

  
  


“_infatti,_ though I would like to start teaching you a few things before we leave” The thieves gather around Arthur as he continues

  
  


“As I have said before, your personas all have a certain element that they are capable of using, though it may come as some surprise this is not just limited to them, but you also are able to make use of those elements” Arthur holds his hand out as a small ball of fire forms above his hand

  
  


“Whoa, is this what that control over cognition is?” Ryuji asks as he gets closer

  
  


“No, that is different; this is about your personas themselves; there is no true way to teach you how to use your persona as it is something only you can figure out..” Arthur extinguishes the flame as he turns his palm towards the group, a fireball, sparks, an icicle, a ball of wind and a streak of energy take form on top of each of his fingers

  
  


“you have to accept that your persona is not only the spirit and manifestation of rebellion, but also as an extension of yourself, the same is true the other way around; you are an extension of your persona, and therefore you are able to do things like this...” Arthur closes his hand as from behind a burst of red fire summons Van Hellsing; the Persona whips his guns out of his holsters and with a flourish tosses them into the air, Arthur at the same time pulls his rifle out and tosses it up along with the pistols, Arthur catches the guns and flourishes with them in a similar fashion as Van Hellsing catches the rifle working the mare's leg

  
  


“... and things like this, once you accomplish this, you may even be able to use your particular skill without even summoning your personas” Arthur tosses the pistols back to Van Hellsing who also tosses the rifle back Ann places her hands on her hips

  
  


“I assume that's not going to happen anytime soon for us huh?” Arthur nods

  
  


“I have had five years to do this after all” Morgana crosses his arms

  
  


“How did you even start? The metaverse I mean” Arthur holds his chin before answering

  
  


“well, I'd have to go back to my first job as a real thief to fully explain this...” The team looks at each other before sitting on the ground around Arthur

  
  


“I see.... well then”

  
  


**??/??**

**Southern Europe**

  
  


this story begins where many so often do, the place of my childhood; though I won't say just yet, know that the sun was as bright as it can, and the sea just as blue as the sky; my family never was one with abundant money, but what was plenty was the love my parents had for me, they tried to give me the best that they could, but due to my father's fondness for the locally made wine, we were often barely making end's meet

  
  


though my father was never a violent man, his weakness to alcohol made him drift around without much of a job most of the time, this meant that he only permanent roof over our heads was thanks to my grandmother, though she never wished for us to leave she deeply wanted us to have a place of out own, though this was made rather difficult thanks to my father's lack of employment, my mother often took odd jobs here and there, but even then it was difficult for us, which eventually led to me having to go out and get a job

  
  


this did not bode well at school for me obviously, after all I was not only working at a young age; but my physical appearance was rather abnormal as well, though I inherited my grandmother's golden eyes, it is still a mystery as to my silver hair, though according to my grandmother my great great grandfather was known for having silver hair there is no recorded evidence of this; thanks to my treatment at school I learned to stay back, blend in with my surroundings and not stand out, though at first I did not realize these skills would prove crucial to my future as a thief

  
  


My career in larceny began in a rather unfortunate turn of events, you see; my grandmother eventually felt time caching up to her ailing body, so she decided to arrange her business before things too out of hand, so she reached out to someone with knowledge of the legal system.

  
  


My grandmother fell trap of a lawyer in the employment of the local organized crime syndicate, so this lawyer took advantage of my grandmother's poor knowledge of the law to make her will; in this document my grandmother left her state and fortune to her only son; my father, only the single condition that should he find himself without a job for an extended period of time, the house would then be transferred over to me, this was made so that the property could not be sold without my say so; thought I was young at the time I felt an extreme honor once I was informed of this; though of course the lawyer that assisted my grandmother had other plans

  
  


instead of the property being passed to me in case my father failed his condition, the property would go to a bank owned by the same syndicate, my grandmother's will was falsified and the new will was submitted instead of the original

  
  


once my grandmother passed, my father held up his end of the bargain; for 5 years he kept a steady job until one unfortunate night and a well placed trap, my father regained his passion for wine; it was not long until the false will kicked into effect and we were kicked out of my grandmother's home

  
  


my family was devastated as you may have guessed, though we tried to have the document overturned, we had no evidence of foul play, so the bank gave us 2 weeks to vacate the property; I was not ready to give up so easy, so hot headed fool that I was, I decided to break in to the lawyer's office and look for my grandmother's original document, after making the necessary preparations, I began staking out the place after school, noting how many guards where on the building, any cameras that were inside and outside

  
  


and so, once I had an entry route and an exit path, my first ever heist began; once inside I dug trough countless documents, I saw that many others where going trough the same as my family, so I decided to take their paper work as well; thinking back on it now, maybe that action was the single one thing that kept the mafia from finding out who I was, but anyway

  
  


once I had acquired my target I left, within the same night I wrote a letter explaining the situation to the police and left an envelope with the letter and various of the original papers along with the falsified ones; soon the law firm came under investigation and subsequently shut down as the people involved where thrown in jail, my family had a home once again; though deep inside I was hoping the lawyer would be properly punished; it was no secret now that he was working for the mafia, which meant he would be released soon thanks to their influence

  
  


that's when the phone booth first appeared

  
  


I decided to go back to the building, something about criminals returning to the scene of the crime I suppose, that's when I noticed the old phone booth, it showed signs of rusting underneath the red paint, the heavily tinted glass was cracked in places, no one seemed to notice the thing but me, I suppose the thing that drew me to it was that I had never seen one of these things in my life, so I stepped inside, messed with the phone a little then got bored and attempted to leave, to my horror the door was locked or jammed, not quite sure anymore

  
  


I banged on the walls for someone to let me out, I tried breaking the glass but that was never going to happen; it was only then that I decided to call using the phone, the emergency number was not working, so I turned to the phone book in hopes that there was a technical support number I could use, to my dismay however, there was but one number; I did not realize at the time that it was the number for the office that I had raided

  
  


once the call went trough it took a bit, but some one picked up; though the person on the other side did not answer my attention was taken by the door suddenly flying open; it took me a bit but I soon after I stepped out I noticed I wasn't in the “real” world, for some reason the lawyer's palace was exactly the same as the real world counterpart, so I went trough the same process of getting in to the office, though the layout inside was slightly different I managed to end in his office without much problem, the shadows who at the time I thought were just guards proved to be too simple minded which allowed me to slip trough without ever having to fight them

  
  


of course this changed once I had infiltrated the office and found the lawyer's shadow; if I hadn't awakened to Van Hellsing as fast as I did that day, it would be safe to say that I would not be here today; at the end of the day it didn't really matter though, as I was inexperienced and had no knowledge of how the metaverse worked

  
  


I killed his shadow, and even though the mafia had planned to kill the lawyer once he was out, I was the one that inadvertently took his life...

  
  


**4/22**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


“... I would not go back into the Metaverse until I was forced to leave my home town thanks to the mafia finally getting wind of me a few months later, so for the sake of my family's safety, I left without so much of a word; I would return only for the authorities to finally apprehend me...” Arthur crosses his legs as he adjust himself on the couch, Ann breaks the silence after a short while

  
  


“wow... that was... wow” Morgana nods turning to Ann

  
  


“it truly was something, who could have believed things would turn out the way they did, though I have to thank the past Arthur in figuring things out so that we could be successful” Ryuji shrugs as he dusts himself off

  
  


“I mean, I guess? It's like he said, the lawyer was going to be killed.... though it might be wrong for me to say, at least Arthur got revenge” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“that is a nice sentiment _mon amie_, however I must disagree, my intention was never to kill him, but to have him be punished properly, death is far too simple and harsh” Ryuji sighs

  
  


“you do have a point, I hope Kamoshida gets punished properly once we steal his heart” Akira rolls his head around

  
  


“yeah, about that, we better head back home, we are sending that calling card tomorrow, so I want you all to be ready for the day after” The thieves begin to make their way towards the old phone booth

  
  


“_magnifique_ then I guess I will get the calling card re-” Ryuji interrupts Arthur as he jumps in front of him

  
  


“OH! Let me do it! I know exactly what to do for it!” Akira and Morgana stare at Ryuji

  
  


“uhh, you sure you got this? Why don't we have Arthur do the card?” Ryuji leans on the phone booth

  
  


“pfft, it's fine, how hard can it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDGHbk8uupk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTaj2QfQPJ8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSp1EOSznkM&t=4s


	14. The Castle of Lust

**4/24**

**Shujin Academy**

Ann holds the bridge of her nose as she taps her foot annoyed

“Ryuji, what the hell is that card? I thought you said you could handle it!” Ryuji crosses his arms

“I did! This is the best card ever! Isn't that right Arthur?” Arthur crosses his arms as he goes over the poster once again

“It does have a certain... _je ne sais quoi _that is very you Ryuji, though I must admit, that it is rather well made; it is just oozing with passion...” Ryuji puffs up proudly

“see? The master thief thinks its goo-” Arthur interrupts

“which is precisely how you get caught, when you make one of these cards, it is better to detach yourself emotionally from them, lest you slip up and give away some sort of clue” Akira fiddles with his bangs

“can't disagree with that actually, but nevertheless it is too late now, Kamoshida must've heard about it by now” almost as if summoned by Akira's words the PE teacher rounds the corner hurriedly as he makes his way towards the Phantom Thieves first official calling cards

“What is the meaning of this?” Kamoshida begins to read the letter, his expression darkens as he reaches the end

“whose responsibility is this, huh?” Kamoshida looks over at the gathered student body, whispers and murmurs are heard throughout the crowd

“Know that once the person who did this is found, it will be an instant expulsion!” Arthur shrugs and chuckles to himself

“_buena suerte con eso, nunca sabrás quién_” Kamoshida turns his attention over to the group

“what was that Lupin? Do you know who did this?” Kamoshida turns back around as he rips the various cards off

“No clue _monsieur, _but rest assured that I will do everything in my power to find the culprit” Kamoshida turns back to Arthur

“I like to hear that, make sure you find out who it was and report to me at once” The teacher balls up the few cards he managed to rip off and then promptly storms off

“_va te faire foutre_, now then lady and gentlemen...” Arthur turns to the thieves

“... Shall we go change Kamoshida's heart?” the team nods as Akira takes center stage

“Let's make sure he can't hurt anyone else again” Akira balls his fist up, the others prepare to leave

“It's show time!”

**Kamoshida's Castle**

**4/24**

the thieves emerge from the safe room closest to the treasure, Bishop had told them to be extra careful as the shadows would be on high alert right from the get go, once in the safe room Bishop had also told them that he would go ahead to see if there were any nasty surprises waiting for them in the treasure room, though once sure that there weren't any he had given the green light for them to join him in the treasure room

As the thieves began to make their way trough the throne room and into the hallway towards the treasure room Joker couldn't help but feel something was off

*Bzzt*- “Bishop, where is everyone? We haven't seen any shadows in this level, let alone Kamoshida, shouldn't he be on high alert along with the shadows?” Bishop's reply takes a few seconds before it comes

“You may be right, though rest assured that it may simply mean he has gone to hide, some times the ruler of a palace would rather go into hiding that fighting themselves” Joker still had his doubts

“does Kamoshida strike you as the one that would rather hide than go at us directly?” Bishop takes his time to think

“you are right... though I have no clue as to where he might be waiting for us...” Joker holds his chin

“Mona, is there any way to tell where Kamoshida may be?” The feline shrugs

“who knows, maybe its like Bishop said and he is hiding, though I have to admit it does feel like we are walking into a trap...” Panther shrugs

“so what is we are? It's not like we can't take on Kamoshida” Bishop calls in

“Do not underestimate the rulers, they are the utmost strongest shadows there are, even one such weak as Kamoshida will prove to be a though battle, even for me; so be ready” The thieves finally arrive on the scene as Bishop jumps down from his perch up above

“_benvenuto, _took you long enough” Joker chuckles slightly as he points at the crown floating in front of them

“this it? A crown?” Bishop nods

“indeed, though it may be a difficult task to take out” Joker nods, the crown did seem to be a lot bigger than expected

“any suggestions?” Joker turns to Mona who just shrugs

“alright then, lets get this out of here” the four thieves lift up the crown and begin to take it out

before they get too far however, a sudden attack makes the crown go flying off; none other than Kamoshida's shadow is there to collect the crown as it suddenly shrinks in size, Kamoshida's cognition of Ann joins him soon after , clinging to his arm

“I wont let anyone take this! This proves that I am the king of this castle; it is the core of this word!” The thieves collect themselves after the attack, Panther's eyes narrow in anger

“Is that what he really thinks of me?” Panther looks in disgust at the picture before her

“I guess you were right Joker, he was waiting for us, HEY PERVERT! You ready to get your ass handed to you?!” Skull cracks his fingers as he finishes

“I knew exactly were to find you, the rest was waiting for you to bring me my crown!” Kamoshida's reply come out overflowing with smugness and confidence

“I'll make sure you never go against me ever again!” Kamoshida raises a hand over his head as he proclaims the thieves' demise

“you may find that hard to accomplish _Monsieur _Kamoshida, these Thieves are more than ready to take you on” Bishop tilts his hat down as he replies

“oh, so that IS you then, such a shame, I could have taken you straight to the stars should you have chosen to take my offer” Kamoshida grins evilly as he speaks

“it truly is a shame things had to end like this, in a terrible misunderstanding” Kamoshida's voice suddenly gets condescending, Panther huffs angrily before replying

“how is it a misunderstanding? You were hurting and abusing people! And to make things worse you kept this all hidden!” Panther clenches her fists

“I didn't hide anything, the people around me did! They all wanted to please me so that they could all thrive off of my success, they all willingly protected me so that they could succeed themselves”

“success? What the hell are you talking about!” Skull interjects angrily

“there are too many imbeciles that don't understand that! Including naive brats like you and that girl that tried to kill herself” Kamoshida's face twists into a freakish smile

“you may be right, letting you manipulate her like that; and I'm even more of an idiot for not realizing sooner, but there is one thing you can't decide no matter how much of an idiot someone is....” Panther extends her hand and points at Kamoshida

“You can't decide whether some one lives or dies!” Kamoshida huffs annoyed

“give it a rest already, there is nothing wrong with me using my talents for my own gain!” Joker steps forth, his coat flowing behind him

“it is wrong when your these gains are made trough the suffering of others!” Bishop steps next to Joker

“and it is even worse when the talents you plan to use aren't even yours!” Panther, Skull and Mona take their stances as Kamoshida begins to swell with a dark energy

“enough! I have had enough of you peasants! It is high time you were punished!” Bishop pulls his rifle from his back

“Are you ready Leader? I'll be counting on you to give me orders for this fight” Joker turns to Bishop

“are you sure? Shouldn't you be the one to give the orders?” Bishop chuckles

“_coraggio amico_, we had agreed you were the leader did we not?” Joker hesitates for a second before turning back to Kamoshida, Bishop and Joker standing back to back

“once again then....”

Bishop's and Joker's voice ring out toghether as Kamoshida's form twist and changes

“_è ora dello spettacolo!” _“_it's showtime!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSRtriq25nU (just this on loop)


	15. Long live the king

**Kamoshida's Castle**

  
  


**4/24**

  
  


the battle begins as Kamoshida slams one of his many arms down on Joker and Bishop, with some quick movements the both get out of the way in time

  
  


“Bishop, keep him distracted while we go for the crown!” Bishop nods as he pulls off the bandanna

  
  


“Van Hellsing! Inferno!” the persona appears in a burst of red flame as he pulls his pistols out, from which giant fireballs shoot out at Kamoshida

  
  


the other thieves round around the back as they begin to attack Kamoshida's exposed back

  
  


“Captain Kidd!”

  
  


“Zorro!”

  
  


“Carmen!”

  
  


“Arsene!”

  
  


the four unleash a combined attack that lands squarely at Kamoshida's rear

  
  


“why you!-” Kamoshida turns towards the team before being interrupted by Bishop

  
  


“_presta atención!_ I have not gone anywhere yet!” Bishop readies his rifle

  
  


“Silver bullet!” Van Hellsing tosses a bright silver bullet up into the air, Bishop works the rifle's lever in a circular motion as the silver bullet falls into the chamber; the rifle ready, bishop pulls the trigger

  
  


the bullet explodes with great force out of the rifle's muzzle and pierces straight trough Kamoshida like a laser; the shadow staggers as he recoils from the impact raising a hand to the wound

  
  


“Agh!, why you little!...” Kamoshida turns to the goblet in front of him, from it he takes his knife and fork and feasts on the contents

  
  


“eugh, gross!” Mona exclaims as the shadow gorges himself on the food

  
  


“that's better! Now where were we?!” the phantom thieves look in astonishment as the bullet hole begins to close itself

  
  


“damn it! What do we do?” Skull doges to the side as Kamoshida brings down the knife at him

  
  


“We destroy the goblet obviously!” Joker takes aim with his gun as he begins to shoot at it

  
  


“HEY! Don't touch that!” Kamoshida brings down his arms around the goblet protecting it from further harm

  
  


“great! Now how do we get to it?!” Panther unleashes more fire as she replies

  
  


“I'm thinking” Joker says as he barely manages to dodge the fork coming at him, he quickly glances around the room when he spots the chandelier above Kamoshida, he begins to take careful aim

  
  


“when this goes off, everyone go for the goblet the second you can!” the others nod as they prepare to rush at the goblet

*BANG*

  
  


the chandelier falls as Kamoshida looks up at he sound, he quickly raises his arms to protect the crown from being damaged

  
  


“NO! Careful with my crown you imbeciles!” the thieves take the opportunity to get closer to the goblet as they begin to attack it, before long the goblet is destroyed as the contents disappear

  
  


“alright! Now we can take care of him!” Mona peppers Kamoshida with shots from his slingshot, the shadow shield his face from the onslaught

  
  


“damn you brats!” Kamoshida reels back in anger and swings his knife around, the shadow focus his wrath to the closest target; Joker

  
  


the shadow swings wildly at Joker who tries his best to dodge, but to his dismay, he gets stuck in a position where dodging is not an option, he braces for the impact

  
  


but it never comes, before him stands Bishop, his scythe holding the golden knife at bay

  
  


“_andiamo ora _Joker, I have your back, do we have a plan?” sparks fly about as the strength of the two begins to strain on the weapons

  
  


“we need to slow him down, but I have no clue how” Bishop pushes back Kamoshida, as the Shadow recovers from the force, Bishop turns to Joker as he extends his hand for the leader to prop himself up

  
  


“you are annoying me! Begone!” Before Joker can take Bishop's hand he is flung to the side

  
  


“Bishop! No!” Panther screams as Bishop's figure crashes on a pillar collapsing it on top of him

  
  


“Damn it! Just what the hell was that! Bishop!” Skull runs towards where the rubble is but he stops short as a wave of volleyballs rain on him

  
  


“HEY! Stop that damn it!” Skull shields himself from the balls raining on him, Kamoshida laughs

  
  


“well then! Now with that pest gone, it just a matter of getting rid of you useless brats!” the shadow summons a steel volleyball, he then tosses it into the air and spikes it towards the remaining thieves, the attack proves to be too strong for them as they are sent flying from the impact

  
  


“Joker! What do we do? We have to stop him!” Mona cries as he drags himself off the floor, Joker looks around until his gaze falls on the crown; maybe if they remove the crown he would slow down a little? Maybe even as a distraction, but it had to do something, Joker turns to Panther

  
  


“climb over to the terrace above him, when you are ready knock that crown off his head!” Panther nods as she sneaks her way over to a nearby pillar, with feline agility Panther climbs the pillar and onto the terrace; Joker turns to the remaining members of his team

  
  


“we can't get to bishop right now, we have to deal with Kamoshida first, once we are done with him we can worry about Bishop” Skull grits his teeth but nods anyway

  
  


“when Panther knocks the crown off of Kamoshida's head, that will be the signal to go all out on him!” the others nod, once prepared they emerge from their hiding spot as they draw Kamoshida's attention away from his surroundings allowing Panther to get in position

  
  


“That crown doesn't belong to you Kamoshida!” with a swift jump and a crack of her whip, Panther knocks the crown off of the shadow's head

  
  


“NOOO! MY PRECIOUS CROWN!” the Phantom Thieves prepare to counter attack once Kamoshida losses his balance

  
  


but he never does; instead the diversion they intended to make further enrages the lustful king

  
  


“that's it! I've had enough! Time for you to die!” Kamoshida summons another steel ball, the thieves brace themselves for what might be Kamoshida's final attack against them; but before Kamoshida can unleash his attack a deep rumble is felt trough the castle, suddenly the thieves feel rejuvenated, their injuries suddenly stopped hurting, and a surge of power flowing trough them

  
  


“FRANK ANGRY!” the thieves turn towards the booming voice, from the rubble covering Bishop Frankenstein raises

  
  


“FRANK VERY, VERY ANGRY!” the electrical components on his back overflowing with electrical energy, from behind the persona the user rises, his skin looking a lot like the monster's

  
  


“You dropped this _figlio di puttana” _On his hand Bishop holds the steel ball that had hit the thieves, Bishop hands the ball to his persona, who with a roar throws it back at Kamoshida; the ball aided with Frank's electrical properties zips past the thieves and connects with Kamoshida's face

  
  


“Van Hellsing! Gunslinger!” Frankenstein dissipates in a burst of electricity as Van Hellsing appears in his usual burst of red flame, with a flourish the hunter tosses his guns in the air as Bishop catches them, from there Bishop peppers Kamoshida's lower left and right arms, shredding them beyond repair

  
  


“AAGH!” The shadow recoils from the pain as Bishop regroups with the others

  
  


“We thought you were dead!” Panther jumps at Bishop embracing him, he gently pries her off of him

  
  


“I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not be so easily killed of by the likes of him, specially not when we are so close to winning” Mona turns away from Bishop, a sour look on his face

  
  


“We are nowhere near winning, he has us pushed back against the wall here, we need to get the upper hand soon!” Bishop chuckles

  
  


“but we have, you have taken off his symbol of power, the one thing he truly believes of himself deep down in his heart...” Joker turns towards the object Bishop refers

  
  


“the crown!... but how do we even get it out without being hit by Kamoshida's attacks?” Bishop looks at Van Hellsing's pistols, he flourishes with them quickly as he turns the grips to Joker

  
  


“Make sure it counts” Joker looks from the guns back to Bishop

  
  


“are you sure? Aren't you better suited for this? I mean, they belong to your persona” Bishop shakes his head with another chuckle

  
  


“the leader should always get the last hit in, it is only natural that you do the honors of finishing him off” Joker takes the two black pistols, Bishop smiles as he turns around

  
  


“Hey, _Monsieur _Kamoshida, shouldn't you be picking up that crown soon?” The shadow looks over to the crown as it lays discarded on the floor a few yards away from him

  
  


“Don't you dare touch that! You are not worthy of even looking at that crown you damn outsider!” Bishop quickly makes his way over to the crown, Kamoshida hot on his heels

  
  


As Bishop swiftly makes his way over to the crown the other thieves emerge from their hiding spots and begin to attack Kamoshida

  
  


“NO! Stay away from that!” Skull brings down lightning down on Kamoshida with every step that he takes, Panther walls him off with her fire, Mona slashes away at his feet with his saber, as Joker prepares to take him down with Van Hellsing's pistols; as Bishop snatches the crown from the ground the shadow reels back in anger

  
  


“NOOOO! LET GO OF THAAAAAT!” this is enough time for Joker to line up his shot

  
  


and he pulls the trigger

  
  


the bullets fly together spiraling each other as they go, before Kamoshida can notice what is going on, the bullets hit him on the side of the head

  
  


without anymore power to fight back the king of lust falls to his side as he regains his original form

  
  


“I guess that's the jackpot” Joker says to himself as the pistols burst into flame, returning to their owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdYkIF3C7PY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNkQMtZAMAw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2pKOVceEyk


	16. End of the beginning

  
  


**Kamoshida's Castle**

  
  


**4/24**

  
  


Bishop stretches his back as he goes to pick the crown up, the others catch their breath after the battle with Kamoshida's shadow, who begins to stir as he regains consciousness

  
  


“_dannazione_ that really hurt” before Bishop can pick up the crown however, Kamoshida dives for it in a last ditch attempt

  
  


“HEY! What do you think you're doing!” Panther screams as she chases after the shadow

  
  


“stop! Get away!” Kamoshida rushes towards a nearby door, to his dismay, once opened it revealed to be a balcony high above the ground

  
  


“what's wrong Mr. 'Olympic athlete' not running away?” Panther taunts as the shadow looks for a way out

  
  


“it's always been like this! Everyone forcing their expectations on me! I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong with asking for a reward?!” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“_ay ay ay, _more excuses then? I grow tired of your incessant rambling _Monsieur “ _Bishop balances his scythe on his left shoulder, Skull crosses his arms

  
  


“don't worry, we'll do something about that heart of his soon enough” the shadow clutches the crown closer to his chest, Panther grows serious as her eyes narrow

  
  


“scared? right now you're seeing the same view Shiho did, I'm sure she was scared too; where it not for Joker and Bishop, she might not be with us now” the terrified shadow turns around, the crown being held even tighter

  
  


“what will you do? Jump or die right here?” Bishop digs the tip of the scythe on the floor, he quickly goes to Panther holding her back, he then leans close whispering in Panther's ear

  
  


“easy now, we don't want to kill him remember?” Panther shakes off Bishop's grasp

  
  


“I don't care, he deserves it!” Carmen is summoned as fireballs float above her hands

  
  


“Wait! Don't! Please forgive me!” the shadow holds out a hand in front hoping the angry girl would truly forgive him

  
  


“I bet everyone asked the same! But you... you took everything from them!” Carmen unleashes her fiery rage at Kamoshida; though the attack purposely misses hitting the wall behind Kamoshida

  
  


“AAUGH! P-please stop! I accept defeat! Take it, I don't want it anymore!” Kamoshida throws the crown at Joker who catches it effortlessly

  
  


“go ahead, finish me off... Just, make it quick, after all, you won” Panther clenches her fist as she throws another fireball at him

  
  


“Ann!” Skull reaches out to her, but the fireball misses once again, this time just barely as the shadow's cloak seemed to get burnt

  
  


“if his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes” Mona crosses his arms

  
  


“you're kind lady Ann” The shadow falls on his knees

  
  


“I've lost... you're trough once you've lost... what do I do now” Bishop chuckles as he picks up his scythe and points it at the shadow

  
  


“How about you admit your sins for one? Then after that the authorities will sort you out” Bishop turns his back to the shadow as he places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“_pentirsi e espiare, _maybe then your life may be worth something” Bishop waves his hand around as he heads towards the door

  
  


“alright... I will return to my real self, I'll make sure I do just that” The shadow sheds tears as he begins to glow, after a short while he disappears

  
  


as soon as the shadow disappears a deep rumble shakes the castle

  
  


“Hey, we have to get out of here! The palace is going to disappear now!” Mona exclaims as he follows after Bishop, the others hot behind him

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


**4/24**

  
  


the teens emerge into the alleyway leading to the school, the three panting heavy as they catch their breath from running out of the collapsing Palace

  
  


“that sucked...” Ann proclaims as she leans against a wall

  
  


“oof, I really need to do some cardio or something, that was rough” Akira says as he puts his back to the wall, Ryuji for his part pulls out his phone looking at the screen

  
  


“hey, look at the nav, the palace its gone!” the others pull their phones out

  
  


***the destination has been deleted*** the metanav's mechanical voice proclaims as Akira opens the app

  
  


“indeed, once the palace is destroyed it is impossible to go back” Arthur approaches them with drinks in his hands

  
  


“w-where did you come from?!” Ryuji looks at the silver haired teen as he hands him a soda

  
  


“what do you mean? I was right over by the vending machines” Ryuji shakes his head

  
  


“but you were right with us inside the palace! How did you get here so fast that you had time to buy these?!” Arthur tilts his head

  
  


“do you forget that I can just fly out?” Ryuji opens his drink

  
  


“oh yeah... you can do that can't you?... sure would be useful if we could do that too...” the blonde takes a sip of his drink, Arthur then hands Akira and Ann their drinks, a canned coffee for Akira, and a peach tea for Ann

  
  


“Anyway, where's the treasure!” Morgana asks as he jumps on top of a nearby trash can, Akira pulls it out of his pocket

  
  


“a medal? What happened to the crown?” Akira shrugs

  
  


“I had this in my pocket when we came out” Akira places the medal around Morgana's neck, Arthur inspects the medal

  
  


“that medal is the source of Kamoshida's desires... it just means that he sees that medal being worth just as much as the crown, ergo the medal is the thing he values more than anything here in the real world” the others nod once Arthur finishes, Ryuji turns to Arthur

  
  


“so that means he kept clinging to his past glory and couldn't let go, huh?” Arthur points at Ryuji

  
  


“precisely” Arthur takes a sip of his drink before continuing

  
  


“with the source of his distorted desires now gone from the palace, Kamoshida should have a change of heart, and good thing we did so this early, it will give him time to truly reflect on his actions” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“I just hope we don't get expelled is all, hopefully that gets fixed soon” The teens gather their belongings as they prepare to leave

  
  


“oh! Before we leave...” Arthur pulls his phone out

  
  


“let's share contacts, that way I do not have to hunt you all down when something comes up” The others look at each other

  
  


“wait...did we never have your contact info?” Ann asks as he scrolls trough her contacts

  
  


“no way... seriously? Just what kind of master thief are you?” Morgana asks as he flattens his ears

  
  


“the kind that prefers to not leave a digital trail; however seeing as this hardly counts as true thieving it should be fine” the group shares their contacts, once done they all go their separate ways, Akira makes his way to Shibuya hoping to sell some of the treasure they had found to Iwai; Ryuji heads home as he was very tired from the fight; Ann said that she would do some shopping but was unsure if she too should go home; Arthur just shrugged and said he was in the mood for some food

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


**4/24**

  
  


After selling the loot, Akira made his way back to the cafe, he had hoped to get a bit more cash, but in the end he was just glad Iwai would even buy all the things they found in the metaverse without so much of a question. As Akira walked trough the front door one of the customers on the bar turns towards the door

  
  


“_ciao amico, _Welcome home and what not” Akira looks at none other than Arthur Lupin eating Sojiro's curry at the bar

  
  


“w-what are you doing here? And how did you even find this place?” Akira looks in disbelief as the teen continues eating

  
  


“the place was on my way back home, so I thought, why not? In the time i have lived here I had always wanted to step in, maybe eat something here; why were you keeping such delicious food hidden from me Akira _Pourquoi?__ “ _Morgana stirs inside Akira's bag and emerges from within

  
  


“Arthur? Have you also fallen for the chief's cooking?” Arthur nods as he keeps eating, Akira looks around as he can't find the old man

  
  


“where is he anyway?” Arthur points to the left

  
  


“bathroom” Akira walks over to Arthur and sits besides him

  
  


“you said you live nearby?” Arthur nods as he wipes his mouth with a napkin before continuing

  
  


“up the road actually, I have an apartment just beyond Yongen, you are welcome anytime... just let me know however, there is quite the mess since I mainly go there to sleep and such” Akira sets the bag down next to him, Morgana pops out and into the seat next to Akira

  
  


“you have a whole apartment to yourself, and you don't use it? Really?” Akira asks as he crosses his arms

  
  


“yes, it's a long story, but once I was told to chose where to go for my probation I thought Japan would be a good change of pace, and where else but Tokyo am i right? So the preparations where made, forms where signed, they told me 'here's some money, chose a place to live, get some furniture if you need it, the rest use it for school supplies and whatnot” Arthur takes a sip from his coffee

  
  


“I didn't get anything, how much did they give you?” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“no clue honestly, I am not sure what the exchange rate is, but about eight hundred thousand Euros” Akira's brain does a double take as he looks at Arthur

  
  


“Sorry, how much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280X7xQdeNM&list=PLOjg1uqS4bqKA6kl2o6fC7XSibWLZ8yKi&index=28
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvJCdBDCS5s&list=PLOjg1uqS4bqKA6kl2o6fC7XSibWLZ8yKi&index=30


	17. Winding down, then up

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


**5/1**

  
  


to say that Akira felt restless would be an understatement, Kamoshida had been absent from school ever since they had stolen the treasure, and to his and Ryuji's dismay it seemed that the expulsion was still on the table; though according to Arthur he would surely come around soon enough, Akira had talked to Morgana about it, but the feline had no idea what would happen, only that a change of heart would occur

  
  


*Pi Pi Pi*

  
  


AL: My friends, rest assured that Kamoshida will have a change of heart

  
  


AL: However, I believe the uncertainty may be too much to bear, so I have a proposal...

  
  


AL: … come to my apartment, I will prepare some food and we can have a party of sorts, does that sound like something you would be interested in?

  
  


RS: wait, you cook?

  
  


AL: Indeed, my grandmother had passed many of her recipes on to me before she passed away

  
  


AT: wow, now this I have to see

  
  


AK: how did you even get arrested? I'm surprised you didn't just waltz your way out of police custody

  
  


AL: well, come over and I'll tell you

  
  


Akira did a double take as he reads the message again  
  
  


AK: you're kidding, right? I thought it was like “top secret” or something?

  
  


AL: Ce n'est rien! Are you coming or not?

  
  


RS: hell yes! What time?

  
  


AT: o yah, I'm there

  
  


Akira stifles a chuckle, Arthur Lupin never seemed to be short on surprises

  
  


AK: fine, me n Morgana will be there as well

  
  


AL: Perfect, come over at about 1:00 pm

  
  


Akira looked at his phone's clock; 10:00 AM, he had some time, after Arthur sent the address he went on about taking care of other business

  
  


**Yongen-yaja **

  
  


**5/1**

  
  


Akira checks his phone for the time, making not of it he makes his way past Takemi's clinic and into the are just beyond, after a rather short walk Akira stands before the apartment complex, the 3 story building with it's light blue walls standing in front of him, he goes to the doorbell system which he noticed had a camera, after looking for Arthur's name he presses the corresponding button

  
  


*ding*

  
  


“what's the password?” Akira chuckles as Ryuji's voice comes trough the speaker

  
  


“how about, let me in please?” Akira looks at the camera as he speaks

  
  


“nah, try again man” Ryuji can't help it but laugh a bit

  
  


“let him in already you idiot!” Ann's voice sounds on the background

  
  


“fine, come on up, it's number 5 on the second floor” A click is heard from the door as it is disengaged, Akira makes his way up to the second floor and towards the door with the number 5; to make things easier Arthur was already waiting for him with the door open, the silver haired teen was wearing a yellow apron and had his hair tied back into a small ponytail

  
  


“_benvenuto amico mio_, sorry about Ryuji, he got very exited about the door for some reason, but please, make yourself comfortable, the food will be done shortly” Arthur leads Akira trough the door of the apartment, right by the entrance the kitchen was situated, Ann was hard at work helping out Arthur, past that was the dining area where a decently sized wooden table and chairs were placed waiting for them, on the table Akira noticed the food was placed already, a yellow rice with shrimp and a big bowl of some wide noodles that Akira didn't recognize

  
  


after taking a couple of steps down was the living room area, Arthur had told him that the furniture had been bought on the cheap so he was surprised to see a sofa and arm chair seemingly made from leather, though as he got closer he noticed it was a similar material to leather, a small coffee table where a few school papers where strewn about and a plate with some fried balls, Ryuji called him over, the blonde teen was watching a movie on the TV, though he noticed it was in Italian, the subtitles on the bottom where in Japanese, the TV while it was rather large it seemed to be an older model as the plastic around the base seemed to be worn, to the right of the TV Akira noticed a hallway leading down with some doors to either side

  
  


“hey! Akira, try these, they are really good!” the blonde took one of the fried balls and took a bite while he turned his attention back to the movie, Akira set the bag containing Morgana down, once the feline was out the teen sat down next to his friend

  
  


“hey, something smells good! Is that fish I smell?” the cat sniffs the air as he begins to make his way towards the kitchen

  
  


“indeed, a special dish just for you Morgana; _Pesce al Cartoccio, _I hope it's to your liking” Akira turn his attention to the snacks in front of him, he takes one and takes a bite; the outside was somewhat crunchy, but the inside had rice with some meat sauce, the teen took another bite as he enjoyed the flavor once again, after he had finished he turned to Arthur

  
  


“what are these, I've never had them before” Arthur focusing on his task replies

  
  


“_Aranchini_, they are mostly made with leftover _Risotto, _sometimes with _mozzarella _and _ragù_ ”

Akira takes the last one on the plate much to Ryuji's disappointment

  
  


“aw man, I wanted to eat that” Akira splits the snack in half and gives one to Ryuji

  
  


“so what else is in the menu?” Akira crosses his arms and legs as Arthur turns around placing his elbows on the counter

  
  


“glad, you ask, _risotto ai gamberi, __Ragù alla bolognese_, and _Neapolitan__ pizza_” Ryuji suddenly turns to Arthur

  
  


“wait, pizza? Seriously? Why didn't you just buy one for delivery or something?” Arthur leans down and laces his fingers together, a rather somber look on his eyes

  
  


“Ryuji, I will ignore that comment in light that you have never tried true _Neapolitan _art, I also recommend for your own sake to never mention those atrocities to me ever again” Ryuji suddenly breaks into a cold sweat

  
  


“s-sure man, just relax OK? I was just kidding” Arthur stands straight, he turns back to the kitchen where Ann is taking out the pizza out of the oven

  
  


“is this all Arthur? You sure you didn't need more?” Ann asks as she places the tray down on the counter top

  
  


“_bene_, this is fine, Ryuji and Akira it is time to feast” Arthur quickly slices the pizza into even triangles and takes the pie over to the table; Ann and Arthur finish setting the table out as Akira and Ryuji turn the TV off and join them; Arthur placed a small plate with Morgana's fish on the counter, the cat jumped up and waited for everyone to be seated

  
  


the feast began and everyone's tension began to fade, whether it was the home cooked meal, or the time they were spending together having fun, the group felt more calm

  
  


“so. When did you learn to cook Arthur?” Ann asks before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza

  
  


“like I had said before, my grandmother taught me, I seem to recall it being when I was eight or so, though she just taught me the basics, only later on will she feel confident enough to pass on her recipes on to me” Arthur takes a sip of his drink before continuing

  
  


“though I have to say, you have quite the knack for this kind of cuisine as well Ann” Ann waves her hand in the air

  
  


“i only helped with the final touches, you did all the work Arthur” Ryuji takes another slice of pizza

  
  


“well, whatever it was, you are right Arthur, this IS a delicious pizza” Akira finishes his meal, then turns to Arthur

  
  


“it was great honestly, never really had any Italian food other than spaghetti and pizza, the rice was quite nice” Arthur does a small bow in his seat

  
  


“happy to hear that Akira, good to know you all enjoyed it” Morgana rubs his paw on his ear

  
  


“the fish was alright, it might have not been fatty tuna, but I can definitely get used to this” Arthur holds his chin

  
  


“Akira, I must ask... what have you been feeding Morgana?” Akira turns his head to look at the cat, who looks back at Arthur

  
  


“why do you ask?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“i have to say...he is looking a bit...round?” Morgana jumps to his paws

  
  


“are you calling me fat?!” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“no, but it seems that you are... looking a bit fluffier than usual, or is it just me?” Ann and Ryuji take a close look at the feline

  
  


“huh, he does seem different...” Ann pets the cat's head

  
  


“L-Lady Ann... not you too!” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“I don't know... he looks the same old cat to me” Morgana hisses at Ryuji as they begin to argue, Arthur stands and makes his way down the hallway 

  
  


“I'll see about getting Morgana some healthier food, but other than that...” the teens look on as Arthur returns with a long case

  
  


“I wanted to know if you knew of someone that could help me... with something in particular...” Arthur sets the case on the counter and opens it

  
  


“what kind of particular thing?” Ann asks as she tries to peek into the case

  
  


“... well, get ready for this then...” from the case Arthur pulls out the lever action rifle he uses in the metaverse, Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“with a new gun?... I can help with that” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“you see.. this gun is special” Arthur works the lever, a solid metallic sound rings trough the apartment

  
  


*KLICK – KLACK*

  
  


A shiver runs down Akira's back, Ryuji abruptly stands from the table, his hands on the surface

  
  


“wait it's real?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_GUQC4nCl8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NXEcmszXzQ


	18. A curtain raises...

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


**5/1**

  
  


“why do you have a gun?” Ryuji asks as he points at the weapon on Arthur's hands

  
  


“what do you mean? You all have guns, what are you using in the metaverse then?” Arthur looks at Akira and Ann who shake their heads

  
  


“those are replicas, the most they shoot are bb's” Akira says as he continues to eat

  
  


“what? Replicas? So you are using fakes?” Morgana sits down carefully on the counter

  
  


“yes, there's no way we could get our hands on real guns!” Arthur sets the gun back down on the case

  
  


“huh... I see...” Ann sighs

  
  


“so you're telling me you've been carrying a real gun around? What the hell Arthur! You could get arrested for that!” Arthur raises a finger as he pulls out a piece of paper out

  
  


“It is technically a decommissioned gun, the inside of the barrel is plugged up and there is no firing pin; plus I have the permit here” Ann holds the bridge of her nose

  
  


“OK... that's better but that doesn't explain why you have a real gun!” Akira takes the paper and reads trough it, Arthur shrugs as he replies

  
  


“it is a family heirloom, plus it is a perfect weapon to use in the metaverse, I really can't pass it up can I?” Akira shrugs as he hands back the permit to Arthur

  
  


“how is it a heirloom exactly?” Arthur puts the paper away and closes the case, he takes a breath and places both hands on the table

  
  


“somewhere around my fourth great grandfather was offered a job as a bodyguard for an American gold mine owner, I believe it was during the late eighteen century...” the others look at each other and shrug

  
  


“the gold rush?... you know a bunch of gold was being found in the American southwest?” Ann pipes up

  
  


  
  


“OH! The cowboys and stuff right? I heard about it a long time ago when I was in America!” Arthur points at Ann

  
  


“yes! That's the one!” Ann crosses her arms in thought

  
  


“I heard it was a very dangerous time being in that area... I guess it makes sense for a wealthy person to hire bodyguards” Arthur nods as he continues

  
  


“indeed, so my fourth great grandfather thought it would be a good idea to go and make some money, it worked out fine, that is until one night they were ambushed by some outlaws; they killed the rich guy and took the money leaving my fourth great grandfather for dead, but as some of those stories sometimes were; my ancestor went after the bandits by himself, after all they had taken the money that was supposed to go to him” The others nod, Akira twirls a lock of his hair between his fingers

  
  


“that doesn't quite explain the gun though...” Arthur nods

  
  


“the story with the gun is that it was the same gun he was given when he first arrived to America, a Winchester Model 1873...” Arthur opens the case again pulling out the rifle once again

  
  


“this same rifle would see my ancestor take revenge and escape the American continent, after a few years and various setbacks along the way, my ancestor would return to Italy, marry, and go off into the war leaving behind a wife and three kids, eventually the gun would be returned to the family and there it stayed until I took it from my grandmother's dresser one day...” Arthur wipes away at something in the barrel of the gun

  
  


“though it is a shame it is not in working condition right now I hope to one day fix that and give it a proper display case and plaque, but enough about that, let me tell you more about this beautiful firearm” the others groan as Arthur goes off on another tangent

  
  


“the barrel and the rear stock where shortened for ease of carrying, the lever ring was widened so it would be easier to use one handed while riding a horse; there were leather wrappings along the grip and stock, but those have long since been rendered useless beyond repair; now, I am not sure, but it seems to me that there was meant to be some sort of engraving on the side...” Arthur turns the gun around showing the group

  
  


“what does it say?” Akira asks as he tries to make out the faint metalwork on the gun

  
  


“_no tengo, ni idea_, I do not even have the slightest idea of what it might be, at first I thought it was just ornamental engravings, but there seems to be a letter in there somewhere so it might be a name, though even that is still in the air since it is so stylized that is barely recognizable as letters” Arthur puts the gun back in the case and closes the lid once again

  
  


“so... with that in mind, do you happen to know who might be able to help with this?..” Akira holds his chin as the other teens shrug and shake their heads

  
  


“I know who might... but... I'm not sure if he'd be willing to help so easily...” Akira leans back on his seat a bit as he takes a sip of his drink, Ryuji rubs his forehead as he sighs

  
  


“yeah, I don't know if that hard-boiled guy might be such a good choice... he was very picky when we went there before” Arthur turns to Akira

  
  


“you know a gunsmith then? _Va bene_, I will go see him then” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“I'm not sure he'll be willing to help out, after all he did berate us for not being 'gun enthusiasts'...” Akira looks at the gun case

  
  


“however... he might be willing to help you since you do seem to know about guns” Arthur scoffs as he crosses his arms

  
  


“I do not know about guns, I only know of the one gun I care to keep in good condition” Akira sighs

  
  


“well, we'll see what happens then, but we still have Kamoshida to deal with, the deadline's tomorrow and we have no idea what he's been up to at all” Arthur nods and sits down at the dinner table once again

  
  


“_ne t'inquiète pa, _it will be fine, you shall see; by tomorrow at this time you will feel like a load has been lifted off your shoulders” Akira shrugs

  
  


“I hope so, my entire probation is on the line” Ryuji nods

  
  


“no kiddin'” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“well, we're just going to have to wait and see” Arthur takes another slice of pizza

  
  


“if you don't mind me asking, and forgive me for seeming so pushy; but when can we go see this gunsmith then?” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“well, assuming things go well with Kamoshida, I wouldn't mind going right after...” Arthur clasps his hands together

  
  


“_Perfetto__, _then tomorrow after sch-” Arthur is interrupted by Ann clearing her throat loudly, Ryuji pats her back

  
  


“you ok? Need some water there?” Ann shoves his hand away

  
  


“i'm fine, but Arthur... I thought we had, that.... other thing... that we talked about...” Arthur tilts his head for a moment before snapping his fingers

  
  


“that is right, _zut, comment ai-je oublié?_ I am afraid we are going to have to reschedule that visit then Akira, I am busy after school tomorrow” Ryuji and Akira look at each other before turning to Arthur, Morgana for his part narrows his eyes and flattens his ear down

  
  


“what are you and Lady Ann doing that is so secret?” Arthur waves his hand around in the air in front of him

  
  


“I am not at liberty to say, unless _Mademoiselle Ann _wishes to disclose the information” Ann shrugs and rests her hand on her cheek

  
  


“I wanted to tell Shiho about Kamoshida once he confessed, and I thought having Arthur there might help her too” Morgana lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“well, if its just that, then I guess there's no problem them” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“how's she doing? Is she OK?” Ann sighs a bit dejected

  
  


“She's fine, the doctors said they wanted to keep her under observation for a little while longer, so I don't think she'll be back to school yet...” Arthur rests his elbows on the table while lacing his fingers together

  
  


“...however?...” Ann crosses her arms as she continues

  
  


“...However it seems that her parents are going to be taking her out and transferring her to another school...” the teens shift uneasy

  
  


“why? Kamoshida is going to be brought to justice soon, would it not be better if she stayed?” Ann's eyes begin to redden a bit as tears begin to form from behind

  
  


“she said that she couldn't bear the shame of coming back after what happened...so she decided herself to transfer...” Ryuji clenches his fist as he brings it down hard on the table

  
  


“damn it! Even after what you two did!” Arthur pats Ryuji's arm

  
  


“it is fine, as long as she's alive the rest can work it self out, though it is very sad news the alternative is rather worse” Akira nods

  
  


“at least this way she'll be happier” Ann nods as she wipes her eyes

  
  


“right, the least we can do before she goes is giving her the good news...” Arthur holds his chin deep in thought, Akira waves his hand in front of the silver haired teen's eyes startling him

  
  


“hello? You have something to share with the class?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“just thinking... figuring something out... do not mind me” Akira and the others shrug as they finish their meal, once they had finished and helped clean, Arthur and Akira escorted the others back to the subway station

  
  


“well, I'll see you guys tomorrow” Ryuji said as he ran after Ann who was now ahead of him telling him to hurry up, once in front of Leblanc Akira turns to Arthur

  
  


“what's on your mind? You seem to be thinking about something” Arthur holds his chin as he turns to Akira

  
  


“is there no way to help Shiho stay?... It is rather unfortunate that she should go away so harshly...” Akira shrugs

  
  


“it's just the way things are sometimes, but you're right, for her to leave like this now that Kamoshida is almost on his knees is tragic...” Arthur shakes his head, after saying his goodbyes Arthur begins to make his way back home

  
  


“there must be a way for her to stay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NXEcmszXzQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vexU0xLVUI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMCmDfSbFs


	19. Matters of trust

  
  


**Shujin Academy rooftop**

  
  


**5/2**

  
  


the meeting had ended a few minutes ago, and what a meeting it was; just as Arthur had said, Kamoshida confessed to everything, abuse, harassment, everything; He was also ready to kill himself to atone, but Ann stopped him saying he should turn himself in. after the meeting Ann and Arthur left to see Shiho, and the rest of the group went to the roof to discuss the situation with the medal

  
  


“how much can we get for this anyway?” Akira asked as he looked over the medal, Ryuji pulled his phone out and looked up the information

  
  


“thirty thousand? That's it?! What a joke...” Akira hands the medal to Ryuji who examines it in a similar fashion

  
  


“thought these would be worth more...” The door swings open as Ann walks in followed by Arthur, Akira fiddles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“how was Shiho?” Akira asks as he leans back on his half broken chair

  
  


“she was good, we told her about Kamoshida confessing, she seemed glad about it...” Ann goes a bit silent before continuing

  
  


“she's still going to transfer though...” Arthur crosses his arms as he holds his chin, Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“it'll start feeling lonely soon...” Arthur leans against a wall nearby

  
  


“At any rate, how much will the medal go for?” Akira sighs

  
  


“about thirty thousand” Arthur holds his forehead

  
  


“_mon dieu_, that wont do... I can get us forty thousand, but I wouldn't hope for much more than that honestly...” Ryuji tosses the medal at Arthur who catches it effortlessly

  
  


“ok then, we're counting on you to sell that then” Arthur stuffs the medal into his shirt pocket

  
  


“but of course, I shall see you guys later then” and with that the silver haired teen turns around and leaves the roof, the others stay a while longer to discuss further steps

  
  


**???**

  
  


**5/2**

  
  


Akira awakens with a sudden jolt, a quick look at his surroundings confirm his doubts, he was back in that strange prison, the sound of chains to his left draw the teens attention towards that direction

  
  


“I'm back... why?” Akira turns around and sits on the busted up bed frame behind him

  
  


“what do you have to show me now?...” The Prisoner chuckles before answering

  
  


“why so hostile now? I assure you that kind of attitude will only lead to ruin” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“those seem like words Igor would use” The Prisoner laughs out loud

  
  


“yes... I suppose they are, he's beginning to rub off on me, though it ought to after so long...” The Prisoner turns on the projector

  
  


“at any rate let's see how you're doing....” The sputtering projector shows the infiltration of Kamoshida's castle, the plan trough the roof terrace, the fight against Kamoshida, and finally the shadow disappearing and returning to the real Kamoshida; after the roll runs out the Prisoner claps slowly

  
  


“not bad, not bad at all; for your first time that is...” the Prisoner walks away and seems to sit on his own bed

  
  


“I wonder how you'll handle the next one...” Akira rest his head on the back wall

  
  


“what do you mean next one?... who are you?” The prisoner replies after a while

  
  


“don't worry about that, you have more pressing matters” Akira sits up

  
  


“like what? It was thanks to your strange movie that I thought Arthur would betray me...” The Prisoner sighs annoyed

  
  


“there is only one person that interests me, and that is you, everything else comes second to that” Akira stands up angry

  
  


“why are you so interested in me then? Who are you?” before the Prisoner answers the door burst open flooding the dungeon in light

  
  


“Prisoner! You have a visitor!” the guard sounds to be female now, the guard comes in and stops on the cell next to Akira's

  
  


“looking lovely as ever miss, it's always such a treat when you're on duty” The guard kicks the bars of the cell

  
  


“Shut up bastard, don't make me throw you into solitary again!” with a whooshing sound Akira hears the whip crack

  
  


“and have to deal with the nose again? No thanks you, I'll humor you for today...” Akira begins to feel his consciousness slipping away

  
  


“you haven't... Haven't ans-...answered me...” Akira wobbles back and forth as his mind fades slowly to black

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


**5/3**

  
  


Akira jolts awake again, this time sitting up in his bed; the cat sleeping next to him wakes up as well

  
  


“w-what? What is it? You ok?” Morgana asks as he groggily sits up

  
  


“y-yeah... I'm fine, just a strange dream...” Akira rubs his burning eyes; just what was up with that place?... it felt so real, he knew it was some sort of velvet room similar to where Igor and the twins were, but he didn't seem able to access it; he had brought it up with Igor but he was unaware of what Akira was talking about

  
  


“what was the dream about?” Morgana asked as he settled back down into the mattress

  
  


“I was... uhh, forget it, it's fine” Akira lays back down one hand behind his head; he'd have to talk to Arthur, maybe he knew something...

  
  


**Arthur's apartment **

  
  


**5/3**

  
  


Akira rang the bell, after a bit Arthur answered

  
  


“_Buongiorno signore _Kurusu, how may I help?” Akira rubbed the back of his neck

  
  


“can I come in? I need to ask you something” With a click the door is unlocked

  
  


“but of course, come on in” Akira makes his way in and up the stairs, as he comes into the second floor Arthur opens his door welcoming him inside

  
  


“May I offer you something to drink? An _espresso_? A _latte_ perhaps?” Arthur goes to his kitchen where he begins to make his preparations; Akira stops him

  
  


“it's fine, I'm ok, Sojiro already gave me some coffee” Arthur turns to Akira putting down the utensils

  
  


“good, I haven't even learned to use this machine yet” Akira sits on one of the couches as Arthur takes one adjacent to him

  
  


“so, what is troubling you?” Akira bows his head as he speaks

  
  


“First of all, I have to apologize to you, when we first met at school and after you revealed yourself to being a persona user I thought you would betray us” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“ok...” Akira sits back up

  
  


“I hope you can forgive me and help me become a better wildcard” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“it is fine my friend, I am well aware of how I come off sometimes, specially given the fact that my whole identity is fake; I suppose I should have expected it, though honestly I have to say I'm a bit hurt; however as far as being a better wildcard, that is something that I can't quite train you in” Akira tenses up some

  
  


“relax, it is just something that must come naturally to you, I cannot help with that I am afraid” Akira nods before continuing

  
  


“there is also something else I must ask...” Arthur laces his fingers together

  
  


“do you know about the Velvet room?” after a while Arthur shrugs shaking his head

  
  


“I cannot say that I do sadly” Akira sighs, half in relief and half disappointed

  
  


“It's fine... forget it... so, about your rifle... are you available today?” Arthur narrows his eyes

  
  


“should I consider this part of the apology?” Akira nods

  
  


“yeah, so... please let me do this” Arthur nods as he stands up

  
  


“_bene_, let me go get my case, then we shall be on our way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBiQCZd8UII
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaZ4Y1ZCjGM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhjk5x54bsE


	20. The World I

  
  


**Untouchable**

  
  


**5/3**

  
  


Akira and Arthur make their way inside the shop, Iwai doesn't pay attention to them at first; After Akira had chosen the things he was here to buy the two make their way to the counter

  
  


“hello there, I was hoping to buy these?” Akira says as he places the boxes for some weapons down in front of the uninterested store keeper

  
  


“sure... what else do you need?” the older man asks without looking up from his magazine, Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“well, my friend here was wondering if you could help him out with something” Akira looks at Arthur, the silver haired teen places the case on the counter which gets the attention of the store keeper

  
  


“and this is?...” Arthur places both hands on the top of the case

  
  


“a very special weapon, one that I would not entrust to just anyone” The shop keeper puts the magazine down as he switches the toothpick on his mouth to the other side

  
  


“a special weapon, huh? And what is so special about it?” Arthur lays the case flat on it's side as he begins to unlock the case

  
  


“it is a modified Winchester Model 1873” The teen opens the case and turns the gun to face the older man

  
  


“I see, but why is it...” the shop keeper stops as he takes a closer look at the gun

  
  


“what the... were did you get this? This is a very accurate replica” Arthur closes the case as the man reaches for the gun

  
  


“I am afraid I cannot let you touch this just yet, I need your word that it will be handled with the utmost of care” The shop keeper takes the toothpick out his mouth and tosses it away

  
  


“why? You scared I'll break your toy kid?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“I am worried you'll damage this already ancient gun” Akira rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“the gun is apparently real, manager-San; and it seems to be quite old” The shop keep looks at Akira and back to the case

  
  


“wait, you're telling me you have an authentic Winchester?” Arthur nods

  
  


“well I'll be damned, never thought I'd see the day when some one would bring me a real gun again” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“so it is not the first time you have worked on a real gun then?” the older man waves his hand in the air dismissing the question

  
  


“why did you bring me this? You realize I'm trying to run a legitimate business here right?” Arthur nods as he opens the case again

  
  


“_infatti_ , which is why for legal reasons this is not a real gun, it has been decommissioned for display purposes; which means it might as well be a replica” The manager scratches his chin

  
  


“I see, in that case... what can I do for you?” Arthur pulls the gun out carefully and places it in the counter

  
  


“I was hoping you could answer that _armaiolo_” The manager picks the gun up and looks it over

  
  


“you French or something? That's the second strange word you have used” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I could continue in French if you would so prefer” the manager looks at Arthur

  
  


“heh, looks like we have a comedian here now” Akira shrugs as the manager keeps looking over the gun; the manager eventually puts the gun down

  
  


“well, this gun has been modified to hell and back, it might as well be a custom build from what i can see, this barrel and the receiver are not original for the 1873 model, though the internals seem to be, this lever is also quite interesting, a complete modification just to make flipping it easier?... those are quite rare, it's custom made too, brass? The engravings are nice, though they are faded to shit” Arthur nods and crosses his arms, Akira for his part couldn't be any more lost at what the two were saying so he nodded along

  
  


“what concerns me however... is the poor plug up job on the barrel and the poor excuse of the firing pin removal...” the manager adjusts his hat as he leans on the counter

  
  


“don't tell me you're expecting to get this gun in working order kid, cause I'm not sure that'd be wise” Arthur shrugs before replying

  
  


“my main concern right now is whether or not you are up to the task of providing me with your services” the manager stands back up and crosses his arms

  
  


“well, as long as you don't want me to get it working I can get it done, however...I'm going to be charging you extra as this is a real weapon we're talking about” Arthur clasps his hands together, a smile creeping up his face slowly

  
  


“_molto bene, _then here is my first request; I wish to attach a scope to it” The manager raises an eyebrow

  
  


“A scope?...” Arthur nods as he picks the gun up again

  
  


“I have reason to believe that at some point my fourth great grandfather may have used a detachable scope at some point for hunting purposes” The manager picks the gun up and inspects the gun again, going so far as to shoulder the weapon

  
  


“hmm... I could see it, then removing it once he was back on the move...” Arthur nods

  
  


“exactly, though due to the nature of the scope being removed every time it must have been lost somewhere along the way” The manager nods and puts the gun back down on the counter, Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“couldn't he just keep the thing on? Why did he need to take it off?” Arthur gestures a circle with his hands

  
  


“the scope interferes with the rotation of the gun along the side, this is particularly dangerous while riding a horse, you could run the risk of snagging the scope on something and dropping your gun, which I might add would be a terrible tragedy for the gunslinger during the time period my ancestor used it” The manager nods

  
  


“that is quite true, however iron sights are not the best for hunting small animals, so the scope was a necessity for hunters surviving off the land” Akira nods as he holds his chin deep in though

  
  


“so if you were a gunslinger living off what you could hunt a scope was more or less a tool for hunting rather than a tool for gun-slinging huh?” the manager and Arthur both nod

  
  


“you seem to be catching on quite quickly kid” Akira twiddles his fingers along a lock of his hair a bit embarrassed, Arthur turns his attention back to the manager

  
  


“So can I assume that you'll help with this _maestro armaiolo_” The manager shrugs

  
  


“I'll see what I can do, however scopes that fit the lever actions are quite rare to find” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I expected as much, though if a modern scope is an easier alternative I would understand” The manager shakes his head

  
  


“I said they were rare, not gone; though given that this IS a rather heavily customized gun already I have a few things in mind that would suit it better than those old long ass scopes” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“oh? And what would that be?” The manager chuckles

  
  


“leave that to me, just make sure you're able to pay” Arthur nods

  
  


“we have a deal then _maestro” _Arthur and the Manager shake hands

  
  


“what should I call you kid?” Arthur places his left hand on his chest and bows slightly

  
  


“Arthur Lupin, but please just call me Arthur” The manager crosses his arms

  
  


“then you can call me Iwai, pleasure doing business Arthur.. now, as far as you're concerned kid..” Iwai turns to Akira

  
  


“...I need you to stop by tomorrow, there's something I want to talk to you about” Iwai finishes ringing up Akira's stuff, after exchanging goodbyes the two teens step out into the busy Shibuya streets

  
  


“Forgive me Akira, for getting to focused on talks about the gun, I assure you it will not happen again” Akira shakes his head as the two make their way back to the station

  
  


“it's fine, it was interesting learning about what cowboys did back in the day” Akira turns to Arthur

  
  


“but enough about that, did you manage to sell the medal?” Arthur takes a quick peek at his phone and makes a note of the time

  
  


“I was thinking of going to take care of that actually, I will let you all know how things go later tonight” Akira nods, the speaker announces the next train arrival

  
  


“well, that one is for me” Arthur turns to Akira

  
  


“listen, don't worry too much about trying to make it up to me, what is done is done; just remember that I will cover your back as long as you need it” Akira nods, maybe the worry was showing in his face all this time

  
  


“ok, then from now on I'll make sure I have yours covered” Arthur smiles as the train pulls to a stop

  
  


“good, then we have a deal then, I will see you later” Arthur steps into the train, Akira for his part turns around and heads back up to central street, there were a few other things he had to take care of; so first up was Ryuji...

  
  


_I am thou, Thou art I_

_Thou have deepened thy bond with the World_

_May this new link empower you _

_ and those around you. _

_ keep following the road _

_ and once the ruin and destruction be averted _

_ may you find true peace _

_ and a place to call your own _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo-NrI_ZwFU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_fc_AZmaKs&t=1s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUQuBBBzx-I


	21. Phantom Thieves

  


**5/5**

  


**Wilton Hotel**

  


“hmm...” Arthur takes a careful bite out of some sushi he had grabbed from the buffet

  


“what's wrong Arthur? Is it not good?” Ryuji asks as he stuffs his mouth once again with steak

  


“it is not quite that, I was just reminded of the time I spent on _Madrid” _Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  


“where's that?” Ann sighs annoyed

  


“its in Spain Ryuji” Akira holds his chin puzzled

  


“isn't it the capital?” Arthur nods

  


“indeed, I spent a rather pleasant time there” Akira turns to the silver haired teen

  


“Well... I suppose it is time to continue this conversation” Ann and Ryuji both set their forks down as Arthur continues

  


“once I was forced out of Italy I spent some time in France, from there I moved to Spain, then to England; from the English territories I made my way to the United States; though by a stroke of bad luck I had to escape south to Mexico, from there I made my way back to Italy” Arthur leans back on his seat crossing his legs

  


“it was there that I would be then sent here to Japan” Akira nods along

  


“I see, but how did you make it all the way around? You must have been quite young...” Arthur shrugs

  


“I was, however you'd be wrong in thinking I was working alone all this time” Ryuji scratches the back of his head

  


“so... you had a team?...” Arthur nods as he continues to eat

  


“indeed, though it is not the right time to talk about them just yet; only know that the reason I am here is so that they would not” Ann shakes her head

  


“why not? It's not like we'd even know who you're talking about” Arthur rubs the back of his neck

  


“true, but you must remember these we were all criminals, in fact... associating with me means that there might be people already looking into your backgrounds” Akira feels a chill run down his spine

  


“W-wait... really? Then what about the metaverse?” Arthur shakes his head again

  


“it is no problem, the authorities all believed the _mafiosos_ I changed the hearts of turned themselves in due to them being found out; believing that turning themselves in would lessen their sentences or something along those lines” Arthur sets his plate aside, Morgana swipes a shrimp off of Akira's plate

  


“so then... we're good?” Arthur nods

  


“at any rate... how are we doing on time? I could use some dessert...” Ryuji looks at his phone

  


“oh crap, I won't finish the beef dishes at this pace!” Ryuji bolts put of his seat and towards the buffet, Ann close behind

  


“I still haven't eaten trough all the dessert menu either! Akira, please watch our stuff!” Akira tried to protest but the three had all gone before he could voice his complaints

  


before long the others returned, allowing Akira and Morgana to go and get some more food; though throughout the process the two kept overhearing conversations about the recent events, though the thing that stood out the most to the two thieves was how rude and insensitive some of the adults were; though it seemed Kamoshida was the talk of the town very few people really seemed to care to properly look into the story

  


thanks to the eavesdropping however meant that Akira had taken too much food, so it took him, Ryuji, Morgana, And Arthur quite a bit to finish. Ann decided not to partake as she was more worried on finishing her cake than helping the boys finish; once they were done however, the guys felt the call of nature upon them, so they excused themselves to answer the call.

  


“man, that was close” Ryuji said as he and Akira went back to the elevator

  


“I'd rather not think about it...” Ryuji chuckled

  


“I know, that sign freaked me out...” The blonde turned to the elevator buttons

  


A crowd begins to form behind them “now... where was that restaurant?...” Morgana pops his head out of the bag

  


“well, we had to go up... so we have to go down” Akira is then suddenly shoved to the side as a man in a suit walks past him

  


“hey! Watch it!” the same man shoves Ryuji out of the way, a group of four men in suits following him

  


among them a bald man in orange glasses turns to the man on his left

  


“There's still no update on the case?” The men talk among themselves completely ignoring the two teens who were clearly there before them

  


Ryuji balls up his fist in anger, and before Akira can stop him the blonde calls out to them “Hey, you're cut-”

  


Ryuji is interrupted, Akira looks over to his left just in time to see a flash of Arthur's silver hair fly past him

  


“_Monsieur _Masayoshi Shido, am I right?” Arthur pushes trough the two men in front and towards the bald man

  


the two men try to stop him but the man Arthur talked to stopped them letting Arthur trough “hmm? Who are you and what do you want?”

  


Arthur places his left hand on his chest and bows slightly “My name is Arthur Lupin, and I was wondering if you had a moment?” Shido sighed and shook his head

  


“I'm afraid I am rather busy to be dealing with children at the moment” Arthur chuckled

  


with a swift flick of his hand Arthur made what seemed to be a business card appear between his index and middle fingers “I understand, however, I must insist with meeting with you some time; please, do call me some time? I am working on a school project and you are the perfect candidate for it”

  


Shido frowns as one of the men who Akira assumed were his bodyguards took the card from Arthur

  


“I'll consider it...” The elevator dings it's arrival, Shido and company board the elevator

  


“_arrivederci _“ Arthur bows once again, though Akira can see something in Arthur's eyes...a small flame emanating from deep within his soul seems to have been lit, the doors close and Arthur stands back up

  


Ryuji lightly shoves Arthur annoyed “ what was that for man? He completely ignored us!”

  


“And what was that about a project? I don't recall that at all” Akira twiddled a lock of his hair around

  


“_miei amici, el hombre que acaban de ver, es el responsable” _Akira raises an eyebrow

  


“what?...” Arthur turns towards the two

  


“nothing, what happened?” Ryuji grabs Arthur's shoulder and shakes the teen

  


“what happened my ass! Who is that?” Ryuji lets go of Arthur

  


the teen adjusts his clothes before continuing “he's one of the candidates for prime minister”

  


“And why would you want to meet with him?” Akira asks as he presses the elevator button once again

  


Arthur crosses his arms “well, it's my job to know about these sorts of people, after all any shady info he has might be worth something...” Ryuji looks at Arthur with a raised eyebrow

  


“really? How much?” Arthur shrugs

  


“It depends on whether or not he becomes prime minister” Akira crosses his arms

  


“you know... I think I might've met him before...” Arthur sighs and shakes his head

  


“with a bald head and terrible personality like that? I am quite sure you would remember instantly” the elevator doors open with a ding and Ryuji and Arthur get in

  


“yeah... I guess you're right” Akira gets on the elevator and presses the floor number

  


maybe he was imagining it after all? Once back on the restaurant the guys notice Ann sulking on their table

  


“geez, what crawled up your butt?” Ryuji asks playfully

  


Ann looks over to them and frowns “What took you so long?” her expression softens and she takes a deep breath

  


“sorry...I just had a run-in with some woman a second ago...” the girl looks off to the side resting her elbow on the table and her hand under her chin

  


“she bumped into me and then blamed me when she dropped her plate” Arthur scoffs as the others sit

  


“how unpleasant...” Ann smiles a bit

  


“Yeah...thanks though...” Ryuji slumps back on his seat, as the others prepare to leave

  


“hey Arthur... Anyone can have a palace right?” Arthur leans forward and laces his fingers together

  


“indeed... if their desires are twisted enough that is...”

  


Ryuji sighs “I was wondering if we could change the hearts of those kinds of people as well”

  


Ann looks at Ryuji with some concern on her face “ you mean you want to continue as the Phantom Thieves?”

  


“I mean yeah, we put in a lot of work changing Kamoshida's heart as the Phantom Thieves, but nobody believes we're real...” Arthur shrugs

  


“it has never really been about the recognition my friend” Ryuji scratches the back of his head

  


“I know, but all of those who had no other choice but to deal with it are thanking us. Us, of all people!” Akira rubs Morgana's ear, he then turns to Ryuji

  


“you mean on that site you mentioned earlier? The Phan-site?” Ryuji nods

  


Ann looks down worried “I guess you're right...If we ignore people who are in trouble, I'd go back to being the way I was before...” Morgana struggles out of Akira's rubbing

  


“You're under our tutelage, there's nothing we can't accomplish as Phantom Thieves” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck

  


“shouldn't we be able to help people out?” Arthur stifles a laugh before breaking out in full on laughter

  


Ann and Ryuji look over at Arthur “w-what's so funny?”

  


“Oh, please forgive me, I was just- just reminded of myself when I first set off on my own” The three teens look at each other then at the silver haired teen

  


“Don't get me wrong, I was going to suggest we continue our endeavors as Phantom Thieves, but it seems I do not need to convince you to it” The three look down somewhat embarrassed

  


“you see, it is my belief that once you acquire this great power it is your job- no, your RESPONSIBILITY, to use it to help others” Ann grows worried again

  


“won't that mean we have to fight Shadows again?” Arthur chuckles

  


“_en effet il fait, _however I believe your abilities will not only grow but perhaps surpass mine” Akira looks at Arthur doubtful

  


“You're saying we'll be able to fly?” Arthur sighs

“perhaps, who can tell really? All I am trying to say is that you cannot stop, not now at least” The others look at eachother

  


Morgana climbs out of Akira's bag and sits next to him “Come on guys, we got this; with all of us working as a team, we'll reform society in no time!” Akira crosses his arms, a sly smile creeping up his face

  


“fine by me, if you're ok with it that is” Ann and Arthur nod, Ryuji pats Akira on the back

  


Ann nods towards Akira “would it be ok if you kept being our leader?”

  


Akira looks at Arthur, the teen nods and gestures with his hand “I told you before, I'm done being the leader; this team needs someone who can be more than just a leader but a beacon, and that cannot be me” Akira nods

  


“I'm not sure if that's me, but I'll do it if you guys allow me” Ann, Ryuji and Morgana all nod

  


“very well then, let's do our best team!”

  

    
    
      
      _
        la ruota del tempo ha iniziato a cambiare direzione, prega di dire come cambia il destino?
      _
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAMU6md_Hc4


	22. ...A curtain falls

  
  


**5/6**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


though it was lunchtime Akira and the others had a small impromptu meeting on the hallway, Arthur seemed to be too deep in though though, and he barely registered on the conversation, that was until a nearby conversation caught everyone in surprise

  
  


“you know that Phantom Thieves rumor about Kamoshida?...” The others quiet down as the girls continue

  
  


“it's got to be made up; do you really believe they exist?”

  
  


“but look at what happened to him”

  
  


the other girl scoffs before continuing “he probably couldn't handle it after what happened to Suzui”

  
  


“wait, you didn't hear? Suzui-san was apparently on vacation!” Arthur grabs his chin as the others let out a gasp of shock

  
  


“what? But wasn't she?...”

  
  


the other girl shakes her head “that's what I thought too! But apparently this other senpai found some pictures on her social media of her and her family visiting relatives” Ann bites her bottom lip before hurrying away

  
  


Akira reaches out to her but she's gone before he can stop her

  
  


“what was that about?... Wasn't Shiho... y'know...” Ryuji asks a bit worried

  
  


Arthur's eyes narrow in concern “Could it be?...”

  
  


the others turn to him, the silver haired teen slides past Akira and down the stairs

  
  


Ryuji scratches the back of his head anxiously “what the hell is going on here?” Akira shrugs as he follows after Arthur

  
  


Arthur makes his way hurriedly but calmly towards the exit, once outside Akira catches up to him

  
  


“Arthur, what is it? What's going on with Suzui-san?” Arthur seemingly ignores Akira and looks around

  
  


“Arthur?” Arthur stops once he finds the thing he was looking for, a small smile racing across his face

  
  


“there you are, now, if my hunch is correct...”  
  
  


*pi pi pi* *pi pi pi* *pi pi pi* *pi pi pi*

  
  


the sound of multiple phones going off catches Akira off guard, the students around him all look at their phones perplexed, Akira pulls his phone out once it rings as well; his usual background and apps have been replaced by a sky blue screen, on the center a small halo and flapping feathered wings; Arthur claps slowly as he walks towards the thing he spotted

  
  


“_good, good, my friend, very good” _Akira looks at Arthur as he points at the object, by now Akira saw it was a nearby security camera

  
  


“_I told you to stay away didn't I?”_ Akira's phone changes it's screen to an emoji with it's eyes closed and tongue out

  
  


“_get out of the system before you get caught you idiot”_ the emoji changes once again to a smiling face with sunglasses, before long Akira's phone goes back to normal; Arthur makes a small bow towards the camera before turning back to Akira

  
  


“w-what was that? Some one you know?” Arthur couldn't help but let a few errand giggles escape

  
  


“indeed, though I had hoped he of all people would have stayed away once I turned myself in” Akira slides his phone back into his pocket

  
  


“one of your old team members?...” Arthur nods as he turns around

  
  


“Let's call him Archangel, now, if he didn't knew any better, I'm willing to bet another one of my team is in Japan right now” Akira's eyes widen in surprise

  
  


“wait... really? But I thought you said they disappeared once you turned yourself in” Arthur sighs as he rubs his forehead

  
  


“well...yes, but if the situation would have presented to him back then he would have traded places with me when I turned myself in” from the station Ann emerges with Shiho to her side, before long the athlete walks towards Arthur

  
  


“Lupin-san? I have to give you my thanks once again, this time for allowing me to stay in this school with my dear friend” Arthur waved his hand around as the girl beamed up at him with the brightest smile Akira had ever seen on her lips

  
  


“J-just call me Arthur please, am I to assume that Little John put you trough this right? I'm very sorry for his rudeness, he really does mean well... most of the time at least” Shiho covers her smile as a giggle escapes her

  
  


“he didn't seem at all rude to me, and besides he helped me with all this too...oh, before I forget, he did tell me to give you this” Shiho digs trough her bag and pulls out a small green cloth item, the girl hands it carefully to Arthur who takes it in his hands

  
  


“He also told me to let you know he's doing fine, and that he regretted not being able to stay for longer; I assume you know him well Lupin-san?” Arthur sighs as he rubs his forehead once again, Akira could feel his friend's blood pressure rising

  
  


“it is a long story, one that while I am not in liberty to discuss I would gladly recount to you all” Shiho nods, Ann however grabs the girl in a big hug

  
  


“I don't know what you guys did but this is awesome!” Ann pulls Shiho away and into the school; Arthur looks on as they disappear inside, after a while he carefully unwraps the item; from within the green cloth a carefully crafted arrow emerges, the shaft is colored green as the cloth it was held in, the stabilizer feathers where red and the tip was a shining gold, on the middle of the shaft a stylized L.J. Was carefully painted gold

  
  


“heh, he always did have a soft spot for theatrics” Arthur wraps the arrow once again and places it on his back pocket

  
  


Akira places his hands on his pockets “I guess that's him wasn't it?...”

  
  


Arthur nods “If those two are involved its only a matter of time for Juliet to make herself known” Akira shakes his head, a smile spreading on his face

  
  


“gee, I guess I'm glad you're not the leader after all, no one seems to follow your orders” Arthur punches Akira playfully on the shoulder

  
  


“you say that, but I am quite happy to know that those two are doing well, at least I know they aren't being hunted by the police otherwise this would have all been for nothing” Akira noticed Arthur's eyes get a bit puffy, the black haired teen decided not to keep asking questions for now

  
  


“Shall we go join the others? I'm more than sure they'll be wondering were we are” Akira shrugs and chuckles slightly

  
  


“what? Can't wait to get showered in praise by two beautiful girls?” Arthur scoffs as he places his right hand on his chest

  
  


“_qui, moi_? Inconceivable, I am a gentleman thief first and foremost, the beautiful girls come after the heists” Akira lets out a groan as Arthur breaks out laughing

  
  


“now that I know you speak English, you're helping me with my homework now” Arthur Shrugs

  
  


“_tutto bene_, I guess I could not keep my hidden weapon secret for so long”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2P_hqhu5rQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n25nqibaIDg


	23. Mementos?

**5/7**

  
  


**Shujin Academy rooftop**

  
  


the team had decided to meet at the hideout to discuss further plans, though as they began to scroll through the phan-site, they began to note that there were no big targets to be found

  
  


“hey, Arthur, how did you find palaces?” The silver haired teen crosses his arms as he begins to recount the process

  
  


“well, the phantom thieving and the real thieving went hand in hand actually, my team and I would find a target to steal from, then after planing and such we would conduct a heist in the real world, after wards I would use the effect of the same calling card to go into the palace and steal the treasure” Ryuji slumps his head down

  
  


“so you're saying you'd have to go steal some thing?” A glimmer shines in Arthur's eye as he holds his chin

  
  


“say no more my friend, I have you covered” Ann smacks Ryuji on the back of the head

  
  


“don't suggest something so stupid! And you! Don't you dare go around stealing things again! Think of your situation!” Ryuji holds the back of his head in pain as Arthur tries to argue back, however Ann firmly declares that he should worry about not being sent to jail; defeated, the master thief drops the subject

  
  


“_bien, lo que tu digas, _I will refrain from falling back into old habits, though I must say that a target will not just fall into our laps” Morgana nods

  
  


“he's right, though I think that if we stick to the web site we might find something eventually” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“everyone here is just complaining about their parents or their boyfriends, nothing really to go on if you ask me” Ann sighs and puts her phone away

  
  


“I suppose finding a location and name would be asking for much; guess we'll have to find a target ourselves then” Morgana droops his ears

  
  


“Lady Ann, are you suggesting we find some one even the police have overlooked?” Akira shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“we might as well wait until after exams then, searching might take a while” Arthur nods

  
  


“indeed, plus it might be better this way, we can focus on our studies now and later worry about about stealing hearts” as soon as Arthur finishes the teams attention is drawn towards the door opening, Morgana instinctively scurries away to hide; from the door a short haired brunette girl with piercing red eyes walks into the the roof

  
  


“this place is off limits you know?” Ann and Ryuji groan collectively

  
  


Ryuji takes the initiative by responding first “We'll be out of here as soon as we're done talking” The blonde eyes the girl up and down with growing concern

  
  


“anyways, what does 'miss council president' Nijima-senpai want with us?” the girl crosses her arms unamused at Ryuji's remarks

  
  


“lets see... the trouble maker, the girl of rumor, the foreign exchange student and the infamous transfer student... what an interesting group” Arthur leans against the wall and crosses his arms

  
  


Ann narrows her eyes in concern “wow, great way to start”

  
  


“I'd say you got to know Mr. Kamoshida rather well” Makoto tuns her attention to Akira who calmly raises his glasses up his nose

  
  


“well, he was the P.E teacher, I had to meet him at some point” the brunette places a finger on her chin

  
  


“from what I heard, Mr. Kamoshida used one of the volleyball team members to spread the details of your record right?” Akira shrugs raising a hand out of his pocket

  
  


“I feel sorry for the guy, having to endure that; must have taken some real courage” Makoto puts a hand on her hip

  
  


“don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida that is?” Ryuji sighs exasperated

  
  


“what is this? An interrogation? Akira is a great guy, ask anyone who's ever bothered to talk to him, they'll tell you the same” Ryuji leans forward resting his elbows on his legs

  
  


Makoto sighs “I didn't mean that in offense really, is just that a lot of students are rather shaken about the situation; to make things worse the rumors about that weird calling card haven't gone away either” Ryuji's eye twitches a bit

  
  


“HEY! it- it wasn't that weird....right?” after the outburst the blonde looks away embarrassed

  
  


“a-any way, are we done here? We can't leave if you keep talking to us” Makoto's expression stiffens in anger

  
  


“at least try to understand my position. Having to deal with this nonsense...” Ann's eyes narrow in anger as well

  
  


“...nonsense? What?...” Makoto composes herself before continuing

  
  


“at any rate, it has been decided that this area will be closed off due to the incident, I did hear people were coming up here without permission after all...” Makoto turns around and heads to the exit

  
  


“i'm sorry to have interrupted you” Arthur does a small bow as Makoto walks past him, the brunette closes the door behind her as she walks out, from nearby Morgana jumps out of hiding

  
  


“...she's on to us” Arthur pushes himself off the wall

  
  


“oh no my furry friend, I know that look on her eyes, she is more than on to us, she is more than likely looking to.... how do you say? 'catch us in the act” Ryuji shakes his head in disbelief

  
  


“no way, that can't be true can it?”

  
  


Morgana nods “she's seems sharp, I wouldn't be surprised if what Arthur said was true...” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“it'll be fine, just act normal for now; concentrate on your exams and then we'll worry about this” the others nod

  
  


Ryuji bounces his leg up and down annoyed “she really pisses me off man”

  
  


Arthur raises his hand “Akira, if I may...” Akira nods, Arthur continues

  
  


“I would like to keep a closer eye on her, I shall see if I can get a sense of where she is at as far as investigating us goes” Akira shrugs

  
  


“if you think she'll spill the beans then go ahead, though I get the feeling that it won't be easy” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“just leave it to me” Morgana sits and grooms his ear

  
  


“that reminds me, study hard; specially you Ryuji, there might be traps that will require brains rather than muscle to overcome, so make sure you pass your exams; also, keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“may I suggest you also begin to do some sort of meditation, yoga, reading about philosophy and the like” Ryuji scoffs

  
  


“yeah right, i'll get right on that...” The silver haired teen shrugs

  
  


“you're the ones interested in being able to control your cognition within the palaces, that is a good step as any” Ryuji slumps his shoulders in defeat

  
  


“man...this sucks... I was so ready to start helpin' people... not freakin yoga” Ann sighs

  
  


“quit your whining, yoga is a perfectly good way to limber up at least” Morgana smiles up smugly at the team

  
  


“well... I do have something to show you”

  
  


**5/7**

  
  


**Shibuya Central Station **

  
  


The group had now moved to the front of the underground passage to the subway system, though they had no clue why as Morgana began giving out instructions, once the target was located Morgana revealed the plan

  
  


“now put in exactly as I tell you, the keyword is 'Mementos'” Ryuji taps his phone screen as he inputs the keyword

  
  


“M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s, like that?” The Metanav informed the group that the destination had been found

  
  


“wait... really? That was a hit?” Ann asks as she leans closer to look at Ryuji's screen

  
  


“_quelle curiosité__, _I have never heard of such a pl-” Arthur's sentence is cut short as the teens are transported into the Metaverse, the scenery takes on a darker tone as if the sun was hidden behind clouds, the people around disappear as the transition finishes

  
  


“whoa, it feels like I'm walking on air!” Ann looks around and frowns

  
  


“wait... where's Arthur?...”

  
  


**5/7**

  
  


**Shibuya Central Station **

  
  


Arthur sighs as he puts his phone away

  
  


“Morgana that did nothi-.... wait...” The silver haired teen looks around for his companions

  
  


“Morgana?...Akira?...” Arthur does a half spin, the people nearby giving him strange looks

  
  


“Ann?...Ryuji where are you guys?...” After searching for a few minutes Arthur sighs in resignation

  
  


“_que situación tan terrible__, _Well, I might as well go get started with Nijima...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TEGPexTqr4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hliC83_RCk


	24. Inari

  
  


**5/** **14**

  
  


**Shibuya Central station**

  
  


Though it was already the last day for exams, both Ryuji and Ann seemed ready to throw in the towel and call it quits: Akira had the feeling he had studied enough to get a decent grade so he was a lot less worried; however it seemed like it was Arthur the one that was doing the best out of all of them, according to him he was surprised as well, he claimed it might be the “tutoring” he was getting from Makoto Nijima; he claimed that to get any information out of her he first had to prove to her that he wasn't actually trying to get the info out of her... whatever that meant.

  
  


As the four teens got on the train, Ann seemed to be on edge; however when the others asked she just said it was the stress from the test; though Akira could tell she kept looking over her shoulder

  
  


once off the train Ann's uneasiness reached a breaking point while going up the escalator to the outside; before she could make a sound Arthur holds his index finger to his lips

  
  


“would you kindly follow me please?...” Arthur slips past the others and further ahead taking Ann by the hand

  
  


“H-hey! What's this?!” Morgana exclaims as Arthur and Ann disappear into the crowd ahead, Ryuji and Akira close behind

  
  


before long from the underground exit a tall boy with dark blue hair, white shirt and black pants emerges; the keys on his belt jingling along with his footsteps, he begins to approach Ann before Arthur steps between him and the girl

  
  


“Yusuke Kitagawa, sixteen years old, art student at Kosei, Pupil of world famous Japanese style artist Ichiryusai Madarame... May I ask, what business you have with my friend?” Arthur crosses his arms as he finishes, Yusuke tilts his head; Akira and Ryuji emerge from where they were hiding and stand just in front of Ann

  
  


Ann puts a finger to her chin “wait... THAT Madarame?...the one that was on TV the other day?...”

  
  


“wait...” Akira half crosses his arms as he holds his chin “didn't we hear that name on Mementos?...”

  
  


“sorry, do I know you?” Arthur shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“I am afraid not, however that does not answer my question” Ann pushes past Ryuji and Akira and points a finger at Yusuke

  
  


“Why the hell are you stalking me! I know it isn't the first time you've done it either!” Yusuke fixes an errand strand of hair from his bangs

  
  


“stalking you?... That's outrageous” Ann only gets more annoyed

  
  


“of course you've been stalking me! What else would you all it!” before Yusuke can defend himself a black sedan pulls up beside them, the tinted window on the back rolling down revealing an older man

  
  


“my, I had wondered were you had gone in such a hurry, so...” the man turns his attention to the teens gathered to his side

  
  


“... this is were your passion led; all is well that ends well” Arthur approaches the vehicle, as he gets near the teen bows

  
  


“_signore_ Madarame I assume?” The old man bows his head as he replies

  
  


“yes, sorry about any problems Yusuke may have caused”

  
  


Yusuke turns to Ann with a burning passion on his eyes “I saw you from the car, and I couldn't help myself from chasing after you, I didn't notice the calls from Sensei... but thank goodness I caught up to you” Ryuji raises an eyebrow doubtful

  
  


Yusuke continues as he places a hand over his chest “You're the woman I've been searching for all this time, please...”

  
  


Arthur rubs his left temple “_Aquí viene, prepárate_”

  
  


Ann takes a step back in shock “w-wait a minute!...”

  
  


“... be the model for my next art piece?!” Yusuke takes a step forward decisively while extending his left arm to the side

  
  


Akira twiddles with a lock of his hair “well that was unnecessarily tense...”

  
  


Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag and grumbles loudly “this man is certainly suspicious!”

  
  


Madarame chuckles as he turns his attention back to the silver haired teen standing just outside “He's always been like this, once again, I would like to apologize for any trouble he's caused you; now, Yusuke my boy, we must be going soon” Yusuke bows towards his teacher

  
  


“I'll be there at once” The artist turns to Ann once again

  
  


“Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow, I'll be there to help out on opening day, Please come by, It'd be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then...”

  
  


Yusuke takes four tickets out of his pocket and hands them to Ann “I assume you have no interest in the fine arts but I'll give you three tickets too” Arthur chuckles as he shakes his head

  
  


“_au contraire mon ami_, in fact, you will not have to worry about a ticket for me, I had already gotten a ticket on pre-sale already, I may not look it but I am well aware of who _Maestro_ Madarame is” Madarame bows his head at Arthur

  
  


“thank you young man, I had no idea young people were this exited for my exhibition; you have my humblest thanks” Arthur returns the bow

  
  


“I must thank you _Maestro _Madarame, for taking time from your already busy schedule to allowing us your presence” The old man laughs heartily

  
  


“I hope I can count with your extended patronage young man... but, say...” Madarame raises an eyebrow as he looks Arthur up and down

  
  


“Please forgive me for asking, but... have we met before?... I could swear I have seen you before...” Arthur bows his head down slightly

  
  


“I am afraid not Maestro, I would remember such joyous occasion” the old man laughs once again

  
  


“it must be my old age then, forgive these ailing eyes of mine” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“there is no need for apologies, I do not mind in the slightest; please excuse my late introduction, but my name is Arthur, Arthur Lupin at your service, I look forward to your exhibition” Arthur steps out of the way as Yusuke approaches

  
  


“I look forward to seeing you there then young man” once Yusuke gets in the car, the black sedan drives away, Arthur keeping his eyes on it until it fades from view

  
  


“ailing eyes... sure...” Arthur joins with the others, Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“I'm going to go ahead and guess... You already knew about Madarame...” Arthur chuckles as a sly smile spreads on his lips

  
  


“indeed, you could say this is the third time I have run in to the guy...” Ryuji's eyes widen in amazement

  
  


“wait... really? Does he have a palace?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“He was never the target in those cases, I just happened to run into him and his work rather often thanks to one of my team members” Akira holds his chin, could it be the last member of his original team? Akira made a mental note to ask Arthur about it next time he could

  
  


Ann looks at the tickets on her hand “I'm going to do it... If what the shadow in Mementos and what Arthur is saying is true, then he might have a Palace...”

  
  


“oh crap! Look at the time! I have to get going!” Ann runs off ahead of the others, Morgana pops his head out of the bag once again

  
  


“How dare that guy go after Lady Ann, I've memorized your face Yusuke!” Akira scratches behind Morgana's ear, which promptly elicits purring from the creature

  
  


“easy there Morgana, Yusuke isn't the one we're after here” Morgana pushes Akira's finger off his ear

  
  


“I know, but I'll still keep an eye on him...”

  
  


__ **1̴͞͞1͏̴̨͜/̷͡͝2͏̕0̵͢  
͏̡  
̴͠i͟͠͝n̶̴̡t͜͏̵̢͞e̴͏̸ŗ̛͠͝ŗ̷ơ͟g̡̛͞͞a͟҉t̴̨͡i̴͞ǫn̨͘͜ ̷͝͞ŗ̴̢o̶͘͟͠o̷̡͝͡m͜**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMCmDfSbFs&t=9s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vexU0xLVUI&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxaVGbNRlRo


	25. Piles of doubt

  
  


**5/14**

  
  


**Shibuya underground**

  
  


the teens had gather after school once the exams where over, the group wasn't in such high spirits as Ryuji and Ann mope about the tests

  
  


“how do you think you did Akira?” the black haired teen shrugs

  
  


“i feel like I did alright” Ryuji looks daggers at Akira

  
  


“traitor...” Arthur shakes his head and shrugs as he closes his eyes in thought

  
  


“I thought you would be glad that exams are over, do not tell me you are just now worried about your scores Ryuji” the blonde scratches the back of his annoyed

  
  


“well, what about you then? Don't tell me you're actually going to do better than your usual score” Arthur chuckles as he pats Ryuji's back playfully

  
  


“while I have not been able to get any information of Nijima yet, I will say that her help proved quite invaluable for these tests” Ann frowns as she crosses her arms annoyed

  
  


“now that you say it you HAVE been spending quite a lot of time with her, what gives?” Arthur raises his hands in defense

  
  


“I assure you that my involvement with her goes as far as information gathering, nothing more and nothing less; the fact that I managed to do better than usual in my test just happens to be a byproduct of that, honest” Arthur raises his right hand and places his left over his heart

  
  


Ann crosses her arms and turns away from Arthur, a slight pout on her face “I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up with that honestly, I don't think we should get too close to her; after all you did say that she was trying to get us to slip up” Akira shifts his glasses up as he leans back against the pillar behind him

  
  


“I hope she gives up soon, this is quite vexing honestly, I caught her following me around the other day...” Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag with a yawn

  
  


“it was a rather poor tailing as well, she was holding a book to her face...” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“_che curioso, _I never thought she would go to such lengths...” Akira shrugs

  
  


“she must be really determined on finding us out” Ryuji takes his phone out

  
  


“sorry to interrupt your fawning over ms. Prez, but shouldn't we worry about other things?...” the others look at Ryuji puzzled, the teen sighs and turns the phone's screen towards the others, the Phan-site page staring back at them

  
  


“oh...well...aren't we looking into Madarame?...” Akira says as he looks over the website for any new posts

  
  


“oh right! The exhibition is tomorrow, shouldn't we check it out?...” Arthur clasps his hands together

  
  


“_finalmente qualcuno l'ha detto, _Thank you _signorina_ Ann, I had planned to pry around there regardless, but if we go as a group we might be able gather more details” Akira tilts his head in curiosity

  
  


“details about what?...” Arthur points at the screen behind Ryuji, the exhibition was being announced in there, the dates and place of the exhibition were written there, along with a drawn picture of the old man they had seen earlier that day

  
  


“there is good reason to believe that the old gentleman we saw today is the source of some nefarious rumors” the others look at Arthur with doubt on their faces

  
  


“you sure about that? He seemed rather nice...” Ann holds a hand to her chest as the silver haired teen continues

  
  


“do not be so quick to trust things at face value _signorina_ Ann, after all we are dealing with the innermost hidden desires of people” Ann hesitates for a second before replying

  
  


“I-i guess you're right...but, does everyone that have a palace is bad?...” Arthur closes his eyes and shakes his head

  
  


“you would not be wrong in assuming so... However there are those whose inner most desire be something unexpected...” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“what does that mean?...” Arthur rubs his left temple

  
  


“I once met a man, a head of a mafia family actually; he was old, very old, too old... but he was the Don after all, his palace was a peculiar one, it was just a street with houses to one side and a beautiful vista of the ocean on the other, there were no shadows in there whatsoever, the only people there were him, those who wanted him to stay alive and me, the poor soul was chained down to a hospital bed with those that wanted him alive serving as the doctors pumping him full of medicines and other concoctions so he would not die...” A chill runs down Akira's back

  
  


“...I managed to free the old Don's shadow... last I head of him he had finally pushed those that would keep him alive for their own goals away; before I turned myself in I visited his grave...” Ann holds back her emotions enough to speak

  
  


“so his desire to die... caused him to have a palace?...” Arthur nods

  
  


“please keep in mind however that palaces like this are rare and far in between, most of the time you will find yourself dealing with those like Kamoshida” Arthur gestures towards the screen again

  
  


“and perhaps those like Madarame...” the others look back at the screen, before long the screen changes to some other announcement, Ann shakes her head and smacks her cheeks

  
  


“anyway! We are going to the exhibit tomorrow yeah? Then lets meet at the entrance, we can go in together that way” the others agree and before long they all head their separate ways

  
  


**5/14**

  
  


**???**

  
  


Akira awakens with a jolt, he was back to the strange prison; the teen stands and walks towards the iron bars in front

  
  


“ah, I see you are back again...” The sound of heavy chains being dragged echoes trough the circular room

  
  


“how am I coming in here? I know this place is a Velvet room... but it doesn't seem like the Velvet room i'm used to...” The Prisoner chuckles

  
  


“of course it isn't, you see... this isn't your Velvet room at all...” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“if it isn't mine... then whose?...” The prisoner scoffs

  
  


“aren't you always the curious one?...Tell you what, I'll answer one, and I really mean just one question to fullest extent of the truth” Akira grabs the bars angry and clutches them just as hard

  
  


“Who are you!”

  
  


“well... the truth is...” Akira can feel the blood in his fingers being pushed out of his blood vessels

  
  


“i have forgotten...” Akira grits his teeth and pulls on the bars

  
  


“you said you would tell me the truth!” the Prisoner sighs

  
  


“it is the truth, I have forgotten who I am, I have the nose to thank for that, as you may be able to tell if you aren't completely brain dead, I am a prisoner here” Akira lets go of the bars abruptly

  
  


“Igor said he doesn't know about you! So why are you blaming him!?” The Prisoner's voice gets closer, as if he had walked to the wall that separated him and Akira

  
  


“of course he'd say that... But I did tell you that I'd answer only one question didn't I? So explaining that would mean that I'm answering another question, which I won't do” Akira sits on the busted up bed

  
  


“thanks for nothing then... you answer one question and leave me with more...” the Prisoner chuckles

  
  


“were would the fun be if I gave you all the answers?... besides if you have the answers then who can say what will happen?...”

  
  


“what do you mean?...” Akira stands up and walks towards the bars again

  
  


“come on kid, you're asking questions again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZodCuvC2BE&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMWTyxrBgRU&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9hoAyx3-0I


	26. The past in the present

  
  


**5/16**

  
  


**Madarame's residence **

  
  


the group gathered outside Yusuke's place after unsuccessfully being able to talk to him; even throughout the search from yesterday at the exhibition didn't provide with any trace as to what Madarame's palace could be, the thieves were hoping Yusuke would be able to tell them something about the rumors involving his teacher; though as Arthur had pointed out accusing the man outright would offend the young artist. And offend it did, if Madarame wouldn't have intervened Yusuke would have only grown angrier, though Ryuji was of no help either coaxing Yusuke to admit something the others had immediately realized would never come out of his own mouth. Now the teens were gathered outside back to where they began: with no clues and no Palace to go into

  
  


"so what do we do now?... are we even sure the guy has a palace?” Ryuji asks as he crosses his arms

  
  


"well, we did manage to get Yusuke angry, I'm willing to bet he's going to be of great help” Akira says smugly as he jabs at Ryuji with his elbow

  
  


"yeah, whatever... I guess we can't expect him to give up his Sensei so easily huh Ann smacks Ryuji on the back of the head

  
  


"If only you would have listened to Arthur! Now we are stuck with nothing!” Ryuji rubs the back of his head trying to soothe it

  
  


"ow! Ok yeah, I screwed up, so what? Can you really blame me?” Ann and Akira both sigh

  
  


off to the side Arthur begins to chuckle "I cannot believe this, this is just too simple...” Ann turns to him

  
  


"what are you talking about?...” Arthur looks up to them

  
  


"museum"

  
  


the others look at each other puzzled, Akira attempts to talk but he is taken off guard as the scenery melts into the familiar sights of the metaverse

  
  


**5/16**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


the others stagger as they are suddenly forced into the metaverse, once they had settled down they all turned angrily at Bishop

  
  


Panther stomped her foot down angrily “what the heck Bishop! At least warn us you're going to do that!”

  
  


Bishop holds his hands up “what? You guys were taking too long, must we really argue about this? I mean look at this place!” Joker and Skull look behind them at the giant golden building

  
  


“whoa... this is insane!” Skull places a hand on his forehead in disbelief at the sight, the once beat up shack had been replaced with a multiple stories high museum, a line of people at the front of the building let them know how popular the place was

  
  


Panther takes a step forward and crosses her arms, worry spreading trough her features “it's so extravagant... to the point that it's gaudy. It's a museum...right?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I would have never expected this to be frank, I was expecting a factory of some sort, with many of his pupils churning out painting after painting” Joker shrugs

  
  


“I guess this makes sense in a way...” Panther shakes her head

  
  


“why a museum though? His work is already on display in other places” Skull crosses his arms and tilts his head in wonder

  
  


“you got a point, this ain't related to plagiarism or abuse either” Mona crosses his arms

  
  


“Let's try looking around, we won't get anywhere by just standing around” Bishop snaps his fingers

  
  


“indeed, I shall go ahead and let you know what I find” the others nod as Bishop takes off into the sky

  
  


“well, let's start by getting inside” Joker takes the lead as the rest follow him

  
  


Before long and with a few pointers by Bishop, the Phantom Thieves make their way trough the garden area and on to the roof, Bishop had recommended that they use the open skylight there to get into the gallery once inside the group began to feel a little uneasy

  
  


“hey, look at this” Skull waved the others over to where he was

  
  


“this painting... it has a name and an age...” Panther takes a closer look at the plaque

  
  


“could this be the artist?...” Mona shakes his head

  
  


“I don't think so... this is Madarame's palace, so why would there be any other artist's featured here?..” the radio crackles to life as Bishop contacts them

  
  


*BZZT* “Joker, what was the guy's name from meemeentos?” Morgana interrupts

  
  


“it's Mementos!” Joker pushes the button on his earpiece

  
  


“I think it was Natsuhiko Nakanohara, why?” the others gather around Joker

  
  


“_Bonté divine! _These aren't paintings! These are the pupils Madarame has had!” Panther lets out a gasp

  
  


“what?! Then that means...” Joker and the others rush farther ahead, passing trough the paintings, from the corner of his eye Joker caught a glimpse of Natsuhiko Nakanohara's painting, before long they arrived at the end, to the left of them stood a giant painting of a familiar blue haired boy

  
  


“no way... this can't be real” Ryuji looks at the plate just below the painting

  
  


“Yusuke Kitagawa...” From behind Bishop drives his fist into the pillar, cracking it slightly

  
  


“_il était dans le coup aussi_ ...” Joker walks towards Bishop who is visibly upset

  
  


“is Yusuke protecting him knowingly?” Bishop nods

  
  


“i would assume so, but the thing that really gets me going is the fact that I did not catch him beforehand...” the others gather around, Mona's expression growing with worry

  
  


“what do you mean? You suspected Madarame?” Bishop turns around and leans against the pillar

  
  


“I will explain in detail later, but the gist of it is that Madarame was not the only world famous artist that had been accused of plagiarism, Juliet's fiance was a student under a French artist, just like with happened with the guy in mementos his dreams were taken from him; however he took a more extreme route and he is no longer with us” Bishop pushes himself off the pillar and walks farther ahead

  
  


“Juliet joined me and Little John in Spain after we decided to go for the artist...” Skull crosses his arms

  
  


“so why didn't you look into Madarame?” Bishop shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“we took things at face value...” the group falls silent as the silver haired teen heads deeper into the reception

  
  


“should I have known things would turn out like this I would have suggested to my team to target Madarame, but alas; _c'est la vie _the mistakes of the past have come to haunt me in the future it seems” the others follow after Bishop up behind the front desk and into a big circular exhibit room where a golden statue was sitting

  
  


“Rest assured however, that I will not make that mistake again” Bishop points a finger towards the statue, the plate in front reading “the infinite spring”

  
  


“and I will begin by tearing down that monument to his vanity!... come, Lancelot!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2P_hqhu5rQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oUAI0pzVFY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMGS--qe15I


	27. A peculiar business

  
  


**5/17**

  
  


**Shujin academy courtyard**

  
  


Akira knew Arthur had a hidden passion burning in him, but this became ever more notable when he unleashed Lancelot on the golden statue they saw yesterday, the silver haired teen didn't stop breaking the thing until he was certain that any recognizable aspect of it was pulverized; he also didn't expect the noble and quiet persona that was Lancelot to burst into such rage. The thieves had to eventually fall back in a hurry as the shadows in the museum went in force to investigate the commotion

  
  


after they had exited Arthur had gone his way after imparting a few words to them, Akira believed the ordeal was troubling him greatly, though the leader of the thieves hadn't had a chance to talk with him at all since Arthur seemed to be avoiding them for now

  
  


“Akira?... you ok? Did you hear what I just said?” Akira breaks out of his trance and stares back at Ann who had a worried look on her face

  
  


“huh? Oh! Kitagawa-san! Yes, of course; so are you going?” Ann crosses her arms in thought

  
  


“well yes, this might be the chance we have been looking for to get details on Madarame” Akira laces his fingers and crosses his legs at the ankles

  
  


Ryuji leans back on the vending machine behind him “great, he prolly changed his schedule just to get you to be there as soon as possible” Ann holds her chin in thought

  
  


“maybe we can find some clues in that shack, and if not we can always try to get Kitagawa-kun to tell us something... but you better stay out of that conversation Ryuji!” the girl points a finger at the blonde male

  
  


“fine, whatever just make sure you can get something out of him then” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“maybe Arthur could do some digging on the side...but...” The others grow silent

  
  


Ryuji rubs his left arm “He really got heated in there didn't he?...” Morgana pops his head out of the bag

  
  


“I can't really blame him, Madarame was staring him right in the face and he never even thought he was corrupt” The feline jumps out of the bag and into the table in front

  
  


“For now let's just let him cool off a bit, we can handle this on our own” Ann crosses her arms with concern on her face

  
  


“I wonder why Kitagawa-kun is defending Madarame so much...” Morgana's ears perk up and he turns his head towards the sound

  
  


“hey, quiet down; the student council president is over there...and is that?...” Akira turns his gaze over to where Morgana was looking

  
  


just a few feet away the brunette girl stood with Arthur by her side, the two seemed to be talking to Mishima; though Akira couldn't quite hear what they were saying the Nijima girl seemed to be questioning him rather intensely

  
  


“could this be him gathering info on her?” Ann ask as she leans a little forward trying to get a better look

  
  


Akira sighs as he picks his things up “maybe, so we better get out of here before she notices us and puts Arthur on the spot...” the others nod and they leave the courtyard

  
  


**5/17**

  
  


**Madarame's residence **

  
  


Yusuke was too focused in painting that he didn't even notice the thieves trying to ask questions, it was only after he had decided that he couldn't paint that the group could begin questioning; though as before bringing up the subject was a very sore spot for the young Yusuke. It all ended with Ann having to make a choice, either pose nude for Yusuke, or they would be reported to the police

  
  


Ann for her part was having none of it and attempted to argue about it but the artistic Yusuke was more concerned in preparing for when Ann would return; now the Phantom Thieves were gathered outside of the shack with not a trace of evidence that they could use

  
  


“L-La-Lady Ann, f-fu-full nudity?!” Morgana tries to speak but the shock has him stuttering

  
  


“Y'know you wont have to pose if we manage to change Madarame's heart before the exhibition ends right?” Ryuji scratches his chin as he speaks

  
  


“but Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him, do we really need to make him confess?...” from the right the teens hear Arthur's common chuckles

  
  


“_mamma mia__, _what have I stumbled upon now?” the others turn to the approaching Arthur

  
  


Akira raises his glasses and then places his hands on his pockets “look who finally decided to come, where were you anyways?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“that is not of importance, what I do want to know is why there's talk of S_ignorina _Ann posing nude” Ann rubs her eyes annoyed as her cheeks gain a slight red color

  
  


“can we not talk about this and focus on what we're going to do instead?” Arthur stands next to Ryuji and rests his arm on his shoulder

  
  


“what is your take then _fratello_ Ryuji?” Ryuji only sighs

  
  


“forget that, just what was that yesterday? You sure you're good?” Arthur leans off of the blonde, places his right hand on his chest and bows

  
  


“I must really ask you all to forgive me about that, it was rather unbecoming of me” the others shrug

  
  


Akira pats Arthur's back “you got it out of your system now? Good then let's get back on topic; if we don't hurry up Ann will become a cultural treasure” Ann stomps her foot forward

  
  


“can it Kurusu!” the girl slumps down defeated

  
  


“what am i going to do?!” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“anyway, can we really leave this alone? I mean, Yusuke might be fine with it or whatever but there's no effin' way we can just ignore the other pupils Madarame has abused” the others nod in agreement

  
  


Akira holds his chin “i hate to ask, but have you found anything Arthur?” the teen shrugs in response

  
  


“I was hoping you would ask” the others perk up

  
  


“I found a reporter named Ichiko Ohya who is also digging around Madarame, and there she comes” Arthur gestures with his gaze towards the approaching woman

  
  


“Hey! If it isn't Lupin-kun! I see you decided to come here as well” the woman was wearing a printed T-shirt, a white long sleeves t-shirt underneath and faded jeans, on her waist she was wearing a pink fanny pack facing backwards, Arthur introduces the others to her

  
  


“So what brings you here _Madame _Ohya?” the woman puts her hand on her hip

  
  


“I'm trying to find people who know about Madarame's pupils, apparently there's this painting 'Sayuri' that was stolen in the past...” the others immediately turn to Arthur, the teen holds his hands up in defense

  
  


“...but there's apparently this rumor that it was stolen by a pupil of his in response to the abuse” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“some one beat you to the punch then Lupin” Arthur sighs and shrugs

  
  


“I don't know what you're talking about” A sly smile spreads trough Akira's lips

  
  


“you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?” the reporter crosses her arms

  
  


Akira sighs “sorry to say, but we don't know a thing...Ryuji might though” Ryuji turns to Akira

  
  


“what!? I don't know nothing! Don't go around saying that kind of thing dude!” the reporter sighs and rubs her temples

  
  


“well, sorry for taking your time; Lupin-kun, won't you call me if something turns up?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“i am sorry but you will have to ask my friend with the black hair over there instead, I am afraid that I will be of no use for you” Akira raises an eyebrow, the reporter sighs and hands Akira her business card instead, before long she says her goodbyes and is on her way once again

  
  


“what was that about not being any help?” Akira puts the card away in his bag, Arthur only shakes his head

  
  


“if a detective or police officer is a thief's number one enemy, reporters come in a close second” Ann scoffs

  
  


“what's that supposed to mean? Aren't you actively hanging out with miss prez?” Arthur leans on the light post behind him

  
  


“well that's different, I'm simply keeping an eye on Makoto to make sure she does not catch us” Akira nods with his eyes closed, however...

  
  


“...wait, Makoto? Since when are you on a first name basis with her?”

  
  


“..._mama Mia..._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y89zD7t77YI


	28. wake of destruction

**5/18**

  
  


**Shibuya Walkway**

  
  


Akira, Morgana, Ann and Ryuji had gathered on the newly appointed hideout after meeting with Nakanohara, the man had told them to help out Madarame's last pupil, though he didn't mention him by name the group already knew it was Yusuke Kitagawa; as the conversation died down Morgana took a look at the teens

  
  


“should I even ask about Arthur?...” Ann shrugs as she puts away her phone

  
  


“he's probably with 'Makoto'; hey, shouldn't we worry about that? Isn't he spending a lot of time with her now?” Akira leans back on the rail and holds his chin

  
  


“getting a little jealous Ann?” the girl sighs annoyed

  
  


“what makes you think that?” Morgana's ears twitch while Akira continues

  
  


“he's sort of your knight in shining armor isn't he? After all he did help a whole lot with Shiho” Ann crosses her arms in thought

  
  


“well, yeah, but I'm not really interested in him that way...” Morgana lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“that's a load of my mind then; anyways, where is he?” Ryuji looks up from his phone

  
  


“Oh! Yeah! He told me to let you guys know that he was going to be at a meeting with his probation officer...or something like that” the blonde male puts his phone away and stands up dusting himself off

  
  


“he also said he'd meet us inside the palace” Akira nods closing his eyes

  
  


“I see...” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“Akira, don't you have to meet with a probation officer too?” the black haired teen rubs the back of his head somewhat troubled

  
  


“well...you see, the thing is that my caretaker doubles as my probation officer I think, otherwise I'm screwed” once again Ann sighs annoyed

  
  


“will you ever take this probation thing seriously?” Akira responds by making a peace sign, Ryuji lets out an errand giggle; Ann for her part was not amused

  
  


“so are we going in or what? I assume there's no point in waiting around for Arthur to show up” Akira nods

  
  


“lets get started”

  
  


**5/18**

  
  


**Madarame's Museum**

  
  


The Phantom Thieves entered the metaverse once again, once again they made their way trough the garden and in trough the roof, once inside Mona noticed that there was a laser system installed, though thanks to Joker's sixth sense the lasers proved to be more of a nuisance than an obstacle; Joker had a goal in mind already, to make it further in than the broken statue, maybe once they were in that far Bishop would join them, of course it helped that Joker took every opportunity he could to instigate combat on the shadows, after all they needed to be prepared for anything and the extra bit of practice wouldn't hurt

  
  


“All out attack!” The thieves dash left and right as the disoriented shadow is struck from every angle

  
  


Joker lands on his feet as he adjusts his red gloves, just behind him the shadow burst in a fountain of blood

  
  


“Looking cool Joker; now, lets move on!” Mona takes point as he runs past Joker, Skull and Panther close behind him

  
  


before long the team arrives at the circular room, in the center where the golden statue once was only a tarp covering the remains of the sculpture, there was some scaffolding to the sides and the thieves noted that work to restore the statue was underway, Skull steps closer to inspect the rubble

  
  


“man...to think even Arthur didn't think of looking into Madarame... even after what happened to his teammate...” Skull kicks a chunk of the statue over, Mona crosses his arms and his expression grows with worry

  
  


“he couldn't have known... after all, he only went after the other guy because of his teammate's fiance” Panther holds her chin deep in thought

  
  


“we were about to make that same mistake too, if Arthur and that Nakanohara guy didn't push us to do so we could have ignored him completely as well... I mean he plays the role of nice old man so well” Joker shrugs

  
  


“I had my doubts from the moment I saw him” Panther was not amused

  
  


“yeah right mister 'I'm trying to act stoic'” Joker holds his chest

  
  


“that hurt Panther” The blonde girl giggles at the theatrics but soon composes herself, Mona turns to his fellow teammates

  
  


“from here on out we have no idea what the layout may be, and with Bishop not here to help guide us we need to be extra careful and make sure we don't touch anything we shouldn't...” Mona stares at Skull for a long while, the blonde boy clenches his fist in front of his face

  
  


“Hey! What the hell are you trying to say!?” The feline only shrugs in response

  
  


“Lets get going, we haven't found a safe room at all so far ,huh?” The thieves leave as soon as they can, after all they don't want to bump into more shadows, or worse, Madarame himself

  
  


it isn't long until they find a safe room, and make their way trough the first exhibition room, thanks to the space between the walls Joker is able to carefully sneak his way around the shadows, and get the upper hand in combat with them, it isn't long before the entire room is clear of shadows, the only thing left was to proceed forward

  
  


once in the next room and up the stairs and they had reached the second exhibition room, though unlike before this room was empty except for a large golden vase, the teens approach carefully; Mona's eyes vividly fixated on the golden vase

  
  


“whoa... it's... it's so sparkly...” Joker had a bad feeling

  
  


“uh... Mona? Didn't you say not to touch things we shouldn't?...” Mona didn't seem to listen as he took a step closer, Joker prepared for the inevitable

  
  


Mona pounced at the vase with a purr, Joker jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the lasers sudden activating

  
  


“damn it Mona! What the hell!?” Skull was trapped in the laser grid, Joker noticed that Panther was trapped on the other side

  
  


“uhh... sorry?” Mona clings to the vase making sure not to graze the lasers around

  
  


“now what do we do?” Panther looks over at Joker

  
  


“well, I'll go look for a way to deactivate the system...just sit tight” The others let out a collective groan

  
  


Oh yeah, he's got this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3ANuZFjNm8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWh9l8RSkPk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWizFF5fn-I


	29. Learning curve

  
  


**5/18**

  
  


**Madarame's Museum**

  
  


“i got this, I got this!” Joker says mostly to himself as he barely manages to dodge the ice thrown at him

  
  


“Yup, totally got this!” the black haired teen now dodges backwards as a mean gust of wind is thrown his way

  
  


Skull winces from the other side of the laser grid as Joker gets blown away by the wind “uhhh... you alright there dude?"

  
  


“yeah, I got this” The leader of the thieves dashes forward knife in hand ready to strike, however he is pushed back by icicles flying at him

  
  


“uhh... you sure?...” Panther asks as she tilts her head

  
  


“Really, I got this, just watch me” Joker rips his mask off summoning a small snowman like creature with a blue jester hat

  
  


“Jack Frost! Mabufu!” the Persona unleashes small icicles towards the shadows ahead knocking one of them off it's feet, Joker took the opportunity to pull his gun out and finish off the other shadow, and before the the first shadow could get up the black haired teen slashed at it with his knife dealing extensive damage as it dissolved into nothingness, the exhausted teen falls on one knee as the battle ends

  
  


“we really need to do some training, this... *pant* this is really proving to be harder than before” Joker stands up and looks around for a way to free the others, after a while he finds a red button which after pressing it lowers the glass next to Panther, she quickly runs over to him

  
  


“hey, you're not looking too good, sit down” the leader shakes his head as he gazes towards Skull and Mona

  
  


“gotta get them out first, otherwise the shadow's are going to find us soon” The teen struggles to stay on his feet as his knees buckle under him

  
  


“Whoa! Hey! Take it easy Joker!” Panther steadies him by throwing his arm around her neck, the girl leads him towards the couches nearby

  
  


“I'm good, just give me a minute” Joker winces as he holds his side

  
  


“maybe two” Panther sits next to him

  
  


“do we have any medicine?” Joker digs around his pockets but ultimately shakes his head

  
  


“must've used the last of it already” Joker stands shakily

  
  


“C'mon, gotta get these two idiots out” The teen grins devilishly as he nods towards the other two still trapped inside the lasers

  
  


“HEY! That's not funny man!” Skull screams as he stomps around angrily

  
  


“Joker, take it slow, you're in no shape to fight!” Mona turns around still clinging to the vase

  
  


“I'm good, really now le-”

  
  


*Klick - Klack* *Bang*

  
  


the thieves are startled at the familiar sound, before long the glass trapping Skull slides down, he quickly joins Joker and Panther

  
  


*Bzzt* “sorry for the wait _mes amis, _but traffic sure was a pain” Joker chuckles before pressing the button on his earpiece

  
  


“sure took your time, where are you?” Before long the remaining lasers are deactivated, Mona jumps off the vase and makes his way towards the others

  
  


“right where I need to be” the others now gathered with the leader try to figure a way to get him on his feet

  
  


“Joker, we got to get you out of here for now, we can come back some other day” Skull says as he braces Joker's arm around his neck

  
  


“nah, I'm fine, really just need to get to a safe room real quick” Joker pulls Skull forward towards unexplored territory

  
  


“Whoa! What do you think you're doing! Safe room's this way!” Skull points towards the hallway they had come from

  
  


“maybe there's one over there, we won't know until we go” Joker keeps dragging Skull ever on wards

  
  


“_que tenemos aquí, _Joker, you look real bad” Bishop walks up to Panther and Mona who are standing off to the side, Panther crosses her arms in a huff

  
  


“can you do something about this? We ran out of medicine and this guy just won't leave” Bishop holds his chin deep in thought

  
  


“May I suggest we carry him out then?” Joker turns to Bishop

  
  


“don't you dare!” The silver haired thief holds his hands up

  
  


“alright then, I shall refrain from doing so; but I will if you continue with this behavior” Joker groans

  
  


“what are you, my mom or something?” Bishop shrugs

  
  


“Call it what you want, I will not hesitate to carry you out like I did with Panther before” the leader finally gives up

  
  


“Alright then, lets get out of here... and no carrying me around!”

  
  


**5/18**

  
  


**Shibuya Walkway**

  
  


The team had gathered at the hideout after leaving the Palace, though Arthur had assured Akira that at he'd only feel extremely sore at worse after the beating he received, the black haired teen felt no worse for wear; maybe it had helped that Arthur managed to bring some left over food from earlier that day. Regardless, Arthur was worried of the state of the shadows, as he had thought that they wouldn't be such an issue

  
  


“Maybe Akira just happened to stumble across two strong shadows?...” Morgana was sitting on the ground next to Akira who was also on the ground with his back against the railing

  
  


“Maybe... but if these shadows were here than rather farther along in... then we can expect those that are to be even tougher” said Arthur as he closes his eyes in thought

  
  


“...hmm, why don't we go to that failed palace? We could train there right? It's not like we're going to get any deeper into Mementos” Akira slowly stands up as he speaks

  
  


“Perhaps... though there are no shadows to fight in there” Ann puts a finger on her chin

  
  


“why don't we fight one on one then? They do it all the time on martial arts training” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“would that even work? I mean would it really be ok for us to start beating each other up?” Arthur's lips curl up in a smile

  
  


“of course not, but you CAN fight me no holds barred...” the others turn to Arthur suddenly

  
  


“wait... what?! You're serious? All of us against you?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“worried? Do not be, I can handle myself rather well” Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“...I don't know...” Arthur pats Akira's back

  
  


“relax Akira, maybe this way I can also teach you to get In tune with your elements” Ann frowns

  
  


“you mentioned this before... are you sure this will work?” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“yeah, I've been trying to do it this whole time but nothing's happened yet...” Arthur adjusts a few strands of hair from his forehead

  
  


“Trust me, I know just the way to do this...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5FKioJHCoY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b83pZgeG44E
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73J5-D0p2vc


	30. Shocking results

  
  


**5/20**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


Arthur takes his place farther away from the other four, he loads his rifle before turning around to face them

  
  


“Akira, you sure you can take this? I am not intending to hold back at all” Arthur drives his point home by loading a round with his rifle's iconic clicking, The black haired teen simply pushes his glasses up with his index finger

  
  


“very well then...” Ryuji clutches his pipe harder, Ann shifts left anxiously, and Morgana's ear twitch in anticipation

  
  


“Gunslinger!” as soon as Arthur finishes he begins to unleash a hail of bullets in the others direction, they manage to escape but just barely, Ryuji makes his way around Arthur who is now being engaged by Ann and Morgana, the girl firing her sub-machine gun while the feline attempts to get a swing of his cartoonishly big saber to land a hit; Arthur meanwhile was managing to effortlessly parry Morgana with the barrel of the rifle while side stepping Ann's bullets

  
  


“Captain Kidd!” Ryuji's persona immediately gets on the offensive as soon as it appears; the skeletal pirate begins to unleash his thunder at Arthur

  
  


“Frankenstein!” with a rumble from below the massive monster emerges behind Arthur in a defensive state; Ryuji's thunder is absorbed harmlessly into the monster's pylons, and with an spin of his rifle Arthur manages to push back Morgana, the silver haired teen turns to Ryuji

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl! Garudyne!” The feathered serpent flies down on Ryuji as it's wings send him flying backwards, Akira was already making his move as he slashes at Arthur with his knife; to the leader's surprise Arthur burst into a cloud of bats

  
  


“Damn it!” Akira back flips away as Arthur materializes to his right with his scythe already heading towards him

  
  


“oh no you're not!” Ann's whip wraps around the scythe's shaft stopping it short, Arthur responds by taking hold of the whip and pulling it and Ann towards him

  
  


“Bufudyne!” Arthur extends his arm as an icy wind rushes towards Ann, the girl attempts to protect herself but the ice still hits her hard, she falls to the ground frozen

  
  


“Not done yet! Asparas!” the blue woman appears behind Akira and prepares herself for her instructions

  
  


“Freeze!” Akira's persona unleashes a similar ice attack

  
  


“Skin Graft!” Arthur braces for the hit, as his skin hardens; Akira pulls his gun out and fires at Arthur; the bullets bounce off of him as he slowly makes his way towards Akira, the leader keeps firing until the gun clicks empty

  
  


“Arsene!” The thief appears behind Akira

  
  


“Van Hellsing!” Arthur's persona appears in red flames behind him

  
  


The two personas lunge at each other while the two teens do the same, knife and scythe bouncing off each other; Arsene slashes at Van Hellsing with the blades on his boots only for the hunter to fire his guns at the thief; Akira thrusts with his knife but Arthur deflects the attack with his own as he hits Akira's side with the shaft of his scythe, the leader falls back from the impact

  
  


“you weren't kidding when you said 'all out' were you?” Akira holds his side, Arthur extends his hand to him

  
  


“_mais bien sur, _otherwise it would not be much training would it? Besides...” Arthur takes hold of Akira's wrist with one hand and elbow with the other

  
  


“there's no better training than hands on training!” With a swift turn Arthur flings Akira around and then sends him flying away leaving his gun and knife laying in the floor

  
  


“I'm not done with you!” Ryuji comes running from the left with his pipe ready, Arthur responds by pulling his rifle from his back and firing a couple times; Ryuji manages to dodge the incoming bullets as he continues to close the gap between the two

  
  


“Lancelot!” the knight's black mist materializes around Arthur as Ryuji brings down his pipe, though by now the black knight stands between the two teens as he holds Ryuji's weapon with his hand

  
  


“Noble Knight!” two green orbs of light shine briefly behind the helmet's face guard as Arthur picks up Akira's knife and Lancelot's sword

  
  


“what the hell!” Ryuji pulls back his pipe as he quickly backs away from a wide swipe of the knife, Arthur stands with the sword resting gently on his right shoulder and the knife loosely held on his left

  
  


“ok... what is this ability?” Arthur flips the knife backwards, outstretches the sword pointing the tip towards Ryuji and then crossing his left arm on top of his right shoulder, Lancelot kneels to Arthur's right

  
  


“Gunslinger and Noble knight both have a little secret to them” Ryuji runs towards Arthur with his pipe ready to strike

  
  


“they are what I like to call 'skill extending abilities', meaning I can call upon my persona's knowledge of weaponry to make use of any and all weapon!” As Ryuji brings down his pipe Arthur deflects the bent steel with the knife to the left; as Ryuji passes Arthur the teen brings back the sword and bring the flat side down on the blonde's back knocking the wind out of him, Ryuji struggles back to his feet; from behind them Morgana peppers Arthur with his slingshot

  
  


“I'm still not out of this! Either!” Ann shakes off the last bits of ice off her body

  
  


“if we all team up, we'll be able to take you on, Arthur!” Akira walks up effectively leaving Arthur in the middle of three attackers

  
  


“ho~?.. instead of running for your gun you are coming straight at me?” Akira smiles as he begins to get closer

  
  


“can't beat the shit out of you without getting close” Arthur tosses away the knife and the sword, he then turns around wraps his left arm around his stomach and his right hand above his left shoulder with his fingers slightly splayed apart

  
  


“then get as close as you like” as Akira get close he stands with his feet apart, his hand on his left pocket and he then points at Arthur

  
  


“Nue!” The beast persona emerges and rushes at Arthur with his fists ready

  
  


“Frankenstein!” The monster emerges with a burst of electricity as it too brings his fists at the ready

  
  


“come on, you're joking!” Ann pulls her whip out and rushes in

  
  


“w-wait! Im going too!” Morgana runs after Ann ready to provide support to her

  
  


“I'm not staying out of this either!” Ryuji rolls to his back and readies his shotgun

  
  


“Eat this!” Ryuji fires as Arthur is distracted with Akira, Arthur however remains unmoved; as Ryuji looks closer Arthur's skin has hardened

  
  


“damn it! Im not giving up yet!” Ann runs up to Arthur and cracks her whip at Arthur's side, the silver haired teen however takes a hold of the weapon, Ann braces herself for him to pull on it again

  
  


“not gonna work on me again” Ann digs the heels of her shoes into the ground

  
  


“now Morgana!” the feline jumps into the air and brings his saber down hard on Arthur, the teen brings his free arm and blocks the hit; Ryuji rushes towards Arthur with his shotgun ready, after getting close the blonde shoves the end of the barrel against Arthur's side and fires; Arthur barely moves away as he stumbles for footing after the shot, his persona unaffected keeps treading hits with Akira and his persona

  
  


“not bad, but not good enough Ryuji!” Arthur takes a hold of Ryuji's shotgun still struggling against Ann and her whip while Morgana rounds around for another hit; Arthur then pulls the shotgun away from Ryuji and quickly turning around to shoot at Morgana who was getting close now forcing him to change direction, Ryuji however balls his fists up and begins to punch Arthur

  
  


“Ryuji! Get away!” Akira runs towards the blonde but is stopped by the electricity flowing from Frankenstein

  
  


“that idiot!” Ann pulls on the whip forcing Arthur to step towards her to maintain balance

  
  


“yes! That's it Ryuji! Keep going!” Arthur raises his arm to shield from Ryuji's fists, Morgana raises his saber but stops short

  
  


“wait...” Ryuji increases the intensity of his attack, unknown to him sparks began to trail across his body

  
  


“Ryuji! You're doing it!” Ann smiles happily as she let's go of the tension on her whip, Ryuji unleashes a last punch charged with electricity as Arthur is pushed back, as he begins to catch his breath Ryuji looks at his fist, the residual energy dissipating

  
  


“no way... we really can do it...” Arthur steadies himself

  
  


“_pero por supuesto que si, _I told you that you had it in you, all of you do” Arthur falls to one knee

  
  


“hey! You ok Arthur?” Ann rushes over with Akira and Ryuji running over

  
  


“let me take a small rest, I will be good to go” Akira shakes his head as he helps Arthur back up

  
  


“how about we call it a day instead? Taking all of us on like that definitely tired you out” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“perhaps, but at least now we are one step closer to teaching you all how to control your own cognition”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WpnPSChVRQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFjE5A4UAJI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-knYdOywsEE


	31. What is cognition? and how is it controlled?

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


*Pi pi pi*

  
  


RS: hey, so we going into the palace or what?

  
  


AT: are you stupid? Arthur has to rest!

  
  


AL: don't worry about me, I'm good to go whenever you want

  
  


AL: though an extra day of rest would be good for both me and Akira

  
  


RS: oh yeah.. he did get slammed in there...

  
  


Akira sighs annoyed before replying

  
  


AK: Ryuji, if you hadn't done the electrical punch thing you would've ended up worse

  
  


RS: ur all just jealous

  
  


AK: to answer your question, no, we aren't going in today, my side still hurts

  
  


AT: you two make sure to rest ok? And please hurry it up, I'd rather get this done soon

  
  


“we still have some time, I'm sure lady Ann is just nervous about the alternative” Morgana says as he peeks over Akira's shoulder

  
  


AK: Mona says we still have some time, so we might as well recuperate

  
  


AT: don't care, the sooner the better kthnx

  
  


Akira sighs and stretches his limbs, he winces a bit as a sharp pain hits him from his side

  
  


“damn it, did he really need to go so far?” Akira presses his hand against his ribs attempting to soothe the pain

  
  


“well, Arthur did say hands on training was better” Morgana stretches his body with a yawn

  
  


“and hey, it did pay off, didn't it? Ryuji can make use of the elemental thing, now it's only a matter for the rest of us to follow suit” Akira finishes getting dressed

  
  


“well, sure... but I find weird it was Ryuji to do it first” Morgana sits and tilts his head

  
  


“I guess so... now that you mention it, why was it Ryuji the first to do it?...” Akira stuffs his notebooks back into his bag and holds it open for Morgana, the cat jumps in gracefully

  
  


“let's ask Arthur after school, I hope he can shed some light about the whole thing...” Morgana twitches his ears

  
  


“knowing him? Probably not...” Akira couldn't help but agree somewhat

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


“what can I help you with my friend?” Arthur asked as he let Akira inside, though he had intended to come straight away the teen had other business to see to first, like getting more medicine form Tae Takemi, plus he was more than sure Arthur wasn't the type of guy to go home right after school. Akira walked down the steps and sat down on the couch with Arthur taking a seat opposite him

  
  


“I wanted to know more about the, uh... Cognition control? Thing?” Arthur nods

  
  


“I see, well, what is it that you wish to know?” Akira leans back and crosses his arms

  
  


“what is it exactly, and how was it that Ryuji was able to do it so quickly?” Arthur crosses his arms and legs

  
  


“Well, as far as what it is exactly, I have only the vaguest of ideas” Arthur stands up and goes to the kitchen

  
  


“I tried to look into it long ago, however once I got close the trail ended...” Akira raises an eyebrow, Morgana stands and follows after Arthur

  
  


“ends? What do you mean? Hasn't anyone thought about this before?...” Morgana asks as he jumps on the counter and sits

  
  


“well... that is not it... there has been research on what cognition is, and how it works, but it all is chalked up to conjecture and hypothesis...” Arthur serves up two glasses of water and returns to the livingroom with them

  
  


“there seemed to be mention of someone else... a Japanese woman, named...uhhh, what was it?, Isshiki something, I cannot remember...” Arthur hands one glass to Akira and returns to his seat

  
  


“apparently this Isshiki woman was looking deeper into cognition, but I suppose she never really found anything as I haven't been able to find anything with her name on it...” Akira takes a sip of water as Arthur continues

  
  


“As to why Ryuji was able to learn this cognitive control, well it's easy really” Arthur takes a sip and places his glass on the coffee table

  
  


“its a similar process to awakening to ones persona, however the key factor here is that you are aware of this power” Akira places the glass down and crosses his arms

  
  


“so by being aware of it?....what it's harder to awaken it?...” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“it seems to be the case yes” Akira holds his chin in though

  
  


“so what you're saying is that cognitive control is a second awakening?” Arthur leans back on the chair

  
  


“yes and no, this is more of a... coming to terms... as in, you are accepting yourself; embracing the a side of yourself you didn't really know you had” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“so then that's why Ryuji unlocked cognitive control?” Arthur nods, before raising a finger

  
  


“it also helps to be in a tense situation, or rather being in a 'do or die' state of mind, which with Ryuji it seems to come naturally” Akira holds his chin again

  
  


“i see, so that's why you wanted us all to go full power, and that's also why you didn't hold back...” Arthur chuckles as he shrugs

  
  


“well, I am not saying I was not holding back, but yes, it is better for you all to unlock this power in a safe environment than a dangerous one such as a palace or Mementos” Akira rubs the left side of his face

  
  


“damn it Arthur, tell us about this before you go doing that kind of thing” The silver haired teen chuckles again

  
  


“_le mie sincere scuse, _like is said however, the more in the dark you are about this the better, but now that you two know...” Morgana's ears fall flat

  
  


“now we won't be able to unlock this as easy, huh?” Arthur nods

  
  


“If I had to guess the next one that will unlock cognitive control will be _signorina_ Ann” Akira nods as he opens his bag for Morgana

  
  


“well, if more of us can use this power then the better off we are” Arthur clears his throat

  
  


“Akira, if I may, I wish to show you something” The black haired teen stops in his tracks puzzled

  
  


“oh?... what is it?” Arthur excuses himself for a moment and later returns with two wigs, Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“I would like for you to come with me to gather some information”

  
  


“wait really? In like a disguise and all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjZ0mJmN9g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NXEcmszXzQ


	32. cognition or whatever?

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Sakamoto Residence **

  
  


Ryuji didn't really think himself a morning person, but today felt different, since yesterday when he figured out the electricity punching thing he began to feel a lot different, he couldn't quite tell how or why so he decided to chalk it up to feeling accomplished of being one step closer to being someone his mom can be proud of, though he barely remembers his father, it was his mom that had helped him out all this time, so if he could do anything to ease the burden on her, he would be damned if he didn't do it

  
  


Ryuji shook his head clearing his mind, and with a smirk he pulled his phone

  
  


RS: hey, so we going into the palace or what?

  
  


AT: are you stupid? Arthur has to rest!

  
  


AL: don't worry about me, I'm good to go whenever you want

  
  


AL: though an extra day of rest would be good for both me and Akira

  
  


RS: oh yeah.. he did get slammed in there...

  
  


AK: Ryuji, if you hadn't done the electrical punch thing you would've ended up worse

  
  


Ryuji can't help but grin a little

  
  


RS: ur all just jealous

  
  


AK: to answer your question, no, we aren't going in today, my side still hurts

  
  


AT: you two make sure to rest ok? And please hurry it up, I'd rather get this done soon

  
  


AK: Mona says we still have some time, so we might as well recuperate

  
  


AT: don't care, the sooner the better kthnx

  
  


With a sigh Ryuji tosses his phone back on his pocket and begins to head out, today was looking like a slow day

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


“damn it, what the hell do I do now?...” Ryuji finds himself moping around the halls of the school as people begin to head home or to their respective club activities, in a different time he would be among those that stayed behind and participated in a club; however thanks to Kamoshida Ryuji had to stop altogether. The blonde boy sighs as he begins to make his way to the arcade in Shibuya he tends to frequent

  
  


“maybe Akira'll change his mind...” Ryuji shakes his head, he had asked if Akira wanted to hang out or something but he told Ryuji he was going to see Arthur and ask him about the cognition thing; Ryuji thought about going with his friend but ended up realizing that whatever they were going to talk about was going to be some big brainy words

  
  


*Pi Pi Pi*

  
  


Ryuji pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen

  
  


AT: Ryuji, you doing anything rn?

  
  


RS: no, I was going to the arcade

  
  


AT: cool, then meet me in the underground mall

  
  


-AT has left the chat-

  
  


“what the hell man! Ugh, fine whatever then...” Ryuji stuffs his phone back into his pocket angrily

  
  


“probably going to make me carry stuff...”

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Underground mall**

  
  


Ryuji follows after Ann, large bags in each of his hands, struggling as he goes after the girl

  
  


“damn it, why don't you carry these yourself?” Ann stops looking at the clothing item in front of her and turns to Ryuji

  
  


“why? That's 'cause you're here! Now quit complaining” Ryuji lets out an exasperated huff

  
  


“at least take the small bags!” Ann ignores him

  
  


“hey, Ryuji, how did you do it?...” Ryuji raises an eyebrow as he looks at Ann, the girl has now fully turned towards him, her eyes serious

  
  


“uhh... did what?” Ann sighs as she shakes her head placing a hand on her hip

  
  


“the whole elemental control thing, I thought for sure Akira would get it down first...” Ryuji places down the bags gently

  
  


“well... uhh... I don't know really, my mind sort of went white...” Ann tilts her head in confusion

  
  


“really? You don't remember? Like at all?” Ryuji only shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“well, that's no help...” Ann lowers her head a bit defeated

  
  


“well it's not li-” Ryuji stops, his mind begins to feel fuzzy

  
  


“Ryuji, is that really the place to say that?” Ryuji's head echoes with the familiar voice, the one he had heard that day in Kamoshida's palace, the same one that asked him if he wanted power

  
  


“Captain kidd?...” Ann looks at Ryuji with some worry showing on her face

  
  


“your persona?... what are you saying?...” Ryuji shakes the fuzziness away

  
  


“n-nothing, i'm fine; uhh, so about the thing control! Just uhh... focus on what you want, or something...” Ann frowns

  
  


“what?... Ryuji, you sure you're ok?...” the blonde boy nods rapidly

  
  


“yeah! Never better! I swear! Anyways, should we get going?” Before Ann replies two men approach them, one had blonde hair and some rather thick glasses on while the other one had some sunglasses on his nose and a medical face mask, the blonde man approaches them with a heavy american accent

  
  


“sorry to interrupt, but we seem to be lost” Ann and Ryuji are taken by surprise

  
  


“Oh, what do you need?” Ann asks as the blonde tourist turns to his companion who pulls out a map from under his arm

  
  


“we are from America and we came here on vacation, and we seem to have gotten lost” Ann and Ryuji look at each other and then at the map on the man's hands

  
  


“ok, so what do you need help with?” Ann asks as she gets closer to the tourist to take a closer look at the map

  
  


“we are supposed to be staying at the Wilton Hotel, but you see, we seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere” The man says with a somewhat apologetic tone

  
  


“No worries, we know were the Wilton is, right Ryuji?” Ann turns back to the boy with a bright smile on her face

  
  


“I guess...” the tourist bows and thanks them many times before composing himself

  
  


“say... you wouldn't happen to know about these... ghost thieves?...” Ann and Ryuji look at eachother

  
  


“ghost thieves?... you mean Phantom Thieves?...” Ryuji asks as he follows behind Ann

  
  


“yes! Those, I heard rumors of them appearing at some school...” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“really? What else did you hear?” the tourist shrugs

  
  


“not much else really, I was hoping you would be able to tell me more” Ryuji looks around them confirming no one else is listening in

  
  


“uhhh.. well not much really, other than they seemed to bring down a shitty teacher” Ann turns sharply towards the boy and leaning in close to his ear

  
  


“shut up idiot! Do you want to give us away?!” The tourist turns to his companion

  
  


“hey, wouldn't it be cool to meet them Tony?” the other tourist nods without saying much

  
  


“well... I might know someone that knows the thieves...” Ann's eyes widen in surprise

  
  


“damn it Ryuji! Keep your mouth shut!” the two tourist stop in their tracks

  
  


“wait, really? You know them?” Ann shoves her hand over Ryuji's mouth

  
  


“oh, no! He's just joking! He wishes he knew them! Besides isn't it fake? Who knows if those stories are even true!” Ann begins to break into a cold sweat, the blonde tourist crosses his arms and clears his throat

  
  


“I would be inclined to believe the stories to be fake, would I not been part of them, _no estas de acuerdo_? Akira?” Ann and Ryuji freeze

  
  


“wait, for real?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XFudmaObLI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-MQC_G9jTU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmypOLoynCM


	33. The World II

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Shibuya central street**

  
  


Akira wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, Arthur had handed him some dark sunglasses, a baggy shirt, some cargo shorts and a big backpack with a bunch of patches from various countries, parks, and attractions from around the world; The silver haired teen had assured him that the “disguise” was simple but it would be enough to trick others into thinking he wasn't from around, not that he was anyways

  
  


Akira only shrugged and went ahead to get changed, once he had come out of the bathroom Arthur was on the living room adjusting a blonde wig on his head, he had applied a bit of make up to make his face seem redder and he even added a few black spots here and there, he finally finished by putting on thick glasses that distorted his eyes, before long the two had set out into Shibuya and began wandering around

  
  


“how exactly does this help?...” Morgana asked popping his head out of the large backpack

  
  


“you see, as a foreigner myself, some people are more inclined to help than others; now, I am not sure if it is a matter of culture, but I have found that at times people who believe you don't understand tend to say things they may otherwise refrain from...” Arthur says as he pushes up his glasses

  
  


“what do you mean?...” Morgana's ears twitch somewhat frustrated

  
  


“allow me to demonstrate” Arthur looks around for a target once located the two teens approach the man, the guy seemed to be sitting absentmindedly looking at his phone; Arthur carefully took a hold of his attention

  
  


“Hello sir, can I take a moment of your time?” Akira had to frown a little as the disguised Arthur speaks in a English heavy Japanese; the man takes a long look at both of them before speaking

  
  


“uh, yeah, sure; what do you need?” Arthur pulls out a map of the area from his pocket, and extends it some

  
  


“My friend and I are on vacation you see, and I was hoping you could help us with some directions” The man puts his phone away and leans closer to take a look at the map

  
  


“let see, you looking to get somewhere in specific?” Arthur nods as he points at a few places that where circled in the map

  
  


“We were hoping to avoid taking the subway if possible” The man nods in understanding

  
  


“I guess you heard about the incidents as well huh?” Arthur smiles and nods

  
  


“yes, we have, but we also wanted to take a walk and admire the city from the streets, though I heard that the accidents have stopped?” The man scoffs as he waves a hand around

  
  


“it may be so, but I'd still suggest to be wary of the subways” Arthur frowns

  
  


“if you don't mind me asking, why is that? Could another accident happen?” The man sits up straight taking a deep breath

  
  


“well, I know you're not from around here but the man in charge of the public transport seems to be in quite a heap of trouble” Arthur nods

  
  


“you don't say...” before long the man had told them about the whole story, the people involved and the result of the ordeal, from there it wasn't long before the man and the disguised Arthur began talking like old friends, Akira was at a loss for words for a moment

  
  


“Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but my break is almost over and I need to get going” the man and Arthur say their goodbyes and soon Akira and Arthur are alone once again

  
  


“what the hell was that?!” Akira asks as he takes off the sunglasses

  
  


“Y-yeah, I have to ask the same, how did you manage that?! The guy even started talking about 'that one girl at work', just how do you manage that?!” asks the feline as he pops his head out of the backpack

  
  


“well, a bit of psychological profiling, a bit of body language training, and some targeted guessing for good measure” Arthur pushes the glasses back up

  
  


“... it also helps to put on a meek and submissive demeanor as well” Akira and Morgana share a look

  
  


“what? It's not like I threatened him or anything, I simply asked some questions, let him talk, or vent in his case; then I pushed the conversation towards where I wanted it to go!” Arthur extends his arms and does jazz hands

  
  


“simple information gathering and you give the illusion of being invested in the conversation while getting at people's secrets” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“why does that feel so wrong then?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“because it mostly is, at times it is necessary to ask some... invasive questions, however when the risk pays off the reward... well it tends to be rather impressive..” Arthur pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing down something

  
  


“I am not sure if you caught it, but in case you did not, I managed to get a name from the guy, might want to try it with the Mementos when you get the chance” Arthur hands the paper to Akira who reads the name on it

  
  


“you're saying you can even get targets for the metaverse with this?” Arthur nods

  
  


“these tend to be the ones that not even they would dare think of defy” Morgana nods

  
  


“perhaps they don't even realize themselves that these people need a change of heart...” Arthur snaps his fingers and points at the cat

  
  


“yes, that is the one, now... how about we go search for a different type of quarry?” Akira sighs

  
  


“I'm afraid to ask, but sure...lets go”

  
  


**5/21**

  
  


**Underground mall**

  
  


The two teens had now moved on to other places, and without fail Arthur always managed to bring people to talk to him openly, Akira and Morgana didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it all but it's been working like a charm, they had already found 2 additional targets for Mementos and quite a few bits of information on what people thought about the Phantom Thieves, which to no one's surprise wasn't even something that registered with most people

  
  


“alright then, thank you for your time Yuna-san” Arthur said as the young woman waved goodbye

  
  


“that makes five other people... what the hell Arthur?” The teen just shrugs

  
  


“when you do not have a website specifically made for you to find targets this is the best way to get one” Arthur pulled his phone out and took note of the time

  
  


“it seems we are running out of time, how about one more target and then we call it a day?” Akira pulled out his own phone and looks at the time, it was still rather early

  
  


“we still have a lot of time Arthur, what's the hurry?” Arthur sighs and shrugs

  
  


“I... I have a rendezvous” The black haired teen pulls down his glasses looking over the rim

  
  


“with who?” Arthur scratches the back of his neck

  
  


“it is quite complicated to say...” Morgana pops his head out of the backpack

  
  


“it's that Nijima girl isn't it?” Arthur shrugs again

  
  


“_come ho detto prima, è complicato” _Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“y'know I have to agree with Ann on this, you seem to be getting rather close to her, what's the idea here Arthur?...” Arthur takes off his glasses and crosses his arms

  
  


“she... how do I say?... she is not what we have been led to believe...” Akira shoves his hands inside his pockets

  
  


“enlighten me then...” Arthur rubs his forehead

  
  


“well, for one she truly did not know about Kamoshida, so us assuming she was only acting under orders is entirely wrong, from what I could gather she was just as distraught as everyone else; second is I have this feeling that she wishes to make her own way, the way she talks about her sister, and the few memories she has shared about her father...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“she seems to be chained down by the expectations the adults around her have of her...” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“huh... is that so?... well, that sure does sound solid, however the case, she still IS looking into us, so no matter her circumstances may be, we still need to make sure she doesn't catch us; I mean you did say she had us pretty much down besides having solid evidence...” Arthur nods

  
  


“yes, that is true, she has asked me about it before, obviously I have denied everything, but I am sure she is trying to use me as much as I am using her...” Arthur rubs his forehead again

  
  


“listen Akira, a thief's most important tool is his gut, and mine is telling me we would be better off having Makoto in our side rather than against us...” Akira holds his chin again

  
  


“what are you saying?...” Arthur sighs and shakes his head

  
  


“forget it, even if we did manage to convince her we are the good guys, we would only be putting her in danger...” Morgana flicks his ears

  
  


“oh?... what's this I'm hearing? Does the master thief have a soft spot?” Arthur frowns

  
  


“_stai zitto gatto, _Anyway, lets get back to... oh, I see...” Arthur holds his chin

  
  


“what is it?” Akira looks as Arthur slips his fake glasses back on, Akira lifts his sunglasses back up

  
  


“I just happened to find the perfect targets for our next test” Akira looks around, then finds both of their next targets: Ryuji and Ann

  
  


“huh... wonder why they're here...”

  
  


_I am thou, Thou art I_

_Thou have deepened thy bond with the World_

_May this new link empower you_

_and those around you._

_keep following the road_

_and once the ruin and destruction be averted_

_may you find true peace_

_and a place to call your own_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUgvr0U-NtU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WkJz8wc8CM
> 
> just hyping myself up for the Royal


	34. Roadblock

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Hideout (Shibuya overpass)**

  
  


“what's in the menu for today Akira?” Ann asks as she leans on the rail

  
  


“well, I wanted Ryuji to get used to controlling his cognition, but seeing as we have already wasted a few days, we should really get back inside the Palace and make some progress” The others nod in agreement

  
  


“what about Mementos? Do we have any targets in there?” Ryuji asks as he pulls up the Phan-site in his phone

  
  


“Not really, besides the few names we found yesterday with Arthur it seems there is nothing else” Morgana says as he rubs his right paw on his ear

  
  


“I suggest you prepare for those accordingly, seeing as they are special targets” Arthur says as he crosses his arms

  
  


“Yeah, I get the feeling that if what you said yesterday was true, these are going to be as difficult as Palace owners” The cat flicks his ears in response

  
  


“well, sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere, lets get going!” Ann raises her fist in the air pumping herself up

  
  


“right, lets get this started” Akira pushes himself off the pillar he was leaning on and begins to make his way to Madarame's shack

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


soon after re-entering the palace, the teens were back on track moving forward, thanks to their previous experience traversing the first floor went by without much trouble, and then beyond the laser trap they had first encountered very few surprises were had

  
  


Against Joker's better judgment he allowed Skull to take point this one time so that he could get used to his Cognition Control; Skull for the most part was exited to show off his new power, though it still seemed to fail him from time to time; Bishop suggested he focused on how he first felt when he did it the first time, but the stubborn blonde insisted on doing things his way

  
  


*Bzzt* “Skull, you realize you will need to come to terms with it to fully utilize that power right?” The radio came to life as Bishop spoke

  
  


“W-what ever man, it's been working so far otherwise!” Skull huffs as he watches the electricity dissipate from his fist

  
  


“_Dios mio, _Skull, you can get stronger than that, just please...” Joker could almost hear Bishop's blood pressure increase trough the ear piece

  
  


“forget it Bishop, this idiot won't listen” Mona says as he shrugs

  
  


“you're just jealous that I can do the cognition control and you can't cat!” Ryuji teases the feline

  
  


“shut up you two! Do you WANT the shadows to find us?” Panther says trough her teeth as a shadow approaches from the distance

  
  


“heh, watch this!” Skull balls his fist up, small streaks of electricity curl around his forearm at first, then quickly up to his fist

  
  


“eat this!” Skull charges at the shadow and places a punch straight on it's face

  
  


“how'd you like that, you bastard!” Skull grabs his wrist as he rolls it around

  
  


“_impressionante, _but you keep forgetting about the shadows that appear from the first!” Skull facepalms as the first shadow bursts into three other shadows

  
  


“goddamn it! Why is this a thing?!” Joker jumps in front of Skull blocking an attack

  
  


“comes with the territory Skull” Joker pushes back the shadow and flips back into position behind Skull

  
  


*Bzzt* “Do not worry, I got this”

  
  


*klick-klack**bang**klick-klack**bang**klick-klack**bang*

  
  


Bishop's bullets pierce the shadows taking them down instantly, The thieves get back in formation as the last shadow hits the ground

  
  


“just were are you Bishop? I mean, we know you're around somewhere but we never really do see you” Panther says as she scans the room for the scout

  
  


“_que puis-je dire?, _I have always been in the shadows, I find it that they suit me best” Joker rolls his eyes as Bishop speaks smugly

  
  


“yeah yeah, that doesn't answer the question Bishop” Bishops sighs

  
  


“well, ever since I got this scope installed I have been testing the range on it now, and I must say, the build is of spectacular quality so as long as I got line of sight...” Bishop drops from the ceiling and does a little flourish with his rifle

  
  


“I am confident I can hit just about anything as long as I have line of sight” Bishop stashes the rifle on his back as he joins the others

  
  


“how's the situation ahead Bishop?” Joker asks as he hands out drinks to the others to keep their energy up

  
  


“well, it is not looking good... it would be better to see for yourselves...” Joker nods and Bishop tips his hat

  
  


“I shall see you up ahead c_i vediamo” _Bishop jumps up into the darkness of the ceiling from where he appeared earlier

  
  


“well, let's get going; Skull, you want to keep being lead?” Skull shrugs

  
  


“let's just keep going”

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace (central garden)**

  
  


As the thieves arrived, the problem became painfully obvious, before them was a complex array of laser grids, shock wires, and a giant blue door blocking their path; Bishop jumps from his perch above the exit and next to the group

  
  


“huh... I see then” Joker says as he holds his chin

  
  


“Madarame's really not messing around huh?” Mona says as he takes the scenery in

  
  


“how do we get past this?” Panther asks as she approaches Bishop

  
  


“in my experience this means there must be something the old man is hiding, usually behind something similar to this door” Bishop points a thumb towards the big blue door

  
  


“wait... I've seen this door before!” Mona jumps up in excitement

  
  


“it was in Madarame's shack! I noticed it had a rather hefty lock...” the others look on as Mona gestures towards the door

  
  


“all we need to do is open it, just like Bishop said; however we must make sure that he sees the door open, after all this has become a problem with his cognition” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“_giusto, _he believes that door cannot be opened, all we have to do is prove otherwise” Joker nods

  
  


“I guess that's it for today in here then?” Bishop nods

  
  


“we need to come up with a way to get back in that shack...” Mona tilts his head in though

  
  


“but how are we going to do that?...” Panther asks, Skull and Joker share a quick look

  
  


“I think we already have a way in Panther” Skull looks at Panther with a grin on his face, Panther catches on

  
  


“oh, HELL no! I'm not doing that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70zsjk99LGw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb_yAxFL93A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkMFNx3WRbM&t=


	35. Seeds of doubt

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Hideout (Shibuya overpass)**

  
  


“you have to be kidding me...” Ann says as she shakes her head angrily

  
  


“There HAS to be another way!” The girl stomps her foot annoyed

  
  


“I am afraid there is not another way _signorina _Ann...” Arthur crosses his arms as he leans on the nearby rail

  
  


“Are you serious?... give me a break” Ann rubs the side of her head anxious

  
  


“I mean, I'd go but I'm not so sure Yusuke-san would like it much” Akira replies with a smug tone

  
  


“hmm... yes I could see it.” Arthur says as he closes an eye and frames Akira and his surroundings with his index and thumbs

  
  


“That was a joke Arthur; if he sees me he'll call the cops.” Akira says as he pushes Arthur's hands down

  
  


“It was worth a shot” the silver-haired teen shrugs

  
  


“Hey, can we get back to this stupid plan?” Ann asks with growing anger

  
  


“what else can we do Ann? It's not like he wants to see anyone else!” Ryuji says as he keeps eating his snacks; Ann sighs and slumps down on the floor

  
  


“I hate this plan...” the girl says with a whine as the cat pops his head out of Akira's bag

  
  


“Don't worry Lady Ann, I'll go with you and keep an eye out!” Ann pats the cats head who purrs in response

  
  


“I believe I may be able to get access to the roof of the adjacent building and keep an eye from up top as well” Arthur looks at the map on his phone of Madarame's neighborhood

  
  


“no, you're not going into any roofs” Ann takes Arthur's phone away and returns it after closing the map

  
  


“_Como desées, _I will, however, keep a lookout for Madarame and tell you when he gets nearby” Arthur places his phone back in his pocket; Ann shakes her head disappointed

  
  


“let's just get this over with” Ann gets up to get ready for tomorrow's plan

  
  


**5/22**

**Madarame's Residence **

  
  


It has been a few minutes now, and Ann was beginning to run out of clothes to toss on Yusuke's direction, and soon she'd be left with nothing; Morgana had left to pick the lock, and Arthur hadn't called in with Madarame's location yet

  
  


“u-uh... Kitagawa-san? Your Sensei will be here soon r-right?” The blue-haired boy stirs in his seat

  
  


“Y-yes, which is why we should hurry up, may I turn around yet?” Ann hurriedly tosses another shirt his way

  
  


“N-NO! Not yet!” Ann cursed her hastiness, as she was now down an article of clothing

  
  


***pi pi pi***

  
  


Ann jumps a little as her phone rings, Madarame was close now

  
  


“Uhh.. could we find a better room? I-i think I'd prefer something with a lock....”

  
  


  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


Joker and Skull were waiting by the laser system, as soon as Madarame saw the door being opened the lasers would shut off and the door would open; according to Morgana they'd then have a small window of time to infiltrate the main building, find a security checkpoint and shut down the security down for good

  
  


*BZZT* “Joker, get ready Madarame is approaching the shack, Panther and Mona will get the door open in a moment, be ready to go in and carry out the plan” Joker pushes the transmit button on his earpiece

  
  


“got it, think you can make it here in time?” Bishop was at the entrance so Joker was not getting his hopes up

  
  


“Negative, I am afraid you will have to go on without me, I shall see you once you make it out of the main building” Joker adjusts his red gloves in preparation for the door to open

  
  


“looks like it's just you and me Skull, let's get this done quickly” The blonde grins and gives his leader a thumbs up

  
  


just as Bishop had said, the laser system was brought down and the giant door swung open, the two thieves quickly slip inside and deal with the security inside, while a somewhat strong shadow was blocking the way Joker and Skull took care of it without much problem; meanwhile, in the real world Ann and Morgana were dealing with the aftermath of Madarame seeing the door open; the girl swiftly made her escape after the old artist made the call to his private security, the blue-haired teen being dragged behind her

  
  


after engaging with the security terminal Joker and Skull make their escape from the shadows in the main building and into the courtyard; after confirming the system was turned off the two catch their breath just outside the garden

  
  


“I hope those two managed to get away... and where is Bishop anyways? He should be here by now...” Skull says as he scans the area for the other thief

  
  


“Rest assured Skull, I am perfectly fine” Bishop walks into view up ahead on the way back to the museum, his scythe resting on his left shoulder

  
  


“well, now all we need is wait for...” Joker is interrupted as Panther's cry is heard from above, as soon as the trio look up Panther falls from the sky overhead being carried in Yusuke's arms; the young artist swiftly lands on one knee as Mona follows them down with his arms flailing

  
  


“_incroyable, quelle entrée, _Truly even I can learn a thing or two” Bishop laughs as Yusuke looks up but is immediately hit on the head breaking Mona's fall

  
  


“ow! That hurt!” The feline gets back on his feet after the fall

  
  


“I thought I was going to die!... Hey, will you let go already?!” Panther pushes the young artist away knocking him on his back

  
  


“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push him so hard! Hey, wake up!” Panther rushes over to Yusuke who after a while manages to sit up

  
  


“Who are you all?” The blue-haired boy looks at the people in front of him, Panther steps forward

  
  


“Calm down Kitagawa-kun, it's me!” Yusuke takes a closer look

  
  


“Takamaki-san?...then that means you two are...” Yusuke turns to Joker and Skull

  
  


“I don't recall seeing this cat costume before though...” Bishop steps forward and crouches down next to Yusuke

  
  


“Yes, well it is a long story...” Yusuke looks over Bishop

  
  


“That strange accent... Have we met before?... wait that silver hair, and those yellow eyes...” Bishop stands and extends his hand

  
  


“yes, yes, we are all here, look even the cat is here” the artist takes Bishop's hand who pulls him back on his feet

  
  


“where are we?...” Panther bites her lip

  
  


“it's complicated, we are inside Madarame's heart” Yusuke shakes his head trying to clear away the fog in his mind

  
  


“Inside... Sensei's heart?...” Skull shrugs

  
  


“It's a long story, but this is how the old bastard really feels, nothin' but greed” The blue-haired boy extends his arm out angrily

  
  


“Enough about that! I won't stand for that kind of talk!” Panther shakes her head

  
  


“Kitagawa-kun, didn't it ever cross your mind?... this really is another reality as viewed trough Madarame's eyes... this is his true nature” Yusuke looks down disappointed

  
  


“This can't be true...” Bishop steps forward

  
  


“Well, if you do not want to believe it then it is on you, but I know that deep inside you know what the truth is, whether you decide to stand up and face the reality or you keep lying to yourself is up to you, but for now we must move, the security should have caught wind of us by now” Bishop walks back to the museum entrance, Joker turns his attention to the silver-haired scout

  
  


“Bishop, lead the way, make sure we don't run into any surprises, the rest of us will make sure Kitagawa-san is safe” Bishop summons his wings and disappears into the building

  
  


“w-what was that?” Yusuke's eyes widen in surprise as black feathers fall into the ground, Skull sighs

  
  


“you get used to it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW1ps75BRSM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIIYt5lcq3A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oUAI0pzVFY


	36. Blossom of rebellion

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

The team had managed to escort Yusuke trough the museum, the artist still seemed to be apprehensive about the ordeal, but the more he spent inside the place the more he started to believe the Phantom Thieves, the further they went back the more Yusuke could sense the truth, finally they had arrived at the entrance hall, before them the statue back under construction, further along and almost back to its original state

  
  


“w-what's this?...” Yusuke took a step closer to the statue, but suddenly the shadow guards appeared at the entrance

  
  


“what?!” Joker gets ready for a fight as the others gather around Yusuke shielding him

  
  


“hehehe... so you're the ones that have been causing such a mess” Yusuke and the others turn towards the entrance they had just come in from, in the doorway the shadow of the old artist stands before them, his face painted white and dressed in a golden robe

  
  


“w-what's the meaning of this?...” Yusuke can't believe his eyes as his own teacher stands before them

  
  


“what the hell man? First a king, now some kind of shogun?” Skull balls up his fist as electricity begins to form around it

  
  


“Welcome, to the museum of the master artist Madarame!” The shadow extends his arms gloating

  
  


“We have seen most of it, not really impressed old man” Joker tugs on his gloves as the shadow frowns at his remark

  
  


“w-what's the meaning of this?... Sensei? What are you wearing?...” Yusuke fixes his gaze on his teacher

  
  


“My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act; besides, a famous person living in a shack? I have another home... under a mistress' name, of course” The old man strokes his beard as he speaks

  
  


“_allez comprendre_, no wonder I could not track him down...” Bishop takes a step back towards Yusuke

  
  


“I have to admit, I'm almost impressed” Joker whispers as the shadows begin to slowly get near

  
  


“if the 'Sayuri' was stolen, then why was it in the storage room? And if you have it why make copies of it? Please... if it really is you Sensei, then why? Why would you do that?!” Yusuke's eyes begin to redden and puff up some

  
  


“you still don't see it do you? Why for money of course! How does this sound: ' I found the real painting, but it can't go public... you can have it for a special price though'” the old shadow smiles a creepy smile

  
  


“Art snobs eat that story up, and pay a handsome price to boot, what is not to love about it?” Yusuke falls on his knees

  
  


“No... it can't be...” Madarame laughs at the sight

  
  


“the worth of art is merely subjective, meaning that it is all a legitimate business transaction, though I higly doubt a child like you could come up with such a brilliant plan!” Skull grits his teeth

  
  


“you keep going on and on about 'money this, money that'... no wonder you ended up with this shitty museum!” Panther shakes her head angrily

  
  


“you're supposed to be an artist, aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work?” Madarame crosses his arms inside the robe's sleeves

  
  


“art is nothing but a tool to get money and fame, you helped me greatly as well Yusuke” Joker takes a glance back at the old man

  
  


“there you have it Yusuke, that's the teacher you protected so much...” Yusuke shakes his head in disbelief

  
  


“what about the people that believe in you? Who think you're a master artist? What about them?!” Yusuke shouts angrily, the old man merely chuckles

  
  


“I'll tell you this Yusuke... if you wish to succeed in the world of art, I advice you not rise against me...” the old shadow laughs again

  
  


“Do you really believe you'll get anywhere with me as your enemy?” Yusuke lower his head

  
  


“to think I was in the care of this wretched man...” Madarame scoffs

  
  


“you think I took you in of the goodness of my heart?... you are nothing more than a means to an end, as long as you provide me with your artwork I'll keep you around, but as soon as the art stops coming in... then I might as well dispose of you!” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“I can't believe this...” Madarame rolls his eyes

  
  


“I grow tired of this... it's tim-”

  
  


*Bang*

  
  


everyone turns their attention at Bishop, who tosses Van Hellsing's gun into the air dissipating before coming down to the ground

  
  


“_Figlio di puttana, _it is me who grows tired of your incessant rambling, you _artisti falsi _taking the ideas of those who you are supposed to be teaching and guiding...” Joker looks at Bishop who reaches up for his bandanna

  
  


“I told my team mate that I would not allow anyone else to suffer because of people like you... and I intend to keep my promise to her! Lan-” Bishop stops as Yusuke stands

  
  


“How amusing...” The others look at the young artist as he laughs

  
  


“it seems truth is stranger than fiction, hm?...” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“I wanted to believe it wasn't true... I had clouded my vision for so long... My eyes were truly blind, unable to see the true self behind this horrible man!...” Yusuke falls to the ground writing in pain, a voice booming trough the room amplified by the size

  
  


“The world is filled with both beauty and vice... it is time you teach people which is which!” Yusuke stands once again with a mask on his face

  
  


“very well... come Goemon!” with a flash of light Yusuke summons his persona for the first time

  
  


“A breathtaking sight,imitations they may be, but together they make a fine spectacle, though the flower of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!” Goemon unleashes his icy cold wind blowing the shadows back Bishop and Joker rush to Yusuke as the shadows begin to get up

  
  


“then let us take this spectacle and turn it into a performance to remember, and when the night is trough we will emerge victorious at the top...” Joker spins his knife on his hand as he stands next to Yusuke

  
  


“... and once at the top let me become the reaper that will strike down those who would dare bring us down, for it is my oath that I will keep” Bishop balances his scythe on his shoulders as he covers Yusuke and Joker from the back, Yusuke smiles confidently

  
  


“_gentiluomini, _are we ready?” The two standing behind Bishop nod

  
  


“good, then let us set upon this new path!” Joker and Bishop take off their masks

  
  


“Dracula!”

  
  


“Apsaras!"

  
  


Panther sighs as she, Skull, and Mona join in with the others “you three are dorks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwfpVPLyrSM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjDO91gNiCU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txwC5ZTEMTM


	37. The fruition of revolution

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


After defeating Madarame's guard the thieves helped Yusuke over to the main lobby and into a nearby sofa, the young man was drained from energy after awakening to his persona, plus Skull was beginning to feel the adverse effects of abusing his cognition control

  
  


“It would've been nice to know this was going to happen, Bishop” Skull splays himself down on the floor next to the couch

  
  


“I do recall telling you to take it easy with it did I not?” The silver-haired teen crosses his arms as he speaks to his tired friend

  
  


“Kitagawa-kun... You knew about this, didn't you?” Panther asks ignoring Skull's growing complaints

  
  


“I'm no fool, over the years I have noticed strange people coming and going from the shack, and well... the plagiarism was an everyday affair, but who would want to admit that the man that they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?...” Yusuke rest his elbows on his knees

  
  


“Why didn't you leave?...” Panther asks with growing concern

  
  


“well, he was the one who painted the 'Sayuri'. On top of that, I owe him a great debt...” Skull sits up

  
  


“you mean cause he raised you?...” Yusuke nods

  
  


“I never knew my father... I was told my mother raised me by herself but she died in an accident when I was three...” Bishop suddenly uncrosses his arms and turns towards the room they had just left, Yusuke continues

  
  


“that's when Sensei took me in. I heard he had helped my mother while she was still alive” Bishop now gets closer to the entrance peeking in, Joker takes note of this

  
  


“uhh... Bishop?...” The others turn towards the scout

  
  


“_Miei amici, _we should probably continue this somewhere safe...” Bishop backs away from the entryway and slips off his bandanna

  
  


“Dracula! Diamond dust!” The vampire persona appears from the shadows and summons a wall of ice in the entryway sealing it

  
  


“w-what's going on?...” Mona asks as a rumble begins to shake the palace

  
  


“Shadows are coming, we need to leave quickly” Bishop pulls out his rifle

  
  


“But I thought we took care of them? Why are they coming?” Mona asks as he jumps off the couch, Panther assists Yusuke back to his feet as the rumble begins to get closer

  
  


“I noticed this before, back when Joker and Skull first awakened, and then later confirmed it when Panther awakened... these shadows... they aren't from this place, they seem to be coming from somewhere deeper inside the world of cognition...” Bishop turns to Joker

  
  


“I don't know exactly where; all I know is that they seem to be attracted to the sudden burst of energy from someone awakening to a persona...” All eyes fall on Yusuke

  
  


“wait... they are after me?...” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“I have no idea, all I know is that they seem to be getting stronger and stronger, I had trouble keeping them at bay the last time I fought them, so I have growing concerns about this wave...” Joker nods, they had no more time to waste

  
  


“Tell us about these shadows later, we are leaving... now!” Joker takes point as he goes ahead of everyone else, Panther and Bishop assisting Yusuke on the way out

  
  


**5/22**

  
  


**Shibuya diner**

  
  


After exiting the palace Akira and the others brought Yusuke to the diner in Shibuya, there the young artist explained the circumstances behind his upbringing by Madarame, and how he came to see him as his father, though he regretted the turn of events that eventually led to his mentor developing a Palace, he was thankful he could at least assist in his change of heart; after he was done and asked about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts the artist was more determined than ever to join the group

  
  


“To think these Phantom Thieves actually exist, and the fact that you truly steal hearts... it truly is marvelous...” Akira shrugs

  
  


“All in a day's work” Yusuke smiles and shakes his head

  
  


“Are you always this confident?” Arthur sighs and crosses his arms

  
  


“he should audition for a movie” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“Dorks... all of you, at any rate, let's do our best together; oh and please, no more nude paintings?” Yusuke nods

  
  


“Very well, however, should you change your mind?...” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“n-no! I'm fine, really!” Ryuji looks at Ann raising an eyebrow, Akira sighs

  
  


“so, Arthur, what else can you tell us about those shadows that showed up?” The silver haired teen crosses his arms and closes his eyes in thought

  
  


“Well, I noticed them first when you awakened Akira, _sebbene_ at the time they were quite easy to deal with, since then they seem to be getting stronger and stronger...” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“what does that mean?...” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“it only means they are attracted to the energy dispersed when someone awakens to a persona, if we are lucky it will not happen again...” Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“_questo non accadrà comunque, _I think we will not have to worry about this any longer” Ryuji leans forward

  
  


“why do you say that?” Arthur gestures at the others in the table

  
  


“they are unable to awaken anymore, so the risk of dispersing this energy has gone down to zero, _por lo tanto..._” Ryuji looks at the others

  
  


“oh... right... no energy means no shadows...” Morgana looks at Ryuji then does a double take

  
  


“wow Ryuji, you figure that out on your own?...” Ryuji looks at Morgana confused

  
  


“y-yeah, I did... huh... well anyway, we should probably wrap this up soon”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykfWGc5MRFo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkMFNx3WRbM&t


	38. The World and his Priestess

  
  


**5/23**

**Shujin Academy**

  
  


Arthur stands before the door to the student council room, he hesitates at first but eventually, he knocks on the door

  
  


“come on in, door's open” The female voice from inside prompts Arthur to step inside

  
  


“oh, Lupin-kun, it's you” Arthur bows at the student council president, the girl places down the papers she was looking over and offers a seat to the teen

  
  


“thank you... I was wondering... if you could answer some questions” Makoto tilts her head

  
  


“oh? Well, I will certainly try to answer as best as I can” Arthur laces his fingers and rests his elbows on the desk

  
  


“Why is it that you are so interested in these 'Phantom Thieves'?” The girl freezes up for a second before casually swiping some errant hairs behind her ear

  
  


“W-well, I just want to know who they are, and why they are disrupting the peace here” Arthur nods

  
  


“I see... must be hard trying to find such elusive quarry...” The girl nods before picking up the papers

  
  


“Yes, it seems like they just appeared one day and suddenly; poof they disappeared like tears in the rain... It would definitely help if I had more to go on than just a website and those horribly written cards” Makoto keeps an eye on Arthur as he leans back on the chair

  
  


“Maybe they really do not exist? Perhaps someone was trying to give _Monsieur _Kamoshida a scare...” The council president holds her chin in thought

  
  


“I don't know, if nothing would have come out of it I would be inclined to believe it, but for him to come out and admit to the things he was being accused of... it seems convenient don't you think?” The girl closes her eyes and smiles

  
  


“hmm... that does seem _intrigante..._” Arthur crosses his legs, Makoto laces her fingers now

  
  


“Now let me ask you a question Lupin-kun...” the silver-haired teen nods

  
  


“Why ask me these questions? Are you also looking for them?...” the girl leans in

  
  


“or perhaps you know something already?” Arthur sighs and shrugs

  
  


“_pas particulièrement, _not really, I tried to dig up some dirt on them but... I am afraid that nothing concrete came of it... after all who goes around saying they can steal hearts?” Makoto nods

  
  


“right, it does seem unlikely...” Arthur looks at the clock on the wall and takes note of the time, there was still some time before school finished

  
  


“uh, may I ask, would you accompany me to Harajuku, later today?... if you're not busy of course” Makoto looks at the clock as well

  
  


“s-sure, I'm not too busy today, I can meet you there...” Arthur nods and stands up

  
  


“Magnifique_... _I will see you there...” Arthur makes his way to the door

  
  


“Lupin-kun?... is everything alright?” Arthur turns to see the girl standing by her chair, a look of concern on her face

  
  


“I-i mean, you've never asked about this before...” Arthur smiles and shakes his head

  
  


“Do not worry _Mademoiselle _Nijima, everything is as it should be” Arthur places his right hand on his chest and bows before exiting the room; once outside the teen leans back on the door and lets out a deep sigh

  
  


“I should not do this, it can only end badly...” Arthur shakes his head clearing his thoughts, and departs to prepare for his meeting

  
  


**5/23**

  
  


**Harajuku**

  
  


Akira was regretting his choice of asking Ann to hang out, she kept dragging him from store to store; it was some relief that Suzui had decided to tag along, but the young Athlete eventually succumbed to her friend's suggestive nature, and soon, she too began to indulge

  
  


“I'm so sorry Kurusu-kun, but I just couldn't ignore Ann for too long” The black-haired girl bows at the boy who is now loaded with bags from different stores

  
  


“It's fine, I'm the one that suggested we come here” Ann peeks her head around a clothing rack

  
  


“Why DID you suggest we come here? You must have known this was going to end like this, besides don't we have that OTHER thing to deal with?” Akira shrugs

  
  


“I thought we both could use the distraction, plus Yusuke said he was still feeling tired from the other day, so I figured we might as well let him recover” Ann nods her head, before returning to the clothes in front of her, Shiho returns the blouse she was looking at to the rack

  
  


“Kurusu-kun, may I ask what it is that you guys do so often?” Akira begins to sweat bullets

  
  


“uhh... well, it's... you know, a secret?...” Shiho giggles

  
  


“Well, whatever it is please do your best, I'm sure people are counting on you” Akira looks around nervously

  
  


“uh... yeah, sure; we'll do just that...”

  
  


I am thou, Thou art I

Thou have discovered the new path of The Priestess

it shall be the key to the future

and a catalyst for thy soul

May thou follow the road

and uncover its true purpose

wait... that didn't seem right...

  
  


“Hey, Akira? Can we go sit somewhere? I'm getting tired” Morgana pops his head out from the bag

  
  


“uhh...what? I-i mean yeah sure” Akira suggests to the girls to perhaps get a snack and sit down somewhere as they seemed to have been at it for a while, Shiho agrees right away, however, Ann seems to be a little more interested in the clothes, however, she soon agrees and the three eventually sit down by the food court

  
  


“dang it Akira... I was just getting to the good part of the store...” The blonde girl takes a sip of her tea before continuing

  
  


“we're totally going back to that store after this!” Morgana jumps out of the bag and curls up on Shiho's lap

  
  


“By the way... how much longer do we have... for that other thing?...” Akira pulls out his phone and takes a look at his calendar

  
  


“hmm, about a couple of weeks, we should be fine really...” Ann nods as her sight begins to wander

  
  


“... hey, wait a minute... is that? Arthur?... and is that?...” The others turn towards where Ann was looking, just beyond some bushes, none other than Arthur Lupin stood up as the student council president Makoto Nijima approached his location, the silver-haired teen sat down only after the girl did

  
  


“...so, Lupin-Kun, why did you call me here?...” Arthur leans down and rubs his forehead

  
  


“...well, there are somethings that I must tell you... and none of them good” Ann and Akira share a look as Arthur continues

  
  


“I... I am not what I appear to be... the real reason behind my student exchange is just a front, an illusion, even my name is not my own...” Ann's eyes widen in shock

  
  


“wait... do you think he's?... “ Morgana jumps on the table and shushes them

  
  


“w-what does that mean?” Makoto holds her hand to her chest

  
  


“I am a bad person, and I cannot allow this to continue like this and permit you to get hurt on my account... so I must ask of you, grant this fool before you one request” Makoto stays silent, Akira gets up from his seat and slowly approaches the bushes, Ann and Shiho close behind

  
  


“... over the past few weeks I tried to remain distant and aloof, however, it seems my heart got the better of me...” Makoto's face begins to redden; Shiho covers her eyes and turns away

  
  


“I-i think we shouldn't be watching this...” Akira couldn't help but agree but his eyes stayed glued to the scene unfolding before him

  
  


“it is not usual for me to do this, and I expect the same to be the same for you... but as I said, I must put an end to this... before you get hurt” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“wh-what are you trying to say, Arthur?...” The silver-haired teen rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“_Dio aiutami, _Makoto, I seem to have developed feelings for you, of the... peculiar kind, but given my situation, I must address them...” Ann covers her mouth as Shiho hurries back to the table they were before

  
  


“Oh my god! Akira!” Ann grabs the male's blazer in shock, Morgana shushes them again; Makoto slowly breaks the silence her face red as could be

  
  


“u-umm, Arthur, I don't know how to respond...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“I am begging you not to, the only thing I want from you is to listen to this non-sense and then forget it... Like I have said, I am a bad person and I am not looking for you to return the gesture... it is only something that I had to do, lest I later come to regret it...” Arthur stands gathering his things

  
  


“thank you... for your time, and what you did for me... however, this is where our paths must diverge...” Makoto sits stunned as Arthur turns away and walks into the crowd; before long Makoto wipes her eyes and gathers herself enough to also disappear into the crowds heading home, Akira and Ann return to Shiho, both shocked into speechlessness

  
  


“uh... wow, I mean.... woooow...” Ann takes her drink and takes a big long sip, Akira takes off his glasses and tubs his face

  
  


“... I got nothing, I just... I didn't expect this for today, that's for sure...” Shiho's cheeks begin to ease the redness

  
  


“w-we really shouldn't have spied on them, it really looked like they were having a hard time...” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“I guess even the cold miss prez can be human sometimes” the others nod in agreement, Akira leans in lowering his voice

  
  


“We definitely can't ever tell anyone about this... ever....” The others agree

  
  


“A bit late for that _signore _Kurusu... you three are really bad at eavesdropping” The three jump up as Arthur approaches from behind Ann

  
  


“ah, crap...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjZ0mJmN9g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gSoD5ppuYI&t


	39. Moving forward

  
  


**5/24**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass**

  
  


Akira and Ann shift nervously as they wait for Yusuke to arrive, Ryuji was sitting on the floor looking at his phone and Arthur was leaning on the railing with his elbow on the top of it and his hand under his chin; ever since they had arrived Ann and Akira couldn't bring themselves to talk to Arthur, the silver-haired teen made no attempt to communicate either, however oblivious Ryuji was to the situation wasn't clear as he still acted like his normal self

  
  


“Hey, Akira, how much longer do we have to go?” Akira flinches as Ryuji's question snaps him out of his trance

  
  


“I-I don't know, I think most of the tower still, we still haven't found a new map either and the one we have ends at the garden” Ryuji sighs

  
  


“Arthur, did you explore ahead at all?...” Akira and Ann tense as Arthur simply shakes his head without much more movement

  
  


“damn... so we might still have a ways to go huh?...” Arthur only shrugs

  
  


“... hey, you okay there Arthur? You seem...” Ann hurriedly rushes over to Ryuji and covers his mouth, she then leans in on his ear

  
  


“shut up you idiot! Can't you read the atmosphere?!” Ryuji pries the girl's hand off his mouth

  
  


“yes, I can, which is why I'm trying to snap him out of it!” Ann hesitates before backing away

  
  


“y-you did?...” Ryuji sighs and nods Arthur turns around and shakes his head

  
  


“Why be so nervous?... I'm fine really, I was expecting to turn this way, so in more ways than one this was the best-case scenario” Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“If you say so... but you really seem to be taking it hard Arthur...” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“Just what happened?” Before anyone could respond Yusuke arrives

  
  


“My apologies, I seem to have miscalculated when I would arrive; so, are we ready to head out?” Arthur pushes himself off the rails and begins to walk ahead

  
  


“... I guess we are now, well let's get going”

  
  


on the way to the infiltration point Akira and Morgana explain to Yusuke the details of infiltrating and stealing treasures to the young artist, and after a few questions and a brief clarification by Arthur, Yusuke soon understood the basics

  
  


**5/24**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


“Hey, we still haven't decided on a code name for Yusuke!” Mona turns to his human companions who stop to wonder, Arthur for his part disappears into the Palace

  
  


“hmm, it has to be 'Kitsune' then! I mean look at him!” Panther moves her hand up and down gesturing at Yusuke's attire

  
  


“hmm, I can see it...” Joker holds his chin as he follows Panther's hands

  
  


“I mean, yeah it does leave an impression” Skull nods while crossing his arms in thought, Yusuke turns around with a puzzled expression

  
  


“Are you referring to me?” Ann nods

  
  


“what do you want your name in here to be then?” Yusuke glances down as he thinks it over, after a short while he answers

  
  


“I'd say 'Da Vinci'” Skull immediately shakes his head

  
  


“Nope, can't let you chose that, it's too cool” Ann shrugs and turns to Joker

  
  


“do you have any ideas?...” The leader holds his chin in thought

  
  


“Fox...” The others nod in approval

  
  


“so we are keeping it literal then, sounds good to me” Yusuke nods

  
  


“I'll allow this” Mona jumps in excitement

  
  


“Alright then! Fox it is!” Joker takes point as they begin to head inside

  
  


“let's get going then!”

  
  


once inside it didn't take long for them to get back to the central garden where Bishop was waiting

  
  


“ah, _sei arrivato, _good, I have gone ahead and cleared the entrance to the building, and while I was there I found this as well” Bishop tosses the brochure to Joker, the leader catches it and inspects the contents

  
  


“the rest of the map... and it looks like we're almost there too” Bishop nods

  
  


“Indeed, though I have a feeling something is wrong here... I am not quite sure what though...” Joker nods

  
  


“I'll keep an eye out, you go on ahead” Bishop tips his hat and disappears into the sky

  
  


“Is there something wrong?... why does he seem so quiet?...” Fox asks as he approaches Joker

  
  


“it's a long story... let's get going for now...”

  
  


As the team entered the lounge they took note of the work Bishop had done, ice was strewn everywhere and they could see some scorch marks on the floor as well, not to mention the various bullet holes on the walls

  
  


“man... he must've gone to town here...” Skull said as he walked past a large cluster of ice

  
  


“It does seem that way...” Fox states as he kicks some of the ice away

  
  


“What is wrong with him anyway? You two have been keeping way too quiet” Skull says as he rushes to catch up to Joker

  
  


“I'd rather not say, I already meddled enough on his business, let's focus on covering some ground” Joker leads the thieves forward

  
  


soon the thieves managed to traverse the lounge trough the use of portal paintings which led them through the walls and into a waiting area, ahead a strong shadow waited for them

  
  


“hey, will we be able to take this guy out? He looks rather strong” Panther peeks around the corner at the shadow ahead

  
  


“Panther's right, we need to be careful” Mona says as he places his paws on his hips

  
  


“Well, only one way to find out right?” Skull smiles as he nudges Joker

  
  


“he's right, we need to take him out” Joker slips around the corner and behind the shadow, with an agile jump he climbs on the shadow's shoulders and takes hold of its mask

  
  


“show me your true form!” As Joker jumps off the shadow melts and transforms into a big ice creature

  
  


“Let's do this!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WCuX321ePs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA0PwXNJxCQ&t


	40. Next steps

  
  


**5/24**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace **

  
  


With Yusuke's help the shadow before them falls without much trouble, and soon the team enters the security station it was guarding, however once inside, interaction with the terminal presented a new issue, they required a password, Joker steps back and tries the radio

  
  


*Bzzt* "Bishop, you there?" Joker waits for a reply

  
  


*Bzzt* "Bishop here, what's the problem?" Joker opens the password input again

  
  


“We need a password, think you can help with that?” The others begin to look around the room for clues

  
  


“It will be done, give me a few minutes, I shall meet you at the terminal” Joker leads the others outside, maybe they could get a clue like they did before and soon enough they run across two shadows talking; they had gathered a clue, something about Madarame's feet. Joker relayed the information to Bishop and soon they were all back in front of the terminal

  
  


“One, one, two, zero” Bishop says as he walks through the door, Joker nods and types the password

  
  


**Password accepted_**

  
  


“Alright! We're back in business!” Skull cracks his fingers in anticipation

  
  


“Shall we go then? I would hate to keep Se- Madarame... waiting for much longer” Fox inspects his weapons as he walks to Joker

  
  


“Let's get going” Joker and the others exit the room, Bishop starts to head ahead before Joker pulls him to the side

  
  


“Hey, Bishop, you sure you're okay?” The silver-haired scout crosses his arms

  
  


“Yes, I assure you I am fine... is just...” The teen sighs and shakes his head

  
  


“I should have stayed away, if I would have known...” Joker places a hand on his friend's shoulder

  
  


“you did what you thought was best, maybe it's better this way; after all, she is trying to find us out” Bishop looks down and nods

  
  


“_si, forse hai ragione, _perhaps it is better this way...” Bishop adjusts his scarf clearing his throat

  
  


“shall we go join the others? They may be wondering where we are” Joker nods, Bishop tips his hat down and jumps up into the shadows of the ceiling. Joker rejoined the others and soon they passed through the main area then through the door into new territory

  
  


“crap, not these paintings again...” Skull sighs as he looks at the multitude of paintings before him

  
  


“relax, we already know how these work, it'll be easy” Panther winks and hold up one finger as she follows past Skull and after Joker

  
  


The team soon found themselves passing through Madarame's paintings and hearing his thoughts on the art world and how he was the one to rule it even going as far to call himself a god of art

  
  


“He surely thinks high of himself, to think I was living under such a man...” Fox glances down disappointed

  
  


“hey, don't sweat it, we'll be changing his heart soon” Skull pats Fox's back, Panther and Joker share a look, Panther then leans in close to the leader

  
  


“hey... does something seem off about Skull to you?” Joker nods

  
  


“ever since he awakened to the cognition control he seems more... calm? He's even sympathetic...” Joker holds his chin

  
  


“hey! Are we going or not?” Joker and Panther look at Skull who next to Fox had moved up ahead

  
  


“....sure let's go” Joker returned to the head of the pack as they continued forward

  
  


  
  


*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt* “Jo--- b- ----ful -----” Joker stops and holds the earpiece

  
  


“What was that Bishop? I didn't catch that” Joker waits for a reply but all he gets is bits and pieces in between all the static

  
  


“what's going on?” Fox asks as he too tries to piece together the message

  
  


“No idea, but if there's this much static it must mean there is some strong distortion up ahead, be ready for anything” Mona crosses his arms as he speaks; the team nods and they set off

  
  


Just as Mona had predicted the distortion was heavy, even gravity seemed to be distorted as the could see shadows walking on the ceiling above

  
  


“This is crazy! How are we going to get through here?” Panther asks as she peeks over the edge at the scenery below

  
  


“We can't call bishop either, my radio is nothing but static right now” Skull pulls out his earpiece and stashes it in a pocket

  
  


“well, let's move forward and see what we can do about this” Joker leads the team forward into the distorted scene

  
  


Trough some trial and error and Fox's keen eye they manage to deduce that to move forward they have to locate and follow a painting of the “Sayuri”; trough many of the strange portals the challenge seemed to grow in difficulty but eventually the team had reached the end, as they passed the last doorway the radio came back to life

  
  


“Joker be careful ahead, I don't know what this is but it is interfering with the communications, I'll be heading ahead and will wait for you to come, this message repeats” the message was stuck on a loop

  
  


“well, at least now we know what happened to him...” Mona says as he shrugs not entirely convinced

  
  


“Hey, look over there, that's Madarame” Joker nods forward; before them, the old man stood in front of a laser grid guarding the white floating mass

  
  


“and I assume that's the treasure?” Fox asks as he points with the end of his katana

  
  


“yup, that's the one, we're finally here huh?” Panther leans forward inspecting the room ahead

  
  


“let's go find Bishop, that way we can make a plan” Joker takes off to the left, soon after they arrive at the last security checkpoint, within Bishop is sitting on a chair with his feet up on the desk and his hat on his face, his chest slowly rising and falling with his breathing

  
  


“the bastard is asleep! What the hell!” Skull rushes into the room and kicks Bishop's chair over

  
  


“wake up! What the hell are you doing just sleeping here?!” Bishop sprawled on the ground looks up at the blonde male

  
  


“_Cosa intendi?_ I was waiting for you! And now that we are all together we can talk treasure now” Bishop gets up and dusts himself off

  
  


“Now, as you may have seen already...” Bishop walks towards the panel at the front of the room facing into the treasure room

  
  


“...we have reached our destination, however...” after a few keystrokes the screens above show diagrams, blueprints and electrical maps of the treasure room”

  
  


“...we seem to have some rather tight security ahead” Bishop turns towards the team and leans on the console

  
  


“How should we proceed then Joker?” The black-haired leader steps up to the console and glances over the information, he had hoped they could simply turn off the lasers, but it seemed from the diagrams that they were on a separate power source

  
  


“the most we can do from here is turn the lights off inside... but not much else...” Bishop nods

  
  


“_sembra così” _Joker takes a closer look at the room's blueprints

  
  


“Hey... is that a winch on the ceiling?...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVj0Z6ahcI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jFaoLrLzd4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y89zD7t77YI&t


	41. Museum of Vanity

  
  


**5/24**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass **

  
  


Yusuke rubs his chin as he begins to process the information provided by the thieves; they had explained why they had to send a calling card as opposed to just going forward and stealing the floating white mass

  
  


“I think I understand... However, I have some questions, like can a persona user have a palace?” Morgana shakes his head

  
  


“if you have a persona that means your emotions are under control, which means your desires can't be twisted” Arthur continues for the cat

  
  


“in essence, your persona is in some way, your palace” Yusuke nods

  
  


“I see... and then this... cognition control that Ryuji does...” The blonde boy pipes up

  
  


“it's awesome isn't it?” Yusuke turns back to Arthur, Akira sighs

  
  


“what is it?” Arthur holds his chin before answering

  
  


“It is better you find out for yourself, _meno sai e meglio è” _Ann places her hands on her hips

  
  


“When are we going to get that anyway? I mean Ryuji got it down, when are WE going to be able to do that?” Arthur shrugs, Ann sighs and crosses her arms

  
  


“well, you're no help as usual...” Akira chuckles

  
  


“I'm sure he has his reasons” Ann frowns

  
  


“and what do you happen to know?” the black-haired teen shrugs

  
  


“Yusuke, can I ask you to take care of the calling card?” Ann huffs angrily

  
  


“don't ignore me!” Yusuke holds his chin in thought

  
  


“I'll see what I can do, Ryuji can you help me with it? I would like to know how you did yours....and see if I can improve upon it” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what does that mean?” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“Nothing, shall we go?”

  
  


**5/25**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


Yusuke had done an amazing job with the card, going as far as taking Ryuji's design of the symbol he had made and reworking it into something amazing, Ann liked it so much she had made it the picture of the group chat, though now that Madarame was alerted of the calling card, it was time to execute the plan to steal the treasure; after a quick meeting at the hideout to recap the plan to steal the treasure, the team go into the palace for the last time

  
  


As usual, Bishop takes the lead and heads off to the treasure room, the others make their way through the palace quickly, and soon they are all gathered on the top floor of the treasure room

  
  


“_siete pronti? _Are we ready Joker?” Bishop asks as he leans on the wall with his arms crossed

  
  


“I think so, everyone knows what they need to do right?” they nod as Joker gives the order  
  
  


Bishop and Panther leave for the control room downstairs, Skull goes with them up to the door to act as a lookout, Fox and Mona go to the winch and get Mona situated on it, Joker stands by on the lever waiting for Bishop and Panther to trigger the lights; however Panther and Bishop run into an issue, there are now guards on the control room

  
  


“what do we do now Bishop? We can't alert Madarame yet!” Panther slides back against the wall, Bishop chuckles

  
  


“Leave this to me, _Signorina Panther_...” The silver-haired scout slips off his bandanna quietly, Dracula materializing from his shadow

  
  


“what are you do-” Ann stops short as Bishop dissipates into a cloud of bats, the cloud flying into a nearby vent

  
  


Before long the mass of bats bursts into the room as Bishop materializes from it, his scythe already at cutting at the neck of a shadow, before long the shadows inside were silenced without much trouble, Bishop walks up to the door and holds it open

  
  


“Come on in, Panther” Panther rushes in

  
  


“Okay, now I see why Joker wanted you here then...” The girl takes her spot on the console while Bishop keeps an eye on the corridor for more shadows

  
  


*Bzzt* “Joker, we're in position, get ready for the lights” Panther places her hand on the key to deactivate the lights

  
  


“We're set here, could you please do the honors?” Panther smiles as she hits the key

  
  


“My pleasure!” Inside the lights g off, Madarame scrambles the shadows around him to get the lights back on, however, the thieves plan is going as expected; Bishop and Panther exit the control room and quickly return to the others up top, Skull joins in after he makes sure that no one was following them, Joker pulls the lever back up as Mona takes hold of the treasure, and soon the cat holds the object over his head mewling excitedly

  
  


“Is this it? This is the thing that twisted Madarame's desires so?” Fox looks at the covered object as Mona secures it to his back

  
  


“yeah, once we get this out of here he should have a change of heart, and hopefully stop his evil ways” The cat jumps up

  
  


“Okay, we are set, now we need to get this out of here!~” Joker, now joined by the others regroup with Fox and Mona

  
  


“Things are going well so far” Skull says as he stretches his arms

  
  


“if this keeps going well for us we might not even have to fight!” Panther says as she places her hands on her hips

  
  


“I would not be so sure...” Bishop says as the lights come back on

  
  


'HEY! Up there!” the shadows point up

  
  


“...see? _Andiamo, _let us get out of here before they come!”

Joker nods as he leads the team out through the window nearby

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1GA0VtVw-s (on loop)


	42. Azazel

  
  


**5/25**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


“I can't take it!” Mona says as he removes the object from his back

  
  


“I just have to see it! Sweet magnificent treasure!” Mona rips the cloth off the object, underneath the cloth is a simple white canvas

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


“wait, what? That's the treasure?...” Ryuji takes the painting and looks it over

  
  


“_Mama mia_, we seem to have been taken for fools” Bishop sighs as he rubs the side of his face

  
  


“Of course I would never let you take it!” Madarame walks out of the building behind the team, his arms spread to the side

  
  


“You! Where is the real treasure?” Joker stands before the old man's shadow

  
  


“Is this what you're looking for then?” Madarame snaps his fingers and a guard brings the painting

  
  


“dammit, he had a fake for us!” Skull clenches his fist, Fox steps forward

  
  


“what made you change like this? Was it fame? The money? Tell me!” The young man clenches his hand around his sword

  
  


“cant you see?... how much it hurts to ask this to my foster father?!...” Fox grits his teeth as the old man strokes his beard

  
  


“Now I remember why I took you in, it was due to my ties to your mother, that woman never lost her passion for art even after her husband died, her skills... were quite astonishing, that's why I decided to look after her” The old man crosses his arms and raises his head keeping his gaze on the thieves

  
  


“your mother and the artwork she created... they're all MY works of art!” Bishop rolls his shoulder around

  
  


“_no puedes hablar en serio! _How twisted do you have to be to lay claim to such things?” The old man scoffs

  
  


“I will grant you one last gift before you die; a true look at the real 'Sayuri'!” with another snap of his fingers the Shadow lifts the painting above its head; the painting before them showed the woman from the famous painting, however instead of the usual haze of color in her arms, there was a small baby, carefully wrapped in a blanket

  
  


“that's....the real Sayuri? that can't be...mom?” Fox's mouth hangs agape in shock as the old man laughs

  
  


“Indeed it is! It was a portrait of your mother painted by her!” Fox grits his teeth as Madarame continues

  
  


“A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind! That is the truth behind the mystery of Sayuri's expression!” The old man begins to cackle maniacally, Skull clenches his fist as electricity begins to spark around it intensely

  
  


“you stole something THAT personal? You evil son of a bitch!” The old shadow composes himself

  
  


“I knew at first glance, I just knew it would be a huge success if I added a little detail and published it under MY name” Yusuke speaks through gritted teeth and tears on his eyes

  
  


“But why? Why did you paint over the baby?” The old man strokes his beard as he explains

  
  


“It was all to stage it if the babe is erased the reason for the woman's expression will become a mystery, that is what the general public is drawn to! All of those critics wrote the same thing!” Bishop lowers the brim of his hat

  
  


“That painting always had that Je_ ne sais pas quoi, _that always unsettled me, like something was off about it... now I can see what it was...” Panther joins in with an intense disgusted gaze

  
  


“no kidding... to think this is the truth behind it... makes me sad...” The girl flexes her fingers in exasperation

  
  


“if you really treasured that painting, you wouldn't even think about replicating it for profit!” the girl takes a step forward angrily

  
  


“you don't love art at all! Let alone Yusuke!” Mona crosses his arms angrily

  
  


“you may have a treasure, but your skills are nothing more than those scribbles on the fake!” Joker places a hand on Fox's shoulder

  
  


“It really is terrible all you put Yusuke trough, but rest assured that I'll do everything I can to make sure no one else has to go through what he did...” Bishop steps forward with his scythe in his hand, black thorns reflecting the light

  
  


“And I'll make sure you are punished properly...” the old man scoffs

  
  


“so you'll defy me no matter what... well then, since you're my work of art, Yusuke, I'll make sure you die for the sake of my future” Bishop chuckles as he raises his weapon and points it at the old man

  
  


“After this, I'll make sure there is no future left for you” Bishop spins the blade around keeping it low to the ground, Panther shakes her head angrily

  
  


“I can't believe you'd treat mother and son like they're objects... you're inhuman!” Fox falls silent, Mona turns to him

  
  


“Fox?... are you okay ?...” before long the blue-haired teen speaks quietly

  
  


“I've heard that you destroy your “art” once they outlive their usefulness... did that include my mother as well?...” the others shift uneasy as Fox finishes, Bishop bites his lip and lowers the hat further. Madarame replies in a similar tone

  
  


“... she just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That's when the thought crossed my mind...” Bishop raises his head and rushes with his weapon towards Madarame, however, he is stopped by the guards protecting him

  
  


“_sta 'zitto! _Don't you dare go further!” The old man chuckles as he continues

  
  


“If I don't call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached” Skull's fist begins to tremble as the electricity grows in strength

  
  


“you bastard, you let her die! And for what?! Your damn greed?!” The old man scoffs

  
  


“she was weak already. No one would doubt if she dropped dead from a seizure, above all Yusuke didn't you think it was odd, that I discovered your artistic talent when you were only three? The real reason I kept you around was so I could keep you from learning the truth behind Sayuri!” Fox grips his scabbard harder

  
  


“you killed her!...” the boy's words dripped with venom as the old man chuckled

  
  


“The skills you inherited from your mother where a delightful miscalculation, it is far much easier to steal the future of children who won't talk back than it is from an adult, it's thanks to you that I came up with the idea, you have my thanks Yusuke!...” Fox takes a deep breath, and after a while... he simply chuckles

  
  


“I thank you, Madarame... every reason I had to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren't some rotten artist... you are a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!” Bishop pushes himself out of the struggle with the shadow and falls back to his position, Madarame calls back the shadow with a wave of his arm

  
  


“Enough! You good-for-nothings...! Barging into my museum and doing whatever you want!...” The floor below Madarame begins to boil as the shadows beside him melt into the puddle

  
  


“those who have the connections make the rules; those who don't follow them! Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world!” Madarame's shadow twists and distorts, soon where a single man stood, five floating paintings emerge

  
  


“I'll paint all over you!” The creature says as it spews black paint everywhere

  
  


“So, you finally decided to show your true form then?” Joker adjusts his red gloves

  
  


“fine, we'll take you on!” Fox, Panther, Skull, and Mona all take out their weapons

  
  


“Phantom Thieves, get ready to fight!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4mAowWpRF4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqGbnq1MnlA


	43. Out with the old, in with the new

  
  


**5/25**

  
  


**Madarame's Palace**

  
  


“ugh, what is up with that black goo?” Panther asks as Madarame spews the black paint from his mouth

  
  


“_no tengo idea, _May I suggest you don't get hit by it?” Bishop dodges left as the painting turns his way

  
  


“any other bright ideas then Bishop?” Joker takes aim and fires at the mouth but it does little to stop it

  
  


“Pretend it's a shark” Bishop says as he takes cover behind a row of bushes, Mona tilts his head confused

  
  


“I don't get it.. whoa!” The cat snaps out of his trance and is pushed back by Skull as the painting monster attacks

  
  


“he means go for the eyes! Come on!” Skull winds his right hand back as electricity charges into it, as he rushes the shadow; Skull unleashes a charged punch to one of the eye paintings dropping it to the ground

  
  


“Agh! Y-you little!” The painting reels back from the hit, as Fox quickly dashes past it; with a swift slice and a sheathing, the other eye falls down

  
  


“Now what?” Fox asks as he jumps out of the way of the remaining painting's rampage

  
  


“As I said, pretend it's a shark!” Bishop pulls his rifle out and fires a few shots out at the nose

  
  


“you keep saying that! I don't think it works like that dammit!” Panther fires at the remaining paintings with her firearm

  
  


“Shiisaa!” Joker rips off his mask as the small persona appears and headbutts the nose

  
  


“High Pixie! Media!” Joker switches his persona, the creature appears and the party feels rejuvenated as they are surrounded in a green glow, Bishop dashes out from behind the bush with his rifle in his hand, firing off a couple of shots before the shadow turns his attention towards him

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl!” Bishop slips off the bandanna summoning the serpent as it descends from the sky, flapping its wings hitting the paintings with gusts of wind knocking them down; the paintings then begin to boil as Madarame emerges from the mess, the Phantom Thieves all surround the old man

  
  


“dammit... dammit! Stop it you brats! Or else!” Fox frowns as he grips his assault rifle tightly

  
  


“you think, we'll be daunted by such threats?!...” Joker smiles a sly smirk

  
  


“You're trough old man!” Joker exclaimed as the others began the assault, coming to and fro slashing and hitting the shadow as it was disoriented as they prepared to deal the final blow the radio came to life

  
  


“Allow me to send this fiend back to hell” Bishop emerges from the back as he jumps and flips trough the air and into the ground in front of the shadow; he produces his scythe from the confines of his coat as he digs the tip of it into the grass, he then points at the still disoriented shadow

  
  


“_sto venendo per te!_” Bishop then grabs the middle grip of his weapon as the tip is dragged behind him sending up sparks as it does so; as the others do their final strikes on the shadow, Bishop lifts the blade diagonally as he brings the blade up to level; with a swift motion Bishop dashes past as he swings his scythe past and in front effectively cutting the shadow in half.

  
  


“What a wonderful night for a bloody stream” Bishop proclaims as he adjusts his hat and his scarf; Madarame bursts into a fountain of blood as he falls to one knee

“ugh... this can't be happening!” The old man grasps the painting as he back away, Fox approaches him slowly

  
  


“no one cares for true art... all they want is easily recognizable brands...! I'm a victim of this too! Wouldn't you agree?” Bishop sighs and shakes his head while shrugging

  
  


“_tu ne peux pas être sérieux, _as far as I am concerned you are the cause, not the effect” Madarame outstretches his hand shakily

  
  


“the money! The art world revolves around money! you can't rise up without any money! Yusuke, you understand, being a poor artist is miserable!” Joker shoves his hands in his pockets

  
  


“heh, we all know that's a lie, Yusuke is perfectly able to shine with his passion alone... we all saw it at the exhibit...” Yusuke grabs the old man by the neck of his robe

  
  


“a fiend like you has no right to speak of the world of art! You're done for, along with this abominous world...” The old man raises an arm to protect himself

  
  


“Please no! Don't kill me!” Yusuke grits his teeth and shoves the shadow down

  
  


“no... that wouldn't fix anything... as much as I would like to, revenge won't get me anywhere...” The blue-haired boy looks at his old master with disdain in his eyes

  
  


“return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes... all of them!” The old man lowers his arm

  
  


“y-you're not going to kill me?...” Yusuke curls his fingers in a fist

  
  


“swear it!” The old man shrieks in surprise

  
  


“All right!... All right!... what about the other one... the one in the black mask?...” Bishop perks up

  
  


“What?... me?... _rilassare, _I will not do anything... unless you give me a reason to...” Bishop points the end of his scythe at the old artist

  
  


“No! No, not you... the other one!” Mona crosses his arms in thought

  
  


“Was there someone else in here with us?... that can't be right” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“Indeed, I would have seen them... However.... we can't completely ignore it” Panther tilts her head

  
  


“do you think he's telling us the truth?...” Bishop holds his chin

  
  


“he is beaten... he has no reason to lie...” Yusuke rips the painting out of Madarame's grasp, just then the Palace begins its collapse

  
  


“well, we can discuss this later... but for now let us get out of here” Bishop summons his wings, after two fingers to his forehead, Bishop flies away; Fox begins to make his way to the others before being stopped by Madarame

  
  


“y-Yusuke... what should I do now?...” Fox turns his head coldly towards his old mentor

  
  


“use your own artwork for once...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n25nqibaIDg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51_1zQg2k6s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdYkIF3C7PY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwfpVPLyrSM


	44. Rogue specters

  
  


**6/2**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


The days had gone by somewhat quickly; Akira and the others had gone into mementos but had finally reached another closed gate soon after, so they were without targets and therefore no reason to go into the metaverse for a while, though Arthur had introduced Yusuke to the failed palace, the young artist's mind proved to be far more capable than the others, as Yusuke was able to control the scenery inside the metaverse, however, he still seemed to have trouble with his elemental attributes; however, as predicted Ann was showing signs of grasping the concept, although she still seemed to be holding back somehow; Akira had decided to take it slow for today, or so he had hoped, Arthur Lupin was planning something, but he couldn't quite tell what

  
  


AK: OK Lupin, what is it that you are hiding?

  
  


AL: who? _Moi?_ Inconceivable, you must be imagining things

  
  


AT: no he's right, you seem shifty lately... I mean more than usual

  
  


YK: Now that I think about it, how did you know about me when we first met?

  
  


AL: You all must be on edge about Madarame, just relax, we are fine

  
  


RS: you say that, but you seem to space out a lot

  
  


AL: Are you...? are you just staring at me during class Sakamoto?...

  
  


RS: hey! It ain't like that!

  
  


YK: hmm... I could see it, with the sun's rays shining down from the window nearby...

  
  


AK: Yusuke, no...

  
  


AT: for real Arthur, what's wrong?

  
  


AL: Nothing I was just thinking...

  
  


YK: I should sketch this...

  
  


RS: oh boy, here we go again, Arthur's been thinking! Get ready for cryptic BS

  
  


AL: I want to make some pasta...

  
  


RS: wait... what?

  
  


Akira sighs and rubs his forehead before replying

  
  


AK: that went as well as I could have expected...

  
  


AT: wait... you're going to cook again?... hang on I'm omw, you promised to teach me

  
  


RS: screw that, I'm going too!

  
  


AL: Are you serious?

  
  


AK: well, might as well go, someone has to keep an eye on you three

  
  


YK: I could use some food as well... I shall join you, please send the address

  
  


**6/2**

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


Arthur had reluctantly accepted, however, he had said that he needed more ingredients if everyone was going to be there, Ann and Ryuji had agreed to do some shopping for Arthur, and Akira and Morgana had some things to do first, Yusuke was on his way and Arthur was getting ready to begin

  
  


YK: should I bring a canvas?

  
  


AT: what?

  
  


AK: excuse me?

  
  


YK: You know, to paint on

  
  


AT: we know what you use them for, but like... why tho?

  
  


YK: I don't know, maybe there will be a chance to paint something

  
  


AL: Don't worry about it

  
  


YK: ah, I see, should I just bring paints then?

  
  


AL: if you wish

  
  


AK: …

  
  


AT: Arthur... really?

  
  


AL: what? Am I not allowed to practice painting now?

  
  


AK: … I mean, I guess not?

  
  


AL: there you have it then

  
  


RS: what the HELL is going on here dude?

  
  


AT: Oh Ryuji...

  
  


before too long the teens had gathered, Ann helped Arthur while he taught her the recipes, Akira and Ryuji had settled into the couch as they watched a movie in the sofa, Morgana lazed about on the counter, and Yusuke used the cat as a model as he began to sketch and paint him

  
  


“Hey, Arthur? What's up with miss prez?” Ryuji asks while he keeps watching the movie, Akira and Ann both tense up as they recall the events from a few days ago

  
  


“Whatever do you mean?” Arthur replies just as uninterested

  
  


“well, I saw her today, followin' me and Ann” the blonde boy turns his head lazily towards Arthur, Akira taps Ryuji's shoulder, then once he turns towards him; Akira shakes his head discouraging any further questioning; Ryuji rolls his eyes

  
  


“hmm... that's quite interesting...” Arthur replies dryly before Ryuji can open his mouth again Akira cuts in

  
  


“Hey, when are you going to tell us about the other people in your team?” Akira mentally slaps himself, of all things he could have asked... Arthur steps back and takes a deep breath

  
  


“very well... let us get this out of the way now...” Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana suddenly have their attention on Arthur

  
  


“let me start by saying this, while yes, these people are somewhat hardened criminals, they none the less are people of honor...” Arthur leans back on the counter

  
  


“First we have Little John, the one that helped with Shiho... I met him when his mother's bakery was going through a similar scheme to my grandmother, I helped him out, he decided to follow me around, he used to be a semi-pro wrestler, so it came in handy having a big intimidating guy, however, he is somewhat of a softy, the man would rather bake than to fight, but I cannot fault him for it; however, thanks to a mishap the mafia was sent after us, thus....” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“that's why you had to leave Italy?” Arthur nods

  
  


“after Italy, we went to Spain, spent a few months there... which is where we met Juliet... she is ex-military, somewhat of a... loose cannon, rather rough around the edges if I may say, she deserted after she heard about her fiance, thus she looked for us; she wanted to avenge her love” Yusuke holds his chin

  
  


“the girl whose fiance suffered at the hands of an artist... such a shame...” Arthur nods

  
  


“you know about those two... however....” Arthur rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“Archangel... he... he is a special case when we ran to America, we stumbled upon a rather nasty ring of corruption... needless to say Archangel was more than happy to help; for you see, his older brother had fallen victim, he was killed by a cop and the case swiftly swept under the rug...” Morgana twitches his ears

  
  


“Is there really this much evil in the world?” Arthur shrugs and sighs

  
  


“I am afraid so...” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“do you think we could take the Phantom Thieves to a global scale?...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“You'd be wise to drop that thought my friend, as interesting as it may sound, living constantly on the run was hell” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“I'm sure we'd manage” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“It sure would be interesting...” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“wait a minute... how old is this Archangel?” Arthur clears his throat

  
  


“it's complicated... we forbade him to meet us in person, so all contact we had with him was strictly in the form of text-based messages, at most we'd set up video conferences...” Ryuji nods

  
  


“Okay... but you didn't answer the question” Arthur rubs the side of his face

  
  


“he should be turning fifteen soon I believe...” Ryuji lets out a long whistle

  
  


“so you're saying this kid managed to hack into EVERYONE'S phones a few weeks ago?... man, that sure is something” Arthur sighs

  
  


“I have been told that it is an easy enough feat, that there are also people out there far more capable than him...” Akira shudders

  
  


“I sure would hate to meet someone like that...” Arthur chuckles, the oven dings and Ann carefully takes out the dish from inside

  
  


“Well, gather around everyone, the lasagna is ready” Ann places the food at the table as everyone takes a seat on the table

  
  


“Thanks for the food!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2P_hqhu5rQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfS75Ekqzs4


	45. What’s in a name?

**6/6**

  
  


**Shibuya station**

  
  


Akira covers his mouth as he yawns, he had stayed up later than usual last night making lock-picks, he never knew when he might need them so he tried to keep a stock of them whenever possible, he looked at the time and confirmed he was still making good time, that was until he ran into Arthur, Ann, and Ryuji; the three of them were talking about something or another, however when they saw the black-haired boy coming near they called over to him

  
  


“so, Madarame confessed, we are stuck in Mementos, what do we do now?” Ann asks as she places a hand on her hip, Akira shrugs

  
  


“I guess we wait for something to come up...” Ryuji sighs and slumps down

  
  


“just a whole lot of nothing...” Arthur chuckles and holds his chin

  
  


“_tirati su, _my friend, you shall see, our next endeavor is just around the co-” just then Arthur is interrupted by a woman

  
  


“_Je vous ai finalement trouvé, fils de pute!” _from just up ahead, a woman in her mid-twenties rapidly approaches the teens, Akira noted her hair first, her right side was shaved, the rest of her long brown hair fell down her left side, and the tips were dyed pink, she wore a heavy military camo print jacket over a light pink tank top, and ripped jeans on her legs, he also noted the faded brown combat boots, however, Akira also noted that her hazel eyes fixated on someone; Arthur sighs as he turns back to his friends

  
  


“Akira, do me a favor and hold on to this...” The silver-haired teen hands Akira his school bag, he then calmly unrolls his sleeves and does the buttons at the end, he carefully adjusts his collar down and carefully but firmly turns to face the woman, who was now a few steps away and fuming more by the second

  
  


“_Juliet, ravie de te revoir – _oof” Arthur doubles over as the woman drives her fist straight into his stomach, Ryuji cringes as Akira and Ann gasp in surprise

  
  


“FR - _shut the hell up, don't start with me Arsene!” _the woman takes hold of Arthur's silver hair and lifts his head up

  
  


“FR -_ do we really need to do this in public?” _the woman pushes Arthur back and into the ground

  
  


“FR _\- just who do you think you are?! Did you really think the kid would keep quiet?! Where the hell is Little John?!” _Arthur coughs for air as his lungs begin to regain oxygen

  
  


“FR _\- 'hi good to see you, how have you been? Why don't we continue this somewhere quiet?' no? Nothing?” _Akira looks from Arthur to the woman

  
  


“who is she?...” Arthur gets up while holding his stomach

  
  


“who do you think? None other than the French flame herself, Juliet” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“Juliet?... you mean THAT Juliet?” Arthur nods

  
  


“FR – _who even are these people? And what the hell are you wearing?!” _Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“FR – _you do realize I'm under witness protection, right?” _the woman scoffs

  
  


“FR – _Like I give a damn... you LEFT us! You abandoned us in Italy!” _Arthur shakes a finger

  
  


“FR – _No, no, no, I didn't abandon anyone, I turned myself in to save you three! And I had to do it while you were away; otherwise, you might've tried to stop me! We had no choice! It was either one of us, or ALL of us!” _Juliet rubs the bridge of her nose, Ryuji lets out a cough

  
  


“uhh... Japanese please?...” Juliet groans

  
  


“oh shut up Blondie, stay out of this!” Juliet's Japanese was heavy with french, much more than Arthur's mixture of languages

  
  


“whoa! OK... so uh, Juliet? Right? This isn't the place to have this reunion...” Ryuji nods his head towards the gathering people around them

  
  


“do you think I care about these people?! I want answers and I want them NOW!” Juliet takes hold of Arthur's shirt collar

  
  


“What am I to tell you?! I already have said all that was needed to be said!” Juliet grits her teeth before shoving Arthur out of the way and storming off

  
  


“FR – _this isn't over!”_ Arthur adjusted his collar again, popping it up in the process as well as rolling the sleeves of his blazer back in place

  
  


“I have a bad feeling about this...” Akira looked on as Juliet left the station

  
  


“gee, I wonder why...” Akira turns his gaze back to his friend

  
  


“is she going to be ok?... better yet, are YOU going to be ok?...:” Arthur takes his bag back from Akira

  
  


“yeah, I slipped her a piece of paper with my address on it... she'll come by when she's ready...” Arthur sighs

  
  


“something is bothering me...” Ann helps Arthur get situated again, she takes a step back

  
  


“what is it? We really didn't catch most of it... in the account of you two speaking french” Arthur nods

  
  


“She said Little John was missing... or at least implied it...” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“... what can that mean?...” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“_no lo se todavia, _but I doubt he has been captured... which means he must still be in Japan” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“you think so?... but why?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“no idea, but it is the logical choice” Ryuji scratches the back of his head

  
  


“I mean... are you telling me that those two are now in Japan? And that Archangel doesn't even have to be here to BE here?... what was the point of even telling them to stay away?” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“you pose a good question Ryuji” Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“Does this mean trouble for us?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“I do not think so, however, be prepared for anything...” Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“I don't like the sound of that at all...” Arthur sighs

  
  


“not much we can do about it now... especially now that those two are getting involved” Akira twiddles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“This sure is starting to get interesting” Ann frowns

  
  


“you can say that again...” Arthur looks at Akira, then at Ann

  
  


“wait... there's something different about you two...” Ryuji tilts his head and follows his gaze

  
  


“Ah crap! The summer uniform!” Arthur tilts his head

  
  


“That was today? _Mon Dieu..._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEpWOGO3Lh4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y88LVU7MAe4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YClL2igJy64


	46. A song of fire and ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it before but thanks for the support, I hope you keep enjoying my nonsense for a while longer

**6/7**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


Arthur had sent Akira a message telling him of his plan, he had seen Ann make some impressive progress towards her cognition control, and Yusuke's unique mind would fast track his own, so he had asked the leader if it was ok if he could meet with the two to once and for all awaken them both; Akira saw no real drawbacks so he agreed; soon after Akira accepted, Arthur had requested both Ann and Yusuke to meet him in the failed palace

  
  


“Why did you call us out here?...” Ann asks as she places a hand on her hip, Yusuke begins to mess around with the scenery around him, his artistic mind proved to be helping with the progress with cognition control, Arthur stands a few feet away with his back towards them

  
  


“_è tempo_, time for you to awaken, come on Ann...” Arthur wraps his left arm around his waist and his right hand above his left shoulder with his fingers slightly splayed apart

  
  


“This again? Come on just wh-” Ann is interrupted by Yusuke, who steps forward and stands with his feet together, his left arm close and up his chest, his hand extending his index, pinky, and thumb, his right arm supporting his left elbow and across his stomach, the same fingers out on his right hand

  
  


“I'll take you on! I want to see what this cognition control can truly do!” Ann sighs as Arthur turns to his side his right hand to his face, and extending his left pointing at the two

  
  


“Then come and face the power of my stand!” Yusuke smirks as he rushes towards Arthur, Ann huffs exasperated

  
  


“you HAVE to be kidding me...” And promptly rushes in to assist Yusuke, who has now locked his sword with Arthur's scythe

  
  


“Weakling! WEAKLING! Did you think you ever stood a chance?! Fool!” Arthur breaks the lock as he kicks Yusuke away just in time for Ann to come in with her whip, wrapping it around Arthur's leg

  
  


“can you two stop and take this seriously?!” Ann pulls on her whip making Arthur stumble for footing

  
  


“what's the point if you can't have a little fun?” Arthur kicks his leg back dragging Ann a few feet forward

  
  


“Goemon! Emerald splash!” The outlaw materializes behind Yusuke and unleashes a stream of icy wind towards Arthur

  
  


“Useless useless useless!” While keeping his stance against Ann's pulling, Arthur snaps his fingers as a ball of fire rushes towards the wind canceling out the attack

  
  


“Oh. my. God. I seriously can't with you guys!” Ann holds on to the whip with one hand as she opens fire with her submachine gun, Arthur solidifies his skin in response

  
  


“Dracula! Freeze!” The vampire appears from Arthur's shadow and sends a barrage of icicles towards Ann

  
  


“Carm- ah!” Ann fails to summon her persona on time as the ice hits her and begins to gather on her body

  
  


“n-n-not agai-again!” the girl wraps her arms around herself trying to keep warm, Yusuke closes the gap once again and begins to trade blows with Arthur, however to no avail as neither one seemed to keep the other out of balance enough to get a hit in, even their personas seemed to be locked at a stalemate as Dracula and Goemon tried to out-freeze the other

  
  


“a noble attempt, however, your persona is no match for mine! Dracula, Mapsiodyne!” Dracula's eyes seem to glow and emit a purple light, Goemon clutches his head and soon so does Yusuke

  
  


“w-what is this?” Arthur smirks as he pushes Yusuke away ripping his katana out of his hand and digging the blade of his scythe into the ground

  
  


“Lancelot! Noble knight!” Dracula disappears into the shadows as Lancelot's black mist emanates from Arthur's body, Arthur takes a low stance holding the katana by the scabbard

  
  


“Goemon! Sukukaja!” Green energy surges throughout Yusuke's body as he prepares for Arthur's next move,

  
  


Arthur runs his hand back over his hair slicking it back “My power shall be absolute!” Arthur quickly dashes past Yusuke, with a flick of his wrist he draws the sword as he goes past him, Yusuke manages to hold his arms out to protect himself just in time thanks to his persona's skill, with a stylish twirl of the sword Arthur slowly insert the blade back into the scabbard before driving it back home with a quick push

  
  


“Not bad, I was not expecting you to dodge that” Arthur stands back up and tosses the sword back to Yusuke, who effortlessly catches it

  
  


“I wasn't expecting you to use my sword against me either... However, you are without a weapon now!” Yusuke rushes towards Arthur with his sword drawn

  
  


“Frankenstein! Skin graft!” Arthur's skin hardens just as Yusuke makes contact, he pushes against Arthur's raised arm but finds his blade won't go further

  
  


“come on, Yusuke, fight like you mean it!” Just then Arthur is caught off guard as a series of fireballs hit him

  
  


“I-i-I'm sick and t-t-tired of you fr-freezing me like th-that!” Ann's body is still shaking from the ice as she makes her way towards the two males

  
  


“but it works so well! Why would I ever stop?” Arthur raises his hand towards Ann as more ice flies towards her

  
  


“Enough of that!” Ann swipes at the ice coming towards her with her whip destroying it mid-air

  
  


“I'm tired of you underestimating me!” Ann takes a step forward, smoke trailing up her foot, Arthur smirks

  
  


“I see, so what are you going to do about then?... I sure hope you can handle it on your own...” Arthur walks towards his weapon and slides it out of the ground and onto his shoulder, he then turns his back on Ann

  
  


“I'll show you... I'll show everyone! I'm not some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself! And I'm tired of not being taken seriously!” Ann picks up the pace as the smoke turns to embers

  
  


“then come and show me your blazing strength!” Arthur turns to face Ann as she closes the gap, At first, the girl attacks with her whip, but eventually, she resorts to swiping at the male with her hands, Arthur dodging the attacks

  
  


“come on now! Is this the best you got?” Ann grows angrier as the swiping begins to grow wilder, eventually ditching the whip entirely in favor of her fingernails

  
  


“I'll show you! I'll show you!” Tears begin to form on Ann's eyes, but not tears of sadness, but tears of rage and frustration, the attacks get faster, much faster now, hitting Arthur as he struggles to keep up

  
  


“I'll show you!!” Ann winds back with her left arm as her hand is enveloped in fire, as she thrusts forwards her fingers leave a trail of fire in the air as her hand moves forward, Arthur barely manages to deflect it as he pats out the fire starting on his school shirt; Ann falls to her knees panting

  
  


“Did... did I do it?” Ann looks at her hands trying to decipher what had happened

  
  


“indeed... just relax and try to internalize the moment, it tends to be disorienting...now” Arthur turns to Yusuke, who had decided to let Ann run her anger out

  
  


“I see, it's my turn now... very well” Yusuke grips his sword with his hand hovering over the handle

  
  


“let us get going! Goemon!” The Japanese outlaw taking form behind Yusuke

  
  


“let's end this! Van Hellsing!” The hunter materializes from a burst of red fire

  
  


“you two are freaking dorks... I swear, just what is wrong with you?!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvBvPfEhpiM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFjE5A4UAJI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guczBPpty1E


	47. Priestess II

**6/7**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


AL: Akira, where are you?

  
  


AK: Going to the library. Y what's up?

  
  


AL: I was thinking of taking Ann and Yusuke to the FP

  
  


Akira scratches his head in confusion “FP? What the heck... oh...” The boy sighs as he continues

  
  


AK: I mean... sure but y tho?

  
  


AL: Well, Ann's almost got it down, I was hoping I could assist her with her cognition control, and well... Yusuke...

  
  


AK: say no more, you go ahead and train them

  
  


AL: Eccellente, shall we wait for you and Ryuji then?

  
  


AK: Nah

  
  


AL: Very well then, I'll let you know how things go

  
  


Akira stuffs his phone back in his pocket as he ascends the stairs, Morgana pops his head out of the bag with a yawn

  
  


“Hey, what are we doing today?” Akira rubs the feline's ear

  
  


“I'm taking some study time today, hopefully, get ahead a bit” Morgana nods in approval

  
  


“seems like a good idea, I'll just go back to sleep then, let me know if you need help” Morgana slips back into the bag

  
  


“Kurusu-kun?” Akira stops and looks over to the voice, none other than Shiho

  
  


“oh... hello, what can I help you with?” The girl stands with her hands by her side gripping her skirt anxiously

  
  


“can I talk to you?... in private? if you have time that is...” Akira looks around nervously

  
  


“uh, yeah, I guess so...”

  
  


Shiho leads Akira out to the courtyard and by the vending machines, Shiho takes a couple of deep breaths before finally speaking

  
  


“I-i was wondering if you could help me with something...” Akira clears his throat

  
  


“y-yeah, just name it” Shiho turns to her bag and pulls out some magazines

  
  


“I wanted to buy a 'thank you' gift for Lupin-kun” Akira feels his soul leave his body

  
  


“uh, yeah, I can help with that, but.... why me exactly?” Shiho looks over the magazines

  
  


“well, you two seem close, so I thought I should ask you” Akira nods

  
  


“I see, well, what were you hoping to get him?” Shiho holds her chin in thought

  
  


“that's the thing, I don't quite know...” Akira takes a look at the magazines; Baseball bats, clothes, video games... as Akira went on, noticed a particular magazine

  
  


“uhh... Shiho, where did you find a magazine about guns?...”

  
  


**6/7**

  
  


**Shibuya Central Street**

  
  


Akira and Shiho step outside of Untouchable, once outside Shiho turns to Akira

  
  


“will this be okay? I don't know much about guns and bullets” Shiho looks at the bag hanging from Akira's arm

  
  


“it should be fine, if there's one thing I know about that guy is that he really treasures that gun of his” Shiho tilts her head

  
  


“I never would have guessed Lupin-kun to be so passionate about these sorts of things” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“to put it in his own words, He doesn't really know much about guns, he really only cares about the one gun...” Akira takes a look inside the bag, he knew Arthur wanted to fix that lever action, but he never really talked about preserving it, so Akira suggested to Shiho to get him a display case, and knowing Iwai... he would know just what kind to get, Akira handed the bag to the girl

  
  


Shiho does a small bow as she smiles “thank you so much Kurusu-kun, for today” Before Akira could reply his attention was drawn towards someone approaching

  
  


“Hey! You kid!” the woman dragged her errand pink hair out of the way

  
  


“oh no... Shiho, we need to go now” Akira takes hold of the girl's hand and leads her away from the approaching Juliet

  
  


“w-wait! What's happening?” Shiho asks as Akira takes her to the train station

  
  


“damn it, kid! I'm talking to you! Get back here!” Juliet had begun the chase

  
  


“Kurusu-kun, who is that?” Akira looked over his shoulder as the ex-military woman began to gain on them

  
  


“n-no one in particular, must be a mistake!” Akira led Shiho through the crowds, trying to find some way to lose her

  
  


“Damn it! I just want to talk! Don't make this harder on yourself ya damn brat!” Akira saw an opening, A train was boarding just as he and Shiho got to the platform; Akira quickly jumped in with Shiho close behind. The doors closed just as Juliet arrived, the woman ran to the door and attempted to pry them open

  
  


“you think you can escape me?! I'll find you again!” As the train began to pick up speed Juliet slammed her fist on the passing window out of frustration

  
  


“_Vous petit bâtard!” _Akira sighed a breath of relief, However, Shiho abruptly slides her hand out of his grasp

  
  


“oh!... uh, sorry about that..” Akira nervously scratches the back of his head

  
  


Shiho holds her hand to her chest while avoiding his gaze “it's fine....”

  
  


“i-I'll see you later” Shiho slips out of the train as it pulls into its next stop, Akira tries to chase after her, but he loses her in the crowd

  
  


“...I think I might've messed up here...”

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


AL: well, there is good news and there is bad news

  
  


AK: Yeah, same here

  
  


AL: oh good, then I shall start

  
  


AL: the good news is that Ann has awakened to her cognitive control

  
  


AL: the bad news is that Yusuke... well he seems to still be suffering from the effects from Madarame... I'd say he's going to have trouble awakening his,...

  
  


AK:... I see

  
  


AK: well the good news from me is that you'll be getting a surprise gift soon

  
  


Akira sighs as he continues to text

  
  


AK: the bad is that Juliet is after me

  
  


AL: oh dear...

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTaj2QfQPJ8&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ


	48. Artist's paradise

**6/7**

  
  


**Failed palace**

  
  


Yusuke grunts as he locks blades with Arthur, The silver-haired teen effortlessly keeps his friend at bay, sparks fly as the friction increases between the weapons, eventually, Yusuke jumps back breaking the lock, big beads of sweat roll down his forehead

  
  


“_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _You had such energy earlier!” Arthur balances his scythe on his right shoulder as he extends the other to his side

  
  


Yusuke chuckles as he gets up to his feet “it seems this is going to be harder than I thought...” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I would not be so sure about that... “ Arthur takes a look around the scenery, half-destroyed walls, spikes strewn about, and even towers surrounded them

  
  


“you are the only one that has successfully used his cognition in here, the way you imagine things... it is quite commendable and worthy of applause” Arthur claps his hands a couple of times

  
  


“However... I want you to bring it a step further... control the ice, for it with your mind!” Arthur brings his left hand forward and forms ice around it

  
  


Yusuke regains his battle stance “believe me, I'm trying”

  
  


“then try harder!” Arthur closes his hand bursting the ice before rushing towards Yusuke, Ann sits to the side watching things unfold, she occasionally looks down at her hands, making small trails of smoke above them

  
  


“This really is something... almost like magic...” Her head goes woozy as Carmen's voice sounds in her head

  
  


“It is quite remarkable _corazon” _Ann holds her head

  
  


“C-Carmen? Wait... that was you from before?” Ann's wooziness subsides as Carmen continues

  
  


“of course, before I had given you my power...” Ann's body warms up as her persona continues

  
  


“now you have given me yours” The warmth dissipates after she finishes

  
  


“is that how that works... b-but what power could I have given you?... where it not for you...” Carmen chuckles

  
  


“_ay corazon_ you know exactly what you gave me...” Ann tilts her head, Arthur slides to a stop next to Ann startling her, he calmly walks back

  
  


“_Vamos, mas fuerza!_ You can do better Yusuke!” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“Carmen?...” No response

  
  


“Carmen, you there?” The persona stays silent

  
  


“great... now what?...” the girl focuses on the ground in front of her, it eventually begins to shift and change color

  
  


it takes some time but eventually, both Yusuke and Arthur are on their knees, the scenery more twisted as the dust settles

  
  


“I can't... I can't do it” Yusuke props himself up with his katana

  
  


“yes you can, look inside yourself” Arthur holds on to the side handle as he pulls himself to his feet

  
  


Yusuke manages to get up but falls back down “can we take a break? I must say I am dead tired”

  
  


Arthur nods “sounds like a good idea to be perfectly honest” he then lets his weapon fall to the side while he falls on his back

  
  


Ann gasps “hey! Don't do that! You could hurt yourself!” Yusuke looks her way

  
  


“Ann, are you?... are you drawing?” Ann's face gets a little red as she covers the scribbles on the ground next to her

  
  


“s-so? Am I not allowed to draw?” Yusuke hides his smile as he gets up

  
  


“no, of course, you are, it's just that I didn't think you would be interested in making art” Yusuke crouches in front of the girl

  
  


“may I see?” Ann reluctantly moves her hands away, before the girl was a crudely drawn red flower

  
  


“hmm.. not bad... however if I may?” Ann nods, Yusuke takes to the drawing, adding shades of green, red and yellow, soon the flower turned into a red daisy

  
  


“All you need is practice and patience” Ann smiles at the gesture “thanks Yusuke”

  
  


“pfft... you think that's impressive?” Arthur now approached them

  
  


“Observe...” Arthur places a hand on the drawing, and soon almost like peeling off a sticker, he began to pull off the flower from off the floor, however rather than a flat thing, it began to gain depth and dimension, and soon the flower lay between Arthur's fingers

  
  


“wow...” Arthur handed the flower to the girl as she sat speechlessly

  
  


“oh really? Then take a look at this” Yusuke took a few steps back; eventually, the three began to change the scenery of the room, flowers of different sizes shapes and colors; the three painted and sculpted the scenery in the failed palace for a long time, eventually returning to the one flower Ann had originally painted, and they laughed; Ann sits on the ground crossing her legs

  
  


“This place... it really is wonderful” Yusuke said as he sat on one of the flowers, it's stem following parallel to the ground at first then twisting up

  
  


“It is, isn't it?... I wonder what everyone else would make” Arthur shakes his head as he leans against the same flower

  
  


“the others? I mean, Morgana would try something grand and complicated, Akira would probably make something simple and modest... but Ryuji?” Ann covers her mouth before breaking out in laughter

  
  


“Yeah... I'd rather not” Yusuke closes his eyes and holds his chin

  
  


“Don't count him out yet... he might have some sort of hidden talent” Arthur nods in agreement

  
  


“A true Michelangelo in the making” The three burst out laughing

  
  


**6/7**

  
  


**Shibuya Central Street**

  
  


After exiting the failed palace Arthur accompanies Ann and Yusuke to the station after the both of them board their respective trains, Arthur steps out of the station entrance and pulls his phone out

  
  


AL: well, there is good news and there is bad news

  
  


AK: Yeah, same here

  
  


AL: oh good, then I shall start

  
  


AL: the good news is that Ann has awakened to her cognitive control

  
  


AL: the bad news is that Yusuke... well he seems to still be suffering from the effects from Madarame... I'd say he's going to have trouble awakening his,...

  
  


AK:... I see

  
  


AK: well the good news from me is that you'll be getting a surprise gift soon

  
  


“oh, interesting...” Arthur says with a chuckle as he continues to read

  
  


AK: the bad is that Juliet is after me

  
  


“ah _merde_...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84jrCjX022Y
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ


	49. Pancakes?

**6/8**

  
  


**Shujin academy**

  
  


Arthur leans on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he listens in on the conversation happening inside the Principal's office

  
  


“Things are getting out of hand... aren't they Makoto Nijima...” As the conversation ends he quickly pushes himself off the wall and away from the door, Makoto steps out closing the door behind her

  
  


The girl takes a deep breath before heading back to the student council “what am I going to do now?”

  
  


She notices a piece of paper on the ground with some writing on it, she picks it up and reads it '_Sii forte and non arrenderti mai'_

  
  


“I wonder what that means...”

  
  


**6/9**

  
  


**TV Station**

  
  


“I'm so pissed off!” Ryuji balls up his hand in a fist

  
  


“aren't we supposed to be guests?! Why are they making us do all this manual labor?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“come on Ryuji, a bit of exercise never killed anyone” Akira puts his hands in his pockets

  
  


“I'm sure it has...” Ryuji continues angrily

  
  


“This is bullshit goin' to the bathroom didn't even make me feel better” Ann emerges from around the corner

  
  


“quiet down! I can hear you from all the way down there!” She stands next to Ryuji

  
  


she sighs “I get how you feel though, that sucked that sucked for the both of us...” Ryuji slumps down defeated

  
  


“We gotta do more of this tomorrow too...?” Morgana pops his head out of the bag

  
  


“no flaking out Ryuji!” Ryuji sighs and kicks at the ground

  
  


“I know, I know. I gotta be a 'good boy', right?” He says in a mocking tone

  
  


his tone changes back to the usual before continuing “bein' phantom thieves ain't easy

  
  


Arthur shrugs “indeed, welcome to the life my friend, nothing but excitement at every corner”

  
  


“was it always like this? Between jobs I mean” Akira asks as he twiddles with his hair

  
  


“mostly, we never really stayed in one place though, so we spent a lot of time moving” Arthur leans back on the wall nearby

  
  


“well, at least we get to go home straight after this today” Ann says as she sways her arms

  
  


“We don't spend much time in this area, so why don't we relax and check out some shops beforehand?” the girl smiles at the thought of going out with her friends

  
  


“OOH! I know! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!” Morgana says excitedly as he jumps on Akira's shoulder

  
  


“you mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, and there's also an amusement park outside” Arthur holds his chin

  
  


“I've been to the stadium before... there was a game there last year” Ryuji nudges Arthur

  
  


“you a baseball fan?” Arthur nods

  
  


“Somewhat, I picked it up in America, have to say it is an interesting sport...” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“so are we going to the park or not? I'm ready for some rides!” Ann giggles

  
  


“I don't think they'd let you in” Morgana's ears droop down

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


Arthur pulls his phone out

  
  


“oh, well look who it is...” The other's gather around him

  
  


“what's up Arthur?” Akira tries to read the message but it's in a different language

  
  


“is it Juliet?” Arthur nods

  
  


Ryuji shivers “are you going to be okay? Should we get an ambulance ready?”

  
  


Arthur laughs and puts his phone away “no, but it would probably be a wise idea”

  
  


he places his right hand over his chest and bows at his friends “you must forgive me... but it seems I will not be able to accompany you to the amusement park today, it seems I have some business to take care of” and with that Arthur says his goodbyes and leaves

  
  


“I wonder if he's going to be okay...” Akira crosses his arms, before long the teen's attention is drawn to the boy that arrived behind them

  
  


“Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you student's of Shujin academy?”

  
  


**???**

  
  


**6/9**

  
  


Akira wakes up, his surroundings dark, and his clothes had changed; he rubs his head in frustration

  
  


“this crap again? When are you going to give me a straight answer dammit?” The Prisoner chuckles

  
  


“Always good to see you kid, now let's see how you're doing...” The projector turns on clacking to life, the images displayed see Akira going trough Madarame's museum, him and Ryuji waiting for the lasers to turn off, Akira pulling down the lever to lower Morgana down into the treasure, and finally their fight with Madarame's paintings

  
  


after the roll ends, the Prisoner starts to clap “good, very good! You're progressing wonderfully! I wonder how your next challenge will transpire...” Akira rolls his eyes

  
  


“Can you at least tell me something halfway cohesive?...” The Prisoner laughs as the sounds of the rolls being changed echo trough the cylindrical chamber

  
  


“Let me show you something... something you'll be interested in” The projector sputters to life, it begins in central street Shibuya, but it looks different... almost gloomy, the scene changes, to what at first Akira thought where ATM machines... but soon he realized they were people

  
  


“w-what the hell? What is this?...” The image changes, to something floating in the sky

  
  


The prisoner chuckles “kid, this is your next challenge... are you ready for it?... I wonder if you-” Suddenly the film seems to glitch, the image distorts

  
  


The prisoner's voice goes serious “what? What is this?...” The image forcefully changes, it shows Arthur in his metaverse outfit standing in front of someone talking seriously, then it changes, Arthur standing over a shadow with his rifle pointed at its head

  
  


“who is this? And why is he in my movie!?” The prisoner seems to get angry as he keeps watching, the scene changes, it shows Akira, being followed by the others, and someone else just out of frame, a girl?, the scene changes once again, it's Arthur, and he's walking towards a vault, the projector dies as the vault begins to open, the Prisoner slams at the bars

  
  


“who is that?... and what is he doing?!” Akira can't help but smile

  
  


“heh, it seems for once you are at a loss” Akira hears as the Prisoner kicks over the projector bringing it crashing into the ground

  
  


“damn it! Who is he kid?!” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“someone that I know” Akira smiles smugly as the Prisoner sighs angrily

  
  


“that's impossible... I know everyone you do...” The Prisoner's voice gets closer

  
  


“Listen, kid... you better tell me who he is or-” the Prisoner is interrupted as light floods the room

  
  


“what's all this noise?!” The voice sounds male, somewhat refined, nothing like the voice he heard the first time

  
  


“ah... damn...” The Prisoner's voice regains its normal tone

  
  


“better get out of here kid... it's going to get ugly” Soon after Akira feels his eyes get heavy, there seems to be some sort of commotion as the guard gets to the cell next to his, but Akira's mind is already slipping into sleep as the guard begins to speak, and soon Akira awakens to his alarm going off

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uD8WPXEpM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYDapaxmBWQ


	50. Past endeavors

**6/10**

  
  


**TV Studio**

  
  


Akechi is in the middle of his interview, Ryuji is visibly upset at what he has said so far, comparing the Phantom Thieves to Santa Claus, making light of their actions, it was enough for even Ann to have a frown on her otherwise cheerful face

  
  


Arthur leans in from the back “you are meaning to tell me, that this is the 'detective prince' Goro Akechi?...” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“What a joke, I much prefer the first detective prince...” Akira looks back with a raised eyebrow

  
  


“what? There's another?” Arthur tilts his head

  
  


“it's complicated, she had a strange start, but she seemed to be the hottest on our heels back in the day, never really managed to fully avoid that one...” Akechi continues

  
  


“But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real...” Akechi continues to say that these people should be brought to justice, stating that their actions constitute vigilante justice, and even saying that forcing someone to have a change of heart is wrong; Arthur scoffs again and crosses his arms over Akira's chair

  
  


“if he knew what really went on inside the metaverse... I'm sure he would change his tune very quickly... _stronzo pretenzioso_” Akira smirks

  
  


“Easy there Mr. Thief... don't want the detective to start looking into you” Arthur flicks Akira's ear

  
  


“I could run circles around this kid and he'd never lay a finger on me... please... at least Naoto had the wisdom to keep her opinions to herself...” Akira rubs his hear

  
  


“Okay okay, calm down already... ow by the way” Arthur rolls his eyes, eventually the reporter asks some questions to a member of the audience who by coincidence happens to be Akira, the leader defends the Phantom Thieves for obvious reasons much to Akechi's surprise; eventually the interview ends and the four thieves gather off to the side

  
  


Ann sighs exasperated “what an ass... calling us criminals...” Arthur taps his foot angrily

  
  


“Indeed, I don't think I have ever met someone as naive as him...” Ryuji tilts his head

  
  


“what do you mean?” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“what we have seen, what we have heard... the people who have had their heart's changed... these people would have never been caught without us, just imagine, to this day Kamoshida could still be running around... doing whatever he pleased with no one stepping up to end it” Ann shivers at the mention of Kamoshida, but quickly her fear changes to anger

  
  


“you know what... for once you are making sense... no one was even planning on stopping him” Ryuji nods in agreement

  
  


“you're right, and think about Yusuke too... poor guy might still be doing Madarame's work for him while he remains oblivious to his mother's work...” Arthur sighs in relief and clasps his hands together

  
  


“_Merci!_, who was going to bring justice to them? Him? The police? No! It was us!” Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag

  
  


“He can say whatever he wants, at the end of the day the justice of it all is something only us can decide” The others agree

  
  


Ryuji turns away before pointing a finger over his shoulder “sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I'll be right back” Arthur sighs and pats Ryuji's back

  
  


“I shall accompany you _fratello_, this interview has left a bad taste in my mouth...” the two leave as they keep discussing Akechi

  
  


Ann sighs “I'm just going to keep going... if that's okay with you two?...” Morgana and Akira both nod as Ann leaves, and Akechi approaches

  
  


**6/11**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


Akira and the others had met with Yusuke at the station, once he explained his living situation he was dismayed that Ann would not be taking him in, though this came to no one's surprise; Morgana had chimed in and suggested that Yusuke stay with him and Akira; once they had arrived at the cafe they were greeted by Sojiro Sakura, though at first the older man was surprised his ward had friends, he offered them a cup of coffee either way; the old man had also recognized Arthur as he had been there once before already, the teens finished their drinks and they retreated to Akira's attic room, some teasing ensued but eventually Ann suggested they make hot pot in celebration of Madarame's change of heart and Yusuke joining the team; the teens leave to gather ingredients leaving Akira to get a pot, after they clear out and Akira speaks with Morgana, Akira heads downstairs, to his surprise Arthur is sitting at a table, having a phone call

  
  


“Are you sure?... very well, I am busy at the moment however... yes of course... no, you should contact him directly instead... yes I will pass the contact information soon... Do be aware he is a busy man...” Akira ignores him as he heads to Sojiro to ask for a pot, after acquiring a pot Akira returns upstairs

  
  


Morgana jumps up on the table “is that Arthur talking on the phone?” Akira nods“Must be important”

  
  


Before long Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke return with ingredients for the hot pot and soon after Arthur comes through the front door, the teens take a peek downstairs

  
  


Arthur goes to Sojiro “_maestro _Sakura, may I make use of your stove? I am afraid that what I am about to make requires a more stable platform” Sojiro looks at Arthur curiously

  
  


“what are you planning on cooking?” Arthur pulls out his ingredients from a plastic bag

  
  


“I am going to make Italian rice balls, though they are quite different from what the Japanese are used to...” Sojiro strokes his beard

  
  


“well, as long as you know what you're doing... and please don't burn my store down” Arthur places his right hand over his chest as he bows

  
  


“I would never dream of it” And so Arthur goes about his business, Ryuji whispers excitedly about eating the fried rice balls again recounting his first experience while the others set up for the hot pot, soon the food is ready and Arthur joins them with his arancini, they soon start to eat and soon, the food in the pot starts to run out

  
  


“I must say, I have never heard of this sort of dish” Arthur says as he takes another serving of meat

  
  


“really? Don't you have something in Italy like this?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“My family never really did the soups... maybe some chicken stew once or twice if someone got sick, but other than that...” The teens continue to eat, and soon they are all full

  
  


Ryuji leans back groaning “I can't eat another bite” Morgana licks his paws

  
  


“that was delicious Lady Ann, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bride some-” Morgana is interrupted by the girl's yawn

  
  


“Sorry, I'm going to have to borrow the sofa” the tired girl lays down across the sofa as she begins to fall asleep

  
  


Morgana stares at Yusuke for a moment “what's wrong Yusuke?”

  
  


“We, haven't finished our meal, what about the porridge? Or even udon?” Arthur shrugs as he serves himself some vegetables

  
  


“I have some space left, do not tell me you are full already?” Ryuji tilts his head

  
  


“dude...” Akira takes one of the arancini and pops it in his mouth

  
  


“hey, let the guy eat, I'm sure you've got some room too Ryuji” the blond boy shakes his head

  
  


“you two...” Yusuke turns to Ryuji

  
  


“by the way Ryuji, how do you know Ann?” Ryuji stretches his arms behind his head as he recalls the story, they had met in middle school, however, once they got into high school they had gone to separate classes and thus stopped talking altogether

  
  


“but what about you three? You know every detail about my life, so it's only fair you share yours” Arthur sighs, he began by explaining his situation, the reason behind his stay in Japan, and the previous team he led, he finished by quickly going over his beginning as a career thief and metaverse user

  
  


“I see,” Yusuke said as he reflected on the story “and you Ryuji?” The blond boy explains how his father left, leaving him and his mother alone, he explained how he tried to get a track scholarship but his hard work was destroyed by Kamoshida, the boy red-eyed explained how his mother became troubled by his actions and how she had come to apologize to him for her shortcomings

  
  


“But anyway... no one has it as bad as Akira” Akira laces his fingers together as he begins to recall the events that led to his record, the sky was dark and cloudy, and he had intervened when he heard a woman screaming for help, however, the man that was attempting to assault her fell when he heard Akira coming closer, the man angrily had claimed that he would be sorry for getting in his way, even threatening the woman to comply to his demands or he'd also 'take care of her', when the police arrived the drunken man had demanded Akira was thrown in jail, the woman he had just saved supported the drunk's story as he was led away from the place

  
  


“and the rest...” Akira pushes his glasses back up “well, you can see where I am now” Arthur leans back on his chair

  
  


“you know, he seems like just the target we are looking for” Akira shrugs

  
  


“that may be true... but I don't know his name... or even remember what he looked like” Yusuke and Ryuji both fall silent

  
  


Ryuji slams his fist on the table “man, just listening to that pisses me off...” Yusuke nods in agreement

  
  


“it's really disgraceful how you have been treated Akira, you got an assault record... just for that, and the woman too, staying quiet all this time...” Morgana's ears fall flat

  
  


“Is there really nothing we can do to find him?... Arthur?” the boy shrugs and leans forward

  
  


“The problem is... we have nothing to go on, Akira does not remember the man, the woman's name has probably been kept out of the records... and worse of all it smells like dirty money all over...” Morgana hangs his head down in disappointment

  
  


“so we can't help Akira then...” Ann sits up

  
  


“what are you guys so excited about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uD8WPXEpM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3395PPzVW3Y


	51. Specter's call

**6/13**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


Akira was sweating bullets, first, he met Akechi in the morning, he found it strange that the second 'detective prince' used the train like everyone else but hey, at the end of the day he too was a student, next was Ms. Kawakami had told him that Nijima wanted to meet him in the student council room, Morgana instantly knew something was terribly wrong, but Akira had hoped he was wrong and just wanted to ask a few things...

  
  


boy was he wrong, the girl instantly hit him with the recording of Ann's and Ryuji's voice talking Phantom Thief business, to make things worse Ryuji calls him in the middle of her questioning; and now the student council president has them right where she wants... under her heel

  
  


“won't you take me to your friends?” is what she had said, having no other options, Akira agrees, and now just a few feet away, Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann have noticed the two get near

  
  


“wh-what the hell?” Ryuji gets up from the ground as Makoto and Akira arrive

  
  


I” had him lead me here...” The girl's voice is calm and dignified

  
  


“... Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki... and you must be Yusuke Kitagawa, right? Second-year at Kosei and former pupil of artist Madarame...” The girl has a frown on her face

  
  


and me, Arthur Lupin...” Makoto is caught off guard as the silver-haired teen arrives from the opposite direction

  
  


Makoto sighs, a hint of sadness can be faintly heard “y-yes, Arthur Lupin... I was hoping you would show up soon...” Arthur crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he leans back on a pillar nearby

  
  


“_mia carina,_ I thought I had asked you to stay away...” Akira and Ann suddenly get flushed as the memory comes racing back, Makoto clears her throat as her face gets red

  
  


“t-that's irrelevant right now... I wanted all of you to explain this to me” Makoto composes herself as she takes out the recordings, after the end of the recordings, the air gets heavy with tension

  
  


“an extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame, while those affected by their acts coincidentally meeting up...” the girl shakes her head disapprovingly

  
  


“How could that not raise suspicion?” Ann and Ryuji look at each other

  
  


Ann places a hand on her hip “you do realize these adults are using you for their own goals, right?” Makoto looks down sadly

  
  


“I-i do” Arthur pushes himself off the pillar

  
  


“then why are you helping them?” Makoto narrows her eyes steeling her resolve

  
  


“I want to verify that justice you claim to uphold” Ann's jaw drops

  
  


“what?” Makoto holds her chin

  
  


“I'm the only one that knows about you. If you prove what you're doing is just, then I'll erase this” Morgana's ear fall flat

  
  


“she wants to make a deal” The girl continues

  
  


“I want you to change someone's heart” Yusuke crosses his arms

  
  


“who?” Makoto tilts her head

  
  


“so you're not saying it's impossible” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“of course not, you have seen it already” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“I'm still doubtful about that, Anyway, I can't tell just tell you just yet; meet me on the roof tomorrow” And with that Makoto turns and leaves, Ryuji sighs angrily

  
  


“damn it, Arthur, your girlfriend sure is making things hard” Arthur turns around and rests his forehead on the pillar

  
  


“_perché io” _Ann pats his back

  
  


“there, there...” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“what were you thinking Ryuji?” the blond is caught off guard

  
  


“w-what?! It wasn't just me!” Arthur turns around rubbing the bridge of his nose

  
  


“does it matter? The truth of the matter is, we have been caught” The others fall silent as Arthur continues

  
  


“However...” The silver-haired teen crosses his arms and rubs his chin

  
  


“However... this might work for our advantage...” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?” Arthur looks at the cat

  
  


“...of course... yes, that can work!” Arthur reaches for Morgana and embraces him

  
  


“meoooooooow! Let me go!” Arthur kisses the top of Morgana's head before placing him back over Akira's shoulder

  
  


“I will be taking my leave now, I have to make a few visits” Akira and the others look on as Arthur leaves, for a second Akira could have sworn he saw a couple of the screens around flicker blue... could it be?

  
  


**6/14**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


Akira, Ryuji, and Ann stop at the top of the stairs, they can see the door is slightly open, they look at each other nervously

  
  


Ann whispers loudly “where the heck is Arthur?!” Akira shrugs and shakes his head and turns to Ryuji

  
  


“I don't know, he said he had to run home to get something, but he didn't say what or when he'd be back” Akira sighs

  
  


“what do we do now? Do we just go out there?” Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag

  
  


“We have no choice, if we miss this meeting then our operation will be in jeopardy” Akira sighs and shakes his head, he walks past Ryuji and trough the door, just beyond Makoto stands leaning on a broken-down desk and with her hands gently resting on her front

  
  


“I was thinking you weren't going to show” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“well, it'd be bad if we get found, so here we are” Makoto takes a glance at the others

  
  


“where's Arthur Lupin?” Akira calmly swallows the knot in his throat

  
  


“I don't know, maybe he had second thoughts?” Makoto frowns

  
  


The girl crosses her arms, Akira could see anger begin to rise in Makoto's features “you either don't know Lupin-kun, or you are covering for him, which is it?”

  
  


Akira shrugs and attempts to answer but he is interrupted as the door flies open

  
  


“_ya están aquí? _Good, then let us not waste any time...” Arthur quickly strides over to the student council president

  
  


“I need you to tell me as much as you can, with as much detail as possible” Makoto is taken off guard as Arthur gets rather close to her, her face begins to redden

  
  


“w-what? No! Wait! Hold on!” Arthur shakes his head and grabs the girl by the shoulders gently

  
  


“the details, I need them as fast and quickly as you can” Makoto stumbles with her words for a minute before finally calming down

  
  


“A-a mafia boss! I want you to steal the heart of a Mafia boss!” Makoto covers her face as her embarrassment reaches its peak

  
  


Ann gasps “a mafia boss?! What!?”

Arthur leans down "is there any other information you can give me?" Makoto shakes her head rapidly

"I-I don't know anything else! All I know is that the mafia has been harassing Shujin students!" Arthur lets go of the girl and turns away as he heads towards the door, holding a finger to his ear

  
  


“_did you get that?... I know you don't speak Japanese, but you must have some sort of way to translate things..._” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


Ann turns to Arthur “Hey! Where do you think you're going! Explain yourself dammit!” Ann tries to chase after Arthur, but she is stopped by Akira

  
  


Ann turns angrily to Akira “what are you doing?!” Akira lets go and put his hands in his pockets

  
  


“...Something tells me this job just got a whole lot harder...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MtOpB5LlUA


	52. Let loose the hounds of war

**6/13**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


Akira and the other's chased after Arthur, they had received a message from him to meet him at the hideout; that once there he would explain everything. Once they met with Yusuke on the way, the four arrive at the hideout, Arthur is standing there, with his elbows on the railing staring out into the street below, his hand under his chin keeping his head up; Ann huffs annoyed and hurries ahead, once next to Arthur she smacks the back of his head

  
  


“What the hell are you doing?! Can you explain what is going on?! And say it in a way it makes sense

  
  


Arthur turns around rubbing the back of his head where Ann had hit him “very well... then how's about this? I'm getting my group back together” Ryuji gasps

  
  


“wait, what?! You're going to actually do that?! Why?!” Arthur puts a finger to his lips

  
  


“quiet now, this is sensitive information” Arthur leans back on the rail

  
  


“How do we catch someone who has no name, face, or even some sort of public presence?” Ann and Ryuji look at each other while Yusuke holds his chin in thought; Akira pushes his glasses up his nose

  
  


“you either make him come to you, or you go after the people that DO know him” Arthur smiles and points a finger at the black haired teen

  
  


“that's why you're leader my friend” Yusuke crosses his arms

  
  


“so how do we do that?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“WE, don't do anything, after all, we are just students... well, some of us more than others, but the fact remains, we can't risk our cover, and frankly at our current state we lack one thing, one crucial thing...” Morgana pops his head out of the bag, a rather human frown can be seen on his cat features

  
  


“...information...” Arthur nods

  
  


“and who better to get us some information than?...” Arthur extends his arms as the screens all around flicker blue for an instant

  
  


“...you mean?... Archangel?” The screens flicker again in response

  
  


“But... how are we going to know once we DO have the information?” Akira suddenly feels a heavy hand fall on his shoulder

  
  


“that's where we come in kid...” Akira freezes for a moment as the heavy french accent reaches his ears

  
  


“uh... help?” Juliet shoves Akira out of her way

  
  


“don't worry brat, I'm not going to do anything to you..yet...” Akira could feel the hazel eyes burn holes in his chest, Ann puts her hand on her cheek

  
  


“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Juliet scoffs

  
  


“relax princess, let a real criminal deal with other criminals, don't want you breaking a nail or something...” Arthur sighs

  
  


“FR – Juliet, please, just once try to show some restraint? Or in lack of that refrain from talking at all?” Juliet turns angrily towards Arthur

  
  


“FR – You better shut your mouth! I haven't forgiven you yet!” Arthur shrugs and sighs

  
  


“where is LJ?” Juliet nods her head towards the back

  
  


“he's distracted by some pastries or whatever...” The others turn back to see a large man older than them, but slightly younger than Juliet with curly brown hair wearing a green tracksuit top and faded jeans coming towards them, in his hands he carried two cupcakes, as he got closer and spotted Arthur, he gasped

  
  


“IT – Arsene! My friend, it has been too long!” The large man with rushes over towards Arthur with a speed unexpected from someone his size

  
  


“Easy! Easy big guy!” Juliet gets out of the way as Arthur sighs, accepts his doom and opens his arms, The large man embraces Arthur lifting him off his feet

  
  


“IT – I thought I would never see you again!” Arthur gasps for air as LJ tightens his grip

  
  


“down! Down boy!” Juliet pulls on the green tracksuit finally getting LJ's attention, the large man puts down Arthur, who struggles to breath

  
  


“Hello, nice to see you again as well; however...” Arthur stands back up as he points a finger at LJ

  
  


“what the hell are you doing here?! We agreed that you would take Juliet and disappear!” The large man looks down sadly

  
  


“IT- I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't stay away... my promise to you was to stay by your side no matter what...” Arthur sighs his anger away as he embraces his old friend once again

  
  


“I appreciate it LJ...” Arthur lets go and turns back to Akira and the others, who until now decided to let the three have their moment

  
  


“... these guys here will take care of looking for the mafia boss, and you four, can worry about taking action once we know who he is!” Arthur clasps his hands together

  
  


“How does that sound leader?” Akira holds his chin, looking over LJ who was trying to convince Juliet to try the cupcakes he had bought

  
  


“won't they be in danger? If they get caught that is?” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“_stai scherzando vero? _These people before you are professionals, the only way they'll be caught is if they WANT to be caught” Akira looks over at the two once again, LJ was trying to shove the cupcake into Juliet's mouth but the girl was keeping him away as she punched him in the stomach

  
  


“fine, but we're not sitting by either, I'll see if I can find something on my own as well” Arthur sighs

  
  


“however you wish then...” Arthur turned to the other two, they sensed their former leader coming and stopped the struggle

  
  


“EN – So, we're doing this again... guess it was never really in me to quit...” Juliet scoffs as she brushes off some of the crumbs on her jacket

  
  


“FR – Of course not, why did you even bother...” LJ looks at Juliet with worry in his face

  
  


“IT – don't say that! The police aren't after us anymore! We can walk out on the streets without worrying” The screen nearby flickers with different words

  
  


“SO. ARE. WE. DOING. THIS. OR. WHAT?” Juliet chuckles

  
  


“FR – Where the hell were you hiding? You little shit” The screen briefly flickers an emoji with its tongue out, Juliet smiles

  
  


“FR – Whatever kid! Just make sure you do your job” The screen flickers in response

  
  


“SAME. TO. YOU. JULIET” The word Juliet appeared as stylized golden cursive with a pink background

  
  


“SO. DO. I. GET. TO. WORK. OR. NAH. ARSENE?” This time the word Arsene appears as a cursive red text with thorns in a black background

  
  


“EN – of course, do your thing” The screen flickers with a smiling emoji, before briefly showing two flapping white wings with a golden halo over them

  
  


“ARCHANGEL. OUT.”

  
  


Akira sighs “what have I done?”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo-NrI_ZwFU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xti_6Bzpa8A


	53. Target: located

**6/14**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass**

  
  


While Arthur and his team were gathering information, Akira and the others met after school to discuss their investigation; while Arthur might be right about not getting too involved Akira saw it as helping them along, though now that they were all here he was starting to doubt what they could find with their limited resources

  
  


“We need to find someone that knows of the mafia boss, but doing so might be dangerous..” Akira holds his chin as he speaks

  
  


Yusuke crosses his arms “if they are targeting students maybe we should ask our classmates, maybe they'll know something” Akira nods

  
  


“perhaps.... but this stinks of Kamoshida... I'm guessing they won't tell us anything... especially if they are being threatened...” Ann frowns and places a hand on her hip

  
  


“maybe we should leave this to Arthur... he seems capable of taking care of this, and if what he said is true, we might never even need to see him at all” Akira tilts his head

  
  


“... I don't know... sure Arthur and his team have experience with this, but we shouldn't leave the burden to them just because of that... after all the police are also after them” Ann sighs and lowers her head

  
  


“y-you're right... besides... they don't really look like bad people... other than the Juliet chick... she's scary” Ann shudders

  
  


Ryuji chuckles “you said it, she has a really bad attitude”

  
  


*PI PI PI* Ryuji raises an eyebrow “who the heck is calling me?...” He pulls out his phone and answers the call

  
  


Ryuji's own voice sounds trough the speaker “you said it, she has a really bad attitude”

  
  


“what the hell?!” The screen nearby flickers blue

  
  


“LOL. JULIET. IS. GOING. TO. BE. PISSED.” The words flicker through the screen, afterward an emoji with its tongue out flickers at the end

  
  


Ann looks at the screen “wait... you're Archangel aren't you?” The screen briefly flickers the white wings and golden halo, the words “ARCHANGEL” below in a thick squarish font

  
  


Akira, shakes his head “are you always listening?” The screen flickers a white 'yes' over the logo

  
  


Ryuji sighs “you have to be kidding me, aren't you like fourteen?”

  
  


“HEY! I'M. TURNING. 15. SOON!” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“Why are you spying on us?” The screen flickers with a shrugging emoji

  
  


“SEEMS. FUN.” Ann shakes her finger at the screen

  
  


“I don't know how much Arthur has told you but we are all on the same team!” the screen flickers a sad-looking emoji

  
  


“I'M. SORRY. BUT. I. THOUGHT. I. COULD. HELP. YOU. GUYS.” Akira takes a step towards the screen

  
  


“you can help us? How?” The screen flickers with various happy and proud looking emojis

  
  


“LJ. AND. JULIET. ARE. GOOD. AT. THEIR. JOBS. BUT. EVEN. THEY. CAN'T. GO. INTO. CERTAIN. PLACES.” The screen flickers images of the schools in the area, among them Shujin

  
  


“you mean... that they can't go into schools? Why would they want to go inside a school?” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“wait... are you saying you know who the victims are?” The screen flickers a nodding emoji

  
  


“I'LL. SEND. YOU. THE. NAMES. OF. THE. POSSIBLE. VICTIMS. BASED. ON. RECENT. SIGHTINGS. BANK. TRANSACTIONS. AND. KNOWN. ASSOCIATES.” Akira pulls out his phone as it vibrates with an incoming text message

  
  


“GOOD. LUCK. ARCHANGEL. OUT.” The screen briefly shows the archangel logo again before returning to normal, the others quickly gather around Akira as he goes over the names

  
  


Ann goes over the names out loud “Akari Momoko, Kaito Kumon, Tsukasa Kadoya, Etsuko Yoshino... I don't know anyone in this list” Ryuji narrows his eyes

  
  


“wait! I know him! Iida!” Ryuji points at the name on Akira's phone

  
  


“ok then, we'll talk to him tomorrow” Akira puts his phone back in his pocket, the others leave for the day and Akira heads home as well, tomorrow was going to be an important date

  
  


**6/18**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


  
  


this sucks, this really does suck, not only did Iida lead them nowhere, once they DID manage to track down a lead Makoto scared him off, Akira understands wanting to get rid of a mafia boss, but the girl is too eager it seems; now they had nothing, that is until Ohya had replied to his email, he was going to meet her tonight at a place called 'Crossroads' Ryuji was going with him and he was hoping the reporter had a lead; the black-haired teen sighs as he gathers his books from the library table, he was so anxious he couldn't focus on his studies, as he exited the gate and passed in front of the vending machines a hand grabs his shirt and he was abruptly shoved into a vending machine

  
  


“I finally got you, you son of a bitch!” Akira recognized the french accent immediately, he was dead, he could see his life flash before his very eyes

  
  


Akira sighs in resignation “just make it quick, and please don't hurt the cat” Juliet grabs his shoulder and turns him around

  
  


“I'm not going to hurt you more than that, I'm just here to tell you that we got him, we know who you're after...” Juliet takes a piece of paper out of her jacket and shoves it into Akira's chest

  
  


“here, Arsen- Arthur told me to give that to you, said he'd meet you at the overpass tomorrow... whatever that means” Akira looks at the name on the paper

  
  


“Junya... Kaneshiro...” Akira reads the name several times before putting the paper on his back pocket

  
  


“Thanks, Ju- oof” Akira doubles over as the woman drives her fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him

  
  


“THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME CHASE YOU THE OTHER DAY _FILS DE PUTE!” _Juliet leaves as Akira lays on his side struggling for air

  
  


Eventually, the leader of the Phantom Thieves gets back on his feet clutching his stomach, struggling to breathe

  
  


“what. The hell. Man!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPBHmpNKMDw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GW6sLrK40k
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51_1zQg2k6s


	54. Mission status: at risk

**6/19**

  
  


**Shibuya station square**

  
  


Akira's torso was still in pain thanks to Juliet, he had gone to Tae Takemi but she had said it was probably going to be a slight bruise and nothing else, though she did give him some pain pills and an ice pack to help with the swelling; Akira had also decided to go meet with Ohya if nothing else just to verify the name Arthur's team had gotten, Ryuji tagged along as planned, but... near the end they got separated and Akira had no clue what happened afterward, according to Ryuji he was going to be scarred for life. Once the team had met up with Yusuke they went to meet with Arthur. he was standing near the tree, what seemed to be notes of some sort in his hands, he stole a glance up as the team approached

  
  


“_Buongiorno, _did you find what you wanted?” Arthur set the notes aside as Akira gingerly placed a hand over his stomach

  
  


“Yeah, sure, uh... what the hell is wrong with Juliet?!” Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead

  
  


“y-yes, about that... I am sorry, I told her to let it go, she assured me she had... but... I can see she did not keep her word” Arthur cursed under his breath as he picked up the notes once again Akira chuckles

  
  


“it's fine, Takemi said it would be fine as long as I don't get hit again” Arthur shakes his head and sighs

  
  


“I'll deal with Juliet later, but for now we need to know how to get inside the palace” Arthur read over the notes passing a page to everyone

  
  


“these are the details on Kaneshiro, I'm hoping that we can get the rest of the clues from these” Ann reads over the information

  
  


“it says he does some money laundering here... and that he has been seen carrying a case around... with money? Wait... he just carries that thing everywhere?” Arthur nods it seems so

  
  


Ryuji tilts his head “so he likes money... he likes it a bit too much from the looks of things, let's see...” the boy quickly skims over the page

  
  


“says here that his gang operates mostly within Shibuya... and... wow he has a night club too? Where did you get all this info man?” Arthur waves his hand in the air

  
  


“it doesn't matter right now, let's just... focus on the task, please?” Akira hands his page back to Arthur

  
  


“well, he likes money and works with it... so maybe the first word might be 'bank'” Yusuke nods as he enters the word in

  
  


“Okay, that's a hit, now we need the where” Morgana looks over Ryuji's shoulder at his page

  
  


“well... we don't have many other places...” Ann points at her page

  
  


“what about the night club? Since he owns it maybe he thinks of it as a bank!” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“no, that one won't work... what about his house? Does anyone have his address?” the others look over their pages but there is no mention of it, Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“We were never able to pin him down, it seems that the only constant place he frequents is that night club” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“maybe we are thinking too narrowly” Arthur nods

  
  


“_Sembra così, _that means that the only other place is where the victims are” Arthur nods at Yusuke

  
  


“wait... are you sure?” Arthur shrugs and crumples up the page tossing it over his shoulder into the trash

  
  


“You'd be surprised at how many believe they own the cities they live in, I had a woman, a flamenco dancer believe that the whole of Madrid was a military base” Ann raises an eyebrow

  
  


“What?... wait...” The girl covers her mouth in shock

  
  


“That was you!? My mom was supposed to do a dress for her!” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I do not know about that, all I know is that she was undermining the charity she founded” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“it truly is baffling... shall we go in?” Akira nods

  
  


“hit it Yusuke!”

  
  


**6/19**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's palace**

  
  


As the scenery stops melting and spinning the teens are left in Shibuya, however all around them the scenery seems gloomy, Joker instantly recognized the area; the teen clenches his fist, the Prisoner was getting in his head again... but this time he had no clue what was going to happen, even the Prisoner himself was having trouble deciphering the movie...

  
  


“Joker, buddy, you good?” Skull snaps his fingers in front of Joker's eyes breaking his train of thought

  
  


“y-yeah! Yeah... I'm fine, uh... would you guys believe me if I told you that I've seen this place before?...” Panther raises an eyebrow

  
  


“... you mean you've been here before?...” Joker shakes his head

  
  


“not been inside this palace... but I think, I've seen it before...” Akira turns around, and his eyes fall on the living ATM's

  
  


“...this can't be happening, I really did see this place before! Even the people around” The other's take a minute to take the scenery in, there seemed to be banknotes falling from the sky, the area around also had this gloomy green tint, the sky overhead was dark with thick clouds; but the thing that took a little bit longer to register was the people, they had been turned to ATM's

  
  


“What happened to them? Why are they like this?” Panther asks as she gets near one of the ATM's, but as she gets closer the machine gets startled and runs away in a panic

  
  


Morgana crosses his arms “it could mean a lot of things.. but I think I have a hunch...” The others gather around the cat as he continues

  
  


“These ATMs seem to be the people of Shibuya... so here's what I am thinking; Kaneshiro thinks of his palace to be ALL of Shibuya right? So it isn't too far fetched to believe that Kaneshiro thinks of these people as a way for him to get more money” Bishop holds his chin

  
  


“...much like getting money out of a real ATM... _Dios mío_, this man really is sick...” the other's can't help but agree

  
  


Fox takes a moment to survey the area “so... where is the palace?... I mean, we still haven't found a way forward...” Akira gets a cold sweat as he looks up; if everything else had been right until now... then maybe...

  
  


“bishop, think you can take a look from up top?” The scout nods as he slips off the bandanna from his face

  
  


“Just tell me what I am looking for, Quetzalcoatl! Serpent's flight!” Bishop sprouts his black wings and takes to the sky, Akira pushes the button on his earpiece

  
  


“you're looking for some sort of saucer” Akira let's go of the button and takes a deep breath

  
  


“But you're looking for it up in the sky...” the other's instantly look up trying to find it, after a short while Bishop finally answers as the sky parts and the Palace finally appears

  
  


“...Joker? We have a problem...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WEeVrR4IVA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VLncyRjegM
> 
> So uh, I just saw the p5s trailer... want some reference to Arthur's phantom thief outfit?... yeah


	55. Mission Status: Danger! Overflow imminent

**6/20**

  
  


**Shibuya ** **overpass**

  
  


After Arthur had described the situation, it became painfully clear that they weren't going to get into the bank, they had to find a way inside, but as Arthur had discovered, there was no indication of a ramp, rope, stairs, teleporter, or even some sort of portal for them use to get inside, sure Arthur could carry them all in one by one, but as Morgana had pointed out if they needed to retreat in a hurry they were screwed

  
  


Ryuji sighs and hangs his head down “what do we do now?... how are we supposed to get in now?...” Arthur rubbed his temples

  
  


“I am thinking...” Akira leans on the rail and puts his hands in his pockets

  
  


“... how do you get access to a real bank?... don't you need some sort of account?...” Yusuke nods

  
  


“that is correct, but how do we open an account in a bank from the metaverse?...” Morgana jumps up on the rail

  
  


“I hate to say this... but I think we might have to go see Kaneshiro...” Arthur instantly turns to the cat

  
  


“Absolutely not, this man is a criminal, there is no knowing what he might do” Morgana jumps back a bit at the sudden snap from Arthur

  
  


“o-okay! Calm down! But... you realize this don't you Arthur?... we need a way in” Arthur sighs

  
  


“I know! I know... but, there has to be some other way, I would not risk you all...” Ann smiles

  
  


“aw, we appreciate that, but Arthur, if there's absolutely no other way to get in... then we'll have to do it one way or another” The others nod in agreement

  
  


Ryuji pats Arthur's shoulder “listen, it's not like we aren't aware y'know” Arthur nods

  
  


“what's wrong?” Ann sighs angrily as Makoto gets near

  
  


“here comes ms. Prez...” Makoto frowns at the remark but ignores it

  
  


“is there a problem?...” Ann flips her hair back

  
  


“Don't worry about it... it's not like you can help anyway” Ryuji frowns

  
  


“Why are you here anyway? Aren't you busy with something else?” Makoto clenches her fist against her chest

  
  


“I-I just thought I could help with something...” Ann looks angrily at the girl

  
  


“help? With what? In this situation you're useless!” Makoto seems to recoil a bit from the statement

  
  


Arthur steps forward “Ann!... go easy on her...” The blond girl frowns

  
  


“Why are you defending her Arthur? We know you like her, but it's her fault we're even in this mess!” Arthur closes his eyes

  
  


“you do not have to say it like that... what has happened to you all? Can't you see that she is also a victim here?” Ann scoffs and turns away

  
  


Makoto takes a slight step back “Useless?...” Makoto narrows her eyes angrily

  
  


“So, you want to meet with this Kaneshiro...” Arthur turns to the brunette

  
  


“no, you will stay put, you do not need to get involved” Makoto throws her arms to the side

  
  


“why? Is it because I'm useless?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“that's not it! Do you not realize this is a mafia boss?!” Makoto clenches her hands

  
  


“I trusted you Arthur Lupin, but now I realize that you only talked to me to use me! All those things you said back then were lies too!” Arthur grits his teeth

  
  


“t-that's...” Makoto turns away angrily

  
  


“see? I knew I was right... if you need something from this Kaneshiro then I'll go get it.. and don't you dare stop me!” Makoto hurries away, Arthur chases after her but he loses her in the crowd

  
  


“_merda!... I'm_ going after her... you guys stay here” As Arthur runs off the others share a look

  
  


“we're not staying here are we?” Ann asks as she crosses her arms

  
  


Akira shakes his head

  
  


“Nope...”

  
  


**6/20**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Club**

  
  


As they began to head out Akira got a call on his cell, it was Makoto, she told him to make sure to keep his phone on the call and to listen in, the group had managed to track Makoto down to the side alley in central street, but as they got there, Makoto was shoved into a black car and taken away, Thanks to Yusuke's quick eye's and sketching skills; and Ryuji's recklessness, they managed to get on a cab and were on their way to the club, Ann and Yusuke had desperately tried to get in contact with Arthur but the silver-haired teen was not answering his phone; before too long they arrived at the place, however as they got near they spotted Arthur, he was surprisingly by himself; the teens take cover nearby

  
  


“Let me in, I know he's here” Arthur angrily shoved the bouncer outside, the large man was not too impressed

  
  


“are you kidding me? Get the hell out of here kid, before I beat your ass” Arthur groaned angrily

  
  


“I do not have time for this!” in a quick and fluid motion the teen grabbed the large man by the wrist as he turned around, with one strong motion Arthur flipped the bouncer over his shoulder and into the floor

  
  


“dude, what?!” Ryuji looked back at the others who were just as surprised, Arthur adjusted his shirt, and after a while, he let out a sharp whistle before heading in

  
  


“uhh.. s-should we go in?” Ann looked at Akira, the leader nodded

  
  


“O-okay then...”

  
  


inside Arthur quickly made his way around the club, evading the security guards inside, his movements where fast and precise, he knew what he was doing, after all, he had sneaked past tougher security, a bunch of drunk gangsters were nothing to him, especially with Makoto on the line, before long he arrived at the VIP lounge where Kaneshiro was, with a strong kick the silver-haired teen kicked the door in

  
  


“KANESHIRO! I swear on your mother if you hurt a single hair on that girl's head!” the room was taken by surprise at the sudden entrance; Kaneshiro, the large mafia boss was sitting in the corner, with a woman by his side, with him were three other men, one was off to the side and the others were holding Makoto down on the floor

  
  


Arthur began to see red

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rrDn52dGgc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KyoXbydROo&t


	56. Curtain of red

**6/20**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Club**

  
  


“who is this kid?” Kaneshiro's voice was unimpressed and apathetic

  
  


“_figlio di puttana...!” _Arthur spoke trough gritted teeth and without wasting another second he sprang into action, he quickly kicked the man holding Makoto's arms off the girl, the man who was standing next to Kaneshiro rushed over to stop Arthur, the teen was already expecting him to move, so once he was close Arthur stepped to the side letting the man lose his balance and then throwing a spinning wheel kick at the back of his head, the thug falls on the ground unconscious, as Arthur regains his stance Makoto manages to free her head from under the other man and she now has gotten on her feet as the thug goes for her; trough the tears in her eyes, Makoto grabs the man's arm twisting it upwards and behind his head, hooking her right leg behind his and pulling him back into the ground, the man that was holding Makoto's arms has regained his footing and was making a beeline for Arthur; Kaneshiro made his move, Arthur and the last thug struggled for a bit until Arthur took the man's arm and much like the bouncer he flipped him over his shoulder and into the table

  
  


“Stop right there kid!” Arthur turned sharply towards the voice, then his stomach sank

  
  


The fat gangster had taken Makoto, he was holding her with his arm around her neck

  
  


“Who are you? And how do you know me?...” Arthur clenched his fist, Kaneshiro noticed, from his pocket he pulled a knife and flicked it open

  
  


“I asked you a question!” Arthur eased up on his fists

  
  


“I am someone you do not want to cross...” the gangster scoffed

  
  


“This must be some sort of joke... a kid? Threatening me?” Makoto tugged on the man's arm but his grip was tight

  
  


“easy there girly! You don't want me to hurt you, do you?” Kaneshiro slowly raised the tip of his knife to her neck

  
  


“A-Arthur...” Makoto squeezed her eyes shut

  
  


“Arthur? That's your name?... good I won't forget it” The silver-haired teen was trapped

  
  


Meanwhile outside the VIP lounge, Akira and the others entered the now empty club, they had seen some people running out once Arthur had entered, they waited until it was clear to go in, and once inside they were surprised to find some thugs in the ground, some of them were writhing in the ground holding broken noses, some others were holding their shoulders in pain, but all of them were tied to something, they had no chance of escaping

  
  


Yusuke looks around “who did this?...” as in response, the lights flickered

  
  


Ann took a step backward towards Ryuji “w-who's there?!” the teens were startled as a man flew through the bathroom door, hitting the floor with a loud thud

  
  


“S-STOP! Get away from me!” The man pulled himself up as Little John emerged from the door, though he had a cloth wrapped around his nose and mouth making him look like a bandit

  
  


“I'm sorry, but this is the life you chose, now... suffer the consequences of your actions!” L.J twisted his upper body to the side and with great skill delivered an uppercut at the man's jaw, he fell unconscious

  
  


“Please wait here for the police to find you” The ex-wrestler took a few zip ties from his tracksuit and tied the man's hand to the rails

  
  


Ryuji's jaw dropped “I-its you?!” Little john jumped in his shoes

  
  


the young man rested a hand on his chest as he exhaled in relief “_mamma mia, _you guys scared the daylights out of me...” L.J shook his head and stared at them in worry

  
  


“wait, what are you doing here? Arsene didn't tell you to wait?” The teens shared unconformable looks among each other

  
  


Akira rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stepped forward “he did, but... we can't just sit around, this is our job too you know?” L.J stood up and sighed

  
  


“Listen, friend, I do not know the full extent of things, but this is very dangerous, you need to go now, otherwise-” The screens in the club flickered blue, the wings and halo appearing in all of them briefly before the screens turned red

  
  


“DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!” Little John walked up to one of the cameras

  
  


“what's wrong?” From the backroom a door bursts open

  
  


“L.J! Get the hell over here NOW! Arthur needs help!” Juliet leaped over the bar, and rushed over to the large man, once near she opened the large bag she was carrying on her back

  
  


“here, take this and wait for the signal, KID! I want eyes inside, and show me another door in!” Juliet stole a glance towards the teens and shook her head, L.J begins pulling out a large item from the bag; The screens showed the camera feed, Arthur was standing across a table from Makoto, who was being held by Kaneshiro at knife-point

  
  


Ann gasps “M-Makoto!” Akira tries to rush further in but is stopped by Juliet

  
  


“you stop right there kid! Don't you dare move from that spot or so help me I'll BREAK both your legs” Akira shoved the woman's hand off his arm

  
  


“I'll deal with that later, she needs help!” Juliet angrily grabs Akira by the shirt and pulls him back

  
  


“WE KNOW! And we're working on it! We just need you to stay the hell away for a little while!” Akira grit his teeth

  
  


“what are you planning on doing then kid?! You rush in there and you make things worse, stay here and watch the entrance or something... L.J, you ready?” The young man finishes putting the final touches on his crossbow

  
  


“as ready as I'll ever be, Arch, where's the other entrance” The screen changes to a layout of the club, the blueprint zooms in at the VIP lounge, Archangel circled where the scene on the cameras was unfolding, and then he circled a gap on the walls on the other side of the lounge, a few camera feeds came up showing the location

  
  


“got it, let's go Juliet” The woman nodded and they set off towards the lounge

  
  


Back inside the lounge Arthur was trying to come up with some plan, an exit strategy, or even some sort of distraction to get Makoto away from Kaneshiro, but the red in his vision grew by the second

  
  


“tell me Arthur, just who are you? I can tell you're not some punk, you somehow got through my guys... how did you do it?” Kaneshiro brought the knife closer to Makoto, she squealed in response

  
  


“Don't you dare hurt her, I promise you I'll make you regret it...!” The rotund gangster scoffs

  
  


“That's not what I asked you kid” Arthur clenches his fists again

  
  


“fine, you want to know who I am? Then here it is, I am a criminal like you... but unlike you, I do what I must to bring justice...”

  
  


Kaneshiro laughs “get real kid! This isn't some sort of comic book; you, my friend, are in very great danger, and so is the girl...” Kaneshiro tugs his grip on Makoto, for an instant, the lights flicker blue, Arthur is taken by surprise, but Kaneshiro remains unaffected

  
  


“Now, How did you find me?” Arthur takes a step to the side, Kaneshiro responds by taking a step in the opposite direction

  
  


“I have a team... I had them follow you” Arthur keeps taking steps around the table and Kaneshiro keeps going the opposite direction

  
  


“A team you say?... where are they now?” Arthur shakes his head keeping his eyes on the gangster

  
  


“No idea, I came by myself...” Arthur stops, and so does Kaneshiro

  
  


“say... Isn't it strange no one else has come in here yet?” The fat man frowns

  
  


“what do you mean?...” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I'm just thinking out loud... seems strange” Kaneshiro grows impatient

  
  


“What did you do?...” the silver-haired teen remains silent, his golden eyes staying focused on the man in front

  
  


“I asked you a question you little shit!” The man points his knife at Arthur, the teenager lets out a sharp whistle

  
  


Kaneshiro is confused at first, but the whistle had distracted him from another noise, the sound of a string being loosened and a bolt flying straight towards him, as the arrow flew, the lights went out and Arthur took off towards the gangster, as the arrow quickly got closer, the former leader climbed on the table, and as the arrow struck the knife, Kaneshiro's grip slipped, and Arthur's knee connected with the gangster's stomach the lights came back on, Makoto fell to the side as Kaneshiro abruptly let go of her, the fat man stumbled backward and into the right side of the couch he was sitting on before

  
  


“AGH! What the hell was tha-” Arthur was seeing red again, he put his foot on Kaneshiro's shoulder and leaned in with all his weight

  
  


“I told you... don't mess with me...” The door facing the couch opens, and Juliet walks in, L.J comes from the opposite way with his crossbow slung over his left shoulder, Makoto sat up from where she fell

  
  


“You want to know who we are?... very well, I'll tell you who we are...” Arthur snapped his fingers, the lights went off again, one by one all the screens in the lounge came to life, news reports, interviews, police files, they all flashed on the screen slowly; Kaneshiro began to sweat, Makoto held her hand to her mouth in shock

  
  


“wait...” The screens turned off and once again, one by one they came on again, this time with some special texts

  
  


“ARCHANGEL” a blue screen appeared, the wings flapped as the halo above shone brightly every other flap a feather or two fell from the wings

  
  


“JULIET” a pink background as the stylized cursive text shined every couple of seconds as sparkles shined next to it

  
  


“LITTE JOHN” the green background undulated like a flag and an arrow flew between the letters

  
  


“ARSENE” a black screen as a red vine wrapped itself around the A and a crimson rose sprouted from the top

  
  


Kaneshiro was shaking under Arthur's shoe “i-it can't be... I thought you were out of commission!” Arthur leaned down

  
  


“you can see for yourself... that we are not” Juliet walked over to the table and took a look at the items in front of her, Little John helped Makoto back on her feet

  
  


“drugs and money... what a nice combo...” Juliet took a hold of the table and flipped it on its side

  
  


“Oops... sorry was that yours?” Juliet smirked as Kaneshiro gritted his teeth

  
  


“damn bitch! Watch what you're doing!” Kaneshiro squealed in pain as Arthur leaned in harder

  
  


“watch your mouth...” Makoto grasps Arthur's arm

  
  


“S-stop! That's enough...” Arthur's vision regains some focus, but the teen keeps the gangster pinned

  
  


“Tell me Kaneshiro... how are you going to make up for this?... see, I am holding back on account of the guest we have here right now... but you... you, my friend were very rude to her, how are you going to apologize?...” Juliet dug

  
  


“maybe some money? That could work right?” Juliet pulled out the briefcase from under some bottles, Kaneshiro struggles

  
  


“Don't touch that!!” Juliet goes up to Makoto and presents the case to her, the brunette shies away, Juliet rolls her eyes and takes Makoto's hand shoving the handle of the case into her palm

  
  


Juliet turns to the fat gangster and smiles “see? All better” Kaneshiro struggles more, but Arthur doesn't budge

  
  


“I appreciate that... Maybe you aren't so bad after all? Giving so much money away, surely there's some good in you?...” The gangster stares angrily into Arthur's eyes as he continues to sweat, a few tense moments go by before Arthur steps off of Kaneshiro's shoulder

  
  


“you god damn...” Arthur pushes the man back down into the couch

  
  


“shut up, get the hell out of here... the police are on their way already... if you don't want to get caught I suggest you get running...” The screens show a countdown timer half a minute was left, Kaneshiro looked from the screen to Arthur, Juliet and L.J left the room, Makoto stayed behind clutching the case on her hand

  
  


“if you want to stay here and keep fighting with me go ahead, we'll both end up in jail... or you can scurry on out of here and live to die another day...” Arthur turns to Makoto, leading her out of the room

  
  


Kaneshiro slams his pudgy fist on the couch “DAMN YOU! I'll find you and kill you, you son of a bitch!” the fat gangster gets on his feet and runs out of the lounge

  
  


back outside the teens had seen the scene unfold from the screens above, though now that they knew that the police were on their way they had no time to ask questions

  
  


“Arthur, let's go!” Ryuji urged the silver-haired teen as he emerged from the lounge area with Makoto under his arm

  
  


“yes, yes... let's get out of here... we need to split up, Juliet, you take Ann and Ryuji with you, make sure they are safe, L.J you take Yusuke, stay off the main streets, Akira, you are with me and Makoto” As the three groups split Arthur took the case from Makoto's shaking hands

  
  


“we're going to make sure the students get their money back, so for now I'll hang on to this...” Makoto nodded quietly

  
  


as the three teens ran around the side streets and alleys of Shibuya, the sounds of sirens began to grow; soon they were out of breath as they came to a rest at a park far away from the night club

  
  


Akira slumped down on a bench “I think we lost them... we should be good now.... right?... Arth-” Akira looked over his shoulder, but he instantly turned back; behind him, Arthur had finally broken, he tightly embraced Makoto laying his head on her shoulder, the girl returned the gesture as she too buried her face on his

  
  


“_carina_... I am sorry... for keeping the truth from you...” Makoto's eyes water as he continues

"A-Arthur..." Makoto buries her face deeper on his shoulder, Arthur's voice seems to waver

  
  


“I never wanted this for you... it seems I have failed you again, but know this... what I said before, that was true... I really do l-” Akira clears his throat loudly

  
  


“uhh... hey maybe we should keep going?...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W26PZOktM3s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdYkIF3C7PY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNkQMtZAMAw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_Gu6Eg-QZs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il1zid5_lnI


	57. Awaiting new mission parameters...

**6/20**

  
  


**Shibuya streets**

  
  


Akira decided to walk ahead, giving Arthur and Makoto space, though they remained quiet behind him, Akira couldn't help but feel out of place; not only had he spied on them the first time, now he felt like a third wheel, as they rounded the corner leading back to the central street, the others come into view

  
  


“Hey, they're here...” Juliet taps L. J's back, the large man turns around

  
  


“Arsene! You're here, are you okay?” Arthur nods, He takes the case and hands it to the Italian

  
  


“take this, have Archangel tell you how to divide this and get it back to the people that need it, after that's done lay low for a bit, now it's their turn to act” Arthur nods his head towards Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke, Akira soon joins them

  
  


Juliet shakes her head “just what is it that they do?” Arthur sighs and dismisses the question

  
  


“I'll explain later, but now you two need to go” Little John sets the case to the side

  
  


“Arsene, whatever it is that you are going to do... Kaneshiro will come for you...” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“his thugs are behind bars, it'll take him some time to get more people under him... besides...” Arthur points at the case

  
  


“We took most of his money...” the silver-haired teen steals a sideways glance towards the Phantom Thieves

  
  


Akira holds his chin “...oh, I see, so that's how we're doing it...” Arthur smirks as he turns back to the two of his teammates

  
  


Juliet shakes her head annoyed “whatever, Arthur, I expect you to tell me everything” the woman turns and storms off carrying the case over her shoulder, L.J steps forward and gives Arthur a big hug

  
  


“I will keep an eye on her, if you need anything _mio fratello, _I will come running” Little john turns around and follows after Juliet, Arthur looks on as the two disappear into the evening crowds of Shibuya; after a while, Arthur spins on his heel facing the Phantom Thieves

  
  


“so, I assume you caught on Akira...” The leader nods

  
  


“I did, quite the sneaky maneuver... especially since I thought you were going to actually kill the guy in a blind rage” Arthur sighs and lowers his head rubbing his forehead

  
  


“yes... I must admit it wasn't my proudest moment...” Arthur stands back up

  
  


“... but I was not going to waste time talking either” Ann goes to Makoto, placing her hand on her shoulder

  
  


“Are you okay Makoto? Are you hurt anywhere?” the brunette shakes her head

  
  


“I'm fine... thanks...” the girl looks down, and after a while, she bows her head to the group

  
  


“I'm sorry... I was just... so desperate of trying to be useful...” Yusuke frowns

  
  


“Indeed, you should have seen this happening... running into the enemy's den...” Ann shoots a glare at Yusuke

  
  


Makoto fidgets with her hands “I keep causing trouble for everyone... My sister, the principal, and you... I just want to be useful to someone”

  
  


Yusuke rubs his chin as the pieces of the puzzle fall together in his mind “so that's why you were so reckless... it seems you also don't have a place to belong...”

  
  


Ryuji shrugs “look, we can't help what happened, what's done is done, there's no use in beating yourself up over it” Akira shoves his hands in his pockets nodding in agreement

  
  


“in the end, things went as well as they could have” Makoto looks at Akira confused

  
  


“you're safe and Kaneshiro has been set back a good deal, now we should have plenty of time to do our job... right Arthur?” the teens turn their gaze to the thief

  
  


Arthur simply shrugs “while we may have dealt a severe blow to Kaneshiro's finances, I fully expect him to go crying to his superiors... it would not be too far fetched to believe that he will come sooner rather than later” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“how much time do you think we have?” Arthur leans on one leg and crosses his arms

  
  


“I would say somewhere about two and a half to three weeks” Ryuji stomps his foot forward

  
  


“WHAT?! Just three weeks?! How the hell are we going to get into the bank in such a small amount of time?!” Ryuji immediately presses his hand over his mouth, Makoto tilts her head in confusion

  
  


“bank?... what are you talking about?” Arthur makes his way towards Ryuji and throws an arm over his shoulders

  
  


“do not worry about that my friend... for you see, while Makoto may have done something quite dangerous... she has provided us with just the thing we needed to move forward” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“she has?...” Morgana tilts his head, but he has a sudden realization

  
  


“the money! Kaneshiro saw her take the money!” Ann frowns in doubt as she crosses her arms

  
  


“what do you mean? What does the money have to do with anything?” Makoto looks at the black cat sitting in front

  
  


“a cat?... what?” Morgana jumps up into Akira's shoulder

  
  


“This guy noticed it too, didn't you?” Morgana paws at Akira's hair as he adjusts his glasses

  
  


“she took the money, so in his eyes she owes him...” Yusuke's eyes widen in surprise

  
  


“oh! So if she owes him money...” Ryuji snaps his fingers

  
  


“Then he has to let her in! It's perfect!” Makoto looks at the teens concerned

  
  


“I-I don't think I quite understand...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“there's no reasonable way for you to understand... so how about we show you instead?...” Arthur pulls his phone out and engages the Metanav app

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace**

  
  


**6/20**

  
  


Makoto's head begins to spin, but once it stops her surroundings have changed, though at first startled she takes a closer look at the people in front

  
  


“a canine?” Fox raises an eyebrow “it's Fox actually...” Makoto looks over at Panther, Skull, and Joker

  
  


“and you three?!” Joker smirks and tugs his gloves down adjusting them

  
  


“Yup... it's us” Mona hops up and down

  
  


“shh! Be quiet! We don't want to be seen by the shadows!” Makoto takes a look at the strange creature in front of her

  
  


“a monster cat?...” Mona's body is paralyzed in shock

  
  


“m-monster cat?!” Skull scoffs

  
  


“what the heck man? So now you don't complain about the cat part....” Makoto takes a look around

  
  


“I see the five of you... but where is Arthur?...” The others take a look around searching for the scout

  
  


the sound of snapping fingers draws the attention of the teens, standing above a street light with the moon shining on the back is Bishop; he backflips off the light and to the ground ahead of the group

  
  


“B_envenuta, cara signorina _Nijima, to the world of Kaneshiro's heart...” Makoto takes another look around the place

  
  


“I-i don't know what to say, is this really the manifestation of his heart?... then that means the other two had a place similar to this” Bishop takes off his hat and bandanna

  
  


“Indeed, and it is here where we do our job... now...” Arthur snaps his fingers again, the ground rumbles as a building nearby splits open revealing a ballistae

  
  


“I noticed this when we got here, sadly it seems that L.J made a strong impression in Kaneshiro for this to appear here... However I would recommend not to use it yet” Joker nods

  
  


“anything else we should know about?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I have not gone inside yet, but it is safe to say that if Little John made this appear, it would be safe to assume that we might find Archangel, and Juliet inside” Joker holds his chin

  
  


“I see, well, let's get going inside” Arthur smirks and snaps his fingers again, a ramp extends from the bank toward the ground, and before long reaches the end of the street they were on

  
  


Akira motions the team to follow him “Phantom thieves, let's get to work, Arthur, make sure Makoto is safe, we'll go ahead and clear the way from shadows” Joker winks at Arthur as he passes by

  
  


“... I see... very well then” the others get on the ramp and head towards the bank, leaving Arthur and Makoto alone, Arthur waited for them to be out of earshot before clearing his throat

  
  


“... look, Makoto... what I said the other day i-” Makoto stops Arthur by tugging on his sleeve

  
  


“I-I know... you really meant it...” Arthur sighs as he stands in front of the girl

  
  


“What I was before, you have to understand that it was all for in the name of what is right... we never hurt anyone, everyone in my team, they had something that they wanted to fix in the world, so I gave them the chance to do so...” Makoto avoids Arthur's eyes

  
  


“so... it really is you... the thief named Arsene...” Arthur nods

  
  


“yes, that is me...” Makoto looks off to the side

  
  


“I wonder what my father thought of you” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I'm sorry, I never had the pleasure of meeting him, but from what you have told me about him... he was a remarkable man, and a great cop as well” Arthur rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“I am not sure he would have agreed with our methods... but at least I know he would have understood our message” Makoto wipes away the tears forming at her eyes

  
  


“you know?... I-I've never had this happen to me before, I have always been to busy studying I never really thought about seeking a relationship...” Arthur nods

  
  


“I know... so you do not have to answer now... but...” Arthur stepped closer to Makoto, grabbing her chin and turning her head towards him

  
  


“Makoto Nijima, I love you” Makoto's face grew red, she opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out

  
  


*BZZT* “Hey, Bishop? What's the holdup? We're waiting for you” Arthur sighs and takes a step back, he puts his hat and bandanna back on

  
  


“Kurusu, you have some rather horrible timing...” Joker chuckles trough the radio

  
  


“come on Casanova, you can do that later... you know when we aren't inside the heart of a murderous gangster” Arthur swore at Joker through the radio, the leader simply laughed as Bishop continued cursing; Joker, looks over the ramp as the two begin to ascend, the leader sighs

  
  


“just like the movie showed... what are those films?...” Akira leaps off the fence and back with the others

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3395PPzVW3Y&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbwljew1UbE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPRNIHxLhmc


	58. New Mission: Let's ROCK!

**6/20**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace**

  
  


Bishop and Makoto soon arrive at the front entrance, there the rest of the Thieves waited for them, As Bishop got close he pulled Joker to the side

  
  


“Joker, I must ask something of you, I request that you let me take the lead of this operation this one-time” Joker raised an eyebrow

  
  


“I thought you said you were done being a leader?” Bishop half nods half shrugs

  
  


“yes.. but this is one has turned into a personal matter... Kaneshiro has seen to that” Joker rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“I thought you said it wasn't a good idea to get emotional on these things?” Bishop shrugs with a smirk on his lips

  
  


“I do not know what to say, it seems you are learning quite quickly” Joker smiles and shakes his head

  
  


“fine, you can lead this one, show us how you do things” Joker returns to the group, Bishop takes the center stage

  
  


“well, I will be leading this time, so please, allow me to teach you once again” Bishop places his right hand over his chest and bowing at them

  
  


“uhh... what's the meaning of this?” Fox glances at Panther, Mona, and Skull, they simply shrug, Bishop stands back up and heads to the door, once there he throws the doors open, the shadows are already waiting inside, ready to attack

  
  


“Ah, a welcoming party, good, I wish to speak with Kaneshiro, I have a feeling he'll wish to speak to me as well” The shadows step closer without taking their eyes off of Bishop, the teen simply stands there with his arms out

  
  


“Please, gentlemen, I am a busy man and I would like to get this done as quickly as possible” As the shadows get closer the sound of a radio coming on rings through the air, one of the shadows stops to listen in on the transmission; once the orders where received the shadow raises a fist into the air

  
  


“Hold it! The president wants to talk to them, let them through!” The shadows around stand down and open a path for the teens through

  
  


Bishop smiles and rolls his wrist around “see? That wasn't so hard?...” as Bishop continues on he pats the shadow closest to him on the shoulder, the shadow with the radio approaches them

  
  


“Follow me, I'll lead you to the co-” Bishop shakes his head as he walks past the shadow

  
  


“there's no need, I am more than capable of finding my way through” The shadow reaches a hand to the scout's arm, Bishop, simply side steps as he continues on

  
  


“Please do not touch me, this coat is already quite ruined already, I would appreciate it if any further harm would befall it...” Bishop shoots a glare at the shadow over his shoulder, the teen continues to the back, the rest of the team plus Makoto following closely behind

  
  


Skull rushes on towards the leading scout “Hey, you think this is a good idea? We seem to be passing a lot of shadows!” Bishop chuckles

  
  


“my friend, be calm, we are simply talking, there is no need to be so worried” Mona hops to Bishop's other side

  
  


“I hate to say it, but Skull's right, just what is your plan?” Bishop sighs and shrugs

  
  


“As I said, it is just a talk” As the team arrives in the conference room, two shadows take guard at the room's exit, Joker takes a seat at one of the chairs in the center, putting his feet up on the desk in front

  
  


“so, what do we do now Bishop?” The scout spins around and extends his arms

  
  


“relax, and take it easy for now, all we need is for Kaneshiro to come to us!” Panther raises an eyebrow

  
  


“What?... that's the master plan?... he gets here and then what? We beat him senseless?” Bishop rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“while that is not a bad idea, I was planning on doing something else...” they are interrupted as the screen turns on, the image shows a Kaneshiro with purple skin a small mustache and a grey suit sitting behind a heavy wooden desk,

  
  


“you're here... and I see you brought the girl too, but where is my money?” The shadow laces his fingers together resting his elbows on the desk, Bishop stands in front of Makoto defensively as he casually crosses his arms

  
  


“The money is going back from where it came, you have no ownership over it” The shadow curls his fingers into fists

  
  


“why you... if you won't give my money back, then I'll take the girl!” Bishop shakes a finger at the screen while clicking his tongue

  
  


“I'm afraid she's also not up for trade, you see, I'm here for one thing only, and I will not haggle about it” Kaneshiro stands from his desk with his knuckles on the desk

  
  


“and what is that?” Arthur snaps his fingers and points at the screen, or rather at Kaneshiro

  
  


“your complete and unconditional surrender!” The thieves minus Joker gasp in shock

  
  


Panther turns to Joker “he can't be serious? Can he?” Joker winked and placed a finger over his lips; the leader had seen it already, while Bishop had an explosive anger this time he was more than just angry, he was furious, he noticed it earlier when the scout had asked permission to lead, Joker had seen the anger in his eyes, but beyond that, he saw pinpoint accurate focus; Bishop was angry, and he was going to make sure the Kaneshiro in the real world and the one in his palace realize that he had unleashed a nightmare upon himself; Bishop wasn't here to talk, he was here to scare Kaneshiro

  
  


The shadow laughs, perhaps a bit too hard, as Bishop stands there with his finger pointed at the screen, as the man calmed down he sat back down, clearing his throat he began to speak “No dice kid if you're not going to give me my money, or the girl, then you're all dead” Bishop pulls his arm back shrugging

  
  


“Are you sure? I am trying to be reasonable here, I am giving you the chance to make this all easier for all of us...” Kaneshiro responds by frowning and turning the screen off

  
  


Bishop sighs “well, I cannot say I was hoping for him to listen...” The shadows standing guard break into the room, everyone but Joker stand ready to fight

  
  


Mona droops his ears “I knew it! We shou-” Mona is interrupted by Bishop jumping over the table, both of his fists on fire as he crashes on top of the shadows setting them ablaze instantly

  
  


“...but I will say, I was secretly hoping for this to happen” Joker gets up with his hands in his pockets

  
  


“well, Bishop, we managed to piss him off now” Bishop smirks

  
  


“Good, let him simmer a bit, we will be back another day” Panther rubs her forehead

  
  


“How are we getting out now? There are shadows all over!” Bishop taps his temple as he continues forward

  
  


“that one is easy! We make our way out!” Bishop continues forward with a hand on his hip, as he gets farther away shadows come his way, the teen scoffs

  
  


“Frankenstein, Risen dead” The teen's hand is covered in electricity as Frankenstein's ghostly fist floats next to him, dropping to one knee he slams his fist and Frankenstein's into the ground, electricity runs out through the ground, and soon after the ground cracks as zombies rise from the floor, the others watch as the creatures rush towards the shadows exploding into balls of electricity as they make contact with the shadows

  
  


Joker claps his hands “ok, not bad at all, got something else?” Bishop smirks

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl! Tornado sacrifice!” The serpent's tail materializes behind Bishop as it rears back, and then with a strong forward push, the feathered tail swings forward as the wind circles around, the energy from the serpent gets trapped inside the winds making it shoot out like lasers, sucking up the remaining shadows and vaporizing the ones hit by the laser

  
  


Bishop extends an arm forward, the corridor ahead clear of enemies “shall we go?” Joker smirks, and follows after Bishop, once near the front door more shadows appear, blocking the door

  
  


“_che sfortunato, _I suppose you will not let us through?...” Bishop steps forward, but the sound of more shadows from behind make him stop, as he turns back, Kaneshiro appears on the walkway above

  
  


“you bastard, who do you think you are! Coming into my bank and wreaking havoc like this!” Kaneshiro adjusts his suit

  
  


“at any rate, you're trapped, and I'm not letting you go without taking what's mine...” Kaneshiro points a finger at Makoto

  
  


Bishop sighs and shakes his head “I thought I made myself perfectly clear... I am not here to haggle... and besides, the time for negotiation has come to an end...” Bishop rests his hand over his bandanna

  
  


“Hmph, you think I'm scared of you? I'll kill you and take the girl! Then after I'm done having fun with her I'll kill her too!” Makoto steps in front of Bishop, catching him off guard

  
  


“Stop this!” Kaneshiro smirks

  
  


“you know... you aren't so bad looking, but your sister...the prosecutor, Sae Nijima?... well...” The man licks his lips

  
  


Makoto takes a step back “h-how do you know about her?” Kaneshiro puts his hands behind his back

  
  


“Please, I know all I need to know already” Makoto curls up her fists

  
  


“Leave my sister out of this!” Kaneshiro smirks

  
  


“then be a good girl and come with me, and then I won't have to get near her, just do as you're told” Makoto looks down dejected

  
  


“...Do as I'm told...?” Kaneshiro begins to laugh

  
  


“of course I can't guarantee you'll still be alive by the end!” Bishop reaches towards Makoto but the girl had made up her mind already

  
  


“Shut your damn mouth, you disgusting freak!” Kaneshiro steps back in shock

  
  


“wh-what was that?!” Makoto steps forward but clutches her head in pain, as the girl struggles a voice sounds through the reception

  
  


“you have finally found your own justice... please... never lose sight of it again” Makoto stomps forward breaking the floor underneath, a metal mask materializes on her face

  
  


the voice continues “this memorable day marks your graduation from your false self...” As the girl rips the mask off she is engulfed in a pillar of blue flame, once the fire subsides Makoto is sitting atop a motorcycle, her clothes had changed into a leather suit and her eyes were glued to Kaneshiro

  
  


“a persona?” Fox asks as he takes in the scene in front of him

  
  


Skull shakes his head in disbelief “no dude, that's a bike”

  
  


“I can feel it...myself... me... gun it!” Makoto charges at the shadows standing next to Kaneshiro knocking them back

  
  


Bishop steps forward clapping his hands “_magnifique! che ingresso spettacolare, _I must say this is my first time seeing such a persona! Now, let me take care of the rest” Makoto skids to a stop next to Bishop

  
  


“you!” Makoto clears her throat “Arthur, stop treating me like some sort of frail princess! I can take care of myself!” Bishop lifts his hands and takes a few steps back

  
  


“then, by all means, my 'Queen' show us how it's done!” Makoto smiles as she revs the engine, the girl charges forward again as more shadows rush towards them, with a high level of skill the girl shoots off blasts of energy at the enemies in front, the rest of the thieves jump into action holding the remaining shadows back, as Makoto runs through them; However, soon the bank begins to rumble

  
  


Skull looks up “oh, crap! It's those other shadows!” Bishop rips off his bandanna summoning Dracula, like before the vampire erects walls of ice around them and the exit

  
  


“I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible” the others nod as they follow after the scout, however once outside the mass of shadows are coming running up the ramp

  
  


“Joker, what do we do?” Fox asks the leader as he begins to pick off shadows with his rifle, unfortunately, every shot seems to harmlessly bounce off

  
  


Bishop snaps his fingers, the building containing the ballistae splits open again “this might be the best chance to use this”

  
  


Joker nods “hit it, Bishop!” The scout snaps his fingers again, the wood on the ballistae groans as the wire is pulled back after it is set, the contraption fires a spear, the rope attached trailing behind; the projectile hits a wall and the rope is pulled taught

  
  


“let's go! Let's go!” Skull pulls his weapon out and uses it to slide down the rope and towards the exit, the others follow suit and soon they all exit the palace, once outside an out of breath Akira rests his arm on Arthur's shoulder

  
  


“hey, Arthur? Let's NOT do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ltWnPKFJ-o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doEwWzMz99A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv37wtDy-wk


	59. Standing by...

**6/20**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass**

  
  


The Thieves regrouped back on the hideout, after catching their breath Akira turns to Arthur

  
  


“so, what's next?” Arthur shoves one hand in his pocket

  
  


“Now, we proceed as usual; however now that Kaneshiro is stressed it'll be harder than before” Ann shakes her head angrily

  
  


“gee, I wonder whose fault is that?” Arthur lifts his hands up

  
  


“Listen, I did what I had to do, plus; it worked wonderfully” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“How can you tell?” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“The number of shadows... it means he was already on guard, however now that we took most of them out with ease... he'll be more worried about his treasure, thus scaring him the next time he sees us” Makoto holds her chin

  
  


“i-is that how that works...?” Arthur nods

  
  


Akira glances at his phone, it was getting late already, he turns back to the others

  
  


“well, I'll let you all know when we'll be meeting next...” Makoto takes an unsure step forward

  
  


“u-um, before we end this... I-I want to join you guys, not just for this time, but for good...” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“you sure? I thought you were going to turn us in?” Makoto looks down disappointed

  
  


“I-I was, but that was before I knew the truth... so now I want to help instead” Akira looks over at the others, who simply nod accepting the request; Arthur stays still, leaning back on the rail and crossing his arms

  
  


Akira looks at the scout “Arthur?... your thoughts?” The teen just closes his eyes

  
  


“_ainsi soit-il_, so be it” Akira turns to Makoto and shrugs

  
  


Yusuke looks at Makoto through finger frames “with her intellect she'll make the perfect advisor” Ryuji shudders

  
  


“and that's not even talking about that strength, that was no Aikido I've ever seen before” Ann nods in agreement

  
  


“Remind me not to piss her off, I feel like she might rip me to shreds” Makoto winces at the remarks

  
  


“Please don't say that” Akira chuckles

  
  


“Looks like you're in senpai, now... as you may have noticed we all have codenames while inside the Metaverse, I'm Joker, Ann is Panther, Ryuji is Skull, Morgana is Mona, Yusuke is Fox, and Arthur is Bishop, what should we call you?” Makoto holds her chin

  
  


Ryuji snickers and steals a glance towards Arthur “how about Queen? Ann smiles

  
  


“that works!” Yusuke nods in agreement

  
  


Makoto looks down flustered “u-umm, a-are there any other suggestions?” Akira holds his chin in thought

  
  


“I like it, 'Queen' It is!” the others cheer as they welcome their newest member, Arthur sighs

  
  


“Listen, as far as Kaneshiro in the real world goes, I'll have Archangel monitor his movements whenever possible, L.J and Juliet will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, and should the need arise they will intervene” The others nod, Ryuji kicks at the ground

  
  


“so we have a mafia boss after us now huh?...” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“Please, do not concern yourselves with him, he is by far the least interesting person I have dealt with, rest assured that this will all be done before you know it” Arthur emphasizes his remark by snapping his fingers

  
  


Ann sighs “if you say so...” Makoto holds her head as she sways side to side, Arthur springs to action holding her steady

  
  


“take it easy there, the first time summoning your persona is always exhausting...” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“I-i'm okay, it's just that it has been a while since I got this tired in years” Arthur nods

  
  


“yes that tends to be the case” Makoto leans on Arthur as her face begins to redden, Arthur turns to the others

  
  


“I will take Makoto home if we are done here?” Akira nods and waves the two away

  
  


“I'll let you know when we meet next, oh and make sure you give her our contacts for the chatroom!” Arthur raises two fingers to his forehead as he and Makoto head out

  
  


Ann cups her hands around her mouth “make sure you don't stay up too late! We still have school tomorrow!” Ann and Ryuji both giggle as Arthur does a rude gesture at them before disheartening into the crowd

  
  


**6/20**

  
  


**Subway **

  
  


the train was mostly empty so the two teens managed to find seats, however to Makoto's discomfort Arthur had decided to sit next to her, after a few awkward minutes Arthur speaks up

  
  


“I uh, I meant to give this to you earlier... but we were interrupted by Kurusu before I could even think about it so...” Arthur pulls a small silver necklace, the red crystal encased around feathered wings, Makoto lifts her hair out of the way

  
  


“c-can you put it on for me please?” Arthur nods and gingerly puts the necklace around her neck, afterward Arthur clears his throat

  
  


“w-we have been through a lot today, so emotions might be running high at the moment, so let's not do or say anything too rash” Makoto raises her eyebrow

  
  


“like giving gifts?” Arthur finally snaps, his face gets red as he avoids the girl's gaze

  
  


“Y-yes precisely, damn it, I knew it was not a good idea... _¿Por que hice eso?” _Arthur turns away as he keeps mumbling to himself; Makoto leans in and gently places a peck on Arthur's cheek catching him off guard

  
  


“there... we're even now, right?”

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


**6/20**

  
  


After dropping off Makoto at her apartment, Arthur returns home, however sitting in front of his building are Ann and Ryuji, as the silver-haired teen approaches the two stand up from the ground

  
  


“...have you two been waiting here all this time?” Ann and Ryuji share a look before nodding

  
  


“We have a lot of questions... questions concerning our personas” Arthur looks at both of them with a raised eyebrow before nodding

  
  


“I see come inside then” After entering the building and reaching the apartment Ann and Ryuji both sit on the living room, Arthur takes a seat opposite

  
  


“what is it that you want to know?” Ann clears her throat

  
  


“why can I hear Carmen when I'm not inside the metaverse?” Ryuji nods

  
  


“Yeah, people have been telling me I've changed, does that have anything to do with my persona?” Arthur rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“I see, well, to answer your question Ann, I do not know, there is a lot of mystery surrounding cognition control, and it seems the data is gone” Ann huffs

  
  


“Great...” Arthur holds a finger up

  
  


“However, I have my theory; it involves the fusion of your soul with Carmen's” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“what does that mean?” Arthur leans back and crosses his leg

  
  


“It means that both persona and user are deeper in sync than before” Ann nods as Arthur continues

  
  


“This allows the user to make use of a persona without having to summon it, you saw this today in Kaneshiro's palace” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“you mean the zombies and the tornado?” Arthur nods

  
  


“precisely, it is also this way that I am able to summon weapons from Van Hellsing and Lancelot, and it is also the same reason I can make use of both gunslinger and noble knight, which as I have said before is are a sort of weapon library” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“so the reason that I can hear Carmen is because our souls are combined?” Arthur nods

  
  


“it seems that in the process of unlocking the cognition control a persona is given agency beyond that which a user provides” Ryuji scratches his head in confusion

  
  


“uhh... in Japanese please?” Ann sighs

  
  


“It means our personas are their own persons and can do what they want” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“ain't that bad?...” Arthur chuckles and shakes his head

  
  


“You are your persona, and therefore your persona is you, would you run around shooting electricity everywhere if you could?” Ryuji shakes his head

  
  


“I guess not...” Arthur snaps his fingers

  
  


“there you have it then” Ryuji scratches his cheek

  
  


“ok, well then why am I changing? Or whatever? Ann keeps telling me I'm less loud and vulgar, whatever that means” Ann sighs

  
  


“He seems... do I say more aware of himself?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“maybe it is the work of Captain Kidd helping him think more?” Ryuji frowns

  
  


“HEY! What's that supposed to mean?” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“relax, it was only a joke, but to be serious... I truly do not know, whatever research data I have been able to find does not mention any side effects to unlocking one's cognition, however, there is also no evidence proving the contrary either... so it could be a plethora of other things” Ann and Ryuji sigh in defeat

  
  


“Great, so now not only do I have a skeleton pirate in my head, but there might also be something wrong with me....” Ann pats Ryuji's shoulder

  
  


“look at it on the bright side, now you are aware of how loud you are sometimes!” Ryuji scoffs

  
  


“woopdidoo ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjZ0mJmN9g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3395PPzVW3Y&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13-Mj5MZ5Ow


	60. Priestess III

**6/2** **1**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


Akira yawns as he ascends the stairs towards the library, he was trying to get some studying in before heading home, however, as he got near the library he noticed Shiho

  
  


“Kurusu-kun!” the girl walked over and Akira returned the greeting

  
  


“what's up Shiho?” the girl places a hand on her cheek as she speaks

  
  


“I-I want to apologize... about last time” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“It's fine, I made you uncomfortable” the girl shakes her head

  
  


“T-That's not it...” Shiho avoids the male's gaze as he raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what's wrong Shiho?” Akira reaches out towards the girl, but she recoils at his touch

  
  


“P-please don't do that...” Akira lowers his hand and takes a step back

  
  


“I see...” Shiho holds her arms close to her

  
  


“I need your help Kurusu-kun, will you help me?... please?” Akira nods, the girl reaches out to him but stops

  
  


“P-please follow me to the rooftop” Shiho turns towards the stairs as she leads the way

  
  


“I-I don't think that's a great idea... especially since the door was locked by the student council” Akira follows after the girl, Shiho shakes her head as they get close

  
  


“I'm fine, plus the gardening club has some pots up there, so there is still access to it” Shiho and Akira arrive at the roof, as the girl had said, the door was unlocked and there were some plants here and there, Akira keeps a close eye as Shiho walks towards the center

  
  


“umm... ever since... K-Kamoshida... I've been getting nightmares, I can't concentrate in the classroom... plus... I-I can't be around boys, I feel sick and anxious being near them” Shiho raises her gaze towards Akira

  
  


“b-but with you and Arthur... it's somewhat different, I don't seem to get sick” Akira rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“I see, so you want to ask my help in overcoming this?” the girl nods

  
  


“I would ask Ann... but I don't want her to worry about me” Akira sighs and shrugs

  
  


“I'll help out, but you should really tell Ann” Shiho looks off to the side

  
  


“I will, but only after I make some progress about this...” Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“I'll do it then” Shiho bows at the boy

  
  


“thank you Kurusu-kun” Akira looks at the time on his phone

  
  


“Sorry to run out on you like this, but I was on my way to study” the girl places a hand on her cheek

  
  


“R-right! Sorry to interr-” As the girl speaks the door behind them opens, Akira turns towards the sound, a girl with fluffy brown hair enters, she wears a light purple knitted sleeveless turtleneck sweater, she is carrying a pot of dirt on her arms

  
  


the girl lets out a small squeak as she notices the two teens “Oh!, s-sorry but this place is reserved for the gardening club” Shiho bows at the girl

  
  


“we're sorry Okumura-senpai, we'll be on our way now” Shiho slips by Akira and rushes down the stairs with an increasing redness to her face

  
  


Akira, walks over to the girl “need a hand?” The male takes the pot from the girl's arms, she lets out a huff of relief

  
  


“t-Thank you, umm?... a-are you Akira Kurusu-kun?” the black-haired teen nods

  
  


“yes, that is me, at your service” Akira bows his head at his senior “I'm sorry but I didn't catch your whole name, miss?...” the girl gasp

  
  


“I-I'm Haru, Haru Okumura, pleased to meet you” Just then Arthur walks through the door, two bags of dirt under his arms

  
  


“_Mademoiselle _Okumura, where would you li- Oh... Akira, you are here...” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“Arthur? What are you doing?” Arthur adjusts his grip on the bags

  
  


“I am helping the gardening club... not much else to that” Haru turns to the silver-haired teen and points at space next to the A/C system

  
  


“um, _là bas? _Is that how you say that?” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“_très bon,_ that is correct” Arthur sets the bags down as Akira places the pot next to that

  
  


“Thank you Lupin-kun, I can take care of things from here” Arthur places his right hand over his chest and bows at the girl

  
  


“Then if you'll excuse me...” Arthur turns towards the exit, he pauses briefly next to Akira

  
  


“Easy tiger, don't go around copying my style” Akira rolls his eyes

  
  


“I heard you earlier when you asked for Haru's name; you're copying me” Arthur smirks

  
  


Akira shrugs “ I don't know what you're talking about” and then he too goes down the stairs

  
  


“I'm not copying him... am I?” Morgana pops his head out of the bag

  
  


“A little yes... I heard it too” Akira facepalms

  
  


“oh god no...” Morgana looks at the teen with concern

  
  


“Please don't start talking in riddles” Akira hangs his head in despair

  
  


“send help”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSdvjiSej78
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIixOQAY9C8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVO9Xl9nzls&t


	61. Chariot V

**6/22**

  
  


**Shujin Courtyard**

  
  


Ryuji shifted around nervously, yesterday he had told Akira that he wanted to find out what the newly appointed advisor for the track team was really planning, the leader instantly brought up Arthur Lupin, after all, he managed to track down Kaneshiro without much trouble, and to both of their surprises Arthur was already looking into him; that was the reason they where both here now waiting for the former thief to bring the information they wanted

  
  


“relax Ryuji, it'll be fine” Akira pats the blond's shoulder as he sighs

  
  


“I know, it's just not easy is all...” Arthur approaches the two with a red folder under his arm

  
  


“Gentlemen, here are the documents, after you are done with them burn them” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“really? Is it that confidential?” Arthur shrugs as he hands the folder to Ryuji, the teen instantly digs into it

  
  


“it would be bad if anyone found out” Akira nods in acknowledgment

  
  


“I see...so what's in there Ryuji?” The blonde reads through the information quickly

  
  


“uhh.. let's see, bank information? No, known associates? no... frequented places? n- wait... yes!” Ryuji turns the paper towards Akira

  
  


“it says here he frequents a place in Tsukishima!” Akira holds his chin in thought

  
  


“I see... does it say how often he is there?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I tried to find a pattern, however, I am afraid that it was useless as his pattern is too random” Ryuji sighs

  
  


“well, at least we know WHERE to go...” Akira nods

  
  


“We just need the when...” Arthur clasps his hands

  
  


“Well then, I'll leave you to that, oh... and please do let me know what you find, I wish to add it to my archives” Ryuji raises an eyebrow

  
  


“I feel the need to ask... but just how much info do you have?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“it is better that you do not know” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“well, now we just HAVE to know...” Arthur sighs as he rubs his forehead

  
  


“I have information on most teachers and students...” Ryuji's eyes widen in surprise

  
  


“holy shit dude... w-wait, do you have any info on us?!” Arthur raises his gaze at Ryuji

  
  


“...no” Ryuji shakes his head

  
  


“you took too long dude...” Arthur laces his fingers together

  
  


“I may have accessed your records” Ryuji groans

  
  


“you're kidding aren't you?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“goddamn it... why?!” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“force of habit I assume?” Ryuji rolls up the folder and smacks Arthur on the head, Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“What sort of information do you have on me?...” Arthur looks over at the black-haired teen

  
  


“oh, I know enough about you... especially about... uh, shall we say 'special tutoring'? From Ms. Kawakami?” Akira stumbles backward and Ryuji tilts his head

  
  


“what? tu-” Akira clears his throat loudly

  
  


“ANYWAY! Arthur, I'm ordering you to delete those files” Arthur raises an eyebrow

  
  


“oh? So it is true then? I was just making a joke” Akira's face gets red as he turns around

  
  


“J-just forget it... delete everything you've got on us, and I mean everything from everyone” Arthur wraps his left arm around Akira

  
  


“whoa there, I said I have some things, but it's not like I'm going out of my way to FIND anything... I mean, I have tried looking into your background, but for the life of me I cannot find anything...” Arthur let's go and takes a step back looking Akira up and down

  
  


“... and that my friend is a rather enticing challenge... just who is Akira Kurusu? Dreaded transfer student, alleged criminal, and leader of a rather nefarious group” Arthur holds his chin as Akira inches away

  
  


“don't you go looking into my history Arthur Lupin, as a matter of fact just stop gather information on people” Ryuji tilts his head

  
  


“I mean, yeah it's creepy, but...” the teen raises the black folder

  
  


Akira looks at the folder with disgust “... I mean... ok... yeah, whatever; just some privacy?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“fine, I'll get rid of the information, but I reserve the right to keep some information” Akira groans

  
  


“fine, j-just get rid of it!” Akira walks off in a huff as Ryuji chases after him, Arthur sits down on one of the benches

  
  


“hmm... now I really am curious where he's from...”

  
  


*Pi Pi PI*

  
  


Arthur pulls out his phone

  
  


HO: Lupin-kun, sorry to disturb you, but I'm going to need your help once again today

  
  


Arthur smirks

  
  


AL: _mais bien sûr, _I will be right over

  
  


HO: _parfait, _I'll be at the usual spot

  
  


Arthur shoves his phone back in his pocket and throws his head back letting the breeze run through his head

  
  


“I hope I'm not screwing things up...” Arthur sighs and gets up from the bench

  
  


“_non c'è più bisogno di preoccuparsene”_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHVKlgfiYmU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk8xbWEBwtI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJrbeHQxPTA


	62. L33t H4X

**6/23**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass**

  
  


Akira rolls his head as Makoto walks up to them, finally ready the leader begins the meeting

  
  


“well, how are things looking?” Arthur shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“We haven't even made any progress...” Akira narrows his eyes at the silver-haired scout  
  
  


“Wow, okay... then, is there anything we need to discuss before heading in?” Makoto interjects

  
  


“yeah, I have a few questions...” Akira places his hands on his pockets

  
  


“shoot” Makoto pulls her phone out and opens the Metanav

  
  


“How does this work exactly? I find it hard that we are simply using a navigation app on our phones...” Yusuke rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably

  
  


“... now that you mention it...” Makoto raises an eyebrow

  
  


“wait, you haven't looked into it?” Ann and Ryuji share a look as Yusuke and Akira both shrug

  
  


“Is there a reason to worry?” Morgana asks as he sits on the rail

  
  


“y-yes! What about logs? Or a history saved in a server somewhere?” Ann twirls her hair nervously

  
  


“s-she makes a good point guys...” Arthur steps up and pulls his own phone out

  
  


“I actually had Arch look into it... it is quite the curiosity....” Arthur digs through his phone's files and eventually turns the screen towards the others, there was no indication of the Metaverse nav even being installed

  
  


“According to Archangel, the IS no app, no registry for it, no files, and thus no trace....” Makoto takes a closer look at the screen

  
  


“incredible... there really is nothing... so I assume there's no way it can be traced back to us?”

  
  


Arthur smirks “_pero por supuesto_” Makoto holds her chin in thought

  
  


“but... where does it even come from?” Akira twidles with his hair

  
  


“well... you see?... there's this.... man.... with a long nose....” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“This again?” Arthur shakes his head “I'm sure the app appears once you get a persona, there must be some connection between the two” The others nod along, Yusuke crosses his arms

  
  


“It makes sense... once you awaken to a persona, perhaps the app manifests along with it?” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“after all, this is all supernatural stuff” Akira attempts to speak, however, it seems that the others had already come to the same conclusion as Arthur had, after all, how could he explain the nature of the velvet room and it's inhabitants? Akira decides to drop the subject

  
  


“well, if there are no other questions?....” Akira looks over to Makoto, the girl shakes her head

  
  


Ryuji stands up and rolls his shoulder around getting ready to go inside the palace

  
  


“Alright, I'm going to bust loose!”

  
  


**6/23**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace **

  
  


as the team goes up the ramp Queen turns to Joker

  
  


“So what's the plan?” Joker scratches his cheek with a finger

  
  


“plan?... uh...” Queen raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what do you usually do for these? What's the strategy for infiltrating one of these Palaces?” Joker shrugs

  
  


Queen gasps in shock “wait, the Phantom Thieves don't have a strategy?!” Skull holds his chin

  
  


“well, we usually go in, have a look around...” Mona slams his fist-paw on his palm

  
  


“and if we see any shadows we take care of 'em!” Makoto holds her forehead

  
  


“I-i see... well at least now I know what my job is” the radio comes to life as Bishop pipes up

  
  


“_Mon Dieu!_ Is this why you are always running into trouble?” Panther stomps forward angrily

  
  


“Hey!... w-we don't ALWAYS get into trouble...” The girl looks down embarrassed

  
  


Queen sighs “I can see I can be of use now... then if I may, I'll work with Bishop to provide navigation, and in battle, I'll help with analysis, is that ok?” Joker nods

  
  


“sure, glad to have you with us Queen”

  
  


Once the team was back on the move, they had to take a slight detour in getting inside the building as the door was taped off, other than that, however. Infiltration was going as well as expected, but the team soon ran into a problem, authorization was needed to access the lower levels of the bank, according to Bishop credentials should be able to be obtained from one of the security rooms, and now they were in the process of finding one such room, Queen had suggested looking through the nearby rooms

  
  


“what about that door? We haven't been through it yet” Fox pointed towards the door, Panther shakes her head

  
  


“no... that's not it, it says elevator maintenance.... wait a minute...” Queen nods as he continues for Panther

  
  


“we may be able to use this to go down without being detected” Joker holds his chin as he examines the door closer

  
  


“we're going to need a card...” Joker engages with the radio “Bishop, do you think we'd be able to find an access card inside the security room?”

  
  


The radio crackles to life as Bishop replies “it could be a possibility... but, uh...” the radio goes silent for a bit

  
  


“... something is off... do not misunderstand me the security here is a joke, but there is something strange going on... I shall let you know more once I figure it out, Bishop out” Joker looks around, if Bishop hadn't mentioned it, he wouldn't have noticed it, but now it clicked on his mind; he felt like he was being watched

  
  


“Guys, let's keep it tight, someone is keeping an eye at us” Skull frowns

  
  


“Could it be the guy with the black mask?” Joker shrugs

  
  


“could be, no way to really tell” as the team continues through the palace, tension runs higher

  
  


Panther leans in and whispers to Joker “shouldn't we do something about this? What is going on?”

  
  


Joker shakes his head “all we can do is proceed as usual, no use in-” Bishop drops from the ceiling, startling the others

  
  


“Joker, I think I may have figured it out...” as if on cue, the lights flicker, changing color to a light blue

  
  


the others look around as the lights flicker, Joker looks straight at Bishop “he's here? This is how Kaneshiro perceived Archangel?” Bishop shrugs

  
  


“there's probably something else... but I cannot tell what” Bishop holds his chin in thought

  
  


“Perhaps if we find a computer?...” Joker nods

  
  


“let's get inside the security room then, there's bound to be some sort of computer there...” Bishop smirks

  
  


“I am afraid you will have to find some other way in... the door is locked from the inside” Joker leads the others onward, and just as Bishop had said, the door was locked; it didn't take long for the leader to find a way in, and once inside the shadows waiting were quickly dealt with

  
  


Skull looks around the room “now... where to find a card...” the other's spread out as Bishop gets to work on the computer, Joker looks at the screens

  
  


“what is Archangel's presence here?” Bishop keeps tapping away at the keyboard as he explains

  
  


“It seems he's some sort of virus... he is actually spreading through the system as we speak... here take a look...” Bishop brings up the database of the bank, the screen glitches and the files are all scrambled, before long a window pops up

  
  


**Security_Cameras_Disabled...30%...31%...**

  
  


Joker raises an eyebrow “there are security cameras here?” The leader crosses his arms

  
  


Bishop chuckles “Where... there where indeed cameras around, it seems Archangel is taking care of them

  
  


“hey! I found the card!” Panther holds up the square piece of plastic and hands it over to Joker

  
  


Skull pumps his fist up “alright! We can go to the lower floors now!” Queen tilts her head

  
  


“All we need is some sort of map now...” Fox approaches with a rolled-up paper

  
  


“I believe this is what you're looking for then” Fox hands over the map to Queen, the girl examines the map

  
  


“This is incomplete... we still need the other half” Queen puts the map away and turns to Joker

  
  


“We should probably get to the elevator” Joker nods as a smirk runs through his lips

  
  


“let's get going then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W44NWYwa1g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ltWnPKFJ-o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE6mgczeQRo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMAZprkx3E4


	63. One crossed wire, one errant twitch...

**6/23**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace **

Once at the bottom, the thieves found the first safe room, and after a short rest they were already back on the move; Joker noticed the cameras around, however they seemed to be off or malfunctioning, never the less Joker made sure to completely deactivate them by destroying the electrical boxes; in battle, Queen's skills added to Panther's and Skull's cognition control made fighting easier; Queen had asked about these skills and Bishop and Mona informed her of the situation

  
  


Queen tilts her head “so you're saying we can use our powers without having to summon our personas?”

  
  


The feline nods “that's right, and according to Bishop we may even be able to do even more amazing stuff!” Skull chimes in “like flying!”

  
  


Queen closes her eyes in thought “I see, I was wondering how that worked...” The radio crackles to life

  
  


“That was also how I got us out of the conference room before” Joker shrugs

  
  


“I don't know that you got us out... but you certainly got us IN” Bishop sighs over the radio

  
  


“_cállate tú, _at any rate... it will be a while before you develop such skills; so, for now, the most you can accomplish is harnessing your element”

  
  


Queen frowns “and what IS my element?” Bishop deliberates before answering

  
  


“I believe your element is nuclear”

  
  


Queen raises an eyebrow “nuclear? As in... reactors and molecules?” Bishop sighs

  
  


“Let us call it energy then” Queen sighs

  
  


“that doesn't make sense either... but it's not like it isn't right either...” as Joker passes through the door, Queen examines the map

  
  


“it says here that there should be some sort of a vault door up ahead..” Joker glances around making sure there are no shadows nearby

  
  


“I have a feeling this is going to be hard” Skull raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what do you mean?” Joker shakes his head and keeps moving forward

  
  


After clearing the room of shadows and making sure the cameras are off, Joker reluctantly makes his way to the vault door on the bottom

  
  


“so... how do we get through this?” Fox examines the door, tapping it with his knuckles and attempting to pull the levers

  
  


Panther shrugs “I'm guessing not like that” The girl turns to Joker

  
  


“Should I try burning it?” Skull jumps up

  
  


“oh! Let me fry the circuits inside!” Joker holds his chin as he considers the options

  
  


“you will do neither” Bishop says as he approaches from behind, his rifle resting on his shoulder

  
  


“aww” the two slump down in disappointment

  
  


“This door is far too thick to burn, and the circuits are protected from electrical surges” Joker turns to the door

  
  


“so we have to open it the boring way...” Bishop chuckles

  
  


“you could do it that way... or...” Joker turns back to Bishop

  
  


“or?...” Bishop flips his rifle along the lever

  
  


“I may have overheard something interesting” The scout rubs his chin deviously as he continues

  
  


“a package came in recently, apparently ” Fox frowns

  
  


“is there a mail system in the metaverse?” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


Skull tilts his head confused “then... how did a package come in?”

  
  


Joker narrows his eyes as the realization hits him “Juliet...”

  
  


“_C'est vrai_” Queen crosses her arms in thought

  
  


“but what could she be?” Bishop shrugs

  
  


“Why don't we find out?” Joker adjusts his red gloves

  
  


“do we know where the package is?” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“Not exactly, but I assume there must be some record of it in the system” Joker nods

  
  


“back to the security room then”

  
  


The thieves made their way back to the control room, once inside Bishop began to dig through the computer database, and soon they had an answer

  
  


“huh... says it was sent to this room...” Bishop and the others glance at the area around

  
  


Panther notices a drawer has been left poorly closed, and with further inspection, she pulls out a box out of it

  
  


“hey, is this it?” Panther hands the box over to Bishop, who opens it and inspects the contents

  
  


Bishop let's out a whistle as he closes the box “_va bene_, I think we found our key in”

  
  


Queen crosses her arms worried “I hope it's not what I think it is...” Bishop very carefully places the package to his side

  
  


Queen's tone grows with concern “Bishop?...”

  
  


the scout clears his throat “well... uh, shall we go back to the door? I believe we are done here”

  
  


Queen stomps her foot down “Bishop! What's in the package?”

  
  


the silver-haired teen sighs and turns to the others “it's an explosive...”

  
  


the thieves gasp in shock

  
  


Mona takes a few steps back “w-wait... really? Juliet is a bomb?!” Skull rubs his neck

  
  


“I-I mean it makes sense?! But holy crap dude!” Panther takes cover behind Joker

  
  


“y-yeah, I'm not sure this is a good idea” Joker holds his chin

  
  


“do you think it'll be enough to blow up the vault door?” Bishop smirks and nods

  
  


“if this is what Kaneshiro thinks of Juliet? Then yes, it will blow that door clean off its hinges” Joker sighs and shrugs

  
  


“I'm sure there'll be hell afterward with all the shadows coming to investigate...” Bishop nods

  
  


“yes, it is a very safe assumption...” Joker looks at Bishop

  
  


“you're going to do it regardless of what I say aren't you?” the scout smirks and chuckles

  
  


“of course!” the leader sighs

  
  


“then what are we waiting for? Let's go blow it up”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbwljew1UbE&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ttdt-5zdAg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llRmyRgmshM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA9XFzxTTOQ


	64. ...And kablooie!

**6/23**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace **

  
  


Panther shakes her head as Bishop continues to set the explosive on the door

  
  


“Are you sure we should be doing this? This seems... a bit reckless” Skull scoffs

  
  


“come on! Who doesn't like a good explosion? Besides this'll be way faster than having to track down the codes, keys or whatever we need to open this door!” Queen looks over Bishop apprehensively

  
  


“t-that may be right, but the shadows are definitely going to be coming after this goes off... and then what will we do? Fight them all?” Fox crosses his arms

  
  


“I don't think that will be an issue, we haven't had any issues thus far” Mona nods as he continues

  
  


“Besides, this will make sure Kaneshiro gets the message and put the pressure on” Queen shakes her head

  
  


“isn't that bad? Won't he come after us more desperately?” Bishop chuckles as he stands up

  
  


“he may try, but he will never be able to get near us” the scout makes his way back to the others who were on the other side of the room taking cover in case something went wrong; Joker walks up to meet with Bishop

  
  


“so, are we set?” Bishop nods and hands the detonator to the leader

  
  


“could you do the honors _mon amie?_” Joker looks at Bishop with doubt

  
  


“me? Isn't this Juliet's?” the scout smirks as he pulls the detonator back to his palm

  
  


“well... if you insist...” the leader clears his throat

  
  


“I-I didn't say I wasn't going to do it! Give it here” Bishop hands over the detonator, Panther groans

  
  


“can you two hurry it up?!” Joker flicks open the button guard, Mona peeks his head from behind cover

  
  


“make sure you say something cool!” Joker glances back at the cat

  
  


“uhh... something cool?” And without much more thought the leader jams his thumb down

  
  


*click*

  
  


the resulting explosion shook the bank to its core, the door burst inwards and embedded itself into the wall just beyond it

  
  


“ALRIGHT! That was awesome dude!” Skull jumps up from behind cover with both his fists in the air

  
  


Joker and Bishop both dust themselves off as the latter laughs “it was definitely something”

  
  


“We should prepare for the shadows to come” the others nod as they prepare for the onslaught

  
  


Fox uses his thumb to flick his katana up, his hand hovering over the grip, Queen limbers up her arms as she gets into her battle mode, Skull flexes his hands as electricity surges through his fingers, Mona test the elastic on his slingshot, Panther rubs the tip of her shoe on the ground leaving embers, Bishop loads his rifle and chambers a round raising the scope to level, and Joker flips his knife on his palm catching it in a backhand

  
  


“Are we ready?” the leader asks, the others nod in anticipation

  
  


“then let's do this!”

  
  


shadows came rushing down, they were in instant high alert; shouting into radios and receiving orders from someone... possibly Kaneshiro himself; the thieves sprang into action as Joker ran forward to meet the shadows head-on, over time the leader had begun to develop his own fighting style, which he demonstrated now as he slid under one shadow as he fired a few rounds from his pistol, using the momentum to stand and slash at the shadow behind; not to be outdone, the feline uses his slingshot to draw away shadows from Joker and onto himself, using his saber the cat effortlessly dispatches the weaker shadows as he shows off his experience in the metaverse

  
  


“eat this!” Skull drives his electricity-filled fist into the face of a nearby shadow, using his other hand to swing his weapon around keeping the other shadows at bay, Panther was also doing her share of damage as she delivered graceful wide kicks fueled by the fire she commands; Fox smirks as shadows surround him, but with a swift flick of his wrist a flash shines off his sword as he twirls it around his fingers and dexterously slams it back into the scabbard, the shadows around freeze in place before bursting into fountains of blood as the sword finds it's way home; For being the newest addition to the team, Queen is faring rather well as her fist weapons fly at the shadows with blinding speed; For his part Bishop chuckles as he seemingly dances around the shadows, his rifle on his shoulder and his other behind his back as he bobs and weaves around the creatures, tiring them out before finishing them off with his rifle. With the 7 of them working together in unison, the remaining shadows fall without much more issue

  
  


Skull rolls his wrist around as the last shadow in front of him dissipates “is that all? Well, that wasn't too bad...” Panther lets out an exhausted sigh

  
  


“I was expecting worse... are we sure these are all?” Joker looks around

  
  


“It seems so... wait...” Joker's gaze falls on a shadow desperately trying to crawl away

  
  


“N-need back up! Come in, requesting back up!” Bishop steps into the shadow's way, the creature looks up with fear on its eyes

  
  


“_che destino terribile_, such a terrible fate... try as you might...” Bishop flips his rifle by the lever loading a new round

  
  


“no one will come for you, there is no one left for you to turn to... so will you now stop struggling?” The shadow raises an arm to protect itself from what comes next, Bishop lowers the barrel of the rifle pointing it straight at its head; and then he pulls the trigger

  
  


*click*

  
  


the hammer falls harmlessly into the empty rifle, Bishop chuckles and rest the weapon on his shoulder

  
  


“It seems you are in luck! The powers that be have granted you another chance it seems” Bishop drags the shadow onto its feet, grabbing it by the collar and pulling it close

  
  


“go back to Kaneshiro... and you tell him I'm coming, and there's nothing he can do to stop us...” then the scout shoves the shadow away aggressively; Mona tilts his head as he watches the shadow run away

  
  


“is that a good idea?...” Bishop shrugs as he stashes his rifle on the back

  
  


“Perhaps not, but nevertheless if it serves to scare Kaneshiro, then it can only benefit us” Joker holds his chin in thought

  
  


“The more scared he is, the more likely he is to make mistakes...” Bishop snaps his fingers and points at Joker

  
  


“Precisely!” the leader shakes his head

  
  


“isn't it also possible to drive him so hard into a corner he becomes too desperate?” the scout shrugs

  
  


“that is a possibility, however, I do not believe he is smart enough for such thoughts” Skull rubs the back of his head

  
  


“I don't know about that... but anyway, we should probably keep moving” Joker shakes his head

  
  


“no, I think this might be a good place to stop for the day, let's head back home for the day...” The others nod as they follow the leader back to the entrance

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJv7YKOdEFY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhk4B8qwnVQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMptcb-UMa8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NNfafnfkT4


	65. The World III

**6/24**

  
  


**Untouchable**

  
  


Akira decided for today to get a few upgrades to the thieves' arsenal, and where better than the store owned by Iwai, Akira walks in and notices the man sitting at the counter with a magazine to his face; without much second thought, the teen goes about looking at his usual sections, foam knives, airsoft guns, and anything that could help with defense. after gathering the things he needed the teen dropped everything into the counter

  
  


“This will be all Iwai, how much?” Akira's stomach dropped as the magazine fell and the heavy accent reached his ears

  
  


“what the hell kid? what are you thinking?” Juliet frowns up at Akira as she looks over the items

  
  


“uh... y-you're working here now?” Juliet tosses the items around the counter

  
  


“got a problem?” Akira shakes his head, maybe too hard as his glasses slide down his nose

  
  


“n-no! I just thought Iwai didn't want to hire anyone” The woman sighs

  
  


“It took some convincing, but once I 'proved myself a '_connoisseur_' he agreed to let me on” the woman sighs again, picking up a box with a new pistol for Makoto

  
  


“seriously?... a single action? Get real kid, go back and get you a double-action, way faster” Juliet shoves the box onto the teen's chest

  
  


“b-but I can't afford that one” the door opens as Akira finishes

  
  


“then I shall pay for the rest then” Akira turns his head, on the entrance is Arthur, his rifle case slung on his back

  
  


Juliet raises a hand towards the silver-haired teen “yo, Iwai isn't in at the moment, said he was going to lunch, might be back soon though” Arthur throws his arms in defeat

  
  


“_c'est la vie_” Juliet scoffs and smirks

  
  


“_pour de vrai_” Akira pushes his glasses back up

  
  


“Arthur... I assume you're here to get an upgrade?” The teen nods towards the case on Arthur's shoulder as he leaves the box that Juliet handed back to him and picks up the one she had recommended

  
  


“Indeed, however, it seems that I may need to come later” Juliet shrugs

  
  


“like I said, you can wait if you want” Juliet snatches away the box from Akira's hands and adds it to the rest of the purchase, with some help from Arthur, Akira pays for the equipment

  
  


“so, what are you doing to it now?” Akira asks as Arthur places the case down on the other side of the counter

  
  


“I ordered some wooden parts for the rifle, while the current parts are the originals, I am afraid they are falling apart at an increased rate lately...” Akira clears his throat; right, he's been using that rifle sparingly lately, must be why

  
  


Juliet slides over towards the case “you're really replacing those parts? Damn, such a shame...” Juliet shakes her head as she goes over the condition of the gun

  
  


“Just what have you been doing to this rifle Arthur?” the woman raises her gaze towards the teen, he simply shrugs

  
  


“by the way, you haven't explained shit, just what is it that these guys do?” Juliet waves her hand towards Akira's general direction

  
  


Arthur looks around making sure there isn't anyone else to hear them “it is complicated, but we are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts” Juliet stays silent for a moment and sighs as she closes the case

  
  


“I see, well, good luck with that I suppose” Akira raises an eyebrow with curiosity

  
  


“wait... that's it? No other questions? Just an 'ok cool'?” Juliet shrugs as she tosses Akira the bag with the equipment

  
  


“Listen, kid, I don't particularly care about that crap, maybe L.J. Would be more interested, but as long as Arthur is doing what he always has been, then it can't be all that bad” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“huh... is that right?” Juliet frowns as he rolls up the magazine she was reading and tosses it at Akira

  
  


“if you're done shopping, get the hell out of here!” Akira ducks just in time to not get hit

  
  


“geez, tell me Iwai isn't going to be gone from now on, otherwise buy stuff is going to be a pain in the ass” Juliet balls up her fist as she begins to climb over the counter

  
  


“get over here you little punk, I'll teach you some manners” Akira quickly makes his way out the door

  
  


“no thanks, I'm good, bye!” and then he quickly exits before Juliet can get to the other side

  
  


“Little son of a bitch... I'll get him next time” Arthur chuckles as the woman gets back to the other side

  
  


“you two are getting along great...” Juliet shoots the teen a glare

  
  


“_ferme ta putain de gueule” _

  
  


  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


**6/24**

  
  


Arthur had Iwai install the new pieces, but to the teen's surprise, the shop owner had a surprise of his own, he had managed to get a leather stock round holder; while Arthur wasn't sure his grandfather had one he decided to keep it

  
  


As Arthur approaches his apartment his attention is drawn towards the two figures standing outside

  
  


"you're finally here damn it..." Arthur raises an eyebrow as Juliet and L.J approach him

  
  


  
  


"Arsene, what is it that they say here ? 'welcome home'! That's the one!" Arthur sighs

  
  


"what is it with people always waiting at my apartment?" Juliet frowns 

"Hey, you shut up! you still got a whole of explaining to do!" L.J nods

"y-yes! we want to know what you're doing nowadays, it seems so... similar to before, yet it seems different?" the man turns to Juliet

"you think so too right?" Juliet scoffs and crosses her arms

"no shit, plus you're working with some kids now? just what the hell is up with that?!" Juliet stomps a foot down angrily

Arthur raises his hands attempting to calm down the woman "relax, please, try to control yourself for once, come on in, I'll explain as best as I can..." Little John rubs his hands together

"oh! I brought some cookies that I made at work today!" Arthur and Juliet look at each other before turning back to the large man

"you're working at a bakery fat ass?! Jesus H Christ man..." The man looks at Juliet with worry in his eyes

"w-what? wasn't I supposed to lay low?" Arthur pats his friend on the back

"yes, you are doing well" The teen turns towards Juliet

"if you are going to say anything then refrain from doing so, after all, you are working at a gun shop" Juliet crosses her arms in a huff

"it's not a gun store! it's... more like a toy store..." Arthur rolls his eyes

"_si tu le dis"_

_"_ _ferme ta putain de gueule!_ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwPZWVEDZxk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PCqUeds3Pg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY


	66. Yessir!

**6/2** **5**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's palace  
**   
  


The teens found themselves once again back inside the Metaverse, with five days already past since Bishop threatened Kaneshiro, time was running thinner as they had no idea if they were getting closer to the treasure, Joker and the others emerge from the safe room only for Bishop to drop from above

  
  


“You might be interested in this” The scout hands over a slightly burned paper

  
  


Joker looks over it and raises an eyebrow “did we almost blow up the second map?” The leader lets out a heavy sigh as he hands the map to Queen

  
  


“Remind me never to do that again” The scout clears his throat

  
  


“hey! Everyone enjoys a good explosion!” Skull leans his arm on Joker's shoulder

  
  


“not going to lie, I did like that” the leader rubs the side of his face worryingly

  
  


“I get worried just listening to that statement... let's go” Bishop chuckles as he retreats to the higher vantage points as the rest follow Joker forward; before long they teens had arrived at the destroyed vault door, though there seemed to be the signs of rebuilding the wall, Joker had the feeling that it would be a long time before such a door was reinstalled; the bigger concern, however, was the fact that once inside an ugly truth revealed itself

  
  


Skull kicks at the banknotes at his feet “dude, there's so much money here...” Mona picks some of them up and inspects them

  
  


“no doubt he took these from helpless people” Queen's eyes narrow in anger

  
  


“I'll make him pay for this...” The radio crackles to life

  
  


*Bzzt* ”oh no _C_ _ arina _ , Kaneshiro is mine...” Bishop's voice sounds with determination; Joker shudders as he continues leading the others inside

  
  


Joker led the team through narrow hallways, and ambushing shadows, the fact that the cameras where still malfunctioning thanks to the Archangel virus made the task easier, and before long the thieves arrived at what seemed to be a big stairway system leading down

  
  


Panther leans forward on the railings in front “wait is that?...” 

  
  


“Kaneshiro...” Fox finishes as he crosses his arms

  
  


“I've got you in my sights now Figlio_ di puttana_” Bishop pulls his rifle out and takes aim

  
  


“wait! Stop!” Mona pounces at the rifle making Bishop lose his aim

  
  


“what are you doing man!” Skull stands in front of Bishop

  
  


“I thought we weren't meant to kill the owner's shadow” Fox says as he takes away the rifle from Bishop's hands

  
  


“I was not going to shoot him, I was just going to give him a little scare! Shoot at his feet and watch him dance a little, nothing too dangerous” Queen sighs and shakes her head pointing at the patrols downstairs

  
  


“and have those shadows on us instantly?” Bishop groans as he pulls himself off of Mona's grasp

  
  


“these shadows? Please, after the little number with the bomb I would be surprised if the remaining shadows here are stronger than a gentle summer's breeze” The scout adjusts his attire as Fox reluctantly hands the rifle back

  
  


“fine, if it helps I shall hang back and provide you with support from here” Joker rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“I thought we just stopped you from doing just that” the scout sighs and throws his hands up irritated

  
  


Queen steps up “Bishop, why don't you sit this one out and let us handle this, this time?” Bishop sighs

  
  


“_Allora__ mi siederò qui e non farò nulla..._” The silver-haired teen turns his back towards the rail and sits down with his legs and arms crossed

  
  


“uhh... what?” Panther rubs her arm confused as she turns to Fox, the artist simply shrugs and shakes his head equally as confused 

  
  


“let me know when you are done” Bishop turns his head away from the rest as they continue forward confused

  
  


“So is he just going to sit there?” Queen asks Joker as they sneak past a shadow

  
  


the leader tilts his head “I'm sure he'll pop up” 

  
  


As the team descends, Kaneshiro comes into reach

  
  


“you...” Queen balls up her fists as she gets close to the shadow, the man turns towards them

  
  


“After all you've done, isn't this enough!” The fat shadow's eyes narrow in anger

  
  


“where is the Italian? I have a few words for him...” Joker shrugs and pulls his pistol out

  
  


“he's not here, but you can talk to this!” The leader points his gun at the shadow

  
  


“now step aside or this is going to get ugly” The shadow scoffs

  
  


“I have no time to deal with the likes of you!” Kaneshiro claps his hands and a shadow emerges from the elevator behind; the bank president point at the teens in front

  
  


“take care of them!” the shadow nods and approaches them 

  
  


*BANG*

  
  


the shadow falls on the floor, the shot kept ringing through the room

  
  


*klick –klack*

  
  


“there he is” The shadow frowns as he lifts his gaze to the entrance, Bishop smirks and rest the rifle on his shoulder

  
  


“How did you disable my cameras?! And how did you get your hands on a bomb?!” The fat man pushes past the teens and towards Bishop

  
  


“A little trade secret, I cannot go around divulging such information, you understand yes?” Bishop leans on the railing looking down, his tone mocking as the shadow clenches his jaw

  
  


“why you... I'll get you for this! Guards! Get them!” As soon as the order is given, multiple guards break into the room, Bishop scoffs

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl! Tornado sacrifice!” The serpent's tail manifests behind Bishop, and with a swift flick the tornado of energy descends to the bottom, anything close gets sucked into the rushing winds, and from afar the bolts of energy vaporize the targets, the thieves shield their eyes from the dust and light; once the tornado dissipates Kaneshiro is gone, a leather-bound book is left on his place

  
  


“Hey! What's that?” Mona asks as he bounds up to the book, the others following behind

  
  


Joker presses the button on his earpiece “so, what happened to letting us take care of things?”

  
  


“and let you have all the fun? _No gracias_, besides we got something interesting I am guessing?” Joker looks back at the others

  
  


“what are these letters? And why are they here with some numbers?” Panther asks as he goes over the book

  
  


Queen holds her chin in thought “it might be some sort of cipher” Skull scratches his head

  
  


“a what now?” Queen takes the book from Mona inspecting it closer

  
  


“some sort of code basically, but it seems it's incomplete, quite a few pages are missing though” Joker crosses his arms

  
  


“you think we'll need the rest?” Queen half nods

  
  


“We won't know until we get further ahead” Joker nods

  
  


  
  


“I see, well then, let's get going” Joker waves Bishop over as they begin to descend the elevator

  
  


as they are going down Mona notes how big the area below is, while Queen notes the particular shape, Bishop for his part comments on the particular path ahead, as it seemed to be closed off by the rings

  
  


it didn't take long for the thieves to realize what they were looking at, a system of what seemed to be lock tumblers opened by a panel with a code, lucky for them the first ring could be opened by the information already on the book, however once past that they realized that Queen's hunch proved to be right as they found themselves at a loss for a new code, however a quick search through the now accessible underground provided them with a new page with more numbers; this pattern repeated itself all the while the inner thoughts of Kaneshiro's mind told them the story of a man so pathetic and insecure of himself that he had to manufacture a fake ego to make himself seem threatening and imposing, nevertheless the thieves agreed that was no excuse for him to threaten or extort people until they finally arrived at the center where an elevator waited, a quick trip down and the team had found the inky white mass that would become the treasure

  
  


“is that it? That's the treasure? It doesn't look like much to me” Queen asks as she turns her gaze back to the rest of the thieves

  
  


the feline nods “yeah! That's the one, all we need now is to send the calling card!” 

  
  


Queen holds her chin in thought “I see... so making him believe that the treasure is in danger...” Bishop steps forward with his gaze on the mass

  
  


“it will make it materialize, that is correct” 

  
  


“h-how did she get that?” Panther asks Skull who simply shrugs in response

  
  


Fox shakes his head with a sigh ”At any rate, we are ready to send the calling card, let us know when we're going to be doing this Joker”

  
  


“Right, let's go home for today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNjxqD8fAi0
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NNfafnfkT4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWmUbTa7IT4 <- you really need to listen to that one
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCqiHTQaMhE


	67. The hijacked Priestess and her World

**6/26**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


Arthur sighs standing in front of the Student Council room, the silver-haired teen adjusts his collar and clears his throat, after gathering his thoughts he knocks on the door; it was already sort of late, and he had a feeling Akira would be busy preparing for the calling card, so this might be a good time to talk to her

  
  


“come on in, the door's unlocked” Makoto Nijima, the student council president and source of the criminal's troubled existence as of late, though unknown to him the girl could agree with the some of the same problems, with the girl's permission he steps inside closing the door behind

  
  


Makoto raises her gaze and her face begins to redden “A-Arthur!... H-how can I help?”

  
  


the silver-haired teen places his hands on his pants back pockets as he sighs “...I-I just wanted to check up on you, I wanted to make sure you're prepared for when the calling card gets sent”

  
  


“well, I feel ready, to be honest, I'm kind of excited for it, after chasing around the Phantom Thieves I finally get to see a change of heart” Makoto clasps her hands and tests them on the table in front

  
  


Arthur rubs his jaw “Yes, it is quite the interesting thing, however, the palace owners rarely go down without a fight, and given Kaneshiro's nature... well I expect him to be quite vocal about it”

  
  


Arthur sighs and shakes his head “I fully expect this upcoming fight to be an interesting one, so with that in mind, I wanted to know if you feel like you are ready to take this on” Makoto hums as she holds her chin

  
  


“well, so far the shadows have proven to be an interesting challenge, but as far as prepared? I feel like I am ready” Arthur nods

  
  


“good, then I suppose we are done here” Arthur turns to leave but is stopped by the girl

  
  


“wait... that wasn't the only reason you came here, is it? There's something you want to ask” Arthur turns back and purses his lips

  
  


“ye-no.... perhaps, but It can wait if you are busy” Makoto closes the textbook she was reading and slides it to the side in response

  
  


“I see... well...” Arthur takes a deep breath and sighs “_Carina_, I do not know what the custom is in this country but...” Makoto stands up and goes over to Arthur, placing a finger over his lips

  
  


“you've made yourself clear enough already, I think it's my time to say something...” Makoto looks into Arthur's eyes before turning away

  
  


“... but only after we deal with Kaneshiro, once he's out of the way I'll give you my answer” Arthur nods and shrugs going back to his usual self

  
  


“_Bene_, then I will see to it as swiftly as possible” Makoto laughs as she leans on the table

  
  


“By the way, a few weeks ago I found a letter with some interesting words in a foreign language, you wouldn't happen to know where it came from... right?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I do not know what you mean” Makoto holds a finger to her chin

  
  


“_Sii forte and non arrenderti mai_, was it? I looked it up, I have to say at the time it was rather encouraging” Arthur smirks and crosses his arms

  
  


“pronunciation is a bit off, but otherwise good job _Carina_” Makoto clears her throat

  
  


“I-I also looked that one up...” the flush returns to the girl's cheeks

  
  


“I see, does that bother you then? Should I stop?” Arthur steps closer with his hands behind his back

  
  


The girl looks away avoiding the male's gaze “N-no, I kind of like it actually”

  
  


“_Magnifique_, then I shall continue calling you that” Arthur turns around once again

  
  


“I look forward to your answer... _Carina”_

  
  


**6/26**

  
  


**Harajuku**

  
  


Ann scratches the side of her head “so... uh, Makoto? What are we looking for?” The student council president clears her throat as he places a mug she was looking at back on its place

  
  


“I'm looking for a gift for someone” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“I meant what KIND of gift we are looking for, is it for a friend? A teacher? We need to know more about this person

  
  


Shiho nods in agreement “while there are some nice things around here, if you want this gift to be special you are going to have to find something that the person will like”

  
  


“I-I know, it's just...” Makoto looks away as her face begins to get red

  
  


Ann raises an eyebrow, then the realization hits her “oh... I see”

  
  


Makoto tries to protest but Ann assures her that she'll help

  
  


“so... we are looking for THAT kind of gift then...” Shiho tilts her head

  
  


“umm... Ann-chan? What are we looking for?” Ann twists her lips in thought

  
  


“We are looking for... a present for... one of Makoto's friend... you see, she recently celebrated her anniversary with her boyfriend, so Makoto here thought to give her a gift she could share with him” Shiho holds her hands together

  
  


“oh! I see then, maybe you should get them matching charms!” Makoto turns to the other girl

  
  


“matching charms?... hmm, t-that could work” Makoto's gaze wandered around the store until she found them; one small bag, two bat charms, one had a red bow on the top of its head and one had a black bow on the bottom

  
  


“I-I guess this one works” Ann looks at the trinkets in Makoto's hands

  
  


“oh yeah, this works perfectly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdwJ0lUtN8M
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RDSi-bnpZw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK_JK_T6qmY


	68. The World ablaze

**6/29**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


It is time, and Akira knew it; after spending a few days getting new equipment, stocking up on medicine and taking a few trips into Mementos to make sure that everyone was ready for the fight, it was finally time to send the calling card, the leader had requested everyone to meet at the hideout to discuss the card itself; as he approaches everyone turns their gaze towards the leader

  
  


“Okay, let's get th-” Arthur raises his index finger prompting the leader's attention

  
  


“What is it, Arthur?” The scout pushes himself off the railing and towards the leader

  
  


“We are still waiting for Juliet and Little John” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“Okay, why?” the silver-haired teen frowns as he begins to explain

  
  


“They want in, I have told them the truth, though at first, it was hard for them to believe once I took them into the failed palace they understood” Morgana jumps out of the bag and frowns

  
  


“you took them into the Metaverse?! What were you thinking?!” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“relax, there is no need for worry, those two will take the secret to their graves” Akira closes his eyes and nods

  
  


“fine, if you trust them then so will we, right?” Akira turns towards the cat who simply sighs and half hardheartedly nods

  
  


“fine, when are they getting here?” Arthur nods towards the right walkway, the others look on as the two Europeans approach

  
  


Juliet sighs and crosses her arms “First and foremost, you kids are stupid, that includes you Arthur, why the hell would you keep such a secret?” Arthur shrugs with a smirk

  
  


“I did not want you to steal my gimmick, though as you can see this has become a hard feat” the teen says as he lifts his hands to present the other Thieves

  
  


Juliet shakes her head “I know you showed us that place, but I cannot for the life of me believe some of that crap still, I mean... a talking cat?” Juliet looks down at Morgana who was now hiding behind Ann's legs

  
  


“HEY! I'm not a cat!” Juliet's eye twitch

  
  


“_putain de mère!” _Juliet turns away as she rubs her forehead angrily cursing to herself

  
  


L.J kneels on the ground looking at Morgana “so you are the mastermind? Impressive, such a cute animal...” Morgana hisses at the Italian

  
  


“yes, yes, get it out of your systems, we have matters to discuss” Juliet continues to have a mental breakdown as L.J lifts his gaze at the former leader

  
  


“so... what do we need Arsene? Should we prepare a toolkit?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“no, we have taken care of the heavy lifting already, all we need now is to send the calling card” Little John nods

  
  


“I see, then how does this work?” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“We send the calling card making the treasure... wait, you know most of this already yeah?” Little John nods, Ryuji continues

  
  


“OK, well, we send the card, then once the target reads it we can go back into the palace and steal the treasure from inside!” Ryuji slams his hands together

  
  


“then bam! We can change someone's heart!” the blonde throws his arms out taking a few steps back

  
  


“Hmm, that does sound familiar” Little john rubs his chin as his mind begins to recall the details

  
  


“_aspettare_, is this why you always stayed behind to keep an eye on the police activity?” Arthur smirks and nods

  
  


“I had to get you two out of the way for me to go inside the Metaverse” Little John groans

  
  


“_avrei dovuto saperlo, _well, nothing we can do about it now, so for this calling card...? Akira is it? You are the one in charge right?” Little John turns to the black haired teen

  
  


“Y-yeah, that's me, so, uh...” Akira turns to the others who shrug, Makoto holds her chin as she begins to formulate a plan

  
  


“Well... we have a problem, we don't know WHERE Kaneshiro is, so we aren't able to send the card to him...” L.J. Nods as he crosses his arms over his chest

  
  


“I see... then we must make the public read the card for him, have others read it and then the card will make his way back to him in some way or another... after all, he operates out of Shibuya” Juliet takes a deep breath

  
  


“well, then what are we waiting for? Let's get this done... and maybe that way I won't have to talk to any more cats...” Juliet shoots Morgana a glare as he runs back behind Yusuke

  
  


The artist flips his hair back “should I get it started then? But what will we write this time?” Akira nods

  
  


“go with them and help them out, Makoto, can you go with them as well?” the girl nods as she gathers her stuff and joins Yusuke, Juliet, and Little John, Akira shoves his hands in his pockets with a smirk

  
  


“Alright then, let's get this done!”

  
  


  
  


**6/30**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's Palace**

  
  


The card had been received, according to Makoto Juliet and Little John had put up the cards all over Shibuya, Shinjuku, Akihabara, and Ginza, they had made sure that the card was everywhere anyone related to Kaneshiro might see it, adding to that Yusuke's artwork and Makoto's writing making for the most successful card to date; and now as Joker led the others towards the vault the end of Kaneshiro's twisted desires were almost at an end

  
  


Fox readies his weapons as the elevator travels down “once we are down there, what how shall we proceed Joker?”

  
  


The leader makes sure there's a round loaded into his pistol “we take the treasure and bolt out of here” Bishop chuckles

  
  


“if only it were that easy” Joker smirks

  
  


“yeah yeah, well, we'll see how things go”

  
  


once the door's open, the team gets a surprise, a giant vault door has been installed, and in front of it Kaneshiro was waiting for them

  
  


“Well well well... you're all here” The bank president walks forward a bit, the other's assume their battle stances

  
  


Bishop, however, laughs as he steps forward further into the chamber “of course, I did tell you that you would regret angering me, now here we are...” the scout flips his scythe in a circle pointing the and at the shadow

  
  


“...to take your twisted desires from you, now... we can do this the easy way...” The silver-haired teen slams the blade of the weapon into the ground leaving it standing up

  
  


“or the hard way...” Kaneshiro frowns

  
  


“I'm giving you a choice... do not tell me you will make the same mistake again _Monsieur_ Kaneshiro” The shadow scoffs and shakes his head

  
  


“I'm not making the same mistake...” Bishop smirks

  
  


“good, then step aside and op-”

  
  


“I'm not making the same mistake by letting you live! I'll kill you and then kill all of the other brats behind you!”

  
  


Bishop cracks a smile “very well then... you were warned” Bishop picks up his scythe resting it on his shoulder and turns to return to the others

  
  


from inside his suit, Kaneshiro pulls out a pistol and fires a single round

  
  


*Klang*

  
  


Bishop's scythe twirls around his back as he continues to walk away, a series of more shots ring out but the same metallic strike reverberates through the chamber

  
  


“Joker do me a favor... you and the others stay out of this one, he's mine” Joker frowns

  
  


“no way, can't have you doing that” Bishop smirks

  
  


“trust me, I will have this done quickly... besides...” Bishop's eyes quickly turn towards Queen before returning his gaze to the leader

  
  


“I have a certain time frame I would like to meet” Queen blushes but shakes her head

  
  


“We can't do that, there has to be a strategy Bishop!” The scout sighs and removes his hat from his head

  
  


“Hang on to this please, I'll be right back” Bishop hands the hat over to Queen who fumbles it as the scout walks away

  
  


Fox grits his teeth as he tries to follow after Bishop but stops “We can't just let him go can we?”

  
  


Panther and Skull chase after the scout

  
  


“what the heck! Don't ju-” Panther stops as the silver-haired teen turns to them

  
  


“I'll be fine, trust me...” Skull shakes his head

  
  


“How far are you planning on taking this vengeance stuff?” Bishop smirks as he turns back around towards the vault

  
  


“as far as I need” Panther scoffs

  
  


“there he goes with the cryptic stuff... I'm not healing you if you get hurt Bishop!” Panther turns around with a huff as Skull follows after her

  
  


Joker crosses his arms as he takes the scene in

  
  


“just like the movie... alright then, show me what you have planned Arthur...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSVHx23ByhM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5WUKIMtTW8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guczBPpty1E&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W26PZOktM3s


	69. Power Absolute

**6/30**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's palace**

  
  


“you... do you know what I've had to endure since you broke into my nightclub?” Kaneshiro scowls at the approaching teen, Bishop smirks

  
  


“I can only imagine, but it is of no concern to me, the only thing I want right now is to put you into the ground” the teen pulls tight the straps on the metal gauntlets on his forearms, the shadow scoffs

  
  


“still trying to act like some hero... when will you learn that those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money? This is the truth of the world!” Kaneshiro tosses the pistol to the side

  
  


“just accept your palace as the source of my wealth!” Bishop sighs

  
  


“I care not for your explanations, excuses or otherwise nonsense, the real truth of the world is, that as long as someone is abusing their power over others, there will always be some that will see to it that they should fall” Bishop points a snaps his fingers and points at the fat banker

  
  


“rest assured that your time is nigh” Kaneshiro's skin begins to bubble as his twisted desires begin to boil over

  
  


“yo, I can see that you are whack on the head, so imma make sure you end up dead” the shadow rubs his hands as insect wings sprout from his back

  
  


“no time to waste so lemme give you a taste” Bishop scoffs

  
  


“great, a rapping bug, this must be a new low on my career...” Bishop approaches the vault, as he gets closer it opens, revealing the spinning dial as some sort of round robot, Bishop gets a good look and laughs

  
  


“Perfect, this is _magnifique, _truly fitting for you” Shadow Kaneshiro stands atop the robot

  
  


“What did you say?!” Bishop shrugs and shakes his head, slowly getting closer

  
  


“you heard me, as you are you cannot take me on, so you resort to machinery, I must applaud that level of intellect...” Bishop claps sarcastically “... for a pig!” Joker and the others had taken cover behind a series of crates and forklifts, but from where he was sitting, Joker could see something... Bishop wasn't just getting his vengeance, he was having fun toying with the shadow...

  
  


Kaneshiro clenches his fists and jumps into the inside of the robot “that's IT! You've caused too much trouble already! I'm ending you here and now!” Bishop chuckles

  
  


“sounds just fine to me, you disrespected my friends, threatened my family, and hurt the girl I love... honestly just giving you this much TIME has been an insult to my pride...” Bishop reaches for his rifle and tosses it to the side, then he gets his scythe, and tosses that to the other side

  
  


Queen bites her lip “what is he doing?!” Skull holds her in place “Relax, he's got this... I think” Bishop takes the left side of his bandanna and slips it down covering his eye

  
  


“DIE!” Kaneshiro and his robot rush towards Bishop, attempting to tackle him; the scout smirks

  
  


“here goes! Alighieri! Tetrakarn!” The old poet reads a passage from his tome and a wall raises in front of Bishop, as the robot makes contact with the wall it is tossed back

  
  


“Masukukaja!” Green energy surrounds Bishop as he gets into a low stance, as the robot lands on the ground Bishop takes off, his speed increased so much that he seemed to leave afterimages

  
  


“Lancelot! Noble knight!” The poet dissipates into the light as Lancelot's dark mist forms a sword above Bishop, with a swipe the sword finishes to materialize as he brings the blade down on the side of the robot; in response, the robot rolls on its side making Bishop lose his footing forcing him to retreat

  
  


“damn you! If you think you're going to do wh-” *BANG* Bishop spins a pistol on his hand around tossing it to the side, the gun bursts into ember before hitting the ground

  
  


“Van Hellsing, Gunslinger!” Two more guns appear at Bishop's hands, after a quick flourish he leans back with one arm crossing over the other, the guns aimed directly at the robot

  
  


“dance!” Bishop opens fire as the bullets shred the front of the robot, however, it seems to still be functional

  
  


“I'll get you - you brat!” The legs on the robot retract as it begins to spin rapidly, Bishop tosses the guns as he reaches for his back, an assault rifle forms as he readies it

  
  


“I am more than ready for you _porcellino” _As the robot come barreling towards Bishop he opens fire, hitting the side, slowly but surely redirecting the robot off to the side, once the rifle is out, he tosses it to the side, reaching back and making a sub-machine gun, repeating the process and tossing it to the side, the robot was closer now, Bishop smirks

  
  


“here it goes!” Bishop reaches for his right hip, a revolver forms on his hand

  
  


The robot comes barreling closer. “Draw!” Bishop flicks his right wrist up, and with his left hand fans the hammer as he unloads all six shots into the side of the robot finally breaking its line towards him and re-directing it to the wall, the robot crashes hard, breaking the wall in the process

  
  


“How?! How are you so strong?!!” Bishop spins the revolver before tossing it to the side

  
  


“Lancelot! Noble knight...” Bishop takes hold of Excalibur, making his way to the robot; desperate to win Kaneshiro turns the robot to face Bishop and opens fire with the guns on the front, Bishop rolls to the side to avoid the attack

  
  


The scout laughs and claps again “good! Good! You are finally putting up a fight! Come on! Make it interesting!” Bishop stabs the sword on the ground; trough sweat and gritted teeth Kaneshiro manages to get the robot standing

  
  


“stop messing with me!” Kaneshiro unleashes the full fire of the robot's weaponry, guns, missiles, and flamethrowers all aimed and fired at Bishop, Akira, and the others watch in suspense as the dust begins to settle

  
  


“Arthur!” Makoto looks on worried as the spot he was standing on has been reduced to ash and rubble, the girl clutches the hat on one hand, and the red pendant under the hat with the other

  
  


“Finally! I finally got rid of that Italian!” Kaneshiro laughs reveling in his victory

  
  


“now... it's time to take you out!” However, as the robot is getting back on its feet a rushing sound of multiple flapping wings distracts Kaneshiro

  
  


“w-what?! Bats?!” The bats fly around for a moment before congregating on top of a catwalk, first the glow of red glowing eyes, then the shadows make the shape of a body, before long the bats dissipate and Bishop stands at the catwalk, Excalibur balanced on his right shoulder

  
  


“is that it? What a shame, I was starting to have fun” Bishop hops down to the ground with a roll

  
  


“H-how!? Why won't you die?!” Kaneshiro charges again but the robot is nearing its limit, more and more pieces fall off as the machine gets closer, Bishop steps to the side as the robot tumbles down

  
  


Bishop chuckles “I refuse to be killed by someone like you, someone who fights for himself only, such a sickening creature” Kaneshiro frowns and grinds his teeth

  
  


“you must be kidding, then what do you fight for?! If not for money then you're worthless! You're nothing! Do you hear me?! NOTHING!” Bishop adjusts the bandanna over his eyes

  
  


“I fight for those who have been wronged, those who cannot fight for themselves, but I shine the brightest when I fight for my friends, and those I hold dear...” Bishop cracks his knuckles with a smirk

  
  


“...and when I shine... darkness fades” the shadow mashes on the buttons on the console to point the guns at the scout, but the console itself malfunctions, the teen sighs and shrugs

“really? Do you still think you can get me? Quite interesting indeed” Bishop slowly walks back to his discarded weapons and picks them up

  
  


“I've had my fun... but I do have something important to get back to... so let's get this done, once and for all” the scout flips the rifle with his right hand and rest the scythe on his left shoulder, Kaneshiro struggles with the controls as he tries to get the robot up

  
  


“come on! Work damn it!” the scout raises the rifle to level

  
  


“Van Hellsing, silver bullet” the teen braces himself as the trigger is pulled, an almost laser-like energy sails through the air leaving scorch marks on the ground and as it hits the robot on the center it

leaves a burning hole on it; the recoil is enough to send the rifle backward, but Bishop uses the force to spin the rifle along his fingers working the lever

  
  


“Looks like I hit the Jackpot!” with a fluid motion the scout stashes the rifle on his back as he sprints towards the remaining scrap of the robot, Kaneshiro sees him coming and scurries out just in time for Bishop to jump into the air

  
  


“Lancelot! Noble knight!” with the boost of power Bishop lays onto the destroyed robot slashing and striking with the scythe until every last part left was destroyed, the teen finally lands and for the first time removes the bandanna from his eyes

  
  


“Lancelot!...” The knight stands from behind Bishop as his armor is filled with black mist

  
  


“...Requiem!” Two green orbs glow behind the ethereal knight's visor, taking the holy sword Excalibur on his hands and aiming the point at its chest, a green spell circle appears on the knight's chest

  
  


“_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine” _and with a quick thrust the sword breaks the seal and pierces the armor; light and darkness spill from the armor as the energy begins to chase after each other before finally exploding into rays of light and streaks of darkness on the robot, completely vaporizing the remains

  
  


Arthur snaps his fingers and smirks

  
  


“and thus... endeth thy Requiem”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NNfafnfkT4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFFBxtQclz4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mgoXok36uA&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPI7ZeOGckQ


	70. Bank of gluttony

**6/30**

  
  


**Kaneshiro's palace**

  
  


Bishop stands while his bandanna takes form over his eyes again, lifting it to its usual state the teen turns to the shadow, who is desperately trying to crawl away, with his scythe in hand the scout calmly walks over to the man

  
  


“G-Get away! Let me go!” Bishop keeps making his way towards the shadow, the scythe trailing behind with the blade close to the ground

  
  


the others run towards the scout, but the distance is too much to cover, Bishop, hooks the blade of the weapon behind the shadows' neck

  
  


“anything you would like to say? Kaneshiro...” The shadow raises his hands in defense, but the scout has him right where he wants

  
  


“I'm sorry! I won't steal again! Please! Just don't kill me!” Bishop frowns pulling on the weapon

  
  


“no! Stop, please don't!” Kaneshiro struggles against the blade, but to little effect

  
  


“I should get rid of you... that way there would be one less scumbag in the world...” The scout unhooks the blade and twirls it to his side

  
  


“but that would just leave a bad taste in my mouth...” the team breath a sigh of relief as they approach the scout

  
  


“dude...” Skull lays a hand on Bishop's shoulder “that was a bit of overkill” The scout scoffs

  
  


“do not mistake my leniency with mercy... if I kill him now he won't deliver my message...” Panther tilts her head

  
  


“Message?...” Bishop takes hold of the shadow's collar

  
  


“tell the guy with the black mask that I am coming for him... and when I find him... because I WILL find him... that he will receive no such leniency from me...” Bishop tosses the shadow back producing a yelp from it, Fox crosses his arms

  
  


“this person in a black mask... do you know who he is?” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“no... but the puzzle starts coming together when you accept the fact that someone else is using the Metaverse...” Joker rubs his chin before coming to a realization

  
  


“... the mental breakdowns... this person must be causing them...” Mona jumps in shock

  
  


“no way! Can this really be possible?!” Queen hums and nods

  
  


“if what we know so far lines up with Bishop's theory... then it is quite likely” Skull takes a step back in shock

  
  


“no way...” Bishop turns his attention back to the shadow

  
  


“Am I right? Is someone else using the Metaverse?” The shadow nods with a hurry

  
  


“Y-Yes! There's someone else! Apparently, they are acting as some sort of hitman!” The scout takes an aggressive step forward

  
  


“that is all I wanted to know then, get out of my sight... before I change my mind...” Kaneshiro cowers back

  
  


“h-how am I supposed to live a normal life now? Weak people like me can't be happy, I have no money, nowhere to stay...” Bishop groans as the shadow continue

  
  


“It's society's fault! None of this is my fault, I'm a victim too you know?” Fox sighs

  
  


“the more you talk the more pathetic you sound...” the shadow whimpers

  
  


“I just wanted a place where I could belong...” Panther frowns

  
  


“bullshit!” The girl takes an angry step forward

  
  


“All you did was surround yourself with people that you could use for money!” Skull scoffs

  
  


“And do you think you're the only one that has to deal with being labeled? Me and all these other guys... we're all fighting against that!” Queen scowls

  
  


“But don't worry, you'll finally have a place to belong, somewhere you can make amends for the rest of your life” Skull continues

  
  


“don't worry, we'll do something about that heart of yours... free of charge” Panther glances over to Skull

  
  


“wow... that actually sounded cool” the blond male rubs the back of his head embarrassed

  
  


“really? You think so?” Bishop shrugs and nods

  
  


“not bad _fratello_, full marks from me” Joker walks to the shadow and crouches to his level

  
  


“you better return to the real Kaneshiro now, you're done here...” the shadow hangs his head in shame as he dissipates into a bright light, leaving behind a pile of gold bars

  
  


Fox picks up a bar and examines it “how appropriate... more money” a quake shakes the palace, the collapse had begun

  
  


“hey, we need to get out of here!” Panther says as Mona goes up to the treasure

  
  


“_En buena hora, _looks like we are set then” Mona begins to drool over the gold in excitement but is shaken out of his trance by Panther who tosses him into the air forcing him to transform into the cat-bus

  
  


Bishop sprouts his wings as he approaches Queen “you have things covered right Joker?” the leader nods, Queen frowns

  
  


“Bishop? What are you doing?” The scout dismisses the question as he lifts the girl on his arms

  
  


“_Bene, _I will see you outside then, _Arrivederci” _The startled girl struggles against the scout

  
  


“w-wait! What are you doing?! Put me down!~” The girl's voice trails off as the silver-haired teen takes off and flies off back to the entrance, Panther shakes her head

  
  


“Good luck Queen”

  
  


**6/30**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


After regrouping with Makoto and Arthur, the teens decided to take the briefcase that was Kaneshiro's treasure back to the cafe, once there it wasn't long until the case was opened by Makoto's memory of Kaneshiro opening the case in front of her, inside stacks upon stacks of money lay inside, according to Makoto somewhere around thirty million Yen

  
  


“WHOA! That's impressive!” Morgana fawns over the case as he paws at it

  
  


“it certainly is remarkable... but wait...” Yusuke inspects the banknotes inside

  
  


“Does this look... legitimate to you?” Yusuke hands Akira a stack of the cash, Akira looked over it; his heart dropped as Kaneshiro's face stared back at him on the money

  
  


“you got to be kidding me... it's fake?” Ryuji jumps from his seat

  
  


“What?! NO! You can't be serious!” Ryuji takes a fistful of the money and inspects it with worry, once his fears had been confirmed the blond slumps down onto the chair

  
  


“oh... come on, why can't we get nice things for once?” Ann pats the male on the back consoling him

  
  


“there, there... at least it looks like the case can be sold for something...” Ryuji perks up a little at the concept

  
  


“g-great! At least we can salvage this mess somewhat...” Ryuji sighs in defeat

  
  


“no deluxe pork soup combo for me...” Ann grins

  
  


“at least it feels like totes busted the case, right?” Makoto tilts her head

  
  


“what do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad?” Ann smiles

  
  


“both!” the girl replies cheerfully, Makoto hides her smile with the back of her hand as a few giggles escape her

  
  


“to think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they 'totes busted!~' the case... ah~, how funny” Arthur smirks

  
  


“Do not be fooled _Carina_, the satisfaction of a job well done is a reward unto itself, for now, the world is free from the prying eyes from another delinquent” Akira nods in agreement

  
  


“Besides, now that we took down someone even the police couldn't get to, we are bound to turn more heads, right Morgana?” The cat flicks his ears

  
  


“I guess... but what does that help with?” Akira chuckles

  
  


“Mementos, of course! The deeper we go inside the closer you are to remembering who you are right?” The cat stands on his back legs flustered

  
  


“Y-YESH! Of course, I remember! Y-you all better be ready to go deeper!” Makoto raises an eyebrow at the information

  
  


“you have amnesia?” Morgana looks down sadly

  
  


“s-something like that...” the girl walks over and rubs the feline's head

  
  


“I hope you get your memories back soon then, and if you need my help, I'll be there for you” The cat purrs in response

  
  


“Thanks, Queen- rrrr~” Yusuke leans forward resting his elbows on the table

  
  


“Arthur, what about the other one in the Metaverse?” Arthur lets out a sigh and crosses his arms closing his eyes

  
  


“well, Kaneshiro has confirmed it, there is indeed someone else; however the fact that no one is able to track our movement in and out of the Metaverse proves to be a double-edged sword... as we are also unable to track the comings and goings of this other criminal” Makoto holds her chin

  
  


“We won't be able to find them...” Akira nods

  
  


“that seems to be the case... “ Ryuji scratches the back of his head anxiously

  
  


“no point in worrying about then, let's just see how Kaneshiro's change of heart goes... so let's just lay low for now” Arthur nods

  
  


“you are completely right _fratello_, until we can find a way to track this person, it would be pointless in losing sleep over this criminal” Makoto grins

  
  


“I never thought I'd hear those words from you Ryuji” Ann sighs in defeat

  
  


“join the club sister...”

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SfJB-FWhAE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHF8ZzMpIlU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280X7xQdeNM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WEeVrR4IVA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uD8WPXEpM


	71. Blooming romance

**7/1**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


Arthur stops packing his stuff as he dexterously slips his phone out of his pocket and glances at the screen

  
  


-1 new message-

  
  


with a quick swipe of his thumb, the password was entered and the messaging app opens

  
  


MN: Arthur, can you come to the student council room?

  
  


The teen raises an eyebrow in curiosity as he begins to type his reply

  
  


AL: of course Carina, I am on my way

  
  


the walk there was short enough, and without hesitation, the silver-haired teen knocks on the door

  
  


“C-come in please” Arthur steps inside, waiting for him was Makoto standing in front of the table that was on the room, the girl's face was already getting red

  
  


“I, um... heard from my sister, that Kaneshiro turned himself in... the police is keeping an eye on him... just in case his superiors want to make him disappear...” Arthur nods

  
  


“a wise decision, maybe he will even turn them in as well” Arthur crosses his arms, Makoto fidgets with the hem of her shirt

  
  


“s-so... I g-guess Kaneshiro's been dealt with... just like you said” Arthur nods closing his eyes

  
  


“_Carina_... you do not have to do this...” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“n-no I do, it's just... this is the first time I've done something like this... so please be patient with me” Arthur chuckles and steps closer, dropping his bag to the side

  
  


“I am not going anywhere, take your time” Arthur stops a few inches away from her, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with her

  
  


“Let me help you get started; I Arthur Lupin, love you Makoto Nijima” The girl takes a deep breath

  
  


“A-and I, Makoto Nijima... L-Love you, Arthur Lupin” the Male smirks as Makoto's face gets redder from the embarrassment

  
  


“see? That was not so hard...” as Arthur leans in closer there's a knock at the door that startles both of them, Arthur quickly slides off to the side as Makoto adjusts her headband and clears her throat

  
  


“Mako-chan? Are you here?” Haru opens the door slightly and peeks her head in

  
  


“Y-yes! C-come on in! What can I help you with Haru?” the girl with the fluffy hair walks in with a smile on her face

  
  


“I was wondering if you could talk to the principal about getting a few more pots for the gardening club, I need to replace a few that are just too old to keep using” The girl glances over towards Arthur who pretended to look at the books on the shelf

  
  


“Lupin-kun! I didn't know you where here, _bonne après-midi_” Arthur turns and bows his head to the girl

  
  


“_bonne après-midi_, _Mademoiselle Okumura_, good to see you again” Haru turns her attention back to Makoto, who had written down her request on her list of requests from students

  
  


“Anything else Haru?” The girl shakes her head

  
  


“not at the moment, sorry to disturb” The girl turns around and heads to the door

  
  


“good luck Mako-chan~” Haru closes the door after herself with a giggle, Makoto lets out a defeated sigh as she leans on the edge of the table where she was before

  
  


“Things are off to a great start” Arthur chuckles as he heads to the door and engages the lock

  
  


“maybe we should remember to do that for next time” Makoto sighs and rubs her forehead

  
  


“Y-yeah...” Arthur turns around and heads back towards the girl

  
  


“Now, where were we?...” Makoto stops Arthur placing a hand on his chest

  
  


“wait, before we continue... I wanted to give this to you...” the girl turns around and takes a small box out of her bag handing it to the silver-haired teen

  
  


“A gift? What is it?” The male takes the box and examines it

  
  


“Just open it, It'll make sense soon” Arthur grins, and does as told, inside there were the charms that Makoto had bought the other day, the teen takes the bag out

  
  


“Matching charms... Rather bold of you _Carina, _but I cannot say that I dislike it...” Arthur sets the box and the bag to the side as Makoto carefully wraps her arms around his neck

  
  


“My sister is going to freak out...” Arthur shudders

  
  


“There are not many things that worry me, but the wrath of Sae Nijima is one that I hope to never incur, however...” Arthur leans closer

  
  


“I find it that the risk is more than worth it...” Makoto giggles as she locked her lips with his

  
  


as time went on anyone from the outside who walked by wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, unless they stopped and listened in on the student council room; from inside they would hear the voice of a male student whispering sweet nothings at the voice of a giggling girl followed by the sounds of the exchange of a kiss

  
  


**7/1**

  
  


**???**

  
  


Akira's eyes slowly open, by now he was used to this, the black-haired teen groans and sits up

  
  


“Why did you bring me here?...” The Prisoner laughs

  
  


“come on kid! Show some enthusiasm! Sure, my movie may have been wrong this time, but you got through that palace without issue!” The Prisoner claps as the sound of the chains holding him echo through the chamber

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, whatever; what do you want?” Akira stands up and walks to the bars in front

  
  


“to the point then? Sure...” The Prisoner stops his celebration and his voice grows serious

  
  


“Who's that Arthur Lupin? Try as I might, I come up empty, there is nothing in the Velvet room that tells me who he is, so my last resort is you kid, tell me who he is....” Akira scoffs

  
  


“Why don't we trade information then?” The Prisoner falls silent

  
  


“fine, then don't learn who Arthur is” Akira turns around and sits on the busted up bed once again

  
  


“Fine, you win kid, what do you want to know?” Akira smirks

  
  


“How do you know me?” The Prisoner chuckles

  
  


“Geez kid, no beating around the bush? Give me a break...” The Prisoner lets out a sigh

  
  


“I know you because the Nose knows you, but more than that is because you and I are connected” Akira rolls his eyes

  
  


“Just how are we connected?” the Prisoner hums

  
  


“that... is complicated... look, kid, there are certain rules... rules that even us residents of the Velvet Room cannot break” Akira frowns

  
  


“I see... then I'm assuming you're breaking some sort of rule by bringing me here, aren't you? I guess I'll let it slide for now” the Prisoner chuckles

  
  


“Bingo, Look, kid, I can tell you're smart, so while I can't tell you the answer... I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out eventually, after all...” Akira narrows his eyes

  
  


“... you certainly have more time than me, ha haa~” Akira sighs

  
  


“well whatever then, here's all I know about Arthur Lupin...” Akira broadly explain who Arthur was, where he came from, his situation and his experience on the Metaverse, trough out the explanation the Prisoner remained silent, occasionally asking a question or two, but otherwise silent; after Akira had finished the Prisoner remained quiet for a while before breaking the silence with a chuckle

  
  


“I see... well, this is curious...” the sounds of the chains fill the room again as the Prisoner moves around his cell

  
  


“I have to admit, I'm impressed, for a human to avoid my gaze in such a way... it really is something, however... his presence will change this 'game' you are a part of...” Akira stands up

  
  


“what do you mean?...” the sounds of the security doors opening echo through the chamber

  
  


“keep him close... but not too close, for he will be your trump card, your 'Joker' if you will.... his presence will influence the outcome...” the room is flooded with light as the door leading out opens

  
  


“cheer up kid, you're no longer playing an unfair game, you finally have some even ground, ha ha ha!~”

  
  


Akira feels himself fall backward, but as his body hits the ground he wakes up back on his bed in Leblanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXWYDeGhe24
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPRNIHxLhmc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeFcBtxoyd4


	72. Emperor VI

**7/3**

  
  


**Madarame's residence**

  
  


“Remind me again, why you want to go in?” The silver-haired teen asks Akira and Yusuke who are standing behind

  
  


“I wish to regain the passion I have lost, and perhaps finally break free from this slump that has clouded my mind since I learned of Madarame's true nature” Yusuke crosses his arms as he solemnly looks back at Arthur, the silver-haired teen sighs as he turns to Akira

  
  


“and you, you thought you could get in?” Akira shrugs while shoving his hands on his pockets

  
  


“We thought it was rusted shut, how were we supposed to know the police had put a new lock?” Arthur sighs

  
  


“While obvious, I do not know if I should be offended or glad that you called me to pick this lock” Akira chuckles

  
  


“who else should we have asked? You're the only one with this kind of knowledge” the criminal smirks

  
  


“_Va bene_, I guess I shall go with glad” Yusuke holds his chin while cradling his elbow with his other hand

  
  


“Are you almost through? I assume it would be a bad idea for the police to catch us” Arthur gets back to his tools

  
  


“it should almost... there” with a click the lock opens and the door swings open lazily, the silver-haired teen steps aside as the other two males step inside the shack, Akira glances around the hallway

  
  


“quite nostalgic, don't you think?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“I never really stepped inside this place until now” Yusuke heads to the room where he used to paint, inside the furniture was gone along with the art supplies and books that were once in there, the only remains that the shack was ever an atelier was the stains of various paints on the floor, Yusuke sighs nostalgically as he looks around the room

  
  


“I used to live here not too long ago...” Yusuke extends his arms outwards throwing his head back

  
  


“...but that feels like an eternity ago now” the young artist began to recall his time in the shack, the daily routines, the books he had read, the art he had made, but it all came down to the sour memories of Madarame

  
  


“...what am I even saying?... Why do I still treat him like my mentor? How long will I allow him to control my life?” Yusuke looks away dejectedly, Akira places a hand on his shoulder

  
  


“you good? Do you need a moment?” The blue-haired teen shakes his head

  
  


“no, I'm fine, My apologies” Akira steps back as Yusuke takes a few steps towards a wall, placing a hand on it

  
  


“The truth of the matter is, I used to paint in this very room... and I did it simply for the joy of painting, no matter what the subject was my hands would move on their own to capture its essence, but back then I only saw the superficial beauty of the world, I could not see the grime beneath...” The teen turns around leaning against the wall

  
  


“After learning the truth though... everything changed” Arthur clears his throat

  
  


“Y-yes, that tends to be the case most of the time; but Yusuke, there are two sides to every coin, we cannot have light without the dark, good without the evil, or beauty without the ugliness of things...” the artist holds his chin in thought

  
  


“that may be true, but I still needed to fight back, to prove that my talent was my own...” the teen hangs his head in melancholy

  
  


“... in my search of meaning, however, darkness took a hold of my heart, and I began to emulate that which I so deeply despised in Madarame” Yusuke shakes his head as he lifts his gaze towards Akira

  
  


“you know, Boss told me something the day I stayed with you, he said, that he didn't believe Madarame took me in for my skill alone” The blue-haired teen takes a deep breath before continuing

  
  


“now that I think about it, there wouldn't have been a way to know if I was talented or not, Akira, why do you think he took me in?” The leader takes a look around but ultimately shrugs

  
  


“who can say, maybe he took you in for your talent alone, maybe he took you in out of gilt for your mom, at the end of the day, only Madarame can answer that question” Yusuke lowers his gaze again

  
  


“I suppose you're right...” the teen chuckles wiping at his eyes

  
  


“it's funny, after all this time, after all, he has done and said... I part of me still believes in him” Arthur crosses his arms and leans against the door frame

  
  


“He did raise you from such a young age, it is only natural you see him as a father figure... despite his shortcomings...” Yusuke nods

  
  


“It seems I can't come to terms with these dualities presented to me... the humble house and that loathsome palace, the kind teacher and the fiendishly deceptive artist... it seems that even the workings of my heart are inexplicable, what, then of my search for beauty I wonder?” Arthur chuckles as he adjusts his shirt collar

  
  


“You are a remarkably intelligent man, I'm sure you'll figure it out” Yusuke chuckles

  
  


A sound from the door takes everyone by surprise however as a man's voice echoes into the shack “hello? Anyone there? I'm coming in”

  
  


Akira takes his hands out of his pockets in a hurry “the police?” Arthur cranes his head out and towards the front door

  
  


“I do not think so...” Arthur steps out of the way as a man appears on the doorway

  
  


“Ah, I was wondering who could have been here...” an older man steps into the room, with his hands behind his back

  
  


Yusuke's eyes widen in surprise “y-you're the man from the exhibition?” the man nods

  
  


“Indeed, thank you for your conversation the other day, more importantly...” the man takes a look around the room

  
  


“Why are you here? I couldn't help but notice the door was open while I was on my way back home from work” The man raises an eyebrow

  
  


“are you perhaps still caught in your slump?” Yusuke stammers

  
  


“Y-yes, how do you know about that?” The older man chuckles

  
  


“I know quite a lot about you Yusuke-kun, you've made yourself quite famous for patterning your work after the 'Sayuri', but your painting at the exhibit...” the old man frowns as he adjusts his glasses

  
  


“It was quite different from that, have you been experimenting with different styles?” Yusuke stays silent as he avoids the man's gaze

  
  


“If you'd like I can advise you, materials, themes, whatever you need, you seem like you need a helping hand right now” The old man takes another closer look at the room

  
  


“most of your painting took place here right? Your current lack of a patron must be what is holding you back...” the man digs around his front shirt pocket and takes out a business card

  
  


“here, take this, and give me a call when you can” Yusuke takes the card and reads the information

  
  


“Director of the Japanese Art Support Foundation... Akiko Kawanabe?... huh... but why have you chosen me? You criticized me so harshly back at the exhibition” the old man chuckles

  
  


“because I feel you have talent, now... “the old man pushes his glasses back up

  
  


“My foundation can provide you with an environment that will allow you to focus on developing your skills; if such a lifestyle interest you, we can talk further at a later date, as for today I have business I must attend to, but I hope to hear from you soon” the man Bows his head as he passes by Arthur, the teen returns the gesture and when the man exits the shack, Arthur returns to leaning by the door frame

  
  


“an interesting ordeal _fratello_, I assume you are taking the offer?” Yusuke smiles

  
  


“it seems my opportunity may have finally arrived, and it was thanks to you two... thank you, both of you” Arthur shakes his head with a smile as Akira nods with a confident grin

  
  


“Just don't forget about us when you're famous” the leader says with a chuckle, Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“hmm... are you doing anything after? There is something I want to try...” Yusuke tilts his head in confusion

  
  


“what is it, Arthur?” The silver-haired smirks

  
  


“it may be time for you to awaken your cognition control, my friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WEeVrR4IVA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIixOQAY9C8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk6mQRKZb7s&t
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xQZ1zmxyDk


	73. Cool Ice

**7/3**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


Yusuke slides to a stop aided by the tip of the katana being dug into the ground, sparks fly as the sword digs deeper into the ground, with a heavy pant the blue-haired teen leans against the sword, to his right Akira was laying on his back trying to catch his breath; Morgana to his left with a dizzied expression, and in front Arthur, on one knee as he too tries to catch his breath

  
  


“not bad, but not there yet, channel your thoughts Yusuke, you got this!” Morgana lifts his head up

  
  


“Why are WE doing this? I thought Yusuke would be the only one doing this?!” Arthur stands and dusts himself off

  
  


“Naive of you to assume such things, the more training you acquire the better! so get up and face me... cat” Arthur smirks as Morgana scowls

  
  


“Now you're just trying to make me angry...” The feline stands up on wobbly legs and gets ready for another round

  
  


Akira stands and stretches his right arm “He's right Morgana, we're falling behind, so let's make the most of this” Akira steps forward with his knife on his hand

  
  


“let's go!” Morgana dashes forward with his cartoonishly big sword and engages Arthur, only for the teen to burst into a cloud of bats and re-appear behind him hitting the feline over the head with the bottom of his scythe

  
  


“too slow!” With a sweeping motion, Arthur strikes at the cat's legs making him fall over, from behind Akira and Yusuke sprint towards him and attack in unison, Yusuke going wide with attacks to force Arthur to keep his focus on him, while Akira went in and attacked with precision to go for the finisher; Arthur however, aided by the nature of his long weapon managed to keep both of them off, using the blade to counter the knife, and the shaft to deflect the sword, soon Arthur begins to slow down and Akira takes the opportunity

  
  


“I got you now!” Akira goes in for the kill but as he does so a metal arm catches the knife deflecting it to the side

  
  


“Lancelot!” The arm then gradually builds a body as the knight engages with Akira, drawing his sword and resting it flat against his chest; Arthur spins his scythe around and fully engages with Yusuke as the two lock blades

  
  


“shred him, Lancelot!” two green orbs shine behind knight's visor, and then he assumes his stance; holding Excalibur with two hands and then lifting it to eye's level and holding the blade parallel to the ground, Akira prepares to go on the defense, holding his knife in a back grip raising it across his chest; the knight slowly circles around with Akira keeping the same pace before both engaged each other, Morgana rushes to Akira's aid; Yusuke meanwhile was struggling with Arthur, now that they were in a one on one, the scout began to regain his ground, pushing Yusuke back bit by bit

  
  


“come on Yusuke! I know you have it in you, so do it!” Arthur pushes Yusuke back

  
  


“I-I can't, I'm trying...” Yusuke wipes the sweat off his brow, Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“you're holding back... I can sense it...” Yusuke looks down

  
  


“can I make it with my talent alone? Was Madarame right? Will I really get nowhere in the art world as I am right now?” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“you keep doubting yourself, that is not the Yusuke I know... The Yusuke I know is driven, he has an amount of persistence that I even I cannot hope to match... so tell me, are you determined?” the blue-haired teen raises his gaze

  
  


“I am, I will show everyone what I can do, and even if I fail I'll keep trying...” Yusuke takes his sword and tosses the scabbard aside

  
  


“I'll keep getting up! No matter how many times I fall!” the artist rushes at Arthur, his sword trailing behind, in his determined focus he fails to notice the vapor trail left behind it, Arthur smirks

  
  


“Do it!” As Yusuke gets close, he brings his sword up, and with a surge of strength he brings it down, Arthur holds the scythe up, catching the sword in the middle

  
  


“that's it! Come on Yusuke!” the teen grits his teeth as he pushes down harder, and little by little, frost begins to coat his sword

  
  


“I knew it! Now break on through!” the young artist places his left hand over the spine of the sword and pushes harder, Arthur unable to keep up with the push drops down to one knee, and with a final push the sword explodes into ice shards; dropping to his knees Yusuke pants as he tries to catch his breath

  
  


“Did... did I do it? Was that it?” Arthur nods as he drops his scythe to the side propping himself up with it

  
  


“yes... that was it, interestingly enough, you managed to channel the ice through your sword... you made the metal rather brittle it seems” Yusuke looks at the broken weapon on his hand

  
  


“I see, so that's why it shattered” Akira grunts as he rolls to the side as Lancelot begins to falter

  
  


“good job Yusuke, now stop attacking me Arthur!” the silver-haired teen shrugs

  
  


“fine, that's it for today then... “ The knight fades away as he began to regain his fighting stance

  
  


“meow~ that was rough...” Morgana slumps down tired

  
  


“yes... but at least now I can use the cognition control now...” Yusuke looks at Akira and Morgana

  
  


“what about you two? Any closer to it?” the duo shake their heads, Akira rubs his arm

  
  


“I think I'll have you train me some more another day Arthur, but for now...” Akira wipes a few drops of sweat off from his cheek

  
  


“...I'm dead tired, can we go home now?” Arthur chuckles and gets up

  
  


“sure, no use on keep going for now”

  
  


**Yongen-yaja **

  
  


**7/3**

  
  


Akira steps inside the cafe, after exchanging a few words with Sojiro, the teen heads upstairs and opens the bag for Morgana to hop out, the feline stretches his limbs and yawns

  
  


“man, that Arthur sure goes hard with this cognition control training” Akira nods as he sits on the couch

  
  


“no kidding, but being able to use our power without having to summon our personas sure is useful” The cat tilts his head

  
  


“true, but does he really have to be so hard about it? I mean, Yusuke did break his sword... which means we're going to need to get a new one” Akira nods

  
  


“Let's stop by Iwai's tomorrow after school” The cat nods as he continues

  
  


“sure, but...” The cat's ears droop down

  
  


“do you think we'll be getting that soon? I mean, Yusuke did manage to get his unlocked, but us....” Akira stands up and rubs the feline's ear eliciting a few purrs from him

  
  


“It's fine, I'm sure we'll get it eventually” the teen sighs

  
  


“I hope...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70zsjk99LGw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHF8ZzMpIlU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2P_hqhu5rQ


	74. Charming questions

**7/6**

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


***pi pi pi***

  
  


AL: so... it's almost time

  
  


AK: Yeah, about that, why hasn't he confessed??

  
  


AT: Yeah, what gives?

  
  


AL: some people are more resilient to the changes of hearts than others, Kanehsiro just happens to be one of these people

  
  


MN: so WHEN can we expect him to confess?

  
  


AL: I assume soon

  
  


YK: that's reassuring...

  
  


RS: yeah... the last thing I want is someone kidnapping me in the middle of the street

  
  


AL: Listen, everyone will be fine

  
  


AK: Then why doesn't it feel that way?

  
  


AL: fine, would it help if I cooked something?

  
  


MN: you cook?

  
  


AT: oh yeah, and he's teaching me too!

  
  


AL: perfect, then let us put your skills to the test signorina

  
  


AT: wait...

  
  


AL: come on by after school, your exam awaits...

  
  


RS: I better go and help with the taste test

  
  


YK: indeed, I shall also help in this endeavor

  
  


MN:... what the heck, I'll drop by as well, what's the address?

  
  


Akira chuckles as he re-reads the messages, taking another of the snacks, his attention drawn to the kitchen

  
  


“RYUJI! Get out of here! Stop! Out!” Ann smacks the blond male with a wooden spoon

  
  


“ow! Okay, I get it! Geez” Ryuji leaves and plops down next to Yusuke who is too busy looking at some sort of art documentary on the TV

  
  


“_buon lavoro ben fatto_, now back to the sauce” Arthur dusts his hands as he returns to the stove, Ann gasps

  
  


“my meatballs! No no no no!” The girl quickly rushes back to the pot, Morgana yawns as he stretches his limbs

  
  


“is it time for food yet?” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“go back to sleep buddy” the cat yawns and accepts the invitation, Yusuke rubs his chin

  
  


“aren't we missing someone? Where's Makoto?” Ryuji shrugs, and pops another of the snacks into his mouth, soon after the doorbell rings, Arthur wipes his hands and goes to the monitor

  
  


“_Carina..._ I-I'll be right down” Arthur slides out of the kitchen and goes to a mirror on the hallway, he lets his hair down and removes his apron; Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke watch in curiosity as the teen pops his shirt collar in the usual way and adjusts the fronts

  
  


“uhh... dude? You good?” Arthur nods dismissively as he rushes out the door before long the teen arrives with Makoto

  
  


“Hello everyone” the girl waves at the others who return the greeting

  
  


Ryuji waves the girl over “hey, Makoto, you got to try these, I don't really remember the name but they are really good” Makoto sets her stuff down by the table and goes over to Ryuji eyeing up the snacks

  
  


“I've read about these... _arancini_?” Arthur nods with a grin

  
  


“I see you have done some studying” Makoto smiles

  
  


“of course... I pretty much had to” The girl takes one of the balls and takes a bite

  
  


“these are good! Did you make them Arthur?” The teen smirks and steps aside throwing a thumb over his shoulder

  
  


“for once in a long time, I'm doing the helping” Ann scoffs

  
  


“I need you here, not over there Arthur” the silver-haired teen shrugs

  
  


“duty calls it seems, make yourself comfortable _Carina_” Arthur retreats to the kitchen and helps with the finishing touches as Makoto takes a seat and begins to watch the documentary with Yusuke

  
  


Ann's menu consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, a Caprese salad, and since she didn't quite comfortable making the pizzas yet, she settled on making bruschetta instead; the cooking was done and the teens ate, as before sharing a meal helped ease the tension they had from the palaces, after the meal Akira couldn't help but ask

  
  


“what's with the charms?” Makoto and Arthur both freeze startled

  
  


“u-uh... well, you see....” Makoto stammers while Arthur clears his throat

  
  


“I got them at a raffle, it was a pack of two and I decided to give one to Makoto, simple as that” Ann raises an eyebrow but stays silent, Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“is that so?...” Ryuji sighs annoyed

  
  


“so what if they're dating? Who cares? What I want to know, how come we've never seen the rest of this place?” Ann almost chokes on a bite of bread, Yusuke sets his fork down

  
  


“yes... I am also curious about that... this place does seem rather spacious...” Yusuke takes a glance around the apartment, Arthur sighs

  
  


“_Bene, _I will give you a tour of the place...” Akira narrows his eyes

  
  


“you're avoiding the subject” The silver-haired teen scoffs with a smirk

  
  


“and you ask too many questions...” Akira stops

  
  


did he just?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XFudmaObLI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-MQC_G9jTU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxzBvqY5PP0


	75. Puzzle

**7/6**

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


“very well, here is the study... or as Archangel would call it, 'Nerve center'” Arthur steps into the room, on the left wall where various pictures, post-it notes, newspaper's clippings, and police files all strung together with various types of colorful yarn into something that resembled a web; at the bottom was a simple desk, with a laptop setup, school work was strewn about the desk as well as what Akira could only assume where information files, to the right, was a long table, on it where various types of tools, and to the far right was the case Shiho had gotten for Arthur, inside was the old rifle, carefully cleaned and displayed, Ryuji lets out a long whistle as he takes the room in

  
  


“I can see why he would call it that...” The others step inside and begin to look around the room

  
  


Makoto walks over to the center of the web “what's all this? Information?” the girl reads over some of the notes “on who?...”

  
  


Arthur stands next to her pointing at three pictures, Kamoshida, Madarame, and Kaneshiro “I'm trying to find a new candidate... as well as trying to keep track of our mysterious person operating within the Metaverse” Upon closer inspection, Akira noted that Kamoshida was the only one who seemed to be unrelated, Arthur smirks

  
  


“you noticed too Akira?” The black-haired teen nods

  
  


“he was the only one that seemed to be unaware of this person” Makoto holds her chin in thought

  
  


“so then what do Madarame and Kaneshiro have in common?” Arthur sighs and shrugs

  
  


“I do not know yet, but Juliet and L.J are also looking into it... however...” Arthur taps at the center of the web, a single post-it with the word 'WHO?' and a black mask painted with a marker on it “this will prove to be one of my hardest challenges yet...” Ryuji takes a closer look and rubs his chin

  
  


“hey Akira, have you found anything out about the guy that brought you here?” The leader shakes his head

  
  


“I was hoping Arthur had found something...” The Italian sadly shakes his head

  
  


“I am sorry... but it seems that there isn't much information on that...” The teen looks at the note on the center, before rubbing his chin in thought “unless...”

  
  


Yusuke looks at one of the newspaper clippings “Arthur... what is this?... it is in a foreign language” Arthur turns and smirks as he sees what the artist is looking at

  
  


“that my friend, is my biggest job, three targets, three buildings, and less than two hours to pull it off... I believe that was the heist that finally got us in trouble” Ann rushes to the clipping and looks at it

  
  


“whoa... really?” Arthur nods

  
  


Makoto frowns as she turns to the silver-haired teen “but that's all in the past right?” Arthur looks from side to side nervously

  
  


“right?...” The girl's expression grows angrier

  
  


“Y-yes, of course... of course it has...” Morgana paws at some of the tools on the table

  
  


“what are these for? Are they some sort of awesome secret thief tool?” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“that looks like a hex wrench to me... what I want to know is...” Akira walks over and picks up a pack of cards

  
  


“what the heck do you use these for?” Arthur chuckles and takes the pack opening it and taking one card

  
  


“It is rather surprising how useful sleight of hand is... making things disappear...” with a flick of his fingers the card seemingly vanishes

  
  


Ryuji stares wide-eyed “whoa! How'd you do that?!” Arthur smirks and turns his hand around, the corners of the card where stuck between his index and pinky fingers; Arthur places the card back on the deck and into the box

  
  


“anyway... should we move on?...” Ann smiles devilishly

  
  


“oh, I'm sure Makoto is dying to see the bedroom” The brunette's face gets red as she stammers for a reply

  
  


“T-That's not true...” Yusuke rubs his chin

  
  


“it is truly where the magic happens...” Ryuji and Ann burst out laughing as Akira and Morgana both sigh in annoyance leaving the couple to fume in their embarrassment

  
  


**7/8**

  
  


**Shibuya**

  
  


the sounds of police sirens fill the air as multiple cop cars pull up to a building, nearby Arthur, Juliet, and Little John hide in the shadows, the former leader smirks

  
  


“another one bites the dust it seems” The woman sighs annoyed

  
  


“Still can't believe all that crap about a world inside someone's heart or whatever, but here we are... what's the situation kid?” Juliet looks at her phone screen as Archangel communicates with her, his young voice sounding trough the speaker

  
  


“looks like our pig squealed, they're moving in on all of his known associates” Juliet frowns

  
  


“is that it?” the screen changes to Archangel's room, the boy was young, his hair somewhat curly brown, he was wearing a white hoodie with the hood up, the headset loosely over one ear, though not much could be seen behind him a few baseball posters could be seen along a few trophies, besides that lay some discarded computer components, he twists his mouth as he shrugs

  
  


“if they do have anything else, there hasn't been a report yet, but my money is on the SIU building a case as we speak” the bigger Italian turns the camera towards him

  
  


“what about his precious money? Surely that was confiscated already” The kid types away at the keyboard before stopping and reading some information on the screen

  
  


“well, they did get that at least... but from the activity, I'm seeing here they are taking some precautions...” Archangel stops as his eyes narrow with concern “there's talk about bringing that woman in”

  
  


Juliet groans “not her... anyone but Shirogane... Arthur, if she comes in, we're all screwed” Arthur smirks, without taking his eyes off the squad cars he replies

  
  


“do not worry, something tells me she will not be called” Archangel crosses his arms

  
  


“What makes you say that?” The former leader chuckles

  
  


“call it intuition...” Juliet sighs annoyed

  
  


“you've got to be shittin' me” Arthur digs through his pocket and tosses a small flash drive to L.J

  
  


“take this, find somewhere where you can see the contents and then you'll know...” The man frowns

  
  


“you mean... there's something bigger at play?” the silver-haired teen turns back to his team as the squad cars begin to leave and nods

  
  


“again... call it intuition...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvJCdBDCS5s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPBHmpNKMDw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKzbcQIn-wc


	76. Mission: Complete

**7/9**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


Kaneshiro was all over the news, he had gone from terrorizing people from the shadows to having his face plastered on all news outlets, from newspapers to podcasts, and from radio to TV. On the way to school that morning, Akira kept overhearing the Phantom Thieves, it seemed people were finally beginning to notice them. And now that they had gathered in the hideout it was more obvious than ever that support for them had gone up

  
  


Ryuji smiles as he reads the article on his phone “oh man, I can't believe he actually turned in his bosses as well” Akira peeks over the blond's shoulder reading the article himself

  
  


“It is quite impressive” Yusuke says as he looms over the other shoulder, with a groan Ryuji pushes both of them off

  
  


“it's been a huge deal, I mean, look at all these comments!” Yusuke looks down with growing concern

  
  


“it's difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all the credit for his arrest” Ann smiles as she flips the screen of her phone towards the others

  
  


“People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves though, look!” Ryuji snickers

  
  


“it's all coming together now! This is awesome!” Yusuke crosses his arms with a grin

  
  


“it's surprising to see, all of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing belief in us” from behind Arthur chuckles as he approaches

  
  


“_ne soyez pas si rapide à faire confiance à de telles choses, _I would be wary of such changes if I were you, Yusuke” Arthur stands next to the artist and crosses his arms

  
  


“what do you mean?” Akira asks as he twiddles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“A little thing called 'bandwagon', sure they may support us now... but should the tables turn...” Akira frowns, the silver-haired teen raises his hands

  
  


“I am not expecting things to change, mind you, but some precaution is needed in such affairs...” Ryuji frowns

  
  


“Hey, where were you anyway? I didn't see you in class at all today...” Arthur sighs

  
  


“well, I was brought in for questioning... after all, Kaneshiro was indeed visited by 'Arsene'” Ann crosses her arms with a huff

  
  


“I'm guessing you talked your way out... considering you aren't in jail...” The silver-haired teen snaps his fingers and points at the girl

  
  


“that is correct, a little magic from Archangel, a little thought from Juliet, and Iwai as an unknowing accomplice.... and well... things are on the up and up” Akira half-smiles half frowns

  
  


“Just how did you manage to get Iwai involved?...” Arthur smirks as he raises a finger to his lips

  
  


  
  


“trade secret...” Ann shudders before getting back on topic

  
  


“A—anyway, do you think this was the reason Makoto had the card posted anywhere it might stand out? So that people noticed us?” Ryuji rubs his nose

  
  


“that actually makes sense... a pretty smart move on her part” Arthur chuckles with a smirk

  
  


“where is our amazing Miss President anyway?” Akira's phone rings, almost as if summoned Makoto's phone number is shown on the screen, Akira picks up the call, the others lean closer to listen in

  
  


“Hello? It's Makoto, My apologies but I won't be able to join you today” Akira shoves his free hand into his pocket

  
  


“Presidential matters?” Akira says with a grin before the girl replies

  
  


“sort of... I have been called into a meeting with the principal” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“I'm sure these recent developments are to blame” the girl hesitates before answering

  
  


“that would be the case, yes” Yusuke frowns

  
  


“do you think he may have found something?” Makoto hums

  
  


“I don't think so, but if I had to guess... he most likely wants to know what I have found so far...” Ryuji gulps adjusting his bag on his shoulders

  
  


“s-should we be worried?” Makoto stifles a laugh

  
  


“N-no, it should be fine, honest; More importantly, however, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!” Ann leans in closer “w-what did it say!”

  
  


“It was all about our calling card, anyway, I'm sorry but I have to go... oh, and Arthur...” the silver-haired teen raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what is it, _Carina_?” The girl's voice gets serious

  
  


“you and I are going to have a talk about what I heard earlier...” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“I-I do not know wh-” Makoto clears her throat loudly

  
  


“I didn't... b-but... F-fine, _Car-” _Makoto interrupts

  
  


“Arthur...” The silver-haired teen lets out a sigh

  
  


“Very well then, Makoto, I will see you later...” Arthur rubs his forehead exasperatedly

  
  


“very well then... goodbye for now” Akira hangs up and stuffs his phone back into his pocket

  
  


“I just hope all this excitement doesn't put us on the police's radar...” Arthur straightens himself up

  
  


“oh, I am more than sure that we are... after all we have ruffled quite a few feathers already... it would be safe to assume we are already under investigation... or at the very least preparations are underway” Ryuji sighs

  
  


“It'll be fine, there's no way they can get to the Metaverse” Yusuke rubs his chin

  
  


“true, but... what about the other person using the Metaverse?” Akira shrugs

  
  


“what about him? Like Arthur said before, it's going to be hard to track them down, or even find them, so why worry about it for now?” Ryuji grins and nods leaning on the leader's shoulder

  
  


“that's what I'm saying! Besides, Arthur here is already looking into it” Arthur nods with a smirk

  
  


“I will promptly find this person, and from there... well, that is up to you, Akira” the black-haired teen nods, Ryuji pats the teen's back

  
  


“anyway... what should we do about our next target?” Ann huffs with a frown

  
  


“Don't get ahead of yourself... still, people are going to be looking closely at us now considering how exciting things are getting” Ryuji chuckles “you're right, we can't be choosing any random person now”

  
  


Yusuke grins “ there's no need to rush, we have already claimed three victories counting Kamoshida, we should lay low for now, and wait for all this excitement to blow over before we consider our next move...” Arthur snaps his fingers and points at Yusuke

  
  


“precisely the more rashly we act, the more the police may study us...” Ann smiles with a small hop

  
  


“then why don't we have another celebration?” Ryuji nods

  
  


“good idea, we can make it a welcomin' party for Miss President too!” Morgana sighs with a shake of his head

  
  


“looks like the 'lay low and wait' idea is out the window huh?”

  
  


“Should we count you out then Morgana?” Ann asks in a teasing tone, the cat becomes flustered

  
  


“I-I didn't say that! I j-just suggest we should keep this in the down-low” Arthur scoffs

  
  


“nonsense! We work hard, we play hard, right _fratello _Ryuji?” The two teens fist bump, Ann turns to her phone

  
  


“I'm going to let Makoto know!” Ann dials the brunette up, only to suddenly turn to the others with the speaker on

  
  


“did you guys forget we have finals coming up?” Ryuji slumps down sadly

  
  


“oh man... for real? You have to be kiddin' me right now” Makoto continues sternly

  
  


“if you wish not to stand out, then I suggest you get some decent grades, that is something I simply would not be able to overlook as student council president” Makoto's note softens somewhat

  
  


“For now behave and concentrate on your studies, we can have fun once finals are over” The girl grows stern again

  
  


“Am I understood?...” Ryuji stands straight

  
  


“Y-Yes ma'am!” Arthur pats the teen's back

  
  


“Stay strong _fratello_, stay strong”

  
  


**7/9**

  
  


**Nijima Residence**

  
  


Sae walks in with a sigh, Makoto turns to her sister welcoming her, Makoto looks at her sister with worry as the elder Nijima seemed rather rough around the edges, and she could clearly see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep

  
  


“you look tired, is everything okay?” the elder sister rubs the bridge of her nose

  
  


“Don't worry about me, how about you Makoto? Have you been keeping up with your studies?” The younger sister smiles

  
  


“Yes, of course, though... what is the point of studying?” Sae raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what do you mean?” Makoto crosses her arms and shakes her head

  
  


“I was just wondering what will be waiting for me at the end... Even if I manage to push through tough entrance exams, I'm still thrust into a competitive society” the older sister frown

  
  


“What else is there besides success? Don't ask such childish questions” Makoto turns to the TV “isn't this the man the Phantom Thieves sent a calling card for?”

  
  


Makoto places her hands on her lap changing the subject “I heard he confessed his crimes” Sae looks at the TV with disgust as she shakes her head

  
  


“Even the police couldn't figure out why, it really... was out of nowhere” the woman rubs her forehead as she continues

  
  


“This would only make sense if his personality changed... but that would be impossible” Makoto turns to her sister

  
  


“why does it matter? The police caught him in the end, right?” Sae looks away angrily

  
  


“I had plans set for a promotion, but no one can take credit for his arrest now with that confession of his” The woman sighs as she turns around

  
  


“...not that a child would understand” Makoto looks on until her sister is gone, finally she lets out a sigh

  
  


“so she was pursuing the case after all... Promotion...” Makoto's gaze falls with sadness

  
  


“you've changed sis...”

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


Makoto pulls her phone out and reads the message

  
  


AL: Goodnight Carina, see you tomorrow... ti amo

  
  


Makoto reads the message with a smile on her face “but I think I'll be ok...”

  
  


the girl holds the phone up to her heart “...now that I found a place where I belong”

  
  


**???**

  
  


**7/9**

MN: Love you too, good night Arthur

  
  


Bishop places his phone back in his pocket, from the roofs above bright neon signs shine down on him, with a smirk and a snap of his fingers the scout turns his attention to the feminine shadow behind him

  
  


“Who are you? And why are you in my casino?” the teen half spins around stepping on the edge of the building

  
  


“call it a preliminary excursion... I shall see you soon...” As the teen falls backward over the edge the woman peers over the edge as Bishop continues to fall

  
  


“... Sae Nijima”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCoYlvN-ivA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WEeVrR4IVA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSdvjiSej78
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXc6uQzLhwU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVr4QzdwjHQ


	77. Exams and festivals

**7/10**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


due to some circumstances unknown to Akira, the teen had been placed in charge of the store, he didn't mind, after all, Sojiro had taught him a few of things, so he was happy to help his caretaker; plus he could swear he was warming up to him, Akira couldn't quite place why but it didn't matter  
  
  


Fortunately for the teen, the last elderly couple had already left, and he was alone staring mindlessly at the TV, that was of course until Ryuji called

  
  


“hey, watcha' up to?” Akira smirks mischievously

  
  


“me? Oh you know, out of town and what not” Ryuji takes a minute to process the information before replying angrily

  
  


“h-hey! I see you in there loomin'!” Akira turns to the door to see Ryuji and the others snickering and giggling

  
  


“Fine, you caught me... come on in” Ryuji opens the door with a huff

  
  


“That ain't cool man! Anyway, you free?” the leader gestures at the empty establishment

  
  


“gee, I don't know” Ann shakes her head as Ryuji rubs the back of his head

  
  


“Listen, we're here to hang out” Ann frowns

  
  


“no, we're not! We're here to study idiot!” Makoto sighs

  
  


“Why am I here too?” the girl asks annoyed, Arthur rubs her shoulders

  
  


“_c'est la vie, Carina_, you are one of us now” Ryuji grins and nods

  
  


“obviously! You have to help us, otherwise, we're in trouble you know, we gotta stick together!” Akira holds his chin

  
  


“they're right you know” Ann rubs the bridge of her nose

  
  


“not you too...” Makoto takes a deep breath as she kneads her temples, the brunette turns to Yusuke

  
  


“Why are you here? I thought your school already had their exams?” The blue-haired artist shrugs

  
  


“I enjoy coming here, plus if I can gaze at the Sayuri, maybe I could get some sort of inspiration” Ann frowns

  
  


“you're just here for the food” Yusuke shrugs

  
  


“yes, that as well...” Makoto shakes her head sarcastically

  
  


“you know...” the girl takes a look around the store “I couldn't ask the last time I was here... but what is this place? The storekeeper doesn't seem to be around...” Ryuji points his thumb at Akira

  
  


“it's where he lives” Makoto gasps in shock as Akira rubs the back of his neck anxiously, Ryuji scratches his chin

  
  


“well... you see?.... h-he's got complicated circumstances...” the blond boy looks over at the leader “we can tell her about it right? Actually, tell her yourself” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“I have actually told her some of it already... out of respect however I only spoke of the most recent and important events” Akira sighs and rolls his eyes

  
  


“wow, Arthur Lupin, respecting personal boundaries? That's a new one” Arthur huffs

  
  


“_Va bene_, then here it goes, Akira Kurusu, born on -” with a yelp Akira rushes over and covers the silver-haired teen's mouth

  
  


“O-Okay, Okay! Stop I get it!” Arthur raises an eyebrow, with a sigh the leader steps back

  
  


“L-Look, the short and sweet is, I got involved into some bad business back on my hometown, coming back from school one day I stumbled upon a man trying to force himself on a woman...” the leader sighs and averts his gaze “I decided to step in, but the man tripped and blamed me for it... I was arrested and promptly sent to juvie, and... well, the rest is rather straightforward, I was put on probation, my parents... well...” Akira sighs “let's just say that we aren't talking at the moment... b-but anyway...” Akira sheepishly extends his arms “here I am” Makoto nods barely holding herself together

  
  


“that's... that's terrible...” Arthur rubs the girl's back, Ryuji sighs pushing himself off the counter

  
  


“Ann, Yusuke, and I are pretty much the same too, I mean it's not as bad as this guy's though” Arthur nods

  
  


“Indeed, though I may be being punished for the very real crimes I have committed... there is no excuse for Akira's situation” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“there's just something we can't put up with, that's why we all became Phantom Thieves” Morgana growls

  
  


“H-Hey! Don't forget about me!” Ryuji grins crossing his arms

  
  


“I know, I know, we're all part of the team” Ryuji turns to Makoto

  
  


“by the way, ain't there someone you can't forgive either? Like, a heart you wanna change?” Makoto grins and crosses her arms

  
  


“that's a secret” Ryuji turns to Arthur who simply shrugs, Makoto stomps flustered

  
  


“h-hey! Why are you looking at him for!” Ryuji raises his hands to his head protecting himself

  
  


“c-chill! You can just tell us y'know! You don't have to be so angry about it!” Ryuji inches away as Makoto adjusts her hair back in place

  
  


“t-that aside...” the girl's tone grows stern “do you have any intention of studying for the exam?” Ryuji lowers his arms “y-yeah sure, please teach us”

  
  


Arthur snickers “_che adorabile..._”

  
  


everything was going well with study, however, Ryuji's growing hatred for English and Ann's exceeding confusion in math, began to weigh on their minds

  
  


Ryuji slumps down on his seat with a sigh “man! Who cares about English? It's not like we're ever going to use it!” Arthur smirks

  
  


“_it's not so bad Ryuji, once you get used to it that is..._” Ryuji looks over Makoto's shoulder at Arthur's silver head

  
  


“s-shuddup you... why are you even over there?!” Arthur looks over his shoulder and points

  
  


“There is no more space, over there” Makoto reaches over and gently pats Arthur's head

  
  


“I can see we're not going to get much farther... how about a break then?” Ann throws her hands up exasperatedly

  
  


“YES! PLEASE! I'm done trying to decypher this reading bit!” Ann slumps down her seat as well, Yusuke puts his pencil down

  
  


“Sorry to bother, but are there any snacks available?” Akira nods and after pushing Ryuji out of the way he brought over some drinks and a few snacks from upstairs he was saving for later

  
  


“...and that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now Akechi-san...” everyone's attention immediately snapped to the TV

  
  


the TV host asked some questions, which Akechi made clear that the Phantom Thieves were just as bad as the criminals they have brought to justice, the detective prince also mentioned that the method used was rather dubious going as far as to claim that the crimes may have been fabricated

  
  


Arthur scoffs and turns back to his notebook “Detective prince... _va fancullo”_ Makoto turns to the silver-haired teen and flicks the back of his head

  
  


“Arthur! Watch your language!” the girl angrily turns back to the others

  
  


Ryuji rests an elbow on the table “why the hell're we bein' treated as the bad guys!?” Ann sighs and flips one of her pigtails

  
  


“Just let them say whatever they want, more people are starting to understand that we're doing things right, after all” Ryuji sighs

  
  


“m-maybe you're right... when I'm walking around in town, I hear a lot of people talking about us too” Ryuji grins

  
  


“and the forum's been full of hype too now that I think about it, do you think we made it big time?” Morgana frowns and scratches his ear with his back paw

  
  


“don't get pompous over dealing with some street thug, save it for after we deal with a bigger target” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“that's it? That sounds easy” Arthur turns back to the others

  
  


“do not be in such a rush _fratello_, I suspect that from here on out things may be getting harder” Ryuji grins

  
  


“oh yeah, we got people's attention now! We gotta make sure we hit a big one next time!” Makoto sighs

  
  


“focus on your exams first, please? After that we can worry about big targets” Yusuke raises an eyebrow

  
  


“so you agree with him then? About going after a bigger target?” Makoto nods

  
  


“It makes sense to me... We'll decide on that eventually, but first, our exams” the brunette straightens her papers and clears her throat

  
  


“and on that note, break time's over! Let's get back to-”

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


The teens look at their phones before Arthur raises his hand

  
  


“sorry that was me, excuse me for a moment?” the silver-haired teen stands up and heads out, Makoto lets out a groan

  
  


“Okay, no more distractions please?” Ryuji slams his fist on his palm

  
  


“oh! Wait! What are we going to do for our celebration party? Weren't we going to do it after exams” Makoto lets out a disappointed groan

  
  


“yes, I believe so...” Ryuji grins

  
  


“where should we go? I feel like I'll study better if I got something to look forward to” Morgan tilts his head

  
  


“We haven't gone anywhere since the buffet, so let's make it interesting!” Yusuke drops his pencil, Ann jumps on her seat

  
  


“hey, what about fireworks!? A fireworks festival!” Ryuji sits up

  
  


“oh yeah, it's that season, huh?” Makoto chuckles and nods

  
  


“That sounds good to me” Yusuke closes his eyes with a smirk

  
  


“It's hard to ignore a buffet, but I'll take the beauties of summer instead, still, I demand we feast during the festival as well” Akira twidles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“it's hot though” Morgana hops up

  
  


“oh! Do you have yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?” Ryuji smirks

  
  


“fireworks festival it is, let's make sure we get a good one!” Makoto clears her throat loudly

  
  


“Ryuji?... exams first, the festival later” a drop of sweat rolls down Ryuji's forehead

  
  


“y-yes, ma'am!”

  
  


**7/10**

  
  


**Outside Leblanc**

  
  


Arthur glances around, making sure no one is around before crossing the street and heading into the laundromat, with a flick of his finger he picks up the call from the unknown number

  
  


“H-hey! I h-heard all that! C-can you take my r-request now?!” the voice on the other end was distorted, making it sound much deeper, from experience Arthur guessed it was a younger person, perhaps a female, though he kept this theory to himself he simply sighed

  
  


“you know Alibaba, I am not the one you should be contacting about this...” the voice stammers a bit before replying

  
  


“B-B-But you're one of them r-right?! P-plus, you managed to find my hidden wiretaps and cameras!” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“Please, I can find spying devices on my sleep, this was nothing... but at any rate, I am not the leader, you should contact him instead” the voice hesitates

  
  


“F-Fine, give me his number, he's the one that lives in the cafe right?” Arthur grins

  
  


“yes, that is him, however... can I ask you to contact him after we are done with exams?” the voice sighs

  
  


“fine... don't forget you promised me you'd help me!” the line goes silent as the teen smirks

  
  


“_torna al lavoro sembra”_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uD8WPXEpM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSdvjiSej78
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtQfg5ktK6M


	78. New prospects / The World IV

**7/16**

  
  


**Shibuya overpass**

  
  


exams where finally over, through tough studying and preparation, Akira had the feeling he had passed with a decent score, though as it seemed to be usual Ann and Ryuji were both sulking, Makoto undoubtedly had a perfect score, and Akira guessed Arthur wasn't too far behind, Yusuke though unaffected was still providing moral support to the other two as he gently patted Ryuji's back

  
  


“oh man, thank god exams are over...” the blond male rests his forehead against the rail, Ann leans forward resting her hands on her cheeks

  
  


“no kidding... I'm so exhausted” Ryuji lets out a sigh as he pushes himself up

  
  


“I can finally sleep in peace again” Makoto smiles as he crosses her arms

  
  


“you must have been studying pretty hard if it kept you up at night” Arthur bobs his head from side to side in doubt

  
  


“knowing these two?...” Ryuji scoffs

  
  


“s-shut up... i-it ain't my fault y'know? Slacking off is just too much fun” Ann nods

  
  


“I know right!? I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even bee too clean now...” Arthur chuckles with a grin

  
  


“see what I mean? Completely predictable” Yusuke rubs the bridge of his nose disappointed

  
  


“you two are the perfect exemplars of what escapism can mean” Makoto rubs her forehead with concern

  
  


“I don't even want to imagine what the result will be” Ryuji shakes his head annoyed

  
  


“Whatever, it's over already right? Who cares about that anymore!? What's really important is the Phantom Thieves' popularity! Ain't it amazing?” Ann nods with a smile on her face

  
  


“I know right?! It feels like our time's finally here!~” Yusuke closes his eyes and nods in agreement

  
  


“I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully” Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“Perhaps, but we are not always able to choose our targets, sometimes, our targets come to us...” Akira frowns

  
  


“what does that mean?” Arthur smirks and crosses his arms

  
  


“In due time Kurusu... _tutto a tempo debito” _Makoto sighs

  
  


“well, whatever the case may be, we should take some time to discuss and think it over” Arthur nods and snaps his fingers pointing at the brunette

  
  


“Well said _Carina_, careful consideration is paramount, especially now that we are beginning to make a name of ourselves” Ryuji crosses his arms and turns around leaning on the rail

  
  


“hold up, the most important thing now is our celebration party! I hope you guys didn't forget. It's the fireworks festival on the eighteenth, I guess we're good meetin' up in Shibuya, yeah? Let's say... five pm!” Morgana sighs exasperatedly

  
  


“you sure are on top of these kinds of things Ryuji...” Arthur lifts his gaze to find Little John and Juliet coming their way

  
  


“Arthur... there you are...” Juliet strides up and leans on space next to Ryuji

  
  


“h-hey! What gives?!” The woman ignores the boy and continues

  
  


“Good thing we caught you all here, I have a few things to ask, something's been eating at us...” Arthur raises an eyebrow

  
  


“and that is?...” The large Italian clears his throat

  
  


“uh... well, how do you... uh, know? If we, Juliet and I, don't have one of these palaces?... I mean, we hope we don't right? But it still worries us... after what you told us about them that is...” Akira rubs his chin

  
  


“you want to know if your desires are twisted?” Juliet nods rubbing the back of her neck

  
  


“I mean... I-I know I ain't easy to work with sometimes...” Ryuji rolls his eyes with a scoff, Juliet shoots him a glare shutting him up “a-anyway, I'm just worried I've been seeing things in a way that ain't right” Arthur raises an eyebrow glancing over to Morgana who was sitting there with his mouth open

  
  


“y-you're kidding right?... you two... you're both self-aware! Of course, you don't have a palace!” the cat jumps down from the rail and examines Little John up and down

  
  


“I-In fact... t-that self-awareness... y-you two could become persona users yourselves!” Juliet lets out a sigh of relief before shaking her head

  
  


“Nah, I'm good, I don't want to deal with no supernatural crap” the large man nods in agreement

  
  


“We'll just leave that stuff to you guys, we like things here in the real world” Ryuji crosses his arms

  
  


“you guys sure?... we really could use your help inside the Metaverse” Juliet scoffs and punches Ryuji's shoulder lightly

  
  


“Yeah, no, we're good, I'll keep helpin' you out with gear glasses” Little john adjusts his tracksuit jacket

  
  


“and I'll make sure to keep gathering some information on that person you're after...” Akira sighs and shrugs

  
  


“can't be helped then... you guys want to come to see the fireworks at least?” Juliet sighs and shakes her head

  
  


“Nah, you guys go ahead, we'll be around if you need us... other than that...” Juliet pushes herself off the rail and begins to head off with L.J not far behind

  
  


“well see you... good luck kids!~” Juliet and Little John disappear into the evening crowds, Arthur chuckles leaning back on the rail, Akira raises an eyebrow as Yusuke rubs his chin

  
  


“Those two... I'm assuming you didn't stumble upon them by chance, right Arthur?” the silver-haired teen smirks

  
  


“I did, actually, I initially thought about having them help me inside the Metaverse...but” The teen lowers his gaze

  
  


“I suppose I was worried... having them go through the same trauma I did, causing accidental mental breakdowns is...” the teen sighs, leans forward and rubs his tired eyes, Makoto rests her head on his shoulder

  
  


“It's okay now... you have us to help you now” Arthur lifts his head with a smile on his face Lacing his fingers with hers, Akira shoves his hands in his pockets

  
  


“do you think they'll really stay out?” Arthur smirks shaking his head

  
  


“knowing them?...” Arthur snaps his fingers and points in the general direction they had gone

  
  


“...of course not...”

  
  


**Central Street**

  
  


**7/16**

  
  


“Jules?... when are we going to tell him?” Juliet scoffs as she turns towards the gym

  
  


“we'll find the right time... but for now...” The french woman walks past the entrance and towards the decrepit phone booth

  
  


“let's get some training in...” The large man sighs slicking his curly brown hair back

  
  


“I-I mean I guess? I'm still not used to this at all...” L.J. Pulls his phone out, the Metanav app staring back at him

  
  


“... think we're doing the right thing here?” Juliet shrugs pushing the door open

  
  


“Arthur always said to do what we felt was right... and now...” the woman stares at the inside of the booth

  
  


“This is what feels right...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEpWOGO3Lh4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3395PPzVW3Y
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCygfxKiAZs


	79. Denied

**7/18**

  
  


**Shibuya Station**

  
  


“dude, it's so hooooooot!~” Ryuji wipes away the sweat from his forehead, fanning himself with his other hand, Morgana pops his head out from Akira's bag with a big gasp for air

  
  


“I'm getting baked in there! Let me out! Let me oooout!” The feline jumps out and shakes his body, Ryuji tugs on his shirt airing his chest

  
  


“those girls are way too late, not to mention Arthur isn't even here either” Akira takes his hands and phone out of his pockets

  
  


“It's still early, four forty-five, we still have fifteen minutes left...” Yusuke holds his chin in thought, the artist had dressed for the occasion, as instead of his usual attire the teen was wearing a dark blue traditional dress which he accompanied with a mustard-colored obi

  
  


“it must be taking time for them to put on the yukata” Yusuke examines his companions closely before adding

  
  


“Why aren't you two wearing one?” Akira shrugs and tugs on his white button-up shirt

  
  


“When I left my hometown I wasn't exactly expecting on going out to have fun... I mean, I took off my glasses like Ann suggested, it has to count for something, right?” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck annoyed

  
  


“I don't got clothes like yukata, but man, you look way too normal on that...” Yusuke grins proudly

  
  


“People often say that to me” Akira lowers and shakes his head

  
  


“you poor thing...” Ryuji looks away kicking at the ground

  
  


“oh... by the way, the exams...” Morgana snickers climbing up Akira's shoulder

  
  


“I bet you got a big fat F on them!” Ryuji frowns turning to the feline

  
  


“S-shut up! We don't know that!... yet...” Ryuji's rant is interrupted as two women dressed in a pink and black yukata respectively approach and one turns to Yusuke

  
  


“hey, are you going to the fireworks festival? The one asks as her friend adjusts her bag on her arm

  
  


Yusuke nods “that's right” Ryuji Instantly grabs onto Akira's arm

  
  


“dude... are we? Are we being hit on?”

  
  


“us too! Want to go together?” The girl on black asks as she looks up at Yusuke with bright eyes

  
  


her friend joins in with a giggle “C'mon, let's go together!” the girl in black examines Yusuke's attire

  
  


“do you happen to be a model? You look great in that yukata” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“he wasn't kidding, poor guy...” Yusuke frowns as Ryuji talks on Akira's ear

  
  


“look, waiting around's a pain, so can we just go with these chicks?” Akira considers the proposal as he rubs his chin

  
  


“I mean...” the blond pulls on Akira's shoulder excitedly

  
  


“we'll both apologize to the others later! Come on dude!” Yusuke shakes his head annoyed

  
  


“that's enough, you're disgracing your yukata, you should be more aware of your womanhood” the girls take a step back exchanging glances before turning away and leaving, Ryuji hangs his head down sad

  
  


“Yusuke! How could you!?...” an angry Ann walks up behind Ryuji

  
  


“why don't you go after them then?” the girl was wearing a blue yukata with some splashes of different flower prints and a reddish obi, she smacks the back of Ryuji's head eliciting a cry of pain from him

  
  


Makoto lets go of Arthur's arm as she crosses her arms “so those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji” the brunette for her part was wearing a white yukata with a red flower pattern and a yellow obi, Arthur was surprisingly also in traditional clothing, a gray yukata with some red petals around the bottom and a black obi around his waist, but for some reason, he was also carrying a messenger bag

  
  


Ryuji rubs the back of his head to soothe away the pain “uh, well... that's... i-it ain't like that!” Ann sighs

  
  


“... you know, Yusuke's such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says” Arthur rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“hmm... perhaps, but he is more honest about his beliefs, which I must say, it is quite remarkable...” Akira twiddles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“...oookay then, uh, Arthur... you're... looking sharp” the silver-haired teen smirks and shakes his head

  
  


“someone insisted I wear this... however I must say that I had never thought of buying one of this, so I had some last-minute help” Makoto shakes her head with a sigh and adjusts the silver-haired teen's attire

  
  


“it's only fair...” Arthur nods with a smirk

  
  


“_Supongo que sí_...” Ann points over her shoulder

  
  


“We should probably get going now or it's going to get crowded” Yusuke nods following after the blond girl

  
  


“Indeed, let's hope we get a nice view”

  
  


Once outside it was pretty much a sea of people, the streets were flooded with others trying to get a good view of the night sky, the police were also doing their best trying to keep everyone safe and out of the way of danger, though unfortunately for the teens this meant that they were stranded without much room to move forward

  
  


Ann looks up as the first firework detonates “oh... it started already...” the spectacle started behind one of the buildings, which unfortunately blocked the view, Ann attempts to get a better view by hopping but it was all in vain as a single drop of water splashes on her cheek, another drop falls on Morgana's face making him retreat into the safety of the bag; soon after the rain begins to fall; swiftly Arthur turns to his messenger bag and takes out an umbrella, opening it and handing it to Ann and Makoto

  
  


“I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... glad I came prepared...” Arthur looks over at his male companions getting soaked “well... mostly prepared...”

  
  


Ryuji shields his eyes from the water as he looks up “damn it... how'd you know this was going to happen?” Arthur smirks

  
  


“I can see into the future...” Akira raises an eyebrow as Arthur turns his phone's screen towards the others

  
  


“it was in the forecast, see?” Makoto lets out a huff

  
  


“I guess I should have seen that coming...” the teens rush to seek shelter from the downpour, and as such, they end up on the side of a convenience store, while Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke all shook some of the water off of themselves, Arthur stayed mostly unbothered

  
  


“This sucks... I just hope the fireworks aren't canceled” Ann looks at the sky

  
  


-*Due to the sudden change in weather a heavy rain and a flood warning has been issued nearby since the festival cannot proceed in this weather, we truly apologize for canceling today's firework show*-

  
  


Ryuji lets out a sigh “ya had to say something...” Ann smacks Ryuji over the head again

  
  


“s-shut up!” Akira glances over at a nearby car

  
  


“hmm? Isn't that Okumura-senpai?” Makoto looks over

  
  


“Yeah, that's her, do you know her?” Akira nods

  
  


“I ran into her the other day on the rooftop” the girl frowns

  
  


“oh? And what were you doing up there exactly?” Arthur crosses his arms and looks away as Akira's mind races to find an excuse

  
  


“I, uh... I saw her carrying some heavy pots, and I thought she may have to need some help...” well, something like that he supposed wasn't entirely a lie

  
  


“I see...” Makoto replies not completely convinced

  
  


Ryuji sighs “well, she's got a ride... Mona, time for you to show your stuff, turn into a car and get us out of here!” the cat peeks his head out slightly

  
  


“you idiot, that doesn't work in the real world” Ann huffs leaning her head against the umbrella

  
  


“me feet hurt, its cold, the festival's been canceled... this sucks” Ryuji shakes some of the water out his hair

  
  


“We made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get?... Laaamee” Ryuji turns towards the leader

  
  


“aren't heroes that lurk in the dark boring?” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“speak for yourself” Akira shrugs

  
  


“I like the shade”

  
  


Ryuji shakes his head disappointed “what are you moss?” Ryuji lets out a defeated sigh

  
  


“I wanna change the world with a loud bang like a huge firework!” Arthur tilts his head

  
  


“I would personally prefer something quieter...” Ryuji slumps his shoulders down

  
  


“...then again we aren't gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily” the rainfall begins to diminish and many of the people inside the store begin to make their way out and towards the station, Yusuke sighs

  
  


“The rain is letting up, though it is regrettable, we should go our separate ways for now...”

  
  


**7/18**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


Arthur had said that he was going to accompany Makoto home, something about making sure she got there safe or something, but after the disappointment that was the fireworks show, the leader wasn't in the mood to look deeper into any meaning, so he sourly made his way back home to the cafe, however as he opened the door to the establishment, he was greeted by a rare sight; a woman with dark silverish hair and a black suit was sitting on the bar, and from Sojiro's angry expression he could tell she wasn't falling for his usual charm

  
  


“so you won't tell me no matter what?” the woman was cold, calculating and to the point, she almost seemed ruthless; Sojiro, however, acted unfazed by her presence, or so Akira thought

  
  


“I have nothing more to say to you about that” the woman calmly stood up gathering her stuff and leaving her payment on the counter

  
  


“I see, in that case, I have ways of making you talk” by now it was obvious to Akira this woman meant trouble, especially now that she threatened Sojiro, whose act began to crack ever so slightly

  
  


“huh? What's that supposed to-” the woman turned around and headed out passing Akira

  
  


“H-Hey! We're not done here yet!” Sojiro followed her with his eyes, but the woman stepped out without turning back or acknowledging the old man's words, it was only now that Sojiro noticed his ward standing by the door, the teen grins nervously

  
  


“uhh.. lover's quarrel?” Akira's quip did little to alleviate the tension

  
  


“No, nothing like that kid... look, it's past closing time. Do me a favor and clean up the place” Any other day Akira would have complained, but after seeing that exchange, he quickly set out to follow orders, it wasn't until now that the black-haired teen noticed the TV

  
  


“Onto other news... the international hacktivist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves...” Akira stopped halfway through putting on his apron as he turned his gaze to the TV

  
  


“w-wait... WHAT?!”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCoYlvN-ivA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjZ0mJmN9g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA


	80. Alibaba appears!

**7/18**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


AK: guys, did you see the news??

  
  


AT: I did, what are we going to do?!

  
  


RS: What is even up with these Medjed people???

  
  


AK: Arthur, I could really use some input here

  
  


AL: hang on, I am working on it

  
  


MN: Maybe Archangel knows something?

  
  


AL: I am trying to get in contact with him... but I am afraid he might be in school

  
  


RS: at school this late?!

  
  


AL: time zones Ryuji, time zones

  
  


RS: ...right

  
YK: can we ask anyone else about this in the meantime?

  
  


MN: I'll try my sister, see what she knows

  
  


RS: great... just what we needed to end today huh?

  
  


AT: do you have to rub it in?

  
  


YK: …this Medjed, it has to do with the Egyptian god of death

  
  


AT: I don't think that's quite it Yusuke, these are hackers

  
  


MN: technically they are crackers

  
  


MN: people who use the internet to illegally access and alter data

  
  


RS: does it matter? These guys are the perfect target!

  
  


AT: ??

  
  


RS: they are a worldwide thing right? So, if we take them down, we can make the Phantom Thieves known around the world!

  
  


AK: makes sense to me

  
  


AL: Lei sta scherzando...

  
  


RS: Akira, let's ask Mishima about it tomorrow

  
  


AK: could Mishima be part of Medjed?

  
  


**7/19**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


Mishima ended up being not too useful, he said that they started as “hackers of Justice” but they eventually devolved into a self-interest group; Makoto's sister knew even less as she didn't deal in cyber crimes; their last hope was Archangel, they all held their breath as the video call attempted a connection

  
  


*click*

  
  


“Hey_, what's up F- WHOA!” _for an instant the boy appeared on the screen before falling back on his chair

  
  


“Archangel, we have a few questions...” the others watch in amusement as a hand reaches up from under the table and drags the white headset under

  
  


“_uh, w-what's up with that? Who are these people?!” _Arthur rubs his chin and sighs

  
  


“_it's fine, they know, come on out and turn on the translator... I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk...” _the boy grumbles under his breath and emerges from under the desk, adjusting his hoodie, after typing away on his keyboard he speaks again, however this time the voice wasn't his, but rather a computerized one

  
  


“Yes, hello? Testing, is it working?” Akira and the others give a thumbs up

  
  


Archangel sighs and sits back down on his chair “good, so what's this important question?”

  
  


Ryuji pushes past Akira and stares right into the screen “tell us about Medjed!” Archangel groans

  
  


“not those bozos again...” Akira raises an eyebrow pulling Ryuji back

  
  


“you know them?” Archangel scoffs

  
  


“know them? I tried to join 'em...” Makoto frowns, as the boy continues

  
  


“They wanted me to do something stupid but they ended up rejecting me due to 'lack of skill'...” The boy crosses his arms angrily, Arthur chuckles

  
  


“I see, then what exactly do you know about them?” Archangel shrugs

  
  


“their history is somewhat vague... I heard stories that they began work here in the states, I've heard they started somewhere in Russia; heck, I even heard once that they legit come from space” Yusuke rubs the bridge of his nose

  
  


“so we still have nothing?...” Archangel shrugs

  
  


“Listen, if you do come across any info, do me a favor and pass on some of it to me?” Arthur frowns

  
  


“why?... what are you up to Arch?” The kid grins

  
  


“oh... nothing really... just a little payback is all” Makoto crosses her arms

  
  


“young man, I don't think you should be partaking in these activities” the kid scoffs rolling his eyes

  
  


“you sound like my mo-” Makoto's gaze intensifies making the kid shudders “....uh, I mean... s-sure!”

  
  


Arthur ends the call with a shrug turning to the others “It looks like we are back where we started...” Ann rubs her forehead

  
  


“yup... what do we do now?” Akira rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“I have a few people I might be able to ask...” Yusuke nods

  
  


“very well... then let's meet up again tomorrow, hopefully, we'll have something then

  
  


**7/20**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


No luck so far... he had gone to Ohya, he had asked Taranouske, he had even gone to Iwai, but neither one of them knew about Medjed... maybe they had finally found their match? Morgana paws at Akira's chest

  
  


“hey, your phone was buzzing like crazy earlier, might want to check that” Akira pulls his phone out, but is initially surprised that the phone he was getting messages from was marked as private, what really took him for a spin was the text themselves

  
  


ABBA: Nice to meet you, I am the one they call Alibaba

  
  


ABBA: I want to ask you something, you're a phantom thief, aren't you?

  
  


ABBA: can you really steal hearts?

  
  


ABBA: There's someone whose heart I would like you to steal, but I'm not asking for charity, Let's make a deal

  
  


ABBA: you wish to know about Medjed correct? I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful

  
  


ABBA: If you so desire I can take care of them as well

  
  


ABBA: Do you believe in my skills?

  
  


ABBA: I can track their accounts, just as I have with yours, but this is all I can prove at the moment

  
  


ABBA: I've prepared the necessary tool on my end, look forward to it

  
  


Akira attempted to send a reply, but the number suddenly didn't exist anymore, he attempted to call but he had the same result, Morgana read the messages with worry

  
  


“We should let the others know” Akira couldn't help but agree

  
  


**7/20**

  
  


**Shujin Academy Roof**

  
  


*pi pi pi*

  
  


Arthur pulls out his phone and answers the call

  
  


“yes?” The same distorted voice from before speaks in the teen's ear

  
  


“I-I did it, I sent the message to your leader, now can you help me?” Arthur sighs

  
  


“It depends, Alibaba, did you introduce yourself?”

  
  


“y-yes... I did” Arthur closes his eyes

  
  


“I see, good, did you make your request and did you offer something in return?”

  
  


“O-Of course I did!” Arthur sighs and shakes his head

  
  


“did you wait for him to reply? Or did you leave your contact information with him at least?” The line goes silent as Alibaba hesitates, Arthur nods his head patiently

  
  


“I see... well this could prove to be difficult...” Arthur's theory on this person begins to take shape as a distorted sob almost deafens him

  
  


“I-i-i'm sorry... I-” Arthur chuckles dryly

  
  


“It is okay, just relax, I will take care of it, just... try again tomorrow okay? And please wait for him to reply this time?” Alibaba clears her throat

  
  


“O-Okay! I'll do better next time!” the call ends and Arthur lets out an exhausted sigh

  
  


“_bene_, now to deal with the others...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2P_hqhu5rQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtQfg5ktK6M


	81. A forced encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbsyy6RiHeQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPBHmpNKMDw

**7/20**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


The team reads the messages with growing concern, it was painfully obvious to the others that the situation had gone from tolerable to horrible in an evening, Ryuji was quick to point out that Alibaba had to know about palaces, Arthur, however, wasn't so keen in jumping to conclusions just yet

  
  


“how were we found out?” Yusuke crosses his arms, Arthur tilts his head

  
  


“I believe it is too early to call it that... perhaps this Alibaba is simply going with what he news is reporting” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“that doesn't explain how he got Akira's number... and it doesn't even cover how they know about the Metaverse...” the girl hold her chin in thought

  
  


“I believe this person may have traced our chat log...” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“How careless of us...” Makoto frowns

  
  


“But how would he have known all these details with just that?...” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“She is craftier than we thought... May I suggest something?” Akira shrugs

  
  


“Sure, I'll take anything at this point” Arthur leans on the rail behind

  
  


“wait for Alibaba to contact you again... we cannot get any solid evidence by speculating alone...” Makoto nods with a sigh “he's right... we can come up with a thousand scenarios but unless we can talk to this Alibaba it will all be for nothing...” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“maybe we should stick together for now... just in case Alibaba contacts us” Akira nods with a sigh

  
  


“Let's just go to Leblanc then, we can wait it out there...”

  
  


**7/20**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


Once in the shop, the Boss had left the store to give the teens some room to talk, before leaving the old man gave Akira a letter that had come for him, the black-haired teen was reluctant to read the letter where it from his parents, so he set it aside and ignored it

  
  


once settled in, however the longer they waited the more futile it seemed to be, Akira tried to stay calm but inside he was on edge, after all, it was him that Alibaba had contacted, while he had brought out some snacks they food lay mostly untouched, so the best they did, for now, was watching the TV until a special broadcast forced the program to change

  
  


“We have late-breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety rose since their statement the other day, Just moments ago, a new message has been released on their website, they have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves” Ryuji and Ann pull out their phones as they begin to search for the Medjed website

  
  


“Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive”

  
  


Ryuji groans “Oh come on! It's in English!”

  
  


Ann purses her lips “let me see...”

  
  


“The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question...” the girl goes on to read the rest of the post, Medjed claiming they are just while telling the masses to abandon the Thieves, going as far as to threaten anyone that showed support towards them

  
  


“...that's what it says” Ann concludes placing her phone down

  
  


Ryuji shakes his head angrily “what does that all mean!?”

  
  


Makoto clarifies for the male “they're saying that they'll target sympathizers of the Phantom Thieve”

  
  


Yusuke crosses his arms leaning back on the booth seat “confiscation of possessions, hm...?” Arthur sighs

  
  


“Theft, basically, the oldest trick in the book, 'do what I say, or I will take your things' I can only assume they will go for bank accounts or personal information” Makoto frowns

  
  


“how do you know that?” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“It is what I would do...” Yusuke shakes his head disappointed

  
  


“Such a barbaric method...” Arthur nods

  
  


“Indeed, but it works...” Ryuji rubs his forehead angrily

  
  


“Why the hell are we being singled out?” Makoto holds her chin in thought

  
  


“Perhaps all they care about is labeling the Phantom Thieves as crooks, that all this wouldn't have happened had the Phantom Thieves not existed” Ryuji frowns

  
  


“that's complete bullshit...” Morgana paws at a nearby napkin

  
  


“talk about a troublesome organization that we've been targeted by...” Akira leans back, crossing his arms over his chest

  
  


“Arthur... any input you can give?” the silver-haired teen rubs his chin and smirks

  
  


“_io non la penso così_... I have to admit, this is a new endeavor for me as well” Yusuke sits up tapping his finger on the table

  
  


“It seems we can't deal with this on our own...” Ryuji slumps back on his chair

  
  


“Hey, so what's with the letter anyway? I saw Boss give it to you, but you haven't even touched it” Akira leans forward anxiously

  
  


“I...” Akira took the letter and read the information on the front, that was not any handwriting he had seen before...

  
  


as anxiousness turned to curiosity, the teen flipped the letter around looking for more information “I... Don't know actually” the teen inspected both sides before opening the envelope and taking out a red paper, Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“a... calling card?” Arthur looks away rubbing his forehead and cursing under his breath

  
  


Ryuji picks the paper up and inspects it “whoa... anything else?” Akira shakes his head

  
  


Ann raises an eyebrow “who's this from anyway?” Arthur lifts his head frowning

  
  


“I am willing to bet it is from Alibaba...” the teen looks angrily to the side

  
  


Makoto examines the card closely “that could be a possibility... if he has access to Akira's phone number, I believe it wouldn't be too much of a stretch...” Akira sighs

  
  


“Great...” Morgana flicks his ears

  
  


“wait... didn't he mention something about a tool? Could he have been referring to this?” Morgana jumps on the table and sniffs the card

  
  


Ryuji leans forward “what the hell's going on here...?” Arthur shrugs and shakes his head

  
  


“no idea, but it is a good question... just what is going through Alibaba's head? Surely she must have some sort of plan, other than just this...” everyone stares at Arthur for a moment

  
  


Ryuji breaks the silence “uh... dude, you good?” Makoto frowns

  
  


“Arthur Lupin... do you know something?” The silver-haired teen smirks

  
  


“_chi io?_ I'm just as lost as all of you, from a... let's say, criminal, point of view, this doesn't make sense... first, we are contacted without a way to communicate back... next, we are told to do something without the necessary information... then this calling card comes...” Arthur quickly glances to the side again

  
  


“It seems to me that Alibaba is not really thinking things through...” Makoto tilts her head

  
  


“you... you actually have a point there...” Yusuke crosses his arms rubbing the side of his head

  
  


“so... what are you saying, Arthur? Alibaba is pulling some prank?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


  
  


“no, her skill is evident, she got a hold of Akira's information somehow... so we would be wise not to take her lightly...” Makoto frowns

  
  


“so... then what do we do about...her?” Arthur snaps his fingers raising his index

  
  


“We wait for her to get back to us... make sure we can establish some sort of communication between us...and then, well, we shall see how things go...” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“Great...”

  
  


**7/21**

  
  


**Shujin Academy**

  
  


to say the day was going by slowly would be an understatement, Akira could psychically feel the hands on the clock moving the air around, his leg bouncing up and down like it had a mind of its own wasn't helping either, and what definitely did not help was Ryuji texting him in the middle of class, but to be fair to the guy, he was probably just as anxious as he was

  
  


*bzzz bzzz*

  
  


Akira rolls his eyes as Morgana looks at him from under the desk

  
  


“Ryuji again? He never shuts up does he?” Akira sighs

  
  


“hey, be nice, he's just...as...” Akira saw the unknown number

  
  


“...worried... it's him, it's Alibaba”

  
  


ABBA: Good day

  
  


AK: Good day to you too

  
  


ABBA: Ah, you responded today, once again, I am Alibaba

  
  


ABBA: You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?”

  
  


AK: I guess there's no point in hiding it, is there?

  
  


ABBA: Maybe, I take it you received the calling card?

  
  


AK: so that was from you...

  
  


ABBA: yes, now then, I prepared the calling card for you, when are you going to steal it?

  
  


AK: steal what exactly?

  
  


ABBA: the heart, aren't you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?

  
  


AK: I'm going to need a bit more than just that, tell me the target's name

  
  


ABBA: I see, I suppose past calling cards did have a name on them

  
  


ABBA: one moment

  
  


ABBA: Very well, I'll tell you

  
  


ABBA: I believe their name was... Futaba Sakura

  
  


ABBA: if you fail this mission, I will expose your identity to the world and the police

  
  


“wait, what?! H-hang on a minute!” Akira furiously types another message

  
  


ABBA: well then, I'll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart

  
  


As Akira hit the send button, the message returned with an error code, the teen rubs his forehead annoyed

  
  


“well... this is troublesome, we need to have another meeting, and fast...”

  
  


**7/21**

  
  


**Shibuya**

  
  


“Hello? Bishop? Why are you calling?” Arthur weaves through the crowded streets with his phone up to his ear

  
  


“Yes... well, I have a few questions” Alibaba snickers

  
  


“hee hee hee.. don't worry about it, I have it all under control!” The Italian smiles anxiously

  
  


“yes... that is precisely what worries me...” Alibaba's distorted voice grows with worry

  
  


“w-what's wrong? Did I mess up?” Arthur stops and lets out a winded sigh

  
  


“Y-No... I mean, perhaps... Look, good job on waiting for a response this time, and that threat was spot on as well... but was it necessary?” The voice stays quiet

  
  


“you already have us where you want us... there was really no need for that, and also, what was that business with the calling card?” Alibaba hesitates at first

  
  


“w-well, I just thought you guys needed that to steal a heart...” Arthur shakes his head as he emerges into the station

  
  


“The details are complicated... but I must say that was some good thinking on your part... but...” Arthur climbs the stairs leading to the overpass

  
  


“How about this? We already tried to do this your way... how about we try mine now?” Alibaba's voice seems to panic a little

  
  


“w-what are you talking about? What's going on?” Up ahead the rest of the team had already gathered and were waiting on him, Ryuji waves at him

  
  


“hey Arth-” the silver-haired teen quickly raises a finger to his lips silencing the teen”

  
  


“Ok, here's how things are going to work... I can tell keeping your identity secret is important... so I will speak for you...” The others share a look trying to decipher the situation

  
  


“W-W-WAIT! What a-are you d-doing!?” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“no, it is too late now Alibaba... the meeting is in session” Arthur pulls the phone away from his ear as the voice in the phone and the teens in front both scream

  
  


“WHAT?!”

  
  



	82. Thickening plot

**7/21**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


“WHAT?!”

  
  


Arthur presses his phone to his chest covering the receiver

  
  


“would you all kindly refrain from such loud noises? We might attract attention” Ryuji shakes his head angrily

  
  


“dude! Eff that! What do you mean you are talking for Alibaba?!” Arthur smirks

  
  


“let us get through this and after I will explain” Makoto crosses her arms with a frown

  
  


“a quick explanation would help before we start” The silver-haired teen sighs

  
  


“I managed to get in touch with Alibaba... and... well things get very complicated...” Makoto shakes her head with a sigh

  
  


“are you kidding?” Arthur shakes his head, Ann rubs her temples

  
  


“ok... let me get this straight... you SOMEHOW managed to get in touch with Alibaba... and now... what you have him on the phone?” Arthur bobs his head side to side

  
  


“yes... pretty much, glad you caught on, also, make sure you don't use your real names” the others sigh but ultimately agree, Arthur lifts the phone back up to his ear

  
  


“Hello, Alibaba, are you there?” the line is silent other than some distorted heavy breathing

  
  


“Hello? I can hear you breathing...” The voice starts speaking again

  
  


“y-y-y-yeah, I-I'm here...” Arthur smirks

  
  


“good, then let us do this again from the beginning; tell me exactly what you want us to do?” Arthur hears a deep breath as the voice prepares

  
  


“I want you to change m-Futaba's heart” Arthur relays the message, Akira shakes his head

  
  


“Okay? But WHO is Futaba? We need more than just that and you know it Bishop” the voice hesitates

  
  


“w-what do you mean by more information?” Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“well, you see, the way we operate requires at least three key factors, a name, a location, and...shall we say motive?” Akira shrugs and nods

  
  


“I guess you could call it that...” The voice stays silent

  
  


“y-you need a location?... u-um... hang on...” Ryuji shakes his head angrily

  
  


“Hang on a minute! What the hell was that about reporting us?!” Arthur pulls the phone away from his ear as a shriek almost blows out his eardrum

  
  


“I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I mean I did! Don't yell at me!” Arthur repeats the words to Ryuji only for the teen to be taken off guard

  
  


“U-uh... what?” Makoto holds her chin in thought

  
  


“...wait a minute... Futaba Sakura... isn't that...?” Arthur lifts a finger to his lips, the girl leans towards the others whispering

  
  


“isn't the Boss's last name Sakura?” Yusuke crosses his arms

  
  


“Now that you mention it...” Arthur frowns as the voice sounds again

  
  


“I-I'm sorry.. but I don't know what sort of location you're looking for...” Arthur rubs his chin with his free hand

  
  


“you could start with places she frequents, or places she likes to be in” Arthur returns to the call as the others continue with their theories

  
  


Yusuke flips his hair back “Does he have any family?” Akira shrugs

  
  


“I don't know... I never bothered to ask, and he never really talks about it... but...” Ryuji looks at Akira with disappointment

  
  


“dude... how laid back can you be?” Akira frowns

  
  


“hey, it's like I said, I never asked, he never told me, but the other day... I did manage to catch something... there was a woman there... I think I think it was your sister Makoto...” the brunette looks away embarrassed

  
  


“She was grilling Sojiro about something... she even threatened him ” Ann strokes one of her pigtails

  
  


“Is... Is the Boss in trouble?” Akira closes his eyes and shakes his head solemnly

  
  


“no way... the old man's a fighter” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“then why does Ali-” Arthur grunts with a shake of his head

  
  


“that will not do Alibaba... you must know places she frequents” Arthur frowns as the voice begins again

  
  


“Look, what else did you say you need? A motive? D-does she have to have one?” Arthur leans back on a rail

  
  


“Yes... otherwise this will be even harder than it already is” Ann tilts her head

  
  


“ask him how she knows Futaba, maybe we'll get a clue there” The voice stops for a moment

  
  


“H-How I know Futaba?... well, I uh... I-I heard from her! Yes! T-the old man in the shop talks about her!” Akira frowns

  
  


“I've been there for a few months now and I've never heard him mention anyone at all” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“uh... h-he talks about her with some of the patrons that come in during the afternoon” Makoto frowns

  
  


“hold on a moment... how DO you know about that?” Arthur smirks tapping the side of his forehead

  
  


“u-uh... I-I-I-I gotta go!” the phone call ends and Arthur places his phone back in his pocket

  
  


“_Molto bene, Carina,_ Very well done, I was hoping someone would point that out...” the girl crosses her arms with a scowl on her face

  
  


“Arthur... I think it's time you explained this... Fully” The silver-haired smirks and nods

  
  


“very well then, let us start at the beginning as things often do... Do you remember the day we had that celebration at Leblanc? Makoto wasn't with us yet, but you were there Yusuke” the young artist rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“yes, I remember... we didn't have porridge that day” Arthur nods

  
  


“The moment I stepped inside I noticed something, it felt like I was being watched, now, it takes time to develop such a sixth sense...” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“or like a third eye” Arthur stares at the black-haired teen before shrugging

  
  


“sure, if you want to call it that... but the point is...” Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“Leblanc is full of hidden cameras and microphones” the teens gasp in shock, Ryuji almost falls backward

  
  


“w-wait! You're saying that someone is spying inside Leblanc?!” Ann covers the male's mouth as scornful gazes fall upon them

  
  


Arthur chuckles and continues “yes, that is correct... when I went down to prepare the _arancini _I did so with a second purpose... I took one of the microphones and left a message and my phone number, soon after you all left to buy ingredients Alibaba first contacted me” Makoto holds her chin

  
  


“so... wait, why did she contact Akira?” Arthur snaps his fingers

  
  


“We can't always choose our targets, remember?” Akira frowns

  
  


“you gave him my phone number...” Arthur nods

  
  


“Forgive me my friend, but at the time this request seemed special, this person spying on you, surely this is a matter better handled by you yourself...” Akira crosses his arms

  
  


“Why didn't you say anything?” Arthur turns around resting his elbows on the rail

  
  


“that... is a delicate matter... this Alibaba, she seems to me to be on edge, she is always trying to be two steps ahead...” Makoto crosses her arms

  
  


“She could get scared off... which is why you offered to speak for her... I see” Arthur nods

  
  


“which is why is better if we let her believe she still has the upper hand... especially now that we really need her skills...” Yusuke sighs

  
  


“well, at least now we know more about Alibaba... but what about Futaba? We still need to know more about her if we're going to steal her heart... “ Arthur lowers his head

  
  


“and that is where we run into trouble...” Makoto slides her bangs out of her eyes

  
  


“wait... if Alibaba managed to get into Leblanc... and I'm assuming she left the calling card there as well?” Arthur nods

  
  


“then Alibaba has to be nearby!” Ryuji scratches his head

  
  


“This is getting crazy man” Yusuke nods

  
  


“If we manage to find Alibaba we might be able to find Futaba as well...” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“wait, if what Arthur said is true, we might want to hold off on going after Alibaba directly, let me try asking Sojiro directly, maybe I can get it out him without having to scare off Alibaba” Makoto nods

  
  


“yes, that sounds like the best option for now... however...” Makoto sighs

  
  


“This all seems... I don't know, weird? Look at her demands, why does she want us to steal Futaba's heart? And just what is the connection between the two?” Yusuke holds his chin in thought

  
  


“so we're being tested?” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“We should get information on Futaba regardless, Akira, can we count on you for help?” the leader smirks and holds a peace sign through his eyes

  
  


“Don't worry, I got this”

  
  


**7/22**

  
  


**Yongen-yaja**

  
  


Well, things weren't looking good so far, after the phone call with Alibaba, Akira had gone back home and prodded Sojiro about Futaba, he had gotten a reaction, it wasn't a particularly good reaction, but at least now Akira knew Sojiro knew something, once the old man left, Akira tried to act casually, it was strange knowing he was being watched, but now that he was fully aware of it he was less keen on staying downstairs; the next day Ryuji approached him, suggesting he go around the neighborhood asking about Futaba, after all, someone should know her, however, Arthur caught wind of the suggestion and informed him that he had already gone through the neighborhood and no such person was around, which left Akira with no other choice but to go back to Sojiro; luckily for him, Makoto's sister was back with a vengeance

  
  


“you read the letter did you not?” Sojiro frowns

  
  


“so you're the one that tipped him off about Futaba... You really shouldn't have done that. I have no intention of talking about you about Wakaba” Makoto's sister raises an eyebrow

  
  


“what are you talking about? Back to the matter at hand... Your parental authority will have to be suspended. I take it you're ok with that outcome?” Akira could see where Makoto got the icy stare from, her sister was rather brutal, Sojiro crosses his arms

  
  


“What!?” Makoto's sister rests her hand on the bar

  
  


“considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favor, would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly ninety-nine point nine percent though. With these suspicions of abuse... there's no way you could avoid having your custody revoked” the woman raises an eyebrow as Sojiro grits his teeth, Akira could see the cool facade cracking

  
  


“you're going that far...!? I told you I don't know a damn thing about it” Makoto's sister crosses her arms

  
  


“We're extremely serious about this” Akira could already tell, the woman continues

  
  


“as long as there's a possibility that cognitive psience can be linked to psychotic breakdowns...” the woman steals a glance towards Akira, the teen began to feel like his soul was being sucked out of him, Sojiro scoffs

  
  


“fine... I yield” the woman smiles, but the room still feels like it is below freezing

  
  


“thank you. I will contact you at a later date” Makoto's sister pulls out a contact card out of her purse and places it on the bar, sliding it up to the middle

  
  


“I doubt you'll find anything you want though...” The woman shakes her head

  
  


“that is up to us to decide, next time I come here it will just be for a nice cup of coffee” The cold woman glances towards Akira but simply walks past him on her way out, as she passed by Akira could have sworn he felt something weird about her, something that reminded him of Kamoshida almost

  
  


“And stay out!” The old man shouts after the woman, he was clearly displeased

  
  


“That woman is really good at pissing people off...” Sojiro glances at Akira standing there, it wasn't until now that Akira noticed the distress in his eyes

  
  


“...what's with the look? You got something to say?” The teen slips his left hand out of his pocket and rubs his chin

  
  


“that sounded intense... but, court? Custody?... what's up with that?” the old man grumbles

  
  


“it has nothing to do with you” Akira doubles down

  
  


“Is Futaba your daughter? It's the only answer that makes sense... why else would she threaten you with taking away custody?” Sojiro scowls

  
  


“that's enough! Just behave yourself and keep going to school if you don't want me to throw you out of here” He was close, he could feel it, but if he pressed it more he could risk Sojiro actually following through and kicking him out

  
  


“I'm leaving, lock the store up” Akira watched as Sojiro left, once he was gone Morgana jumped out of his bag

  
  


“hmm, so Futaba is the Chief's daughter... but from what we head she seems to be in some sort of bad situation...” the cat sighs

  
  


“and, didn't they mention 'cognitive' something? Does the Chief know something about the metaverse?... It's better if we let him cool off, for now, I know that look you got, so you better stop asking questions before you get in trouble” Akira grins and shrugs

  
  


“I don't know what you're talking about” the teen gets serious before continuing

  
  


“but it does seem we are closer to finding out the truth... let's see if Alibaba can tell us something tomorrow” Akira covers his mouth as a yawn rocks his body

  
  


“for now let's go to sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhyRoaMw4RU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2xqOeVUkH8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEpWOGO3Lh4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE


	83. Incitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uD8WPXEpM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCoYlvN-ivA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ue1JPFXEU

**7/23**

  
  


**Shibuya Overpass**

  
  


As Akira finishes retelling last night's events a general feeling of uneasiness falls on the group, the leader had the feeling that going forward would mean intruding on Sojiro's family matters, and as such he was wary of continuing, but if their fears were realized...

  
  


Ann holds her arm as she gathers the courage to ask the question on everyone's mind “hey... Do you think the Boss is abusing his daughter?...” without hesitation Akira shakes his head

  
  


“No way... sure the old man may be rough at times, but he'd never do such a thing?” Yusuke rubs his forehead attempting to settle the turmoil of his thought

  
  


“I owe you and the Boss a great deal... so I hate to have to doubt him, but are you sure? Can we really count him out of the equation?” Akira nods

  
  


“yeah, if something's going on, it isn't because of Sojiro...” Yusuke lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“good, then what else can we think about?” Arthur leans back on a railing as he crosses his arms

  
  


“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this all seems to lead back to Alibaba, how does she know about Futaba? Why is she asking for help on her behalf? And just what is it that Sae was grilling the Boss about?...” The others can't help but agree, Ryuji kicks at the ground annoyed

  
  


“I guess we'll have to call him again...” Arthur nods and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, and soon the call was up

  
  


“Bishop? You're calling again?” The silver-haired teen smirks

  
  


“We still need a lot of information out of you Alibaba...” the voice stays silent for a moment

  
  


“I-I thought about it... and I've come to a realization” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“_va bene, appena in tempo_, now, give us the details about Futaba and spare no-”

  
  


“No, wait, you're misunderstanding... “ Arthur stands straight as a frown grows on his face, the others tense up as Alibaba continues

  
  


“I-I realized I cannot give you this information without compromising myself... so... the deal is off” Ryuji stumbles forward

  
  


“WHAT? Hang on a minute! You can't just-” Arthur covers the blond male's mouth as Alibaba takes a deep breath

  
  


“L-look, just forget this happened, you won't be able to contact me again, so goodby-”

  
  


“wait... what about Futaba? Isn't she in trouble?” Akira steps forward taking Arthur's phone

  
  


“if she's in trouble we need to help her, you can't back out now!” Akira's words are met with a dial tone, with a sigh the leader returns the phone to Arthur, Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“what now?...” Arthur sighs and stuffs his phone back in his pocket

  
  


“I'm sorry to say... but we are done now... without access to Alibaba, we are as they say 'back to square one'” Ann shakes her head disappointed

  
  


“what are we going to do about Medjed then?” Ryuji shrugs

  
  


“maybe it was a prank? They haven't done or said anything since last time, I guess we spooked them” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“you think they backed out because they got scared that we might change their hearts?” Ryuji nods

  
  


“I mean, if they came out and apologized now it would make them look stupid” Makoto attempts to speak but is interrupted by Ryuji

  
  


“look, with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can't we call this case closed?” the others exchange glances before Arthur sighs and leans back on the rail once again

  
  


“I hate to say it... but Ryuji is right...” Ryuji frowns “hey! What's that supposed to mean!?”

  
  


Arthur pats the blond's back as he continues “With Alibaba gone, and Medjed silenced... we could say that we have... how did you say _Signorina _Ann? 'totes busted the case'?” Ann chuckles embarrassed

  
  


“uhh... y-yeah, I did say that...” Makoto lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“I guess it is safe for us to relax a little...” Ryuji grins

  
  


“well, you'll be glad to know this, remember Kaneshiro's treasure? Prepare to get your minds blown! We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!” the team congratulate each other excitedly as Arthur smirks

  
  


“not bad, not bad at all!” Ryuji grins as he rubs the back of his neck nervously

  
  


“y-you think so? Thanks!” Ann hops in place happily

  
  


“oh! We can use this to make up for the fireworks!” Ryuji nods pointing excitedly at Ann

  
  


“yes! That's what I was going to say! We gotta go eat something fittin' for the Phantom Thieves' worldwide debut!” Ann sways side to side as she begins to think, Ryuji interjects

  
  


“Oh! How 'bout sushi!? I could go for some eel too!” Yusuke smiles as he leans back on one of the rails behind

  
  


“The best method is to fill yourself on ginger before beginning to eat sushi, that is my master technique” Makoto raises an eyebrow

  
  


“you don't need to do that this time. Actually, definitely don't do it, okay?” Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“Sushi huh?... I have never been a big connoisseur of sushi... but _quando a Roma_...” Makoto shoots the silver-haired teen a smirk

  
  


“the world traveler has never tried authentic Japanese sushi? Are you sure you have been all over the globe?” Arthur chuckles in response

  
  


“_va bene Carina, _I see how it is... very well, then I endorse this choice” Morgana lips his chops

  
  


“I'm all in, when are we going?” Akira twiddles with one a lock of his hair

  
  


“Let's go tomorrow night, it's laundry day today”

  
  


**7/24**

  
  


**Shibuya Station**

  
  


The sushi was a success, never had Akira thought that he'd be able to eat such things in the city, but he was proven wrong; Makoto had brought up Sojiro again, she couldn't help it, after all, Akira had reassured her that the old man wasn't bad, maybe a bit strict, but not a bad person; Ryuji and Ann both relished on the food, while Yusuke took his time savoring and experiencing the food, Arthur being Arthur had to kick it up a notch and went with pufferfish, not to be outdone Akira also partook on the poisonous fish

  
  


“what can I say? I like to live dangerously...” Makoto scolded both of them but still couldn't help but steal a bite from Arthur's plate, once the bill had been paid and they were making their way back home, the group crossed paths with a certain detective

  
  


“Niijima-san! What are you doing here?” Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl who simply patted his shoulder

  
  


“Akechi-kun...” Ryuji frowns as he turns to the detective

  
  


“Akechi...?” Akira rolls his eyes muttering under his breath

  
  


“great... here we go” the young detective turns his attention to the rest of the teens

  
  


“you're the ones from the TV station... Could it be that you're friends of Niijima-san?” Arthur frowns

  
  


“what is it to you?” Makoto shoots Arthur a glare

  
  


“Stop that!” Akechi laughs innocently

  
  


“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, and forgive me for asking your accent... it is quite peculiar, is that Italian I hear? A bit of Spanish as well? Oh and there's certainly a hint of french as well...” Arthur crosses his arms unimpressed

  
  


“Yes, I am not Japanese, I am here in a student exchange” the detective nods gleefully

  
  


“oh, so I was right then? Sorry, but I never introduced myself, my name is Akechi and I am a rookie detective” Arthur smirks

  
  


“very well then, My name is Arthur, Arthur Lupin” Akechi tilts his head

  
  


“Lupin-san huh?... I see, I'll remember that then! But I gotta say...” Akechi takes a look at the group

  
  


“This is quite an interesting group you have going... Shujin students and the former pupil of Madarame” Yusuke frowns

  
  


“how do you know that?” Akechi chuckles

  
  


“well, I have recently joined the investigation team on the Phantom Thieves, there's a whole file dedicated to the pupils of Madarame, the Shujin students affected by Kamoshida, and we're still putting together a file on Kaneshiro” Akechi grimaces for a moment

  
  


“s-sorry, that was meant to be classified information...” Arthur smirks

  
  


“you must be a very peculiar detective, _mon amie, _divulging secrets and all” the detective laughs

  
  


“Yeah, at this point I can't count how many times I've gotten into trouble for it” Akechi composes himself straightening his sweater vest

  
  


“speaking of trouble, did you see that Medjed has declared war on the Phantom Thieves? I bring it up because Kurusu-kun seems to be a big fan of them, the Medjed website was updated recently, So I hope I am not breaking the news to you” Akira shakes his head with a sigh as Ann and Ryuji scramble to the website

  
  


“This is the first we hear from that...” Akechi shakes his head

  
  


“I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news then...” Ann opens the website and begins to read

  
  


“What?!” the detective tilts his head

  
  


“hm, why so agitated?” Ann catches herself as Ryuji answers for her”

  
  


“she's, uh... a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nutjob for 'em” Akechi smiles and tilts his head with worry in his face

  
  


“I don't know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them” Makoto frowns and glances at the detective

  
  


“why do you say that?” Akechi smiles

  
  


“I'm sorry, but as I said before, this is an interesting group, it seems you're all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you know them better than I do” Arthur chuckles and spreads his arms out

  
  


“I do not think so _Monsieur _Akechi, all we are are regular students who just happen to be avid fans of the Thieves, and while yes, we all have a connection, you seem to be looking too deep into it...” Arthur steps towards Yusuke placing an arm around the teen embracing him

  
  


“We were all victims... we all suffered in silence since we could not be helped and we lacked the courage to help ourselves” Arthur throws his other arm around Ryuji pulling him close eliciting some complains from the blond

  
  


“had the Phantom Thieves not done what they had done we would still be suffering to this day, am I right?” Arthur turns to Ryuji

  
  


“Y-yeah, sure I guess...” Ryuji struggles against Arthur's embrace, Akechi's smile grows with worry

  
  


“that may be true, but it is still inexcusable” Arthur lets go of the two males and shrugs

  
  


“Perhaps... but pray tell, where was the police when Kamoshida was out doing as he pleased in my school? Where was the police when Madarame was stealing art and passing it as his own? And please, do pray tell what were the authorities doing while Kaneshiro was out stealing and exploiting my fellow students as he saw fit?...” Akechi rubs his chin

  
  


“if you say it like that... I can see why you'd admire the Phantom Thieves so much, while I admit that it would have been hard to act, a proper method would have been a much better choice” Arthur nods with a grin

  
  


“Indeed, regrettably, the circumstances turned out the way they did... so until I can place my hope back with the authorities and the police, I will forever support the Phantom Thieves” Akechi laughs

  
  


“then I better work hard to regain your approval Lupin-san” Akechi takes a look at his watch

  
  


“My apologies, but I must be going, I hope to see you all again sometime?” Arthur places his left hand over his chest and bows

  
  


“The pleasure would be ours...” Akechi departs leaving the teens alone once again, Akira sighs with a shake of his head

  
  


“that was a spectacle...” Arthur turns around and shrugs, Yusuke rubs his wrist with worry

  
  


“the way he talked... do you think he has ascertained our identities?” Makoto holds her chin in thought

  
  


“I'd like to say it's just us overthinking things but... It may be best to be careful from now on” Arthur grins rubbing the back of his neck

  
  


“It seems I didn't give him enough credit... he's sharp, but not overwhelming so...” Ann raises an eyebrow

  
  


“Wow, did he just...?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“do not misunderstand me, he is shaping up to be an interesting foe, but I have a feeling my wits will not be the ones to be put to the test...” Makoto frowns

  
  


“what does that mean?...” Arthur chuckles

  
  


“In due time _Carina, _In due time... now, what was that about Medjed?” Ann gasps

  
  


“oh right! Listen to this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick author's note:
> 
> I did sort of a quick search through AO3, and I stumbled upon The World Is Ours by AristoMuse? And while not entirely similar, I did notice quite a few similarities? Just a heads up, the format/form factor isn't inspired by any other works/fics (still not very original, I know). Which I think is why I believe some people might be turned off from OT, so... I guess let me know, sound off in the comments section, it's there for you guys and gals


	84. First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fpk_HhEdDO4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wEc6jGrwJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt7G-YU3IL0
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUQuBBBzx-I

**7/24**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


The news wasn't good, Medjed was back in full force, giving until August twenty-first for an answer, were there to be no answer Medjed would directly attack Japan; which meant that the teens needed a way to fight back, Akira was quick to remind everyone that Alibaba was gone, to which Ryuji replied with their only two leads left: the Boss and Futaba, however, before more could be discussed Ryuji suggested they go lo Leblanc as the high temperature, once back in Leblanc the conversation resumed

  
  


Ryuji leans back on the bar table crossing his legs at the ankles “I know we went through all sortsa options on our way here, but... It looks like we got no other choice but to go ask Alibaba again” Arthur nods while crossing his arms

  
  


“yes, that seems to be the case...” the silver-haired teen sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket, Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“I thought he said we wouldn't be able to contact him again...” Arthur smirks

  
  


“While Archangel may not have Alibaba's skill... it does not mean he is completely outmatched... listen to this” Arthur plays back a recording of Alibaba's voice

  
  


“I-I realized I cannot give you this information without compromising myself... so... the deal is off” the distorted voice echos through the room, Ann tilts her head

  
  


“t-this is... this is a voice whatchamacallit?” Makoto sighs and shakes her head

  
  


“It's a voice modulator...” Arthur snaps his fingers and points at the brunette

  
  


“_precisamente_, with this you can make your voice sound any way you want... however... as easy as it is to conceal one's voice, it is also just as easy to uncover it...” Makoto frowns

  
  


“wait... you mean we could have found out Alibaba's identity sooner?” Arthur smirks

  
  


“like I said... I wanted her to keep thinking she was in control” Yusuke narrows his eyes

  
  


“wait... you keep calling Alibaba a 'her'...” Arthur smirks and plays the decoded voice

  
  


“I-I realized I cannot give you this information without compromising myself... so... the deal is off” this time the voice sounded normal, or as normal as it could be, a young female voice rang through the room this time, with the distortion gone it was clear who Alibaba was

  
  


Makoto gasps as the realization hits her “Alibaba and Futaba are the same person?!” Arthur nods with a chuckle

  
  


“It was not until _Signore _Kurusu mentioned the Boss being threatened that the pieces started coming together... who can come into Leblanc and install spying hardware? Who can deliver a card without an address? And who knows about us being the Phantom Thieves? These questions have the same answer...” Akira rubs his chin

  
  


“Futaba Sakura... also known as Alibaba...” Arthur snaps his fingers and points at Akira with a smirk

  
  


“bingo...” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“b-but why does she want us to steal her heart?...” Arthur shrugs, Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“Perhaps she wishes for us to help her forget something... I can't imagine it being something to ask help with...” Makoto turns to Akira

  
  


“I would like to meet with the Boss, he lives nearby right?” Akira nods

  
  


“Yeah, I know where he lives” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“wait... I agree, but it's late already, what are we going to tell the Boss when we get there?” Makoto glances around and soon her eyes fall on the take-out sushi, picking it up

  
  


“we'll tell him this is a gift for him” Morgana gasps

  
  


“w-wait! That's my fatty tuna!”

  
  


**7/24**

  
  


**Sakura Residence**

  
  


After ringing the bell a few times, it became apparent that the old man wasn't home, however upon closer inspection they realized that not only was the door unlocked, the TV was on deeper inside the house, fearing for the old man's health and spurred on by the brewing storm outside, the teens venture inside

  
  


“Please excuse us...” Makoto whispers to the room as she takes off her shoes, the others following suit enter the Sakura's home; as they made their way deeper into the house the thundering outside abruptly shut down the lights, making Makoto squeal in fright and sending her to clutch onto Arthur's shoulder, however, deeper inside the house another squeal was heard, not from an old man, but from a young girl, instantly proving that Futaba Sakura was in the house, Ann glances around in an attempt to locate the young girl

  
  


“That was her, wasn't it?” Makoto looks around nervously as another sound comes from the floor above

  
  


“w-what was that!?” Arthur takes hold of the brunette's hand as he takes a glance up the stairs

  
  


“heh, it seems we found our quarry after all...” Makoto shakes her head nervously

  
  


  
  


“N-Now's not the time for that!” Akira squints his eyes as to force them to adjust to the dark, Ann takes a few steps back as she too begins to grow more stressed

  
  


“L-let's just get out of here!” Akira ultimately can't make things out in front of him, with a regretful shake of his head, the leader turns around, Makoto clings tighter to Arthur's arm

  
  


“Please let's go, I can't take it anymore!” Arthur chuckles as he follows after Akira, A creak is heard from upstairs, Yusuke frowns

  
  


“I can sense someone's presence...” Akira shakes his head

  
  


“come on, let's get ou-” The leader stops as he begins to hear a faint creaking sound, at first it was subtle, but gradually it got louder and closer, Makoto had enough

  
  


“that's it, I'm leaving!” Makoto's body betrays her as her legs buckle under her

  
  


“I-I can't move... why can't I move?” As the girl looks over her shoulder a flash of lightning illuminates the inside, from behind Arthur, two orbs of light shine upon Makoto's eyes, the brunette finally had enough

  
  


“Aaaaaaaaaaah!~” Makoto screams as the person behind Arthur screams in response as well, Arthur springs into action as he uses one arm to hold up Makoto and the other brushes past the person behind

  
  


“_dannazione_... I almost had her...” Arthur grits his teeth as he debates on whether to chase after one girl or to console the other one hanging for dear life to his right leg, with a sigh he makes his choice

  
  


“It is alright _Carina_...” the Italian pats Makoto's head in an attempt to calm her down

  
  


“That was Futaba? Hey, come on, where are you!? You're a hacker, right? Show yourself!” As freaked out as Ann was, she stood her ground as she too attempted to chase after the young girl

  
  


“I'msorryI'msorry!'msorry! Pleasesavemesis!” Arthur continues to stroke the girl's hair as a loud sound comes from outside; startled, everyone rushes to hide

  
  


“Are you okay, Futaba!?” Sojiro comes tumbling into his house, his gaze intensely fixed on the two figures inside

  
  


“who the hell are you!? Don't move!” the old man reaches over to a nearby cabinet grasping at a flashlight “don't move, you hear me!?” Sojiro shines the flashlight on the two teens in front

  
  


“I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorrySis... Arthurpleasesaveme...” the silver-haired teen squints his eyes as he continues to gently stroke Makoto's head

  
  


“Ah, Boss.. you're back, welcome home” Arthur grimaces as the old man raises an eyebrow

  
  


“w-what are YOU doing here?” Arthur scratches the side of his face awkwardly, Makoto slowly peels herself off

  
  


“Oh.. g-good evening sir... We Didn't mean to intrude...” Sojiro's eyes widen in surprise

  
  


“Niijima-san... wait, are you two dating or something” Makoto stumbles to her feet while Arthur's face grows red

  
  


“T-That's not what is important right now Boss” Akira shakes his head as he steps out into the light

  
  


“t-they're not here by himself” The others follow after the leader, Sojiro looks at them perplexed

  
  


“w-what is going on?” Ann fidgets with her fingers as she nervously sways side to side

  
  


“w-we were coming to give you a gift...” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“We rang the bell a lot, but you didn't answer...” Yusuke rubs his forehead

  
  


“The door was open and the TV was on too...” Akira twiddles with a lock of his hair

  
  


“We thought you might've passed out or something... so we came in to check on you” Sojiro's confusion grows

  
  


“d-did I leave the door open?” the old man scratches the back of his neck annoyed

  
  


“...I do that sometimes, guess I'm getting old” Makoto fixes her clothes

  
  


“Um... Excuse me. There's something we'd like to ask, there's someone else living here... isn't there?” Sojiro lifts his glasses and rubs his eyes

  
  


“yeah... My daughter” the student council president holds her chin in thought

  
  


“could she be Futaba Sakura..?” Sojiro shoots a glare towards Akira

  
  


“y-you told Niijima-san too!?” Akira shrugs, the old man sighs as Makoto continues

  
  


“Is there any way we could meet with Futaba-san? we might've frightened her earlier, so we'd like to apologize to her if at all possible...” Sojiro crosses his arms looking down remorsefully

  
  


“well... that's...” the old man takes a look at the teens in front of him before letting out a long-winded sigh and shaking his head

  
  


“look, I don't want you getting the wrong idea... I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you” Sojiro turns around beckoning the teens after him

  
  


“Let's talk at my shop. She'll hear us if we stay here”

  
  


**7/24**

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


“now... where do I start...” Sojiro began to tell the teens about his history with Futaba's mother; the old man and Futaba's mom work closely due to the nature of Sojiro's job, trough time working together the two grew closer as friends; Sojiro recalled the day Futaba was born, the old man had hoped that Futaba's birth would help the woman slow down and take things easy for a while, but he knew better. While Futaba's mother was passionate about her work she still took time to look after her daughter, soon, however, she started to feel the repercussions of being a single mother, Akira brought up the father to which Sojiro informed them that there wasn't one in the picture; the old man grew restless as he continued; Futaba's mother had committed suicide in front of the young girl. To say the news was a shock would be an understatement, the team instantly knew why Sojiro had kept the information a secret, after all, what kind of trauma must such a thing leave in a young child?

  
  


Sojiro then explained how he came to be Futaba's guardian, at first he explained that the girl suffered from acute depression, so much so she wouldn't even speak a word, but little by little the old man began to chip away at the wall between them, that is when he learned that Futaba blames herself for her mother's death; many questions were asked on the matter, sadly Sojiro didn't know the answer, he too wanted to know the reason for Futaba blaming herself for it, however, according to the old man she suddenly started getting very scared for no reason, saying that she was hearing voices, or that her mother was staring at her

  
  


Yusuke recognized these as hallucinations and asked if she had gone to a doctor, Sojiro shook his head stating that the girl had locked herself in her room and that since then she had become a shut-in, going as far as to not leaving her room or letting other people including Sojiro to go in, in Akira's mind the puzzle started to come together.

  
  


“so yeah... her situation is why I couldn't let you in my house” Akira shook his head patting the old man's shoulder

  
  


“It's fine, I understand now... besides I've grown attached to my attic” Akira smirks as the old man shakes his head with a chuckle

  
  


“Thanks, kid, look... what Futaba need is a safe place where nobody will threaten her, somewhere she can be at ease, that's why I won't do anything she doesn't want. I don't make her do anything she's unwilling to either” the old man stands up with a sigh

  
  


“then again, I know that's no way for her to live... it's all I can do though...” the old man's expression shows worry, Akira, rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“what does Futaba want?” The old man shrugs

  
  


“I don't know, but... more than anything I want Futaba to be happy like a normal person” the old man checks his watch

  
  


“well, that's that... so can you just... leave her be?” Akira nods

  
  


“I'm gonna head back then. You kids ought to leave soon as well” and with those parting words the old man exits the cafe, leaving the teens to themselves, once the man is gone, Makoto looks down dejectedly

  
  


“I feel awful for prying into his personal affairs...” Ryuji tilts his head resting his chin on the headrest o the chair he is sitting on

  
  


“no way in hell he's abusin' her” Ann nods

  
  


“The reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother” Yusuke laces his finger together

  
  


“so she'd like to discard her feelings of pain, but can't do anything about it herself.” Ann's worry starts showing in her face as she looks down

  
  


“will changing her heart really help though?” Arthur rests his knuckles against his forehead

  
  


“It might... but...” the teens place their attention on Arthur

  
  


“Look, this type and amount of trauma, the girl's situation... this palace may be taxing on us as well...” Makoto crosses her arms

  
  


“what do you mean?” Arthur clasps his hands together as he rests his chin on top

  
  


“as I have said before, the usual palace is a place where desire is twisted enough to change one's perception on reality... however these desires can range in variety, there are those who wish for power, there are those who wish for fame; however...” the teen leans back, crossing his arms

  
  


“There are also those who wish for redemption, those who wish for acceptance, and some times, there are those who wish for death...” The teens tense up as Arthur continues

  
  


“Should we go inside Futaba's heart... it is unknown what sort of turmoil she will be experiencing; after all, we are trying to heal her heart, not change it in a traditional sense... the pain in her heart will be a great obstacle” Akira sighs and shakes his head

  
  


“we're ready... if it helps Futaba escape her pain... then it's the least we can do...” The others nod in agreement, Arthur smirks wryly

  
  


“_Va bene_, then it has been settled” Ryuji sits up

  
  


“hold on a sec, let's make sure she has a palace, to begin with” Akira pulls out his phone opening the Metanav giving Ryuji the go-ahead

  
  


“let's see.. 'the Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura's house' that enough?” As in reply, the Metanav activates

  
  


-Candidate found-

  
  


Ann and Makoto gasp in surprise, Yusuke frowns

  
  


“what the...?” Ryuji's eyes widen

  
  


“she's got one...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is the last one, for now, folks, starting next week Monday, I'll be hella busy, I'll try to get some writing done during the weekends, but I'd say not to keep your hopes up, see you all in 4 months!


	85. Sand Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rrDn52dGgc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcBPcQ1LiOE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQkhjZjvSUY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQEUNrR0F2c

**7/25**

  
  


**Sakura residence**

  
  


After the assembly was done, Akira and the others had decided to stop by Leblanc to discuss the next stage; though at first, they had their qualms about going in, Morgana reassured them that as long as they stay alert there shouldn't be too much of an issue; after making sure that Sojiro was preoccupied with the store, the teens made their way to the Sakura residence, once there the search for the final keyword began

  
  


“she's a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out 'what' she thinks her house is, right?” Arthur nods looking over Akira's shoulder into the Metanav

  
  


“one would think this would be her fortress...” The Smetana replies

  
  


-Conditions have not been met-

  
  


Arthur rubs his chin “hmm... I was sure that would have worked” Ryuji points at Arthur

  
  


“Oh! That was nice... how about prison?” The Metanav responds

  
  


-Conditions have not been met-

  
  


Ryuji frowns as Makoto looks up “perhaps a labyrinth with an unknown exit?” The Metanav once again speaks

  
  


-Conditions have not been met-

  
  


Ann crosses her arms in doubt “hmm... maybe an Oasis?” The Metanav activates a fourth time

  
  


-Conditions have not been met-

  
  


Akira shakes his head with a sigh “This is going to get us nowhere...” Makoto nods reluctantly

  
  


“We just don't have enough clues...” Yusuke slides his bang out of his eyes looking dejected

  
  


“if only we could ask her directly...” Arthur smirks

  
  


“so... you wish to get inside?” Makoto frowns as Arthur chuckles lifting his palms

  
  


“Yusuke is right... unless we ask her directly we will not get anywhere” Ryuji nods at Arthur

  
  


“then let's get going, do your thing man” Makoto shoot a glare at the blond male

  
  


“do you really think this is the best course of action? What are we going to do if Boss comes back?” Ryuji nods

  
  


“We just have to be quick then” Makoto sighs and shakes her head

  
  


“There has to be a better way” Arthur clears his throat taking the attention of everyone

  
  


with a gentle push the gate swings open “shall we go in?” Makoto stares angrily at Arthur

  
  


“Arthur! I...” the girl sighs as her features relax

  
  


“fine... let's just hurry up...” Morgana jumps down from the wall

  
  


“I know where Futaba's room is, I'll lead the way”

  
  


Once inside, the cat led the teens through the house and into the second floor, before them was a door covered in police tape and a big 'Do not enter' sign

  
  


“This is Futaba's room” The feline sat down in front of the door, Akira and the others gathered around it, Makoto walked up to it and knocked on the door

  
  


“Futaba-chan? You're in there, right?” Arthur crosses his arms and shakes his head

  
  


“Something tells me she will not answer so easily...” Makoto knocks on the door again

  
  


“Futaba-chan. Are you there? I'm sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared” Morgana frowns

  
  


“Still no answer?...” Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“How are we going to talk to her?” Akira pulled out his phone, staring at it

  
  


“maybe... if we do this?”

  
  


AK: Alibaba?

  
  


ABBA: go away

  
  


Ryuji sighs “come on man, really?” Makoto turns back to the door

  
  


“you're Futaba Sakura, aren't you?” Yusuke sighs rubbing his shoulder

  
  


“She's not responding again” Ann crosses her arms worried

  
  


“Does she not like saying her name?” Morgana shakes his head angrily

  
  


“We don't have time for this, we need her keyword before dealing with this” Makoto holds her chin as she addresses the person inside the room

  
  


“We want to know more about you. If we don't do so, we can't steal your heart, the reason why we came here, is because we need the keyword to enter your Palace. That's why we want to talk with Futaba Sakura herself, and not Alibaba” the girl shakes her head and gently rests her hand on the door

  
  


“you don't have to show yourself. Just answer some questions for us. Chat messages are fine” Akira stares at his phone as a message arrives

  
  


ABBA: OK

  
  


Makoto lets out a sigh of relief “all right then... our leader the guy who lives in Leblanc's attic wants to speak to you” Akira raises an eyebrow pointing at himself, Makoto nods and the leader shrugs in response

  
  


“Okay then...” Akira returns to his phone

  
  


“so... tell me. How's living in this house?”

  
  


ABBA: It's painful...

  
  


Akira rubs his chin “Why don't you go out?”

  
  


ABBA: I can't leave this place

  
  


ABBA: I'm going to die here

  
  


ABBA: is this going to continue?

  
  


Ann reads the messages distraught, Akira sighs

  
  


“what do you mean? Die?”

  
  


ABBA: that's right, I'm definitely going to die here

  
  


ABBA: this place is my tomb

  
  


Arthur reads the messages with a troubled look in his face “that is it... that is the one...” the teen points at the last word, Makoto gasps

  
  


“tomb?...” Arthur nods

  
  


“Akira, try it” Akira opens the Metanav and enters the word

  
  


-Input accepted. Searching route to destination-

  
  


Morgana stands on his back legs hopping excitedly “yes! We got it!

  
  


ABBA: was that enough?

  
  


Makoto nods “yes, it was plenty” Arthur knocks on the door with a troubled smirk

  
  


“_siediti stretto_, We'll be done soon Alibaba

  
  


ABBA: was that Bishop?

  
  


Makoto rubs her forehead “Y-yes... you still haven't forgotten your promise of helping if we complete your request right?”

  
  


ABBA: I haven't we made a deal

  
  


Ryuji grins as he snatches Akira's phone “well then, let's hurry up and go. Aaaand clicky”

  
  


**7/25**

  
  


**Futaba's palace**

  
  


As the house melted, the world of Futaba's heart took form, a blue sky above, and rolling dunes as far as the eye could see

  
  


Yusuke extends his arms out setting up a frame with his fingers “it's a dessert...”

  
  


Ryuji looks around “wait... what the- Our clothes are still the same?” Morgana sighs shaking his head

  
  


“Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It'd be odd if she saw us as a threat...” Arthur rubs his chin

  
  


“you say that... but...” the others turn to Arthur who was in full gear

  
  


Yusuke frowns “what's the meaning of this?...” Bishop shrugs

  
  


“I would like to know as well...” Morgana inspects Bishop before jumping up and down

  
  


“oh! Could it be that she knows you just as Bishop?!” Arthur shrugs tugging on his coat attempting to cool himself

  
  


“I do not know, Let us move, please?” Morgana hangs his head

  
  


“fine... but... where do we go exactly?” Akira shields his eyes from the harsh sun, in the distance he spots a glimmer

  
  


“hey, over there is that it?” Ryuji squints his eyes

  
  


“oh yeah, there's somethin' shiny” Morgana sighs annoyed

  
  


“really Ryuji? Something shiny? What are you some sort of monkey?” Ryuji looks angrily at the cat

  
  


“HEY! What was that?!” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“I have to say... this place sure is barren, it has a completely different feel from Kaneshiro's palace...” Arthur nods

  
  


“yes... it feels very desolate... perhaps this is how Futaba feels...” Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“wait... isn't that kinda far? How are we going to get there? Walking?” Morgana shakes his head

  
  


“of course not, my paws would burn off” With a quick jump the feline transforms into the cat-bus

  
  


“get in, we're putting the AC at full blast!” Arthur smirks and shakes his head

  
  


“you guys go ahead, I'll make my own way there” Arthur slips off his black bandanna

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl, serpent's flight!” black feathered wings sprout from Bishop's back, and with a crouching leap, he is soon soaring through the air

  
  


Ryuji scoffs “always has to show off with that damn thing...”

  
  


“Hey! Ryuji! We're leaving!” Morgana calls over to the blonde male, who scrambles after the rest

  
  


the tomb was... farther than they had hoped, the cat-bus trudged along the desert sands, but it seemed that they were still a ways off, but the most pressing matter was the heat; it was hot as hell, and the cat-bus had an apparent busted AC to the dismay of the teens inside

  
  


Ann leaning forward on the console lets out a groan “it's stuffy...” Makoto lets out a defeated sigh

  
  


“yes, I know... But it still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air” Ann leans back tugging on her shirt airing out her front, Makoto turns her head towards her friend

  
  


“Hey, Ann. Can I have a drink? Didn't you have mineral water?” The girl shakes her head in response

  
  


“I drank it already...” the student council president groans

  
  


“How are the guys doing?” Ann turns her head halfway before being met with the boys' gaze, due to the sweat the white shirts the girls where wearing became translucent, showing the garments underneath, Ann takes hold of the seat lever angrily pushing the seat back

  
  


“Take this!” the boys are sent back stumbling into the seats

  
  


“Mrooowgh! K-knock it off!” the dust on the side of the cat-bus is pushed away as a figure lands on the roof

  
  


*bzzt* “blue? I quite liked the white one from the other day _Carina_” Arthur chuckles as Makoto begins to argue

  
  


“k-keep that information to yourself Arthur!” the radio crackles again

  
  


“here, let me see if this helps” Arthur placed his hand over the roof

  
  


“freeze...” ice began to form on the roof around Arthur's hand and after a decent chunk was formed the teen stood up and snapped his fingers

  
  


“now... wind...” inside the air began to move, with the cold seeping in from the roof the air quickly began to cool down, Ryuji melts into his seat

  
  


“ah... sweet, sweet air conditioner...” The teens let out a sigh of relief, Arthur chuckles

  
  


“get ready, we are almost there:” Arthur leaps off the side taking off into the air again, flying ahead

  
  


As predicted the teens soon arrived at the outskirts of the town, and deeper within the city a great pyramid was erected high in the air, soon the infiltration of Futaba Sakura's heart would commence, Akira leans back on the car seat lifting his hand and pointing at the pyramid ahead

  
  


“It's showtime... or something...”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I managed to write another one, but the endnotes from the last chapter still apply, In case you haven't read them here they are:
> 
> Looks like this is the last one, for now, folks, starting next week Monday, I'll be hella busy, I'll try to get some writing done during the weekends, but I'd say not to keep your hopes up, see you all in 4 months!


	86. Pyramid madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6qUPAcZP6Q
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfS75Ekqzs4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc3ffItUtlc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY

**7/25**

  
  


**Futaba's Palace**

  
  


The teens had exited the cat-bus, and Morgana wasn't happy, he aggressively dusted the remaining ice off his back; the teens tried to apologize but they had to point out that the AC wasn't working and they were extremely uncomfortable inside, the cat crosses his arms in a huff

  
  


“Next time have Arthur fly you around, I will not submit myself to such treatment...” Ann kneels next to the cat scratching his ear

  
  


“Mona, we're so very sorry... you'll forgive us right?” the cat melts on the girl's hands as she continues to scratch his ears; the purring mess of a cat barely responds before a shadow overhead takes the teen's attention

  
  


*bzzt* “are you all alright down there? What is the holdup?” Akira raises an eyebrow

  
  


“why don't you come down here... that way we can get a plan going” Bishop chuckles over the radio

  
  


“_Temo di no_, I do not get to fly around like this very often, so you will have to forgive me for not joining you for now” Akira stares up at the flying figure above unimpressed

  
  


“Arthur, you're just going to have to deal with the heat like the rest of us” Makoto nods angrily hopping into the line

  
  


“we're a team, we need to get through this together” Bishop sighs

  
  


“not you too_ Carina_._.. _Very well then” Makoto fans herself while gazing at the great pyramid to her side

  
  


“to think Futaba's palace is a pyramid this big...” Ryuji tugs on his shirt's collar

  
  


“Hey, isn't a pyramid a tomb?” Yusuke nods as he wipes some sweat off his neck “yes. It's a Pharaoh's tomb”

  
  


“hmm, however, there are a few other theories about them” Arthur walks up from behind taking off his hat and fanning himself with the brim, Makoto holds her chin and tilts her head

  
  


“didn't researchers say that it was considered a device to revive the dead?” Arthur nods, Yusuke extends his arms and using his fingers makes a frame around the pyramid

  
  


“regardless of that, I must say it is quite beautiful, it's perfectly conformed to the golden ratio” Akira sighs as he shoves his hands in his pockets and begins walking up the stairs

  
  


“let's just get inside and out of this heat” Ryuji nods with a huff as he follows after the black-haired teen, Akira walks up to the front door and glances at it inspecting it, once the others had caught up they stand behind the leader

  
  


Akira let's out a sigh “so... this is it then?... the palace of Futaba Sakura, any tips Arthur?” the silver-haired teen rubs his chin while humming to himself

  
  


“well... I flew over the city a few times... and I saw a few interesting things, one of which is that there are almost no cognitive people, just shadows, up until now we have seen at least a couple of cognitions walking around... but here, it is as barren as the sands out there” Akira nods as Arthur continues

  
  


“I cannot tell the reason behind it, but stay sharp, Futaba's mind may be made up ready for a change” Arthur taps the side of his head with his index finger a couple of times before lowering his hand to his chest and tapping it again

  
  


“but her heart...” Akira's eyes narrow, Ann shakes her head

  
  


“there you go again... what does that even mean?” Akira chuckles and shakes his head

  
  


“Ann, I think I actually understood what he said this time...” Ann takes a step back in shock

  
  


“w-wait, really?!” Akira turns to the others

  
  


“Futaba told us she wants us to change her heart... so mentally she's prepared to change, but the fact that her heart needs changing at all... it means we're going to have to fight against Futaba's desire to stay the same...” Arthur chuckles, snapping his fingers and pointing at the leader

  
  


“_bien dit_, now whit that in mind...” Akira nods and turns to the door pushing it open, once inside the temperature drops considerably and the team lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“whoa, it's so nice in here, is this place air-conditioned or something?” Makoto takes a look around

  
  


“well, it's safe to assume Futaba's room is being pumped with cold air at all times, either way, it sure is nice” Bishop slips his hat back on with a smirk

  
  


“_Va bene, esto me gusta_, I can get to work now” Akira nods and Bishop jumps into the dark corners of the ceiling

  
  


“We should get going as well” Akira leads the others over a precarious pit of sand, Makoto noted that it would be best to avoid falling in, as it could be some sort of quick-sand trap; and once on the other side, the team took a good look at the palace, the dark yellow bricks standing tall over them, the occasional glow of blue holograms, and deeper inside, the glow of what Akira could only assume be a way into the treasure room, Ann's gaze falls on the stairs ahead

  
  


“these... these are a lot of stairs...” Ryuji nods with worry on his face

  
  


“and they seem to go on forever too” Morgana crosses his arms

  
  


“Don't ask for too much, you should be happy we're not being attacked as we ascend” the cat unfolds his arms and rubs his paws together

  
  


with a putt, the cat continues “more importantly... I can totally smell the treasure already, we're really close now!~” a small dribble of drool slowly going down his mouth

  
  


Makoto shakes her head “anyway... the stairs seem to lead to the heart, I wonder if that's where the treasure is, Bishop, can you go check?” the radio returns nothing but static

  
  


“Bishop?...” A swarm of bats rushes past the teens and Bishop emerges walking towards them

  
  


“Apologies... but this pyramid... it is messing with the transmission... but I bring news, I found Futaba, she's up ahead” Akira nods shoving his hands in his pockets

  
  


“then let's not keep her waiting” the Phantom Thieves begin their ascent, as they got closer the sanctum ahead began to grow bigger, Ryuji chuckles as he glances around

  
  


“man, we're really just going to walk in and take this thing on the first day? This is frickin' awesome” Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“do you think it's because she's not a criminal?” Bishop shakes his head

  
  


“This is not normal... be wary of your surroundings” Ryuji scoffs

  
  


“dude, as if, there's nothing here, we got this one in the bag!” Akira couldn't help but agree with Bishop, there was something odd about all this, Morgana hums as he places a paw on one of the statues

  
  


“well... she welcomed us in... could she really be about to kick us out after all that mess?” Makoto shakes her head

  
  


“did you not listen to what Bishop said? Her heart might still try to fight against us” Ryuji scoffs

  
  


“I don't see any shadows around, maybe we just got lucky” Akira's eyes narrow as he reaches the top of the stairs, before him a small girl with bright orange hair dressed in a tunic

  
  


“you must be Futaba Sakura... Nice to meet you” Akira tilts his head and bends forward slightly placing his right hand over his chest, the shadow lets out a huff, Ryuji glances around and rubs the back of his neck

  
  


“...so... would you happen to know where the treasure is?” the shadow stays silent, Makoto nods holding her hands together

  
  


  
  


“it's doubtful that you wouldn't know where it is” Ryuji tilts his head and waves his hand in front of the girl's face

  
  


“Hey... you okay? Say something” Ann shakes her head angrily

  
  


“don't be like that Ryuji!” Ann walks up bowing her head to the shadow

  
  


“I'm sorry Futaba-chan. It's okay, there's no need to be scared, so can you tell us where your most treasured possession is?” once again the shadow refrains from speaking, Yusuke shakes his head

  
  


“This is going nowhere...” Ryuji turns around shrugging

  
  


“let's just leave her...” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“will you guys just shut up for a bit?” the shadow finally speaks

  
  


“those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?” Ann gasps

  
  


“she talked but...” Bishop's eye narrows

  
  


“This is not good...” Ryuji raises an eyebrow and turns back to the shadow

  
  


“what are you saying? You want us to steal it, right?” the shadow stares blankly at the blond male

  
  


“if you believe you can steal it, then try as you might” Morgana frowns

  
  


“That's a rather defiant sounding claim” Yusuke rubs his chin in thought

  
  


“Perhaps this is that 'tsundere' thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood” Bishop rubs his chin with a smirk

  
  


“hmm... who does that remind me of?” Makoto's face grows red as she pulls on Bishop's ear, the shadow ignores the commotion

  
  


“considering the state that my palace is in... there is no way that you can steal it” Bishop chuckles as Makoto continues to pull on his ear

  
  


“Is that a challenge I hear? Rest assured we will get this done in no time at all” the lights flicker as voices begin to sound throughout the pyramid

  
  


Creepy child!

you killed her!

You're a plague!

You're a murderer!

  
  


Yusuke's eyes narrow “what are these voices?” the shadow crouches down struggling to cover her ears

  
  


Makoto frowns “Murderer...?”

  
  


You're the one that killed her

it's all your fault!

  
  


Ann shakes her head sadly “this is horrible..” the voices continue to berate, and Futaba's shadow floats into the air becoming invisible

  
  


“...that's right, I did it, I am the one who killed my mother” Bishop frowns

  
  


“that cannot be true...” A screech shakes the structure shaking the teens to their senses

  
  


Ann glances around panicked “what was that!?” Futaba's shadow raises higher and disappears entirely

  
  


“My mother exists here, I will remain here. I will do so until I die” as soon as the girl finishes, the teen's clothes burst into blue flames being replaced by their Phantom Thieves clothing

  
  


Queen inspects herself “our clothes!..” Fox shakes his head

  
  


“she sees us as a threat now... what's going on!?” Bishop frowns

  
  


“I have told you before, her mind is made up, but her heart will fight against us no matter the cost” Ann shakes her head

  
  


“no, that can't be true” Skull grits his teeth

  
  


“dammit, what's going on?!” Queen holds her chin, her mind already attempting to making a plan

  
  


“This is bad, I'm having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and-” Another rumble, this one smaller

  
  


Ann looks around worried “what now?!” her answer came in the form of a giant round stone

  
  


Mona shrieks “oh crap....! Bad, bad, bad! RUUUUUUUN!” The teens take off down the stairs, Bishop smirks as the others run past

  
  


“_oye, no hay necesidad de preocuparse_, I got this one...” Bishop pulls out his rifle and aims at the boulder

  
  


“Van Hellsing, silver bullet!” The rifle glows brighter before Bishop pulls the trigger, the familiar laser-like bullet travels through the air, and then abruptly;y hits the boulder shattering it

  
  


“see? Shall we procee-” Another rumble, Bishop raises an eyebrow

  
  


“...that... sounded like bad news”

  
  


**Cafe Leblanc**

  
  


**7/25**

  
  


The date Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is august the twenty-first, and that day is fast approaching, the Phantom Thieves whom they singled out, have not made any notable actions at this time” Akira leans forward resting his elbows on the table as the TV announcer continues

  
  


“Will Medjed carry out their cyberterrorism?” Makoto frowns

  
  


“in order to stop them, we'll need to help Futaba Sakura before the twenty-first, our deadline is about two days prior, so the nineteenth” Ryuji groans

  
  


“look, meetin' up in Shibuya then comin' here's a pain, right? Then let's make this place our hideout for a while” Akira nods

  
  


“Yeah, that sound like the best option for now, everyone agrees?” the others nod

  
  


“Good, let's just make sure that Sojiro doesn't find out” Yusuke nods

  
  


“I can't imagine it being a good thing” Morgana frowns

  
  


“there's no telling what may happen inside that Pyramid...” the cat glances at Arthur who's rubbing his shoulder

  
  


“especially since even this guy couldn't predict it” Arthur shrugs, grimacing at the end

  
  


“what can I say? I am more used to a different type of rolling stone” Arthur smirks as Ann groans, Ryuji shakes his head

  
  


“ugh... anyway... We're dealing with international hackers and lookin' for treasure in a pyramid” Ann frowns

  
  


“How can you be enjoying this?! This is a crisis of whether or not our group continues on, you know?!” Arthur shakes his head with a smirk

  
  


“relax _Signorina _Ann, this is not such a great crisis, but merely a test of our resolve and passion” Yusuke nods impressed

  
  


“That was... oddly poetic” Ann crosses her arms

  
  


“That reminds me. While we were in the Mona car, you were staring at me with a dirty look, you perv”

  
  


Ryuji looks away “Shuddup! It was a great view!” Ryuji turns to the other males pointing a playful finger

  
  


“you guys where lookin' too, am I right?!” Akira looks away and shakes his head, Arthur smirks

  
  


“these eyes of mine are for one and only” Makoto crosses her arms

  
  


“but you WERE looking...” Arthur grins

  
  


“How could I not? Not the blue sky or the incandescent sand would be enough for me take my eyes off of you” Makoto blushes while slapping Arthur in the shoulder, Yusuke closes his eyes

  
  


“The pyramid's golden ratio was truly a sight to behold” Ryuji slumps down

  
  


“That ain't what I'm talkin' about...” Morgana lifts his head proudly

  
  


“I wasn't staring Lady Ann. I'm a gentleman after all” Ann frowns

  
  


“it's not that you 'weren't' but that you 'couldn't' since you were transformed, am I right?” Morgana looks away embarrassed, Makoto sighs annoyed

  
  


“will we be all right like this?...”

  
  


  
  



	87. Lovers quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8EvpRQOmk4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5jNlLbTN5w
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqI90f3NNfQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnDUnoixBAY

**7/27**

  
  


**Failed Palace**

  
  


Makoto glances around the barren area, raising an eyebrow

  
  


“This is that infamous place Akira and the others kept talking about?” Arthur steps out of the phone booth leaning against it

  
  


“Indeed, the very same” Makoto sighs and shakes her head

  
  


“it's so... plain?” the silver-haired teen chuckles

  
  


“_lo è, no? _but then again, it is meant to be that way” the teen struts over next to the student council president, extending his arms to the side motioning at the area around

  
  


“a pocket of the metaverse that never truly formed, quite a sad but uplifting sight, is it not?” the girl crosses her arms

  
  


“I suppose so... its gloomy, and boring, but the alternative would be some sort of palace, correct?” the Italian snaps his fingers pointing at the girl

  
  


“indeed, plus it has the added benefit of being the perfect place to train” The brunette crosses her arms

  
  


“Arthur... is this really w-what people do on dates?” The girl averts her eyes as she speaks

  
  


the silver-haired teen smirks “well... perhaps not what 'normal' people do... but” Arthur walks over to the girl taking her hand

  
  


“It just so happens we aren't normal people...” Makoto's cheeks become red as Arthur leans closer

  
  


“w-wait... I-” the student council president is unable to finish her complaint as the Italian criminal locks his lips with hers, and for a brief moment she thinks about fighting back only to throw caution into the wind as she embraced him, after a while the two separate, Arthur walks back with a chuckle

  
  


“So!... now that we have that out of the way...” Makoto frowns as Arthur brings out his scythe with a flick of his wrist

  
  


“...I have high hopes for you _Carina_; now, let us begin the experiment” Makoto sighs shaking her head

  
  


“fine... but don't expect me to go easy on you Arthur Lupin!” The girl clenches her fists as she assumes her fighting stance, Arthur rests his scythe on his shoulder slowly circling around, the two lock eyes

  
  


and them Arthur makes the first move as his eyes flash blood red for an instant

  
  


“Bat mist!” the teen dissolves into a mass of bats that rushes towards Makoto, the girl covers her face as the bats rush past her

  
  


“oh no you're not!” the girl crosses her arms in front of her and then quickly breaks her guard sending the bats surrounding her spiraling out of control, Arthur slides to a stop

  
  


The girl smirks “I saw you use that trick before, it won't fool me twice!” Arthur straightens himself up

  
  


“good, I expected nothing less from you, _Carina_” the Italian smirks

  
  


“but that is not my only trick!” Makoto senses a presence behind her and ducks just in time to dodge a barrage of ice, the girl looks back but barely manages to see Dracula slipping back into her shadow; through gritted teeth, the student president glances from Arthur to the shadow behind her

  
  


“what will you do now _Carina_?” the girl frowns and runs towards Arthur, the silver-haired teen smirks

  
  


“I see... then come!” Makoto keeps her charge with a smirk, and as she approached Arthur she dipped down and slipped under Arthur and past him

  
  


“I'll start by keeping you both on one side!” Arthur turns around only to meet Makoto's left foot to his stomach, the Italian clutches his stomach as he stumbles back

  
  


Makoto stands up gracefully ready to keep going “is that all? I thought you said this was going to be a hard fight?” Arthur chuckles as Makoto gives him a teasing smirk

  
  


  
  


“very well then, kicking it into high gear!” Arthur reaches up as Excalibur forms in his left hand, resting the scythe on the right shoulder and the sword ready on his left, Arthur takes off towards Makoto, the girl raises her arms as the scythe comes from the right, using her arm to deflect the pole, Arthur then thrusts with the sword only to miss as the girl side steps; Makoto retaliates by throwing a quick jab left and then a wide right, both of which connect, but to Makoto's surprise the skin she was hitting had hardened, the girl frowns as she kicks Arthur away

  
  


“I see... I also saw that one before...” Arthur smirks and shrugs readying his weapons again

  
  


Makoto pulls out her revolver firing a few shots which Arthur deflects with the blade of the scythe

  
  


“what will you do now? Makoto Niijima?” the girl frowns again

  
  


“I'll just keep going until you break! Johanna!” using the motorcycle, the girl uses the momentum to throw herself at the Italian, flying through the air she drives her fist into Arthur's hardened skin; rolling to a stop the girl continues her assault as she quickly delivers her attack, she finishes with a kick sending Arthur stumbling to the side, calmly, Makoto resumes her fighting stance ready for more. Arthur straightens himself once again, de-summoning the sword and digging the blade of the scythe into the ground, rolling his neck around

  
  


“good grief...” Makoto raises an eyebrow

  
  


“did you?...” Arthur smirks and with his left hand pulls open his shirt collar slightly and with the right, he pulls on it down, Makoto sighs annoyed

  
  


“what? Not a fan?” the girl looks up with a frown

  
  


“I was always more of a fan of the North Star” Arthur smirks turning around wrapping his left arm around his torso and raising he right by his face looking over his shoulder

  
  


“oh?... then come at me as much as you feel like” Makoto stands upright pointing a finger at Arthur

  
  


“then you're already dead!” With a smirk Arthur pulls his rifle put and fires a few shots which Makoto dodges, the girl goes on the offensive again, going after Arthur, the Italian chuckles

  
  


“_non funzionerà di nuovo!_” as Makoto gets closer, a gust of wind hits the girl as Arthur flips back as his black wings trail behind

  
  


“w-what?!” Arthur opens fire again, Makoto barely manages to dodge “ugh!”

  
  


“come on North Star!” Arthur teases as he does a flourish with his rifle, the girl shakes her head

  
  


“fine, then how about this!” Makoto pulls her revolver and fans the hammer, Arthur smirks

  
  


“not good enough!” Arthur aims his rifle and fires his own bullets, hitting Makoto's before they can reach him, the student council president grits her teeth

  
  


“Johanna! Mafreila!” As the girl revs the engine multiple balls of energy form and shoot out from the persona making a straight line towards the silver-haired teen, Arthur frowns and summons his persona

  
  


“Quetzalcoatl! Magarudyne!” the serpent coils around Arthur and with a strong flick of her tail feathers the persona brushes off the attack, Arthur crosses his arms

  
  


“what now? I have a counter-attack for your counter attacks, you are stuck Makoto” The girl grits her teeth angrily

  
  


“h-how about this!” after revving the engine again the student council president takes off at full speed towards Arthur, the scout simply steps to the side making the girl lose her balance almost making her fall off

  
  


“that will not work either” Exhausted, the motorcycle disappears as the girl drops to her knees

  
  


“t-then how? H-how do I do it?” Arthur shrugs

  
  


“that is an answer you must find for yourself...” the silver-haired teen wipes the sweat from his forehead

  
  


“you think too much inside the box _Carina, _you have all these strategies in your head, and while that is good... it is also a good idea to be quick to think on your feet” Makoto stands up again

  
  


“then... I'll do it” with a nod Arthur picks up his scythe, and as he does so the tiles on the floor shift and change, rising from the ground forming walls all around them

  
  


“then let us continue... Bat mist!” Arthur dissolves into a cloud of bats rushing to the side behind a wall, Makoto gives chase, rounding the corner carefully avoiding the shadows, as she rounds the next corner she readies her revolver and fires, the shot misses but she is still after the mess of flapping wings. The girl looks around for the bats but they fly around too fast for her to keep up

  
  


“I can't keep chasing these bats... then how do I...?” Looking up Makoto gets an idea; jumping off the ground and the walls, the girl gets on top of the wall taking a look over the sea of walls, almost like a maze, a sudden movement takes the girl's attention away

  
  


“there you are!” Aiming her revolver, Makoto fires at the bats, however, the erratic movement made her miss; taking careful aim she fires again but this time she aimed at the wall, as the bullet hits the wall it bounces off the wall and hits a few of the bats making them burst into flames, following this pattern the bullet bounced a few more times before embedding itself into the floor

  
  


“yes! Now I have you, Arthur!”

  
  


Klick – klack

  
  


“do you really _Carina?” _With a gasp Makoto turns around to find Arthur under her, with his rifle aimed straight at her, as Arthur fires the girl hops to the wall next to her; without missing a beat the girl returns fire forcing him behind a wall for cover

  
  


“Dracula!” the bats solidify as the vampire throws ice towards the student council president forcing her to keep moving between the walls, meanwhile Arthur keeps his side of the attack by firing his rifle

  
  


Makoto grits her teeth keeping both Arthur and “I won't give up just yet!” though she had said that, she was stuck, she couldn't summon her persona, and she was running out of bullets fast, she just couldn't keep up with both Arthur and Dracula at the same time

  
  


“Dracula! Diamond dust!” the vampire throws a single sharp icicle towards the girl, without another option she drops into the maze below just in time for the attack to fly above her head

  
  


“grr... not again! I still have more!” The girl summons her persona and rides towards the last place she saw Arthur, once there she hopped on top of the wall again, looking around trying to find the silver-haired teen

  
  


“over here!”

  
  


*klick – klack*

  
  


Makoto turns towards the sound drawing her revolver, as Arthur fires so does she, this time her bullets meet his in the air, shot after shot the two begin to walk towards each other

  
  


“I can do this! I can do this!!” the girl reassures herself as she approaches Arthur while still firing at each other

  
  


“Dracula!” the vampire emerges from Arthur's shadow as red eyes glow, Makoto readies her self

  
  


“Johanna!” revving the engine the two rush towards the other, Makoto raises her revolver aiming carefully, and then she pulls the trigger; to her surprise instead of a bullet, a streak of blue energy shoots out

  
  


“w-wait... what?!” Arthur sidesteps the shot with a chuckle

  
  


“you are doing it! Keep going!” the Italian fires again forcing Makoto to return fire, the energy lasers disintegrate the bullets much to her surprise. As she keeps firing the revolver begins to glow hot, and before long it begins to melt in her hand; with a squeal, Makoto drops her melted revolver

  
  


“ow ow ow ow! That burns!” Arthur struts up with a smirk

  
  


“I knew you would be the quickest one to learn” Makoto sighs and shakes her head

  
  


“Thanks, I appreciate that, but, ow?” Makoto looks down to see Arthur's hand on hers

  
  


the girl becomes flustered as she looks up at his face “w-what are you doing?” The Italian chuckles

  
  


“just watch...” His hand starts to become colder and colder, the student council president lets out a sigh of relief

  
  


“I... thanks... that feels better already” Arthur nods

  
  


“_mais bien sûr_” Makoto averts her eyes

  
  


“s-so... where else are we going in our d-date?” Arthur raises an eyebrow

  
  


“oh? Is there something else you wanted to do?...” Makoto's face becomes red, the silver-haired teen chuckles

  
  


“oh... I see then...”

  
  


**7/28**

  
  


**Arthur's apartment**

  
  


Morgana pops his head out of the bag “hey, so what are we doing here again?” Akira presses the doorbell again for the third time

  
  


“I wanted to ask Arthur about Juliet” Morgana tilts his head

  
  


“what about her?” Akira clears his throat

  
  


“w-well... I want to know why she's working at Iwai's” Morgana shakes his head with a sigh

  
  


“Are you that scared of her?” Akira shakes his head anxiously

  
  


“I-I'm not scared of anyone, it's just... look she didn't punch YOU in the stomach ok?” Akira rings the doorbell repeatedly now

  
  


“where is he anyway?” the loudspeaker buzzes briefly

  
  


“Yes yes, I hear you, calm down with the ringing already... oh... Akira, it's you...” he wasn't quite sure but the teen could have sworn he heard something in the background, he tentatively raises an eyebrow before replying

  
  


“y-yeah... hey Arthur, can I come up for a minute? I need to talk to you” it takes a moment but the Italian replies eventually

  
  


“yes, of course, come on up” the door unlocks and Akira walks in, though once at the door, it took a few knocks until Arthur opened the door, Akira raises an eyebrow as the teen standing in front of him is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and around his neck a scarf, he was also wearing loose-fitting jeans and his hair was a mess

  
  


“uh... Arthur, you okay?” the silver-haired teen nods

  
  


“never better, why do you ask?” Akira could already see him sweating

  
  


“well... it's the middle of July, and you're wearing a scarf” Arthur chuckles nodding

  
  


“ah, you see, my air conditioning works a little too well, and so I had to resort to this” Akira sighs and shakes his head

  
  


“look, if something is going on you can tell me” Arthur shakes his head

  
  


“n-no, it is all well, believe me” Arthur looks off to the side and clears his throat

  
  


“so, will you be coming in?” Arthur opens the door further letting Akira in, but as he did so the picture became clear, the apartment was clean... too clean. The leader could clearly see some leftovers from some rather elaborate dinner, on top of all that the blankets on the couch further confirmed his suspicions; but the thing that sealed the deal for Akira was the fact that a school bag with a bat with a red bow was peeking from next of the couch

  
  


Akira hides a chuckle and turns around “no... I don't think I'll be stepping in, after all, I'd hate to intrude on you two” Arthur sighs defeated, Akira smirks as he turns back to the silver-haired teen

  
  


“I'll just come back some other day... oh! And tell Makoto I said hi” Arthur rubs the side of his face as Akira walks away with a grin on his face

  
  


he just couldn't wait to tease the two

  
  


  
  



	88. Priestess IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdbKumqiG9I
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5jnk-AEsK8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQUcPZ1XwTM

**7/28**

**Yongen-yaja**

Akira sighs, now that Arthur and Makoto where out of commission, the leader had his plans squashed, with a roll of his eyes he takes out his cellphone in hopes to get some use out of his day

AK: Hey, is anyone up for to hang out today?

It didn’t take long for replies to come in, though they were not what he was expecting

RS: Sorry dude, I’m helping my mom out with groceries today

AT: Yeah, sorry Aki-chan, but I suddenly got booked for a shoot today

YK: I am afraid that I too will be busy, as there seems to be a sale on art supplies

Akira sighs and shakes his head, well at least now he was free, the teen looks down as the device vibrates in his hand

AT: Oh yeah! Shiho said that she wanted to talk to you, you think you can meet her at the station?

Akira raises an eyebrow as he types his response

AK: Sure, tell her I’m on my way

AT: thanks! I’ll let her know

RS: Wait a minute… where are Arthur and Makoto? And what the hell was that ‘Aki-chan’ crap?!

Akira stuffs his phone back into his pocket as the discussion intensifies

**Shibuya Station**

Akira scanned the crowd looking for Shiho, as he did so, the girl waved him over; as Akira approached her he noticed she was wearing a loose-fitting, light blue blouse that extended past her lower body, almost like a dress but not quite, he could tell she was wearing jean shorts underneath and she was also wearing black canvas sneakers

“hello Kurusu-kun, how are you today?” the black-haired teen smiled and shook his head

“well, I’m glad I have something to do for today, so thank you Shiho” the girl looked away and smiled

“g-good, because I would like for you to come with me somewhere” Akira tilted his head

“oh? And where would that be?” Shiho took out her phone from her bag and showed him the screen, on it he could read something about a crepe shop, and with that information the picture became clear

“Oh… I see then” the teen took a step back and rubbed his chin in thought

“A surprise for Ann?” the girl nodded

“yes, b-but also, I think this may be a good opportunity for me to… um, g-go on a date” Akira cleared his throat to hide the surprise

“w-wait, are you sure you are ready for that kind of thing? I-I mean…” Shiho shut her eyes and shook her head desperately

“I-I’ll be fine, this much should be no issue at all” Akira shrugs and steps aside

“after you” the girl nods and begins the trip to the shop

**Crepe Shop**

Akira felt uneasy… everything around him was frilly and white, plus it didn’t help that it was mostly girls around and the few males that were here were giving him side looks which sent a chill down his spine; Morgana had opted with waiting nearby as opposed to going inside, Akira couldn’t blame him

Akira cleared his throat as he leaned forward “So, how did you hear about this shop anyway?” The girl put down her menu and tilted her hear

“well, Gavino told me about it, said he had met with the owner and he offered him a job after showing him his talents” Akira raises an eyebrow

“I’m sorry, Gavino?...” Shiho frowns

“yes… he said that he knew you” Akira shook his head

“Sorry, I don’t know anyone by that name” Shiho gasped

“that’s right, I forgot! You know him as… uh, Little John was it?” Akira froze

“wait… what?” Shiho took a nervous sip from her drink

“I-I think I was meant to keep that information to myself…” Akira rubs his chin in thought

“so… you mean to tell me that Lit- Sorry, Gavino works here?” Shiho nods

“yes, he told me about it a few days ago, and I wanted to bring Ann here, but I thought it would be better if I tried it out first” Akira sighs

“I see, well… let’s see what L.J can do then…” Akira quickly scanned the menu, various sweets and desserts were on offer, and while the teen wouldn’t consider himself as having a sweet tooth he could certainly appreciate a good dessert, with a nod to himself he chooses an item and places the order

The girl tilts her head “you went with the strawberry tart?” Akira sighs and nods

“y-yeah, I am somewhat fond of strawberries, so I thought it would be the best for now” Shiho covers her mouth as a giggle escapes her

“How interesting, I never imagined you would like strawberries, something new to learn I suppose” the black-haired teen rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he looks away, fortunately for him, the food came quickly, the girl serving them walked up to them with her frilly dress and set the food in front

“hi hi~ thank you for waiting! ~” the server made a little bow and twirled around “please enjoy~”

Akira raises an eyebrow but nods in approval at the dish in front of him, while he wasn’t very knowledgeable on desserts he could tell that this tart had in store for him; he was not expecting the dish to melt him the way it did, his mind instantly eased up as did his leg muscles, for a moment he had forgotten about the strange looks and side comments from the other people in the store, deep inside he could feel himself become enthralled by the taste

“wow, I don’t know what to say…” Shiho giggled but nodded nonetheless

“you’re right, I wasn’t expecting things to be this good! If only Gavino could come say hi…” Akira’s attention snapped ahead at the large Italian standing behind Shiho; just how did he manage to sneak up on them?

“Ah, _Signorina Suzui_, are you perhaps looking for me?” L.J smiled as he wiped his hands dry with a towel hanging from his belt; The young girl squeaked in surprise and turned back to look at the pastry chef

“G-goodness, you scared me!” the startled girl rested a hand on her chest trying to calm herself down; the large man shook his head and bowed his head

“My sincerest apologies, I just thought I’d surprise you” the girl took a deep breath and shook her head

“I-It’s fine, just p-please don’t do that again…” L.J could see that his little stunt had shaken up Shiho, he simply nodded and walked around to the side of the table

“so, what brings you two here today?” Akira shrugged and took another bite of his tart

“we’re out on a date” Shiho’s face got red and she shook her head

“I-It's not quite a date… it’s more like a scouting trip” L.J sighed and nodded

“I see, well then… but uh… Kurusu, you should go see Juliette, she has something to ask you” Akira’s blood froze

“J-Juliette? What does she want?” The pastry chef shrugged, and shook his head

“Better for you to go, and soon; she hates having to wait” Before Akira could ask what that meant L.J was making his way back to the kitchen waving at them over his shoulder

Akira sighed and sunk into his chair “great…”

**Untouchable**

After seeing Shiho off safely back to her place, Akira begrudgingly made his way to Iwai’s; once in front of the door he took a deep breath, Morgana popped his head out of the bag at the sound

“uh… you okay there? Do you really have to go in?” Akira shook his head

“I’d rather not… but then again…” Akira winced at the memory of the punch to the gut he had taken from Juliette, with another sigh he pushed open the door, once inside Juliette was sitting at the counter flipping through a magazine half asleep

“h-hi… you wanted to see m-“At the sound the woman sat up startled and from somewhere in her large camo coat she drew a pistol, Akira dropped to his stomach covering his head

“_Venez le chercher! fils de pute!..._Wait, what? Oh, it’s just you kid…” The woman sighed rubbing the back of her head

“Geez, don’t go around startling me like that man…” Juliette looked at the ground where Akira was still on the ground and fired a pellet at the teen’s head, the small bb bounced off harmlessly off his head

The French woman rolled her eyes and sighed “come on, it wasn’t that big of a deal…” Akira got up to his feet

“you’re crazy, you know that right? Why would you pull out a gun like that?!” Juliet scoffed and tossed the gun on the counter, the black haired teen noted the hollow plastic sound as it hit the glass, he also noted it was a suppressed pistol, while he was still not very knowledgeable on firearms, he had become more accustomed to the terminology and some of the components.

“Don’t go scaring the shit out of people then” Akira shook his head angrily

“Well, then what do you want then? Surely you didn’t just want to scare the crap out of me?” Juliette smirked and hopped over the counter, making her way to the door, locking it and turning off the ‘OPEN’ neon sign on the window

“I want you to tell me about this Metaverse and these Personas you kids got” Akira raised an eyebrow as Juliette made her way back to the other side of the counter

“uh… didn’t Arthur go over this already?” Juliette scoffed as she put the airsoft pistol back on her coat pocket

“as if… that asshole didn’t really explain anything” Morgana hopped into the counter

“Are you sure? Sho-“Juliette covered the feline’s mouth

“nuh-uh, you ain’t talking kitty, the adults are speaking” Morgana frowned and pulled himself away from the woman’s grasp

“Who are you calling a cat?!” Juliette sighed annoyed

“Look, you can either stay quiet…” with grace and speed, Juliette pulled out the gun once again and pointed it at Morgana, the cat was taken by surprise and was frozen in place

“w-wait! Ok! Ok! I get it!” the woman smiled and nodded

“good… continue kid, oh! Before I forget” she turned around and rummaged through some boxes until she eventually found what she was looking for, a somewhat large box; Juliette turned around at tossed it into Akira’s arms

“w-wait, what’s all of this?!” the French woman waved her hand around

“call it payment… for the information, I’ve been taking notes on what you’ve been buying in the past, so I put aside a few things that would interest you, free of charge; now… tell me about them…” Juliette leaned forward placing her hands under her chin

Akira took a deep breath

Why did he bother sometimes?  
  
  



	89. Rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQoQ9LATsCU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4

**7/28**

**Untouchable**

Juliette sighs and stretches her arms “I see… so that’s how it is then? I gotta say, I still don’t get it” Akira shakes his head disappointed

“well… what can I say, I barely get it myself” Juliette chuckles as she sits down on the foldable chair behind the counter

“talk about a crappy thief, you really ought to know your craft more kid, it’ll only help you out in the end” Morgana sighs and throws his head back

“hey! I’ve been teaching them as best as I can, ok?” Juliette frowns at the cat and crosses her arms

“oh yeah? Let me tell you something cat, you’ve been doing a shit job so far” Akira’s eyebrows narrow

“go easy on him, he’s been doing his best” Juliette turns her attention to the boy

“oh?... is that so? How can you trust him? He doesn’t even remember who he is… WHAT he is… I sure as shit wouldn’t place my life on his hands… paws? Whatever, I trust this thing as far as I can throw it” Akira shakes his head

“look, is that all? I have better things to do…” Juliette raises an eyebrow

“hmm?... someone is getting defensive…” the woman sighs and shrugs

“Listen kid, whatever it is you children are doing in these palaces; you gotta be sure you can trust each other, otherwise you’ll end up dead and no one would be the wiser to the fact, _vous me sentez_?_” _Juliette stands up shoving her hands in her pockets

“get outta here kid, I have what I need” Morgana jumps back into Akira’s bag and once the teen had a good grip on the large box he left the store, once Juliette made sure he was gone and no one else was in the store she pulled out her phone

“Yo, L.J, it’s me… I got something interesting… yeah… look, meet me at the subway entrance in the station square” after the call the woman placed the phone on the counter staring at the screen the Metanav app staring back at her with the unblinking red eye, she takes a deep breath

“fuck… I guess we’re really in this shit now…”

**7/28**

**Leblanc**

Morgana was visibly angry, and Akira couldn’t help but agree with him; Juliette was very rude to the both of them, and the teen was reaching a point that he’d rather avoid going to the store if it meant she was going to be there, it was up to Arthur to set things right with her; as the teen walked up to his attic, Morgana hopped out of the bag and unto the table

“hey, Akira, let’s talk to Arthur in the morning, we really need to get this sorted with Juliette” Akira shook his head

“I get it, but the more we wait on this…” Morgana sighs and slumps down defeated

“right… Medjed, we haven’t even gone inside the Palace yet…” the cat shakes his head and sits up straight

“fine… we can talk to him later, but something really needs to happen with that woman” Akira nodded and looked at the box he had received

“now… what to do about this?” Morgana hopped down from the table and walked over to it

“well, I mean… let’s take a look, there seems to be a whole bunch of stuff in here” the feline jumped on top of the box and with one of his claws he cut through the tape; Akira opened the box and took a look inside

The teen let out a long whistle “wow… this is… this is impressive” The teen pulled out one of the smaller boxes and read the label out loud

“Explosive BBs, wait… what? They make these?” The cat shrugged

“I don’t know, it seems like they do… but hey… this is actually some good stuff, if we use these they are bound to make some real damage” the cat peeked into the box again “hey… what’s that?” the feline pointed at a square box, Akira looked at the box and pulled it out with a gasp

“t-these are… grenades?!” Morgana’s eyes widen in surprise

“WHAT?! Really? This is a major upgrade in firepower!” Akira dug through the box some more and pulled out a new pistol, a revolver, an SMG, and an assault rifle along with a note

Akira unfolded the paper and read it “Hey kid, I know you’re going to be freaking out over the grenades, but I do have to mention something about them, make sure you use them wisely as they are not your usual airsoft grenades, if what Arthur told me about the metaverse is right then the more realistic it is the better correct? So in true fashion, these grenades have a plastic body that ruptures with pressure, so you’re going to have to come in and buy refills; don’t worry the shells are cheap, just make sure you get the core back intact, oh and the explosive BBs are just for that extra oomph, good hunting, signed Juliette” the teen sets the note aside and takes another look at the contents

“well… all things considered…” Morgana sighs angrily

“Yeah, yeah… this turned out to be a pretty good deal… let’s go to sleep, we can worry about these things in the morning”

**7/29**

**Leblanc**

Akira went to work on the grenades early in the morning, making sure he read and memorized the instructions and loaded them up with the explosive BBs, and soon he had sent the call to meet up, and slowly but surely everyone had gathered in the attic

“ok… before we go in…” Akira sighs and takes one of the grenades out and places it on the table, Ryuji falls back on his seat as Ann and Makoto let out a gasp of surprise

Ryuji scrambles back to his chair and points at the object “DUDE! What the hell is that!” Akira crosses his arms

“well… call these a present from Juliette, she also gave me a few new things for you guys” Ryuji shakes his head keeping his eyes on the grenade

“that is hardcore man, how did she even get her hands on these?” Arthur rubs his forehead with a sigh

“If I had to guess she’s been around _Maestro _Iwai for a bit too long” The silver-haired teen takes the object and inspects it Yusuke looks over his shoulder in amazement

“That shape… that texture…” Ann shakes her head with a groan

“can you NOT worry about that right now?” Akira leans forward

“She also gave me some explosive ammunition to go along with those, however, she also mentioned that we need to be careful on how we use them as the plastic shell around it explodes, I looked it up online yesterday night, and I have to say, these are quite impressive, they seem to work almost like a real one” Arthur chuckles and tosses the grenade back to the leader who catches it effortlessly

“_Bene_, I expected nothing less than that from former military, if she endorses these tools, then you can rest assured they are top of the line, _lo garantisco_” Akira shakes his head

“Well I guess… but there’s something we need to talk about her” the leader sighs and leans forward again

“It can wait though… let’s go into the Palace… we need to cover a lot of ground” Ann stretches her arms forward

“ok then let’s do it!”

**7/29**

**Futaba’s Palace**

Once back inside, the team assessed the damage done by the boulder chasing after them, though Bishop managed to destroy the first one, more came in pouring down the ceiling and down the stairs, though they had managed to avoid being crushed by them once the teens had been pushed back by the boulders a gate shut them off from proceeding forward, and now that they were standing in front of the gate they need for an alternate route became the priority

Skull kicks at the door annoyed “dammit, open up!” with a groan the blonde gives up

Panther sighs “that was never going to work Skull” the blonde teen rolls his eyes

“I had to try something” Joker rubs his chin as he inspects the room around him, Bishop shrugs

“I did warn you; she will keep shutting us out” Mona nods

“he’s right, the more we try to get through, the more she’ll keep putting up walls” Joker smirks

“then we find an opening somewhere else, come on” The leader makes his way back to the entrance, however as they get near the door, the shadow of Futaba comes floating down, Joker shoves his hands in his pockets

“you’re back… why have you returned?” the black-haired teen shrugs

“We need Futaba’s help, and the only way to get that is by stealing her heart” the shadow stares blankly

“I see, then why don’t we make a deal?” Joker frowns

“What kind of deal?” the shadow continues

“there’s a town, not too far away from here, in that town, there is a thief that stole something from me, get it back to me and I will tell you how to proceed” Joker rubs his chin in thought

“ok, then it’s a deal…” Bishop crosses his arms

“hmm… would this thief happen to be holding a scroll?” the shadow raises an eyebrow

“yes, that is him” the scout raises a finger

“I see, would he also happen to be brandishing a sword?” the shadow does not reply

Bishop smirks “_Va bene, __Je comprends maintenant_, that means this is your scroll then?” with a smirk Bishop presents the shadow with a scroll

“I happened to explore ahead once we had come for the first time; the city was closer so I decided to take a walk around town before the others got here, I managed to find this thief you spoke of… said that the scroll would lead me to treasure within the pyramid…” The silver-haired scout shrugs

“how on earth could I say no to a treasure map?” Queen shakes her head

“Why didn’t you mention this before?” Bishop turns to the girl and shrugs

“no one asked” The shadow huffs

“very well then… keep it, it will help you traverse the tomb…” Bishop hands the scroll to the leader

“All yours _amico_” there is a rumble, Fox glances around for the source

“another boulder?!” Bishop grabs onto the artist and hops back as a trap door opens underneath the teens plunging them into the darkness below; as Bishop and Fox recover the shadow disappears again, the blue-haired artist rushes towards the hole

“Joker! Panther!” Bishop sighs removing his hat

“_Maldita sea_, a pyramid… of course there are trap doors here, I should have seen that coming…” Bishop walks up next to Fox looking down at the hole

“Bishop, what do we do now?!” The silver-haired teen sighs

“the radio does not work inside this pyramid and we are cut off from the others, assuming they aren’t dead or dying there has to be a way for us to get down there, come! Let us seek for a way down there” Fox looks down the hole again before nodding and following after Bishop, the scout lets out a heavy sigh

“I am sure to catch hell for this…”


	90. Separate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHxVo-WA9nA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it5wuAgf1Pw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfS75Ekqzs4

**7/29**

**???**

Akira wakes up in the dark cell, a throbbing headache pulsing through his body, the teen slowly gets up from the busted-up bedframe

“ow, ow, ow… what the hell…” The Prisoner stirs to his right with the sound of chains

“ah, kid, glad you could make it… or rather… good thing I caught you on time” Akira shakes his head, was he asleep?

The teen rubs his forehead “what do you mean?” the Prisoner sighs

“well, you are still inside the Palace, but you fell unconscious” Akira closes his eyes; that was right, the last thing he remembers is falling down a trapdoor and Yusuke’s voice calling out to him

“What happened afterward?” The Prisoner chuckles

“well, as you were falling you hit one of the walls considerably hard, and on top of all that you fell into a quicksand pit, your friend, the obnoxious blonde one managed to pull you out, and as we speak the girl with the red eyes is trying to wake you up” Ryuji and Makoto? What a mess, where was Ann and Morgana? And what about Yusuke and Arthur? The Prisoner laughs

“I get the feeling you’re wondering what is happening outside now, correct? Well do not worry after we are done here, you’ll wake up like nothing happened; however, the reason I called you in right now is… I found something, something rather interesting…” Akira stands up and walks to the bars

“and that is?” the Prisoner chuckles

“This Arthur kid, he’s a wildcard yes? It isn’t always that one stumbles upon one, let alone two, all past wildcards have had a connection with this Velvet room in some way or another… however…” The Prisoner stays silent

“…However?” Akira asks as the chains continue to drag on the floor

“This Arthur seems to be acting on his own… which is impossible, there cannot be such a person” Akira raises an eyebrow

“is that so strange?” the Prisoner laughs

“of course, it is, wildcards are always backed up by the nose and his boss, the fact that even he doesn’t know about him, means something strange is going on, plus the fact that the movies are so chaotic now…” Akira sighs

“you and those strange movies... what do they mean?” the Prisoner tosses around what hear like cans

“they are visions… predetermined actions to be…” Akira raises an eyebrow

“so the future?... you can see the future?” the Prisoner snorts

“For me to know and you to find out” Akira sighs

“okay? So what does this mean to me?” the Prisoner laughs again and lets out a strained sigh afterward

“It means nothing; to me, however… well, it means I may be able to catch a break” Akira nods to himself

“you did allude about your time running out” Akira hears as the Prisoner cracks his fingers in preparation

“yeah, I’m ready to get out of this joint” Akira frowns

“Why are you here?” the Prisoner lets out a hum

“well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you… but not now, this meeting was meant to be short, wouldn’t want your people to think you’re dead” Akira rubs the side of his head

“right…”

**7/29**

**Futaba’s Palace (bottom floor of the pyramid)**

“Akira?... Akira?!” Joker groggily opens his eyes, the throbbing on his head still present Skull was kneeling next to him and he could see Queen’s face above him, the pleasantness and softness of her lap under his neck

“ugh… 5 more minutes” Joker squeezes his eyes closed as the throbbing continues, both of his companions sigh a breath of relief

Skull relaxes a little as he sits leaning against the wall behind him “dude, you scared the crap out of us man…”

Joker nods slightly pushing his mask up and rubbing his eyelids “I bet… where…” Joker took another look around

“where are the others?” Queen shook her head with a sigh

“We fell for a short while, and when we eventually hit the bottom it was a mad scramble to get out of the quicksand” Joker opened his eyes

“wait... quicksand?” Queen shrugs and nods

Joker raises an eyebrow “okay then…”

Queen continues taking a glance around as well “Mona and Panther managed to get out before us, but when Skull mentioned you weren’t moving out of the sand and dove right back inside for you, I sent them both ahead to find an exit while I helped fish you out” Joker nods slightly

“Fox and Bishop?” Skull shakes his head in worry

“haven’t seen em’ and with the radio not working we have no clue where they are...” Joker sits up groggily

“Damn it… well first order of business is getting back together with Panther and – “

*BOOM*

A deep and distant rumble shook the pyramid, as the tremors subsided and the loose debris from nearby finally settled the three teens looked around for the source

Skull slowly got up with his shotgun at the ready “uhh… Joker? What was that?”

The leader slipped his mask back into position “no idea, let’s go find out”

**7/29**

**Futaba’s Palace (side passages)**

Mona and Panther make their way through the shadows, and maze-like corridors; though Queen had sent them ahead to find an exit, Panther had some increasing concerns about the condition Joker was in

“Hey Mona?... do you think?...” the feline crosses his arms with confidence

“Myehehe… Don’t worry Panther, that guy is tough as nails, a simple fall wouldn’t be enough to take him out of commission, after all, he still has a promise to keep” the girl nods

“well, we better find a way out and go back quickly… I don’t like being in here like this” the cat places his paws on his hips proudly puffing his chest

“don’t worry! I’ll keep you safe!” Panther shakes her head

“n-not what I meant, but thanks…” as they approached a bend the faint light of day could be seen ahead

“wait… is that it?!”

**7/29**

**Futaba’s Palace (outside)**

“what about that town?” Once outside the Pyramid Bishop and Fox search for an alternate way inside. Fox kneels and shields his eyes from the sun and looks out into the town ahead

Bishop shakes his head “_è inutile_, it is too far away and unlikely to have a way in” the young artist slams his fist into the ground

“Damn! How on earth are we supposed to go rescue our team?” Bishop rubs his chin and turns back towards the pyramid

“Perhaps we are missing something… come, let us search nearby, there is bound to be an entrance to a sub-chamber off to the side” Fox nods and follows the scout

“Bishop, how can you know if such a thing is here?” Bishop smirks

“During my flyby of the pyramid I noticed a sort of shed off to the side, I did not look into it as the entrance was more than sufficient for the infiltration, however, this dire situation requires a different sort of approach” Bishop led the way to said shed, once there the situation became somewhat more simple; before them was a way down towards the center of the pyramid, the only thing standing between them was a metal gate, Fox tugs at the door but he only manages to make it rattle

“Impossible, to come so close…” Bishop chuckles

“_c'est magnifique_, a perfect opportunity…” Fox glances back towards the scout

“an opportunity? For what?” Bishop smirks and pulls out a grenade

“Before Joker fell, I reached out to grab him as well; however my hand grasped him not, but instead one of these” Bishop tosses the device into the air a couple of times

“seems fortune has smiled upon us my friend” Fox tilted his head with concern

“I hate to ask, but what is it about you that seems to attract these explosives to you? First in Kaneshiro’s palace, now this?” Bishop shrugs

“It is convenient, why take the roundabout way when a much more direct path lays in front?” the young artist wipes away some of the cold sweat from his forehead

“that seems like a reasonable deduction… but isn’t it too convenient?” the scout chuckles

Placing the grenade on the lock and making sure his rifle was loaded the teens walk a way back “Nonsense, but I will not start asking such questions as long as it continues to help… Now” the silver-haired scout slips off the bandana

“Van Hellsing! Silver bullet!”

**7/29**

**Futaba’s Palace (side passages)**

As Panther and Mona got closer to the source of the light they stop on their tracks as they hear a voice

“Nonsense, but I will not start asking such questions as long as it continues to help… Now” the feline tilts his head confused

“wait… Bishop?” the girl cups her hands around her mouth

“hey! Bishop! Were are you?!” the cat stumbles back in shock

“P-Panther! Not that loud the shadows might hear you” Panther shakes her head

“if we find Bishop the shadows won’t be a problem anymore, right?” the cat looks away annoyed

“m-maybe… but” just then Bishop talked again

“Van Hellsing!” the girl raised an eyebrow

“his persona? Is he being attacked?” the cat crosses his arms

“I don’t think so… unless…”

“Silver bullet!” with a gasp the feline jumps up and grabs Panther’s hand leading her away in a hurry

“Panther! RUN!” the girl startled stumbles as the smaller creatures leads her away

“hey! What’s the big idea Mona? Whoa! Careful!” while unsure of the situation she managed to follow the feline

As they rounded a corner the feline threw himself onto the floor covering his head “DUCK!~”

Panther followed suit just in time for a loud explosion to shake the corridors

After the dust had settled the girl stands up on wobbly legs dusting herself off “OW! What the hell was that?!”

The feline shook the debris off his head “my guess? Bishop” the girl angrily stomps forward

“DAMN IT BISHOP! BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!” the cat stumbles back

“N-NEXT TIME!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to listen to related music when i do this, so expect a link of some sort here to what i was listening at the time
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBxKKFbA1kw&t=1104s


End file.
